


擒王记

by iloveqty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 164,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveqty/pseuds/iloveqty
Summary: 简介：身为国王Tony有不少仇家。Steve和其余的复仇者正为Pierce的反抗军而战。现在Tony沦为了他们的阶下囚。啊哦.....大概就是基于一本我从来没有读过的小黄书（正经脸），只不过更加基情四射而已。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Higher Form of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482181) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 



擒王记  
A Higher Form of War 

By: sabrecmc

简介：  
身为国王Tony有不少仇家。Steve和其余的复仇者正为Pierce的反抗军而战。现在Tony沦为了他们的阶下囚。啊哦.....  
大概就是基于一本我从来没有读过的小黄书（正经脸），只不过更加基情四射而已。

AO3上盾铁大长篇开坑，落魄国王！Tony/反抗军！Steve， 有些慢热但是很萌，作者各种描写都开挂。

 

原文超长，由 @love妮妮 姑娘和我 @iloveqty888 合作翻译，每人一章这种形式。我直接从随缘搬来的，可能夹杂着我的回复。抱歉。

 

第一章上 翻译 @iloveqty888

 

太阳低悬，辽阔的荒野上视野极佳，眺望地平线时光线刺痛了他的双眼，远望去尽是荒凉的沙漠和嶙峋的山地。天气酷热难当，沉重灼人的空气几乎压痛了他的双肩，如同整个人都陷入了这无尽的荒野之中。是时候开始了，他麻木地想到。一个华丽的转身之后，他面向将军与士兵们，他的军队散布于这片沙漠。他把这场演示设置在了国境的最远端，尽力避开Pierce势力的注意。在这里，在这片贫瘠干旱的土地上，他终于能无所顾忌地对着这一小批他最忠实的指挥官展示他工作室里的最终成品。尽管这东西可能还没办法一次解决各地的武装冲突，但对于消灭Pierce武装力量的计划来说是一次重大的突破。更别说拥有它的威慑性足以让任何城市固若金汤了。

 

“你们更愿意被畏惧还是被尊敬？”他在一片沉默中斟词酌句地问道，“要我说，为什么不能两者兼得？带着这个理念，我要向你们展示我心中王冠上的宝石。事实上，它绝对比那宝石值钱。”他玩笑着说道，Ross将军平静地看着他。他知道在Ross心中他只是个油嘴滑舌的懦夫，一个在他父亲逐渐消散的光环下跳脚的空壳，但他还觉得Ross是个好斗的蠢货呢，而且他才是国王，所以让Ross生闷气去吧。

 

“他们说最好的武器是不战而屈人之兵。我尊敬这种想法，但是有点异议。我心中最完美的武器是一击制胜的重器！那也是我父亲的信条。那也是Stark家族的信条。而这信条沿用至今从没出过差错，”他说道，士兵们眨眼看着他。呃，他的确不是很擅长演讲，但是这是他们非要听的，“找个理由试试这些炮弹，我想你们保证，敌人不会再敢从帐篷里探一下脑袋。”  
说完这句话，他张开双手发出信号。刹那间，士兵们启动了投石机，每一个投石机的弹筐里都放满了装着完美混合了硝石，硫磺，木炭的瓷质投弹，这些弹药发着夺目的红光飞过沙漠。装在架上的小型粘土汽缸很快也被缓慢燃烧的内芯推进着加入了这场火药屠杀，它们在地面钻出深坑，四处沙石飞溅，原先坚不可摧的山体在他的投石攻击下不堪一击。他新研制的巨型投石机展现出了精准的定位与遥远的攻击距离。

 

他现在真的不知道是这场完美的爆破更让他高兴，还是Ross将军在看到一个弹药在离他不远的距离炸开时发出一声短促高亢的尖叫，然后摔在地上，扬起一片声势浩大的烟尘的蠢样子更让他心花怒放。当然，他的好将军只是不小心脚滑了一下。等到爆炸声音消散，他就走进了掩护帐篷，随手接过仆人递给他一杯酒。虽然他不信神，但此时也没忍住默念了一句“感谢上苍”。

“为了和平，”他说道，举杯啜饮了一小口冰凉的葡萄酒，“Jarvis，派个信使告诉Obie试验成功了，就和我保证的一样。”

“当然了，陛下。还有别的吩咐吗？”Jarvis问道。

“收拾一下回家吧，”Tony回答道，脱下他装饰着Stark家族标志性金红条纹的天鹅绒背心，把它扔到了软垫椅上。他瞟了一眼，看到一小波指挥官正围在一箱手榴弹旁仔细研究，心情更加雀跃。“你们的行李里都会多出一箱葡萄酒，”Tony对着明显士气高昂的士兵们说道。这是不是有点过于慷慨了，他默默想着。但他知道Ross和其他将军向他抱怨的最多的就是军队的问题，王都扬起战旗时回应的军队非常少，更多的士兵是穿着Pierce军队的制服，扛着反叛军的旗帜加入战场的。他机智地把对士兵的各种战前演讲都推给了Obie，以便于自己早日回到工作室里摆弄他的化学制品。但对这Ross可说不出什么，毕竟眼前的土地还因为他的武器而硝烟四起，一片焦土。

“我这就去准备离开的马车，陛下。”Jarvis鞠了个躬离开了帐篷。

 

“真不赖。”Rhodey屈膝行礼，但这恭维不算真心。

“当然了，毕竟是我的作品。”Tony开心地说道。Rhodey是指挥官里为数不多真正喜欢他的，而不只是为了趋炎附势。“不过话说回来，Ross和他那帮阿谀奉承的下级就算看到我走出去拉泡屎也会歌功颂德的。现在赶快起来吧，我最讨厌你对我行礼。”

Rhodey起身回应了Tony的笑意。“那倒是，他们会对着你的屎热情鼓掌，”他说道，成功地把Tony逗笑了，“但是，你这玩意儿真不赖。等不及把它运用到战场上了。我们得抓紧一切有利条件，毕竟我们人数处于劣势。”

“还没解决？我发放了那么多补给，更别提那些Ross爱死了的蜂蜜酒了，足够把一半的军队活活淹死。”Tony抱怨道。

“我们有不少逃兵，这我实话实说。”Rhodey一脸苦相。“我觉得你的武器大概能把战争缩短，但我已经学会不要一味积极乐观了，”Rhodey坦白道，“Pierce和他的武装深不可测。人员伤亡估计不会让他太过伤神。”

“的确，但那也不意味着我们就不能让他们在进攻之前三思而后行。说起进攻，我最烦心的那件事儿怎么样了？”Tony问道，从仆人手里接过了另一杯酒，端酒的仆人接着送给Rhodey。

“不喝酒。我们这是在工作。制定计划，记得吗？我来是来作报告，这样才能回去告诉议会他们的国王现在知道战争的进程。这种事听着熟悉吗？”Rhodey喋喋不休地劝谏他，当然了，Rhodey肯定得这么说。他他妈简直是世界上最有责任心的人了。

Rhodey耷拉着脸递给Tony一份简报，从他的表情推测估计不是什么好消息。“有许多他们袭击我军仓库粮草的报告，靠着三角洲的那个兵工厂，两个中转站，四座运输线上的大桥，更别提东线防御的麻烦和从南方来的援军了，他们本来早该到了，可现在鬼知道行军去了哪里，我确信这是他们的问题，但是他妈就是不知道这帮人怎么还能走丢。我估计他们走的还没有三周以前越狱的那些俘虏快。我们又少了很多可供交换的人质。我们的人遇到那帮俘虏好几次，但结果都.......不尽如人意，只能这么说了。他们很强，我不说谎，真的很强。”Rhodey作着报告，一脸灰心丧气，“还有一件事。我就是为了这件事儿来的，来找Ross将军。我一开始没注意，但是......如果Pierce在计划大举进攻王都的话，他们把阻止我们的军队快速返回战场这件事儿倒是做得滴水不漏。而且他们对粮草仓库的偷袭还造成了城市储备告急。我真不知道Ross为什么要把战局纵深拉得那么长。操的，要是他想袭击Pierce的侧翼，他妈的得一路行进到南部去，对于战争来说这不算严重，但我真的不喜欢把军队弄得这么分散。而且那帮复仇者还一刻不停地偷袭我们的护送队，炸桥毁路，破坏我们的消息网，而我都不知道他们是怎么做到的。咱们的储备在不断减少，因为议会还在争论不休，根本没意识到我们就要真正开战了。王都里的储备不够撑过一次围城的，这是肯定的。”Rhodey最后不情不愿地说道。

“很好！我一直觉得他们很机智，他们叫什么蠢名字来着......”Tony问道。

“复仇者，你能相信吗？”Rhodey回答道，鄙夷地摇了摇头，“查不透他们的底细，不骗你，但我很确定那帮人直接听命于Fury，而不是Pierce，不过这俩人如今来看来是蛇鼠一窝。我们甚至搞不清楚他们有几个人。战场上传来的报告说数量在二十到四十不等。有一条消息称他们队里有个女人，我觉得里面肯定有几个外国人。可能是雇佣兵。谁都知道Pierce招募了私人军队。那个在北部海岸劫持了我们军舰的Batroc[1]就是他找的雇佣兵。那家伙现在是在大牢里生蛆了，但是抓住他所耗的代价太大了。至于那些复仇者，他们被一个队长领导着，但是我们的囚犯嘴里再撬不出别的什么了，不管我提出什么条件他们都不接受。这是最烦人的，可是你只让我和他们做交易......”

(注： Batroc就是美队二里军舰上的小boss)

“提高价码。”Tony命令道，没有理会Rhodey的言外之意。他对于囚犯的宽容一直为手下所诟病，这一点上他几乎没有支持者，因为所有人都知道Pierce对待Stark战俘可远没有这么宽宏大量。“赶快解决那些复仇者。他们得意太久了。有他们在对士气不好，而且Ross和议会早就因为军队的事儿要和我闹翻了。好像士兵不喜欢我是我的原因一样。你就喜欢我。我多可爱啊。”Tony说道，权当没看见Rhodey高挑的眉毛。“你看，”他把声音放低了，“我知道他们怎么想我。从军队高层到每个小兵。他们觉得我酒喝得太多，私生活混乱，说我傲慢，自命不凡。更别提我永远都抵不上我老爸这件事儿了。我不是没听过他们交头接耳的流言，Rhodey，我不像你，”Tony朝对方扬了扬手，“我天生就不适合做......”

“根本不是——你知道我有多骄傲为你而战。你知道的。每次我穿上戎装，跨入战场，我能看到每一个追随我的兵士，他们为了守护战线愿意献出生命，而他们是为了我，为了你，为了我们的王国而牺牲的。我觉得......我希望你能拥有这一切。你能有信任的人，除了我，Obie和Pepper之外。”

Rhodey说道，严肃得让Tony发毛，“你的臣民……他们的家族世代跟随Stark的旗帜，他们现在想要跟随你，我知道他们愿意。你只是得给他们一个理由。你——你不需要变成我这样。但是……原谅我，陛下，但是您现在的表现远不及您的能力。”

“真希望你说的没错，但我也就是这样了，Rhodes。很抱歉让你失望了，”Tony声音低了下来，这时Jarvis也返回了帐篷。“就……先尽可能抓住这个复仇者队长还有他的那帮手下。他越快带着锁链来见我越好，我最不希望的就是他被人杀死在战场上，成为反抗先烈什么的。我老爸教给我的一课就是永远不要和精神象征作战，那样我们没有赢面。就像是对着空气挥拳头。我需要给这位队长开一个别开生面的绞刑大会，要不然反抗军就会有了一位永不磨灭的精神领袖。”

“我们会派更多的士兵展开抓捕。也许这种新的……”Rhodey朝着前方几百里开外的焦土扬了扬头，“这种新玩意儿能把他们逼出来，让他们防不胜防。我只要打开一个口子，接下来他们的疏漏就会接二连三地出现。”他对Tony保证道。

“还有山里藏着的那个疯子呢？”Tony问道，挥手驱开了仆人，给自己倒了第三杯酒。

“Schmidt一直没什么动静，不过是是不是搞几场小袭击，我估计他是再等你和Pierce双双战死沙场他再出动。或者起码得等你们拼得两败俱伤，他好坐收渔利。”Rhodey警示他，“他——Schmidt这个人，我不知道他出了什么毛病……但是他一个人就比整个Pierce的军队更让我紧张，实话实说。”

“说的没错，”Tony赞同道，“每次我让Ross派更多的间谍监视Schmidt，那家伙看我的眼神都好像我是个疯子。但是听我的没错，每个我们派去的人都一去不回。起码没有完整地回来。”Tony眨眨眼睛。

“Ross觉得Schmidt集结不到Pierce那么多的军队，所以一直不把他放在心上。但是，虽然咱们的兵力越来越分散，我也只能同意他的看法。”Rhodey不情不愿地说道。

“你就全力抓捕那些讨厌的复仇者吧，Ross和Schmidt我来应付。这样吧，你把这个队长给我抓来，我就给你封爵，怎么样？”Tony语气和缓。

“别吓我，”Rhodey笑着说，“我是个战士。把你的城堡和土地留给那些政治家吧。我这人一天不打仗就皮痒。”

“您马车已经……按您的意思安排好了，”Jarvis圆滑地说道，站在帐篷进口朝Rhodey打了个招呼。

“行了，咱们赶快走，J。”Tony如获大释，起身又抓起一杯酒，大步走向等候着的三辆马车，他就要乘着它们千里迢迢地返回城堡。Rhodey跟在他身后，手里拿着头盔和长剑。已经有人为Tony打开了马车门，他看见里面坐着的两个半裸的美人和光着上身的英俊青年，脸上露出了餍足的笑意。

“嘿，这个你拿着。”他说道，把手里的葡萄酒递给了满脸不乐意的Rhodey。

“哎呦，行了，别这么唧唧歪歪的。长路漫漫，我总得给自己找点乐子。来吧，进来，这里面足够再容下个你。”Tony笑得异常活泼，靠进嵌满软垫的马车里，一个女人悄无声息地缠在了他身上，而那个青年则跪在了他两腿之间。

“你这人简直一点责任心也没有。”Rhodey义正言辞地责备他，Tony想了想决定装作没听见。Rhodey又往马车里看了两眼，用力摇了摇头。他没有咬牙切齿已经是奇迹了。

“好吧，要是你非要这样的话…….这里可是承载着欢声笑语的马车。而那辆，”Tony指了指后面那辆马车的车门，“那是责任心过载的人坐的车。”

“好极了，”Rhodey说道，眉头紧得让Tony觉得自己要是他手下的小兵，现在估计都要尿裤子了。他把Tony的酒杯塞到他手里，抽身关上了马车门。Rhodey朝马车夫做了个手势，示意他是时候启程了。“我们到城堡再见。”

Tony在清凉的马车里合上双眼。他把脑袋歪向一边，靠在了车厢的软衬上，感觉到有人，他也不知道是哪一个，解开了他的裤子。片刻之后，他的下身被两片柔软炽热的嘴唇包裹住了，另外还有两只手把他的衬衫往上推，色情地抚摸着他的胸膛，玩弄着他的乳头。不知是谁开始舔弄他的下巴，在他脖子上留下湿痕。不管怎么说，当国王的确是完美。回程的道路崎岖不堪，在这种蛮荒之地干什么都没有意思。他随着马车的上下颠簸晃来晃去，完全任由别人服侍着他，嘴唇随着马车的前进而颤动。他迷迷糊糊地想着工作室里未完的发明，双手则抓紧了胯间的移动的头颅，轻轻把他拉近来获得更大的快感，耳朵里听见青年柔软的呻吟。

 

马车突然停住了，车里剧烈的摇晃一下，而Tony几乎是毫无防备地向前倾出了座位。潮湿的热度“啵”的一声离开了他的性器，有人尖叫出声，原先在圈弄他乳头的玉手突然抓住了他的前襟，一瞬间天旋地转。事情发生的太快了，当巨大的炸弹声在身边响起时他才将将扶着车厢稳住自己，他抬起头，车顶已经不见了。这是怎么回事？他几乎有些麻木地想到。

然后他听见尖叫，人惶马嘶，他分辨不清任何声音，然后他就滚到了马车底部，跌落在柔软的人体上。但当他试图撑着那些人起身时，他发现手上又湿又黏。马车门突然被拽开了，滚滚浓烟涌进车厢。突然他头顶又炸开了一声巨响。他双眼模糊，眼泪止不住地往外流，耳朵嗡嗡作响。他抬头开间自己的一名士兵在朝他大吼，但他听不懂对方在对他说些什么，所以他直接卧倒，试着尽量缩小目标。

焦黑的浓烟充满了车厢，让他禁不住地咳嗽。他不能再待在这里了，像个瓮中之鳖。他需要出去，需要空气，需要掌握情况……他跌跌撞撞地跑出去，伸着双手试图帮助，或是起码抓住点什么、他本想抓起他身上不知是谁的手，试图发出点声响，但突然有人让他趴下，并狠狠推了他一把。Tony笨拙地扑在了马车轮子上，这轮子大半已经被轰掉了。他试图寻找Rhodey，Jarvis，任何人的踪影，但黑烟遮天盖地，仿佛有实质的重量。他几乎无法睁开双眼，接着，仅仅一两秒钟之后，有个东西落在了他旁边。他傻乎乎地看着那玩意儿的瓷质外壳，他刚一看清炸弹上的Stark纹章，导火线就烧到了尽头，他四肢并用地试图逃开，全身滚上了泥土和碎片，还有一些柔软鲜活的东西沾到他手上，他想都不敢想那玩意儿是什么。接着另一道火光爆起，近处响起一声尖叫，他整个人被气浪冲得飞了起来在半空中旋转着落在混合着尘土和马车残骸的地面上。那马车被炸毁后刺棱着刀片一般锋利的木片，他知道危险，用尽全力护住脑袋。

落地后他试图站起身来，但全身无力，有些地方不对头，有些地方……然后他感觉到了，那疼痛几乎把他灼伤，比浓烟更快地让他眼前发黑。他感觉喉咙泛酸，低头一看胸前，无数血点涌现在上好的乳色白丝绸衬衫上，开始只有一个，接着又来了一处，血痕接二连三出现。他被什么东西呛了一下，用力咳嗽起来，但还是无法喘气。他感觉自己的头颅垂落在尘土里，手指向前伸直，希望能抓住什么。

Tony陷入一片寂静之中，这和爆炸一样渗人。他试着干涩着喉咙叫人，但只发出了嘶嘶的空气声。他抬头看到浓烟渐散，一小片明亮蔚蓝的天空露了出来。那是他失去意识之前最后记住的画面。

第一章下 5.25  
翻译： @iloveqty888

 

“如果我是你的话就不会那么干。”Tony慢慢清醒过来的时候，一个声音在他身边响起。这口音他从没听过，但这人的语气并不可怕。Tony随即惊恐地摸到自己的胸前多了一块金属片。

“你他妈对我做什么了？”Tony问道，声音嘶哑，剧烈地喘着粗气，试图适应眼前的黑暗。他看到大量的岩石从屋顶倒垂下来，有些和满是沙土的地面连在一起。这么说来他们是在山洞里、他左面有火把插在岩壁上镶嵌的架子上。这让洞穴里好歹有了一丝光明，但却也让这里面显得鬼影幢幢。

“我做了什么？我救了你的性命，”那男人简短地说道，拿来一杯水跪坐在他身边。Tony这才意识到自己的嗓子干涩难忍。他试着喝点水，却发现自己刚一下咽就被呛到了，他把一整口水都喷了出来。那人连忙把杯子移走：“我已经尽量把所有的弹片取出来了。你的胸口......你的伤口面积非常大。不过幸好不是很深，感谢上帝。”那男人这样说道，这可真是不让人安心。Tony低头一看，自己胸口上嵌入了一块非常圆滑的金属片，他的皮肤被高高拉起，与圆片边缘的小孔缝在一起。

“村子里有很多这样的伤员，我们管他们叫活死人。很快伤口就会感染，皮肤红肿流脓，最后.......不说了。这伤口我不可能完全缝上，所以我尽可能用手头的东西把它盖了起来。不算完美，但我在火上烤过给它消毒了。总比用那些脏乎乎的纱布包裹伤口好得多。那男人说道，轻轻耸了耸肩。很显然，他对自己的处理手法没什么信心。

“你——你说什么？不是说真的吧？你放了......都他妈什么鬼？”Tony话都说不清楚了，他挣扎着要坐起来，想要好好看看这家伙到底对他动了什么手脚。回忆逐渐清晰起来......天啊，马车遇袭......Rhodey怎么样了？Jarvis呢？这是袭击？当时有很多爆炸，都是他自己的作品。他看到纹章了。到底怎么回事？“还有......还有其他人么？”Tony环视四周，这才发现他正躺在一堆虫吃鼠咬的毯子上，毯子下面是一堆发了霉的木头。他的鞋子都不见了。  
“只有我们俩......呃，还有他们”那人一边说，Tony一边往右边探头，他听到了金属摩擦岩石的声响。还没来得及反应，他之前一直没注意到的一扇小门就被打开了，三个男人走进了洞穴，有个人高高举着火把，另外两个人则挥舞着细长弯曲的匕首。片刻之后，另一个更加矮小结实的人走了进来。

“起来，站起来。”那个一直陪着他的男人说道，用胳膊好歹把Tony推了起来。Tony只能靠着岩壁勉强站好，这才意识到他现在虚弱得连站立都做不到了。“跟着我做，”那个男人小声说道，“来，把你的手举起来。”他一边抬手一边嘱咐Tony。Tony狠狠瞪了他一眼，但迫于形势还是不得不举起了双手。那个最后进来的男人开始大吼大叫，语气严厉干哑，但是用的是Tony听不懂的语言。但他们手里的家伙Tony看的很清楚，那是他研制的炮弹，通过新型抛石机投掷，就是他之前给Ross那伙人演示的最新武器。

“那是我的，”Tony说道，低头看着炮弹，导火线正从炮弹尾部垂出，“他们怎么搞到的？”Tony问道，无助地看向一直帮助他的男人。

“你听得懂我说话吗？”对方问道，Tony点点头，但目光还是黏着在炮弹上。“那就跟着我做。”那人命令道。那个矮小敦实满面胡须的人一边说话一边指手画脚，朝Tony的方向比划一下。“他说欢迎陛下光临，您是史上最可怕的杀人犯，”那个男人给Tony翻译，“他说他感到十分荣幸。”

“希望吧，”Tony哼笑一声，被对方瞪了一眼。

“他想要你给他造......造这个武器，”他继续翻译，“之前你演示过的，就这种。”他说道，手里指着那个男人手里拿着的炮弹。

“我不干，”Tony快要气死了，说实在的，他真的已经受够了。他妈的Rhodey和Jarvis还有Ross那帮手下都跑哪去了？

但事实证明，不是Tony说不干他就可以躲过一劫的。

那群人一把把他推倒在这简陋的洞穴里，Tony浑身湿透，咳得说不出话来。他紧紧抓着自己的胸口，刚一翻过身来就被一个人拽了起来，把他抡到岩壁上，头狠狠撞在手头上。他朝正在摇晃他的那个男人迷迷糊糊地看了一眼，竭尽全力不倒在这个几天来一直像个巫师一样在他身上鼓捣的家伙身上。

“他们说你需要的东西都准备齐了，”一直帮助他的男人说道，“让你立刻开工。等做完了，他就会放你离开。”他一边翻译，哆哆嗦嗦地点着头，尽力回避那个首领的视线。

“他不会放我的。”Tony说道，朝着抓他的人点了下头表示同意。

“没错，”那个男人赞同了他，但脸上的表情让人捉摸不透。

 

后来Tony才知道这个一直帮助他的男人叫Yinsen，多少算个医生，在科学界小小闻名。尽管Tony是在记不清他是谁，但显然有一次城堡宴会这位Yinsen医生是出席了的。但当时Tony肯定醉得迷迷糊糊，什么也没记住。不过幸好Yinsen也不当回事。

“我相信一定有人在搜寻您的踪迹，陛下。”他说道，Tony此时正忙着把要用的原料逐一放在桌上，“但在这片大山里他们永远也不会有任何收获。”

Tony挑起一道眉毛，咕哝着说：“你肯定不认识……好吧，你不认识Rhodey，他——呃，不管怎么说他也——唉，操的。”Tony最后还是认命了，阴郁地看着他面前一字排开的不同原料。这些大山甚至在地图上都没画。这里的岩洞体系百转千回，除非生长在这里的人绝对绕不出去，而就算是从小在这片大山里长大，这里的地貌也在不断随着人工改造和天然塌陷变化着。他甚至都不知道他的亲随队伍里有没有人跑了出去。很有可能根本没有人在搜寻他，以为他已经遇难了。

Tony慵懒地思索着都有谁会为他悲泣。Pepper肯定会，他那吓人又高效的大总管。还有几个贩酒的商人会泣不成声，那些跟着他纵情声乐的宠臣们也会哭成泪人儿。不过Tony倒是不奢望那帮朝臣能撕衣散发为主尽忠。他试着不被恐惧淹没，但从昨晚开始这种恐惧就开始萦绕在他心头。如果根本没有人来找他呢？没有人会怀念他。妈的，Ross可能得欢呼雀跃了，Obie会挑起摄政王的担子，从他继承王位然后让所有人大失所望的那一天起议会就开始盼着这个了。

“看看这些，”Yinsen沉稳地说道，“难道这些就是你的遗产了吗，陛下。这就是Anthony Stark国王陛下对这个世界最后的反抗了吗？死在一个不知名的洞穴里，被这些为恶人所造的凶器包围着？还是说，你想另谋大业。”

“我为什么要挣扎，反正他们都要杀了我，”Tony承认了自己的内心所想，他把手里一直在搓弄的一块破布扔到了桌上，“就算他们留我一命，我本来也活不过一周了。”他说着指向自己的胸口，那里的皮肤已经因为感染而肿胀发炎，红色的血线如同蜘蛛一般，向四周蜿蜒出死亡之足。

“那好吧，”Yinsen不为所动，“那么我们就得争分夺秒了，不是吗？”

Tony双手握拳撑在桌上，他凝望着Yinsen，用了很长一段时间。的确，Tony可以坐在这里等着永远不会来的救援。他可以同意那些混蛋的一切要求，给他们制造武器，或者不论什么东西都可以，用来争取一点点喘息的时间。或者，他可以做出一个截然不同的选择。

Tony Stark的一生中从来没有为任何事去拼搏过。一切都是信手拈来。可如今，已经没有什么可以一搏的了。所以也许拥有破釜沉舟的决心才是最重要的。

“如果我们要这么干……，那我还需要几样东西，”Tony说道，扫视了Yinsen一眼，希望他能理解。

 

“咱们那些谎话连篇的朋友要你造的可不是这个，”几天之后Yinsen对他说，眼睛盯着Tony正夹在铁钳上冶炼着的东西。  
“你说这个？这是我们全身而退的法宝，”Tony小声回答道，尽管他正在用烈焰熔炼金属，手里的大锤不断敲打出巨响，“还有那个，”Tony又指了指桌子上一个碗里盛着的黄色物质。

 

但他们失败了，命中注定。事实上，他成功了。他研制的那副装甲，那个微型火箭，还有那个一触即发的金属炮弹，那完美稳定的黄色爆炸物，绽放出了美得令人窒息的烟火，一切他曾经在脑海里漫不经心幻想着的东西，全都变成了现实。

但Yinsen没有挺过来。Tony救不了他。他只身闯出了洞穴，暴露在烈日之下，幸好面甲帮助他的眼睛躲避了过于强烈的光线，包裹全身的铠甲也抵挡住了那些炽热明亮的橙黄色火焰和四散的碎片尘埃，帮助他在发射炮弹之后幸存。那些致命的炮弹里塞满了他最新研制的黄色混合物，那玩意儿可以被轻巧地塞进炸弹里，让他携带着穿过洞外的营地。

他真的不知道现在自己感觉到的是什么，恐惧？愤怒？也许两者兼备。他只是想要离开这里，离开这个洞穴，那里面满是他亲手创造出的武器，还有他没有拯救的生命。有人提剑朝他走来，他刚来得及斜斜地削飞了一片肩甲，Tony就在一拳把他打倒在石砾堆上。现在Tony小跑起来，对于全副武装的他来说这是最快速度了。他身后的山谷里回荡着呼喊和尖叫。

他一边跑一边把盔甲从身上扯下去。带着它们太难奔跑攀爬了，而现在他最需要的就是速度和灵敏。他从坎坷的小路上跑下，连滚带爬地躲到路旁柔软温暖的沙地里。他可以看到身后爆炸还在继续，炸弹接二连三地爆开，焦黑厚重的浓烟弥散在营地里，可他现在必须尽快站起来。这里地势太开阔了，和营地的距离也太近了。

Tony颤颤悠悠地逼自己站起来，一只手摸上胸前的金属片，他的心脏在里面狂跳，他发誓自己可以用手掌感受到他自己心脏传来的热度。Tony继续狂奔，不知道跑了多远，最后筋疲力尽地倒在一块巨石之后，大口喘着气。他觉得自己心跳的声音在寂静的峡谷里显得那样吵闹，像个引人前来灯塔。

他尽力让自己的呼吸低沉一些，那脑袋靠在身后坚硬的岩石上，抬眼看着头顶的太阳。他逃出来了。计划，多少算是吧，基本成功了。

现在他已经跑了这么远。可问题是，他根本不知道这里是什么地方，不知道往哪边走才能回到他的王国和势力范围之内。妈的，就Tony所知，Pierce很有可能正在派他的士兵在这里巡逻。Tony感觉到自己的喉咙干渴难耐，他突然渴得受不了，嘴巴里只有烟尘泥土的味道。他倒是带着Yinsen和他小心翼翼存下的一点水，但也只是能润润嗓子，绝不能派上真正的用场。他怎么事先没有想清楚这一点？他千辛万苦逃出监牢却只为了被困死在沙漠里，成为秃鹫的食物。

Tony再次试着站起来，一步一步机械地顺着路往下走。他不知道他已经跑了多长时间，也不知道已经跑了多远。他什么也听不到，可还是能看见远处升起的黑烟。有一次他站住喝了一大口水，但却没发现这一口太大，直接喝空了水瓶。他把水瓶对着嘴空了空，舔干了最后一滴。他抱着最乐观的想法把水瓶收到了背包里，希望还能找到水源。他脱下了那些人给他穿的一件上衣，把那破布一般的衣服围在脑袋上，试图抵挡一些热度。

已经是晚上了，天幕在山峦后闪烁着辉煌的星宿，可这时他听到了脚步声，有松散的石块从悬崖上掉了下来。然后就是金属摩擦岩石的声响。他们来了。Tony尽力加快脚步，随着脚步声临进他跑得越来越快，他身后已经有了黑色的人影，明亮的火光在高处闪烁，有人大叫着，朝Tony的方向指点不停。Tony试着找到个大一点的东西作掩护，但那只是无用功，山脚下除了沙土和瘦小可怜的树丛之外一无所有。仅有的几块勉强可以称得上是岩石的石头根本遮挡不住一个成年人。

行了，就到这里为止。

那人影走到他面前时他如是想到。这就是他的葬身之地了。伟大的Anthony Edward Stark， 王国的至尊，诸如此类.......就要在这个荒无人烟的沙漠里，这地方甚至都不值得被标在地图上，死在一些半吊子绑架犯的手中。他倒在自己能找到的最大一块岩石上，慵懒地想着如果Pepper能用黑布把她一直坚持要（遵循传统）挂在城堡墙壁上的丑陋画作遮上的话就好了。这样他死了也值得，他一边这么想着一边神经质地大笑，无力地在石壁上一下下磕碰自己的前额。

好吧，管他的，他想到。如果我今天死了，那我也要站着咽气。钢铁意志，Stark家族的座右铭，不是白说的，看到了吗，老爸？  
这让他又撑着用几秒钟站起来转身，可还没等他转过来一个坚硬的东西就击中了他半边脑袋，让他摇晃着往边上倒下，他的头疼得像是炸开了，双腿软得再也撑不住他的重量。Tony颓然倒下，伸出两只手指碰了碰太阳穴，然后小心翼翼地把手收回来看着上边鲜红的液体，他吓得一点声音也发不出来，只能抬头看了看那些追击者。那些人里走出两个站到了他两边，其中一个手持火把，另一只手抓着Tony的头发。那男人用力往后拽他，嘴里嘟囔着Tony听不懂的语言，但从语气上可以听出不是什么好话。Tony试图打下拽着自己头发那只手，却换来了一道尖利的瞪视，接着一把冰冷的利刃抵到了他的脖子上。

“杀了他，”人群中的一个高个儿光头用Tony听得懂的语言说道，他凶狠地看着Tony，“我们不需要他了。而且几个月前他就应该咽气了。”好吧，Tony听了这话心里还是挺难过的。

那个用剑抵着Tony喉咙的男人说了一句什么，然后拽着Tony头发的那家伙就开始把他往前推，让他整个人四肢着地跪趴在了沙地上。Tony竭力抬头看向那个高个儿男人，脑子里飞速地闪过谈判求饶甚至是祷告的话语。但他最后选择了沉默、他是一个Stark。他是王者。他不会祈求。这不算什么，在这荒无人烟的绝境，在世界的尽头，如此屈辱地死去，但当尊严是他所拥有的一切时……那他就要视其高于生命。第四个人从黑暗中走了出来，直直地走到Tony面前，老天啊，他根本没有机会。那个人把一根长长的木棍压在Tony背上，更好地把他固定住。

Tony抬头直视着那个带头的男人，张嘴要说最后一句话，就算这句话不能流传百代，起码也要把面前这家伙气个半死。可还没等Tony开口，一根羽箭贴着他的头皮飞过，直接射中站在他身后提剑欲砍的男人的咽喉。那人摇晃了一下，喉咙汩汩作响，他试图抓住插在自己喉咙上的箭矢，但只是徒劳无功。冰冷的长剑跌入尘土。好吧，既然武器已经送到了我手边，Tony想着迅速抓起了长剑，朝着第二个抓他的混蛋挥去，那家伙还在忙着四处挥舞火把，神经兮兮地张望四处的岩石，试图找出箭矢的来源。

Tony的一剑把那人劈了个肠开肚烂，内脏混着鲜血跌落在干燥的沙地上。Tony在他手中跌落的火把击中自己脑袋之前滚了出去，他试着站起来，但那个光头男人把自己的弯刀拔出，一下就从Tony的手里把剑打掉。最后出现的那个人把一直压着Tony的长木棍扭过来狠狠给了Tony肚子一下，把他打得气都喘不匀。他还没反应过来，下巴上又挨了一拳，他被打得飞起，狠狠摔在沙地上。Tony落地时脑袋和下颚疼痛难忍，眼前都是跳动的白星，他试着再次呼吸，完全失去了行动能力。

“现在，你死去，死在土里，像个虫子。没有人会知道你的尸体属于谁。”高个男人说道，捡起了Tony掉在地上的长剑，双手把剑高高举起。Tony能看到银色的月光在利刃边缘闪耀，他看着长剑落下，一切都凝聚在了狭长分明的剑锋上。他想要逼着自己移动，想要一脚踢上那人，做点什么都好，但一切都太快了，长剑锋利，手起剑落——他的眼前一黑，月神和星宿的容颜都黯淡下去。利器交锋，铿锵大作，但他的头颅并没有被劈成两半，疼痛也没有如期而至。他只是闭上了双眼。

Tony听到了一声闷哼，有东西在他脑后一动。他睁眼就看见了那个拿着剑的男人正在向后飞去，重重落在岩壁上，他倒在地上，长剑跌落，鼻子里涌出大量鲜血。一个高挑强壮的人正站在那个男人面前，他的背影挡住了Tony的视线。那个高个子男人一脚把剑踢开，低头看着地上躺着的绑架犯。

Tony开始试着站起来，压在身下的手撑着地。他尽力想让自己的心脏跳动缓和下来，那玩意儿似乎要快冲出金属盘了。可这时一个尖利冰冷的东西刺向他的喉咙，让他立刻僵直下来。他朝一侧扭头，终于看到了最后一个人正气喘吁吁地跪在他身旁，一只手勒住他的脖子，另一只手抓着一柄长匕首，刀剑滴下点点鲜血，刀刃顶入他的咽喉。

那个高个男人慢慢转身，但面容还是被隐藏在岩壁投射的阴影中。Tony想要组织语言叫喊两句，起码让那人别饶了即将要自己命的绑匪，他才不管自己叫喊出声之后会不会直接命丧刀锋，最起码——老了个天爷啊！Tony突然看到一个又大又圆的物件凌空飞过，他脑子里一片空白，来不及惊叹一声就看见勒着自己的混蛋绑匪四号被那东西打得向后退了好几英尺，直直撞到石壁上，那个藏在阴影里的男人手疾眼快，把他拿下了。那最后一个绑匪大声哀嚎着，在沙地里滚动，伸手四处乱抓，试图找到自己的匕首。Tony看着那边的两个人影，根本不明白这一切是怎么回事。

“孩子，”那个神秘的人影开口了，低沉的声音刺破黑暗，“别挣扎了。”

 

 

第二章上 6.1

翻译：@love妮妮

 

他这句话让绑匪四号的动作停顿了一下，但还是没有阻止得了那家伙伸手去够他目之所及的唯一一件武器。他一心一意在沙中寻找匕首，Tony趁他不备一把沙子扬到了他眼睛里，然后立刻敏捷地滚到一边。

就在歹匪举起手中匕首的同时，黑暗中一把飞刀直接嵌入他的胸膛。Tony忘不了他身体被刺穿瘫倒在地面之前惊恐的神情，很长一段时间他都处于放空状态目光呆滞地看着面前男人身体慢慢淌出来的血流，努力处理刚才发生的混乱。但此刻Tony能听到的只有自己经历死里逃生后狂乱的心跳和试图平静下来的不时喘气呼吸。

他差点被杀掉。两次。

总的来说，今天可真算不上什么好日子。

黑暗中有人捡起了追杀他的人所掉落的火炬，把将灭的余火对上一只不知从哪里冒出来的新火把，Tony稍后看清那是一个深色卷发矮个子男人举着的。“所以，呃…这还真是出人意料啊，”男人说。“并不是每一次我们执行任务时都这么大场面的。”

“你到底做了什么惹得十戒帮非得至你于死地不可？”另一个人从Tony头顶岩壁架子上飞身而下，着陆后第一时间重新装填背上箭袋。Tony只是盯着他，觉得自己满脑子都是糨糊，当即决定沉默是面对失控最好的策略。

“我们要怎么解决他？”一个红发女人突然冒出来，盯着躺在地上似乎已经没有自我意识的秃头男人，那家伙被打得鼻血直流，十分凄惨。她说完用皮靴戳了戳他，然后蹲下来在他身上搜寻着看有没有什么值钱的东西。他们难道是小偷？Tony怀疑。这样倒也好，只要他们安全把自己送回城堡便会得到一笔可观的奖励。

“他自己走不了，而我们不能带着他或留在这里太久。看来只有把他绑起来困在这里然后听天由命吧。”那个高个子男人说，Tony现在才看清他的武器是一把圆盾。他的命令中带着不可违抗的威信，Tony当然不难听出那是多年军队管理经验的累积。

“那你可能就把他判死刑了，Cap，”弓箭手说。Tony觉得他说这话一点真心也没有，而且这些人显然对此也不屑一顾，未免显得有点铁石心肠，但Tony明智地决定自己的意见此时此刻毫不重要。

Tony躬下身体捡起地上那件自己一直用来当作头巾的衬衫，拍拍上面的泥土重新戴回去。这几个人都在直白地审视着Tony奇异的胸膛，这可让他感到十分不爽，但显然这些家伙并没有弄明白他胸前是怎么一回事。

“不知怎的，我认为他的弟兄们马上就会杀过来了。我们收到的信息可从没提过十戒帮的人会靠近Stark的领土来直接抢人，这有点太大胆了，即使对他们来说。我们不应该在这里继续逗留下去。”金发碧眼的高个子男人说，Tony几乎不能同意更多。十戒在找他，意味着马上就会有很多更多的人手出现，尤其当他们派出的人并没有回来报告时。

 

“好计划，”Tony试探着说，赚到了齐刷刷转向自己四双眼睛。“关于离开这里，”他澄清。“我们应该那样做。”

“我们？”红发女人挑起精致的眉毛看着被他们称作'Cap'的男人。

“Doctor？”受到高个子男人的呼唤后，那个满头深色卷发的矮个子上前一步，打断了Tony即将面临的生死判决，“先生，你受伤了吗？”Cap问道，目光似乎在不由自主的盯着Tony胸口。

“呃…没有，我很好。我的意思是，走路完全没问题。”Tony解释道，他觉得这一点必须解释清楚，毕竟那个红发女人正手脚利落地把那个不省人事的歹徒绑在一颗大树上。

卷发的矮个子男人，显然是一名医生，快速来到他身边检查他脖颈上还渗透着少量血丝的锯齿状红线，再用灵活的手指按捏Tony的头骨，然后用一只手放在Tony胸口另一只手在背部检查他的呼吸。他做完这一系列的动作之后转头向队伍汇报。

“他看起来还不错。受了点伤，先别问我他胸口那玩意是怎么回事，我暂时不太想思考那个问题。但他似乎完全可以赶路，”医生告诉大家。

 

Tony用力点头以表同意 ，红发女人也已捆绑完毕并把破烂的布条塞进光头男人的嘴里归队了，他必须承认的是，这女人绝对不容小觑。

 

“你们肯定在开玩笑，”黑暗中另一个声音说。说真的，更多杀手？“我们不会带上一个掉队者，Steve，我们不会。我们还得和Stark联盟的人打仗，我想我完全不需要提醒你十戒帮已经打算要你的命了，别为了他给那帮人更多的理由。”

 

“他才不是什么掉队者，他是我们的俘虏。我们会把他交给Pierce来处理。”Cap，也就是Steve，看着慢慢沿着追击者的路径走来的人说道，那人手里提着一柄长枪，锋利异常。Tony最先注意到的便是他失踪的胳膊，取而代之的是一只上面印着红色五角星的铁臂。

 

“我们现在可已经是自身难保了，你知道的。”金属手臂男依旧不肯放弃自己的提议，以目前的情况来看Tony觉得自己和这家伙肯定处不来。

“我们才不会留下俘虏在这里，Buck，你知道的。”Steve说，他语气里有劝服的成分，虽然没什么人应和，但Tony还是觉得这可不是什么好兆头。

“事实上，你们完全不必为我担心。我的意思是，谢谢。谢谢你们救了我，真的，多亏了你们……但我可以保证，你们完全用不着担心我，我可以回到我来时的，呃…村庄，我就住在那儿，距离这不远。我很好，不用担心。”Tony尝试着自己慢慢小步向后退，这很成功，直到他的背撞上一快坚硬的固体。跌跌撞撞抬头向后看到的情景让他惊呆了，一个高大的金发男子手拿着Tony见过最大只的战锤，那东西靠在他的胸前，像个廉价的儿童玩具。这一天真的不能变得更加离奇了。

 

“实话说，小兄弟，我也希望你可以独自离开，”那座金发的大山以低沉的嗓音向Tony及在场的其他人宣告道，他的语气让Tony想起了不时来宫廷里作戏娱兴的演员：“你面对死亡所表现出来的无畏和机智反应值得众神称赞，但很可惜，你看到了我们的真面目，并且对我们的行动和目的知道的太多了，而这对那些妄想阻止我们崇高努力的敌人来说都是很有价值的信息。”

 

Tony只是眨了眨眼睛看着他。好吧，显然这一天还能变得更加离奇。

“呃，不是那样的，我什么也不知道。真的，你们不用担心我会泄露出去。再说了，我才不是什么人，我是说，我不是你们的敌人。我只是，呃，一个军械师。只是不小心才惹上这些事，呃，惹上……十戒。你们是那样叫他们的吧？你看，我甚至不知道追杀我的那群人叫什么，但是，嘿，这样更好不是吗？误会解除啦，谢谢你们，我就此告别了。回到我的…商店，就是我工作的地方。”

他知道这些大头兵不太可能认出他是谁，而且这帮人也明显没有表现得像是他们知道Tony的身份。不过还是应该有一个掩饰身份的故事，里面掺杂一点真相，这样如果需要Tony也可以假戏真做。

他们之中没有任何人能有任何原因能够觐见他，从他们脏兮兮的外表和廉价的武器可以推断 即使他们可以在某次他出席的官方典礼中远距离地看到过自己，但经过三个月的圈禁，他现在满脸毛绒绒胡须和长长棕色卷发形象和之前比可算得上相去甚远。更别提他被关得形消骨瘦，自他成年之后就没有这么憔悴过。另外，谁会认为自己会在沙漠中遇到一个养尊处优的国王？

你是Stark的人，”名叫Steve的人慢慢说道。“我不认为你会告诉我们你该怎么走出这里。”他这句话语气轻松，但暗含玄机。

“我不是——妈的，你是怎么知道的？”Tony问，现在他们对他的解释并不买账，也没有打算放他一走了之。

 

“当你跪在地上，等着砍下来的剑时，你说了‘钢铁意志’，”Steve解释。他有这样说吗？废话，他都要死了当然的这样说了。看来这就是用心上Jarvis念念不休的家庭历史课程的报应了。

“你是Stark的人，”Steve重复。“而你在这个前不着村后不着店的鬼地方。”

“而你是Pierce的人，你也出现在这鬼地方，但这块土地足够接近Stark的领土，或者说除了没有被令名以外但确实属于Stark的国土。所以咱们谁也别说谁。”Tony适度地指出，因为说真的，无论他们是谁，有什么企图，为什么会出现在这里？这片区域是很遥远，基本上是三不管的荒野，但是嘿，从技术上来说这依旧是Stark的领土，他的领土。如果Pierce要安插奸细在这里……嗯，这可绝对不是什么好兆头，虽然他还不知道目的是什么。看来Rhodey对Pierce有大动作的担忧可能都要成真了。

“说的没错，”Steve表示同意。“现在你知道了我们的身份，这就是为什么不能让你一个人走——啊对了，你愿意给我们你的名字吗？”

“可—我——我叫Tony。Tony，你们可以叫我Tony，”他说，他也不知道自己为什么会把只有亲友能叫的名字告诉这个男人，但他想只有这个名字更容易记住，如果他在这场身份游戏里遇到僵局，也可以使故事更接近真相令人信服。

“并不意味着我们必须带上他和我们一起，Steve，他是个麻烦。”那个开始让Tony反感的带着金属手臂的男人说。“如果你不想解决他，你知道我可以的，我只是说，”他继续说着，在Steve尖利的眼神下恳求。“留下他会带来的麻烦远远超过他本身的价值，Pierce才不会在乎一个愚蠢到足让自己被俘的小军械师，而Stane或者说任何一个现任管理Stark国的领导人都不会有闲情逸致来关注一个该死的平民！所以说何必呢？把他留给十戒来处理，我们可以马上离开这里。你看到了那些烟，你也听到了爆炸声，有大事要发生了，而我们完全不需要惹上那档子事，而现在我们该会营地了。”男人终于说完了，对Tony翻了个大大的白眼以示自己一百万分的反感。

Tony也不甘示弱地瞪了回去，直到对方看向别处。“无论如何，你自己决定吧，”带着金属手臂的人说，重新消失在火炬光照范围之外，顺着扭曲凹凸的岩壁之间勉强可以称得上一条小道的土路离开去探路了。

“我们会带上他一起出发。他是一个战俘，不管是不是Stark的人，单凭自己他是逃不过十戒对他的追杀的，我们不能让他就这样走掉，我们一回去就把他交给Pierce。”Steve再次宣布，然后转头看着Tony。“他们有时候会做俘虏交换，”Steve用温和的语气说。“我不知道他们怎么决定谁会被选中，但是我会尽力劝说Fury将军的……”

“太好了，谢谢。”Tony回答木然。真是太棒了。刚设法从一个牢笼逃出又落入了Pierce的手心。

在他能做出更多回应之前，那个叫Steve的男人拿着一个小布袋站在了他面前。Tony从不喜欢从别人手中接东西，但他发现自己还是伸手接过了Steve递来的水深深地喝了一口，才意识到自己真是口渴极了。在他意识到之前，他已经大口咀嚼着Steve给他的牛肉干来安慰自己的咕咕响的胃了。“谢谢，”他说，至少在此刻听起来还是有一定真诚度的。

“接下来的路很难走，”Steve以此来回答他的感谢。

“不过他们已经没有多少可供交换的俘虏了，”弓箭手讲笑道。“我最喜欢的送给Stark的‘去操你自己吧’大礼之一，如果非要我选的话。”他继续打趣着，“比拿下一道道桥梁可是有趣多了，希望我们能成为Stark遭天谴之前最后一根肉中刺。

“Clint，”Steve警告他，顺带往Tony的方向瞟了一眼。

“噢，拜托，反正他也跑不了。此外，即使他逃回Stark那一边，Stane或他们其他当权人也不会轻信一个小军械师口中说出来的话。”Clint说得十分有道理，Tony强迫自己不去反驳他的想法，毕竟他给自己编造的虚拟身份确实只是一名小军械师。

“Clint，”Steve重复道，用上了更加强有力的警告语气，红发女人拍上了他的后脑勺这才让他闭上了嘴。

啊等等，他们在说什么？Tony的大脑终于跳过那些子虚乌有的侮辱，开始消化弓箭手刚说出的话。这群人就是Rhodey提到过的逃犯吗？炸桥？所谓的复仇者们？就是他们给自己带来那么多的麻烦？两个士兵，一个女人，一个拿大锤的巨汉和一位医生？他忍不住恼火地笑了起来。上帝肯定在耍他，看来他得找Rhodey好好谈一下了。Steve疑惑地看着Tony不合时宜的笑，但Tony只是抱起双臂并没有作出任何解释，而另一个人看起来也并不想逼他说出什么。

“怎么了……国王出什么事儿了？”虽然Tony对最新情报渴求无比，他还是努力装成漠不关心的样子，而俘虏他的人显然并不那么乐意给他提供信息。带着金属手臂的男人曾提到如今是Stane掌权…这很好，说明的自己失踪时王国并没有分崩离析。他管不了Obie，Pepper，Rhodey和Jarvis之间是怎么运作的，但自他被俘之后政治上层似乎的确正常运转了起来。

 

“谁知道呢？”Clint耸耸肩。“听说他被抓了，绑匪要赎金或者其他什么乱七八糟的，但如果这是真的，为何没有人去赎他呢？太不合理了。要我说他已经死了，草草埋在沙漠里。我的钱，如果我有的话，那肯定得算到Ross头上了。他这几年一直为Stark卖命。”

 

“什么事儿都越不过他。”医生加了一句。

Tony忍受强忍下喉咙中哽咽的感觉，试图让自己的话听上去更加合乎一个军械师的身份。“那么，现在究竟是谁在管理王国呢？”

“Stane，”Steve耸耸肩说。“我想是他接手扮演了摄政王的角色， 其他人大概在选定继承人。”

“总算是解脱了，我是说，”那个叫Bucky的人开口。“Stark总算是遭报应了。”

“Bucky，”Steve告诫道。“他还是国王，不管他做得多么糟糕。”好吧，这话真伤人。不是说他期望能从Pierce的人嘴中听到关于自己领导的公正评价，但那还是太武断了吧，士兵先生。Tony皱着眉头想道。

“然，国君的逝去会给臣民心中留下难以弥补的空洞。”金发大个子和蔼可亲的表示同意。“一旦我们到达目的地我会为Anthony国王敬上一杯酒。”

“喔，别和我谈什么尊敬之类的狗屁，Steve ，尤其是你，永远别说。别在那之后——算了，只是别说。”Bucky停住了，往Tony的方向投了一个深不可测的眼神。“你知道酒该敬往何处的，Thor。别再说了。”Bucky在那个被称作Thor的准备讲点别的东西时说道。

“我完全理解你的痛苦，我的朋友。但对死者不敬始终是不对的，即使他命该如此。”Thor说道。

死者？好吧。至少能肯定他们不知道他是谁，所以这算是个进步。不过，所有人都认为他死了就意味着已经没有人会再找他了，没有赶在路上来救他的Rhodey了。

“关于Stark的讨论到此结束，我们该赶路了，我想在黎明之前越过树林边界线。Natasha，看好我们的客人。”Steve命令道。

 

Tony这才意识到了队长在复仇者里的领导地位，同时也明确了自己迂回求生策略中的关键角色到底是谁。那个名为Natasha的女人走过来搜身检查他身上的武器，用好奇的眼光看了几眼从他口袋中掏出那些珍贵的黄色方块，然后把它们一股脑扔进自己包中，这让Tony只希望她会不慎把那些东西靠近明火然后意外身亡。最后Natasha把他的双手绑在身前，留下长长的一段绳子缠在自己手臂上作为牵引。

她掏出第二条绳子绑住了Tony的脚踝，有效的限制了他的行动并留下足够的松弛让他行走，但绝对不能跑动或爬行，剥夺了他逃脱的所有可能性。他怒视着队长很长一段时间，“真的吗？”他的语气里充满着挫败和恼怒。

“不能说你没有潜逃的嫌疑，考虑到......”队长几乎是有点内疚的说道。好吧，当然了，这其实还是有点公平的，考虑到自己刚从前任绑匪中逃出来才撞上了他们。但他现在才不管公不公平呢，Tony咬牙切齿地想着。

 

被束缚的感觉并没有记忆中的那么热辣好玩，尤其那个女人还像牵着世界上最昂贵的公牛一般，微微笑着催促他快点走。当Rhodey解救他的时候，他发誓，自己一定会以牙还牙。Tony想道，回应了她的微笑，同时心里幻想着把这些人一个个被绑在马车后面拖着前进的画面。

他让这个想法维持着自己沉重的步伐，有些笨拙地继续往前走，离红发女人保持着几步的距离，后面跟着手拿大锤的金发大个子。他只能迈出小且不整齐的步子，这些捆绑让他觉得很荒谬，绳子的不舒适是一方面，更让他难以接受的是绳子所代表的侮辱。女人坚持不懈地拖着他走，Tony深吸了一口气并奋力向前，脑子里满是提起锁链奋力一拽，让复仇者的英雄队长屈膝跪在他面前的画面。

那场面想一想就让他极其舒心愉悦。

 

第二章下 翻译： @love妮妮

 

Tony迈着沉重笨拙的步伐跟上队伍，试着让自己别摔倒。行军漫长艰苦，不过这也给了Tony思考的时间。当他脚步不稳的时候，一双强壮的手便会从后面来稳住他，但他还是拒绝对新绑匪表现出任何感激之情。所以现在的情况是，他已经被外界认定为死亡了，接下来的命运也不得而知。目前看来是Stane在管理王国，或许正在努力找出已故国王的合适继承人。Pierce或者Fury在边疆做着天知道什么鬼坏勾当。噢，他还想设法做出一个戏剧般的逃跑计划，这显然得是这些天来自己最主要的任务了。至少这群白痴不知道他是谁，要不那个愚蠢的队长也不会还给他这些小恩小惠。Tony边想边对目前荒谬的形势翻了个大大的白眼。

他不能让复仇者把自己交给Pierce，这一点是绝对可以肯定的。Pierce当然知道他是谁，而且他知道Pierce和Fury会眉头都不皱一下地挟持国王保证战略优势。

Tony并不打算就这样走太远，他需要静候时机。这里可是他的王国边界，如果他能趁他们放松警惕，认为自己已经没什么大威胁的时候溜走就万事大吉了。像那个弓箭手所说，他‘只是一个无关紧要的军械师’，复仇者根本不需要在第一时间追踪的人。然后他便可以找到驻守在这一区域的王军岗哨。他记不起是谁在为他管理着一块土地了，这时他才真切地感受到Pepper为他所做的一切行政上的琐事有多么重要，即使他一直试图说服Pepper让她相信那只是她的工作的基本内容。

就目前而言，最明智的做法还是配合他们，适当妥协并在他逃跑之前用自己表演出来的笨拙无能让他们尽量感觉放松，如果他想要尝试逃亡的话，他必须集齐物资，并尽可能靠近能寻求到庇护的安全地带。

如果说上次逃亡教会了他什么，那便是逃出虎口之后的计划和逃跑本身同样重要。如果他想逃跑， 那他最好能从那个叫Natasha的女人那里把那些小炸弹给弄回来。那玩意儿绝对能给他提供掩护。 所以就此刻而言，扮演好一个不具威胁性的军械师才是最重要的事。

 

当太阳从瑰色的天边升起时，他们到达了森林的边缘。茂密的植被与黄沙形成了明显的分割线，似乎这些树木生长到此地时突然任性地决定止步不前。筋疲力尽的Tony几乎将酸软的膝盖跪上地面，他一步也再也走不动了。但如果他们真的看他走不动要把他五花大绑扔在这里一了百了的话，那他死也会试着跟上队伍的。

“在这里扎营吧，”Steve边说边放下他的背包。“Bucky，你放第一哨，我会来接你的班。”有着金属手臂的男人，也就是Bucky（鹿仔），话说这是什么蠢名字，满脸郁闷地点了点头，顺便给了Tony一个阴沉的目光，似乎在责备都是他害的自己无法立刻睡觉。

 

“给，”Steve说，他递给Tony一条他有生以来见过最破的毯子，其中包括山洞中那条他睡了三个月，虫吃鼠咬的破毯子。

Tony莫名其妙地再次顺畅地接过了队长递给他的东西。他伸出被绑住的手，用两根手指头小心翼翼的抖开那条毯子，把它铺在地上，用头上的树荫好歹遮挡阳光。Steve过来将绑在他腰上的绳索固定在一个坚固、突出的树根上，Tony暗自用力拽了几次，可惜一点作用也没有，这可把他气死了。他倒是可以试着解开这个，还有他脚腕上的那条，但他现在都不知道自己在哪儿。更何况，这些人装备齐全，对这附近显然也很了解，这对他的吸引力实在是太大了。

团队中的其他人想办法找到了能够抵挡烈日的地方去休息，Tony注意到队长躺在离他不过几英尺的草地上，盾牌和剑就放在手边，同时还用手指握住剑柄，看起来似乎很安宁。能这么迅速地入睡真是幸福，尽管他认为这可能是作为一名士兵的必修功课。

Tony从来无法让自己的头脑快速冷静下来，总有什么东西在脑海中嗡嗡作响，睡眠被可塑炸弹研究和武器制造取代，这情况已经持续相当长一段时间了，他已经忘记安然入眠的感受。

在他躺在硬邦邦的地上时，他悲哀地发现自己克制不住地一边看着队长的睡颜，一边从毯子上抽线头玩。这只是一件小事，Tony想，但他现在唯一能掌控的只有手里这条破毯子了。

当他醒来时天色已将近黄昏，营地中十分安静，只有人走动的沙沙声和森林中动物的鸣叫环绕着他们。Tony他一睁眼便注意到那个睡在自己不远处的队长不见了。他揉着眼睛坐起来，意识到自己急需找个地方解决一下生理问题。Tony 环顾四周，抓住了正在加热锅中东西越过火苗望着他所在方向的医生的目光，他相信眼神足以表达自己的困境。

“呃，去那边。树后面，保证我能看到你就好了，”医生解开绑在他腰上的绳子时说道，Tony就着脚上的绳子挣扎着站了起来，他伸出双手希望医生能让自己更舒服一点，但对方只是摇了摇头。“这是队长的命令，我很抱歉。”

完事后Tony慢慢走到火堆旁坐下，医生把一个装着热腾腾黑色液体的金属杯递到他被绑在身前的手中。感谢伟大的神啊，是咖啡。虽说是糟糕的咖啡。他自嘲地想，不过，这仍然是咖啡。好吧，医生是他此刻最爱了。他心不在焉地扒拉着自己被反应堆所覆盖胸口处的衣服，成功引来了医生好奇的目光。

“这是战争创伤。”Tony没等医生发问就说。

“想让我看看吗？”医生问道。“这里没有什么医疗设备，但我相信我至少能做点什么。”

“呃…当然，”Tony紧张不安地回答，在当医生把背包拿过来时撩起上衣。

“这…实在是太不寻常了…”医生用手指压着金属圆盘光滑的边缘说道。“顺便提一句，我叫Bruce。我觉得知道对方的名字是基础的礼貌。”医生拌了个鬼脸，轻轻抚摸着沿圆盘发散的红色血管。

“我可以给你湿敷一些药物来缓解肿胀和疼痛，外加一些柳叶茶也能帮助你止痛。但这…你是制造盔甲和武器的，对吗？”Bruce扬起眉头质问道。Tony点点头。差不多吧。“那你自己也该知道不能继续这样下去。这些金属…它们会降解。像毒药般进入你的身体。下面的伤口看起来非常严重…也许我可以试试给你治疗，但金属周围的这些皮肤已经长出来了…我不知道，只怕做多错多，情况会更糟。”他承认。“我很抱歉。”

“是的，”Tony点头承认。Yinsen早已警告过他了。这东西在山洞里保住了他的命，但现在却成了致命的毒药。他摇了摇头，将目光重新聚焦在医生脸上。“药草，药茶，我得对你说声…谢谢。”这些可能会帮Tony至少撑一段时间。他还有希望，他还能等，至少可以慢慢活到希望破灭的那一天。

医生站起来郑重地点了点头，在Tony啜饮咖啡时把背包收好。“享受它吧，”Bruce像是在告别。“这是最后的咖啡了。”

Tony有点想哭。

几分钟后，那个女人，Natasha，举着一大堆兔子回到了营地，并将它们交到对剥皮最拿手的医生手中。

“我差点就抓到最后那只小畜生了，”那个叫Clint的也跟在身后大步走进营地。

“就承认你不能杀死小兔子也没那么丢脸的，Clint。”

“他就那样看着我！Nat。用那大大的棕色的眼睛看着我！而且小兔子毛绒绒！”Clint大声辩解，夸张做作地捂住胸口，另一只手扶着额。讲真，就是这帮人击败了他的军队？Tony觉得自己头疼得要命，心也有点累。“Thor在哪里？”Clint在营地中四处查看着。

“对神表示敬意，或其他什么类似的事情，”Bruce说。“我不确定这是否算得上委婉的说法。”Clint高兴得乐不可支，而Natasha摇摇头低声嘟嚷着“男孩们”之类的话。Tony笑而不语，这里面真的有几个特别古怪的，但他什么也没说，继续细细品味着手中的咖啡。

“那两个Brookland男孩们呢？”Clint问道。

“Steve去周边侦查了，Bucky和他一起。”Bruce说，用平坦的石头磨药草。

“Brookland？”Tony急忙开口问，突然非常谨慎地环顾四周。“他们来自…那里吗？”他发现自己在无意识地揪着自己的衣服，好像那样就能防止什么可怕的东西。

“对……在那里一起长大的，”Bruce回答道。娜塔莎把水倒到Tony脚上他都没发现。她和Bruce交换了一个眼神，医生继续研磨起药草，但显然变得若有所思起来。Tony的眼神逐个扫过营地里的成员，但没人愿意再提供更多信息了。

Brookland。他不可能没听说那些故事。每个人都知道。那已经过了，八年？十年？据现在是多少年前了？他记不清了。他是新登基的国王，从自他父亲去世以来直到他成年一直担任摄政王的Obi手中接过大权。但他肯定知道那段历史。

那是某种疾病。一场席卷Brookland的大瘟疫。整个村庄几乎所有人都命丧于此。王都当然派送了大量物资，药品，食物，诸如此类，试图帮助他们度过危机，但种种努力皆是徒劳，甚至现在那一边都是无人区。多数居民在疾病发作后根本挺不过一年时间。世纪大悲剧。他十分确定自己甚至成立了全国哀悼日，为受害者建造纪念碑，都是国王应做的虚礼。

 

他没有听说有任何的幸存者，这并不是什么值得去宣扬的事情，只会让王国蒙羞。难怪他们两个那么强壮结实，毕竟是从那场瘟疫里幸存下来的。

不过还是没有解释为何他们会加入Pierce。尽管远离城堡和城市，Brookland仍是他国土的一部分，他们是Stark的人，或者说应该是。他从未去过那里，但常有听闻那里被描述为远离尘嚣的乡村，人们伴水而居，处处都植被茂盛，物产丰富。人民大多以打渔和种植为生，那里淳朴的人们曾以以新鲜食品和编织花篮为他加冕。他还记得这些是因为他把花篮送给了Pepper，她认为那些花篮十分漂亮，十分古怪的品味，不过毕竟她还喜欢王宫里那些丑陋的艺术品呢。如他所知道的，那片地区没有任何异动。所以，为什么他们会反叛到Pierce的麾下，而不是尽他们的义务守护国王的利益呢？

片刻后，就在他百思不得其解之时，Steve站在了他的身后，穿过层层树叶的阳光洒在他身上，随着时间的推移在地面形成了逐渐拉长的阴影。Tony在心中默默吐槽这对间谍来说还真是一个好技能，但在自己手拿热咖啡时Steve这样突然出现实在是相当恼人，他可不想把烫咖啡都倒在自己裤裆上。Tony不满地瞪了他一眼，注意到Steve手中正拿着那条被他撕成碎布的皱巴巴的毯子。他看着好队长脸上严肃的表情，不得不赶紧挤出一个吃了屎一般的假笑。

这可能不是试图取得他们信任的好开头，但他认为如果自己融入得太快，他们恐怕更加不会买单。同时，这个小小的恶作剧似的反叛对一个被俘虏了三个月的人来说简直大快人心。还有，看着队长盯着手中毯子（好吧，准确地说现在是碎布了）的表情还真是无价。

“Barnes是迷路了吗？我希望他迷路了。”Clint问。

“他决定进一步侦查，”Steve心平气和地说。尽管Tony可以十分清楚地看到Steve紧绷的下巴。他们可能又吵了一架，因为Tony的事儿。他并不感到抱歉。团队之间嫌隙越大，就越便于Tony逐个操控他们。“我们发现了一条兽径，可以一用，只要天一完全变黑我们就可以沿着它绕过这座村庄。除此之外，我们必须避免走大路，不过直到我们到达江边之前看起来都不会遇上太多的武装力量。至少没有任何军队的迹象。”说到最后时红发女人的表情似乎有了微微变化，但Tony不能完全弄明白到底发生了什么。看来以后真得多注意Rhodey多次试图要自己听进去的军事战术了。

就他看来，没有敌军意味着他没法趁乱逃跑，而且除此之外，这里看上去真的不需要军队驻扎，大多数的战役都发生在沿着王国西线边界和南方。或者说至少以前是那样的。他意识到自己真的不知道当今的世界局势，这三个月间到底发生了什么，他还真得设法了解战争发展到何种地步再制定详细逃跑计划。

“我认为这是你的，”Steve把手中那堆被Tony遗忘在破土中的碎布递给他。

“噢，我绝对不会用这种破烂的，队长，但还是万分感谢你的慷慨了。”Tony回答说，盯着手中拿着毯子站在那里看着他并明显要开始长篇大论的队长。好吧，操他的，还有操他的毯子。Tony在内心咒骂。“我只要有我手腕上舒适温暖的绳子就行了，不要为我担心。”他举起自己的手在空中摇晃向他们强调这一点。看着队长由于恼怒皱起的眉头可让他找到不少欢乐。

“很好，”那人的声音充满失望，轻轻走向自己的包，把毛毯塞了进去。Tony为自己能如此迅速给这个男人添堵默默在脑海中开了个庆祝小派对。

“吾友们！吾甚感饥饿！让我们在神佑的天空下开始晚餐吧！”叫Thor的人返回了营地，径直走向火堆边，用炸雷般的声音说道。Tony望向同样坐在火堆边的Steve，他原想开口说点什么，然而最后也只是微笑着摇了摇头。所有团队成员之间显然有着十分深厚的感情，Tony不得不承认，无论他心里是如何贬低他们。这样的团队在作战时肯定会成功。除了那个不杀兔子的弓箭手。

“你并不来自这附近，是吗？大个子？”Tony有几分刻意的问道。

“确实如此，钢铁之人。我来自一个遥远的王国。叫做Asgard。一个最美丽的地方。在那里，我曾是一名王子，但由于我的傲慢，被流放到此来学习权利的真正含义，变得与我的命运相称。”Thor就像谈论天气一般平淡风轻地说道。Tony环顾围绕火堆席地而坐的人，大家都默默分发着煮熟的兔子，好像并没有听到任何不寻常的事。

“好……好吧。好。呃，欢迎，我想。祝你好运吧。。”Tony结结巴巴地说。

Thor点了点头开心地大口咬着兔子腿。“你温暖人心的话语是对我精神的鼓舞，钢铁之人。”Thor愉快地说，大口咀嚼着兔子肉。

Tony硬着头皮看向Steve，他就坐在自己旁边冰冷的地面，Steve用手捂着嘴显然是在憋笑。Tony发现自己也在忍住不笑，这感觉很奇怪，他已经忘记了怎么真心微笑。

“那么，你们都是怎么认识并成为一个团队的？”Tony问道，为什么会为Pierce工作。他放下手中的咖啡，接过Bruce递来用一根长长树枝叉住的兔肉，它闻起来简直是有史以来最神圣的东西，Tony大大的咬了一口。这简直比他皇宫中大厨精心制作的任何一道菜肴还要美味。

“这么说吧，”Barnes出现了，从被黑暗笼罩的树林走向火堆，倚着手中的长矛站着。“我猜你可以说我们联合在一起的原因只有一个——对Stark的仇恨。”  
第三章 翻译：@iloveqty888 6.15

Bucky脚步沉重地回到营地，在Steve身旁贴着营火坐下，Steve此时正认真端详着Tony。“前面怎么样？”他回头对Bucky问道，没有理会Tony的问题和Bucky的答复。他现在实在不想提起国王和那一堆让他们走到现在这一步的烂事儿。往事最好如烟而逝。他不是不理解Bucky的苦楚，但用这一点来中伤这个和Stark政权有点关系囚犯实在有失公允。

Bucky对现在的处境显然很有意见，但他们也没什么选择。最起码在Steve决意要穿越边境的情况下，这完全不是为了自保，他知道这一点。

Steve和众人一样明白战争残酷，自觉为之妥协。但这并不意味着自己就可以为了自身存亡设计他人命运。这有违于他在那条小巷里被Fury发现时许下的誓言，当时他搀扶着Bucky摇摇欲坠的身子，浑身浴血，却屹立不倒。参与到这战争中，加入Pierce和Fury保护人民的行列，即使艰难也有意义。实际上，正是因为处境艰难，意义才愈发闪耀。如果没有这信念支撑，他们还不如死在Brookland，沉睡于他们的亲人之中。

但在经历了Peggy的惨剧之后，要说服Bucky这一点几乎是不可能的。

“前面空空如也，就和Barton的脑子一样。”Bucky回答道，拿起一块烤兔肉细致地咬了一口，吃得有滋有味。

“你等着别动，Barnes。”Clint试图反击。

“你聪明的像块木头”Bucky咧嘴一笑，烤兔子的汁水顺着下巴直流，他不在意地拿那只好手擦了一把，接着伸手那有人给他倒好的一杯水。有那么一瞬间Steve突然想起故乡面包师傅的老婆，她的两个儿子在泥里打滚撒疯，而那可怜的女人不得不揪着领子把他们分开，一手一个摇晃着两个捣蛋鬼。Steve觉得自己突然能理解那女人的无奈了。

“所以没人想要分享故事了吗？”Tony问道。

“今晚是故事夜！我要听那个有一群老婆的男人的故事。”Clint激动了，把长弓插进泥土里表示急切。

“每次都是那一个？真的？”Bruce问道，脸上带着痛苦的表情，“我不想再读一遍那个全是面纱的故事了。不读。而且我觉得Tony说的也不是故事书上的那种‘故事’。”

“什么是故事夜？”Tony问道。Steve拿余光扫了他一眼。他还不清楚这男人的底细。他从十戒帮手下幸存......这说明他本事不小。没什么人能从那帮魔鬼手中逃出生天，事实上他是第一个。他们找到Tony的同一天看到了大山里的滚滚浓烟......他对Stark军队的了解不多，但也知道王军作战从来依赖火器，而不像Pierce以人力取胜。但Steve一直觉得这是因为重武器造成的后续伤亡更大。Tony说自己是个军械师，但Steve能分辨出这句话半真半假，但他还没弄明白那一部分是假的，也不知道Tony蒙骗他们的技巧到底是什么。

而且他还弄坏了Steve唯一一条还成型的毯子，这可真让人火大。但Steve对他这种行为还是理解的。他明白孤立无援是什么感觉，在那种情况下你只想抓住一切途径冲破命运，试着做任何能改变境况的事，就算有时候反倒把自己的处境弄得更糟。其实他自己的一大部分人生都是在为了一些不可能的几率做着傻事。

他不知道Tony到底怎么回事，想也想不出来，但是Steve可以肯定，他肯定不是一个军械师这么单纯。首先，从他消瘦的身体和疯长的胡子来看，十戒帮已经囚禁他很久了。如果他是那样一个小人物的话，十戒帮不会如此大动干戈。而且虽然Tony说话一直很随便，但就连Steve也能听出他言语中受过高等教育的影子。

但是还不止这些。Tony就连站立的姿态里都有什么不可名状的涵义，他看向Steve和他的队员的眼神仿佛是在看着什么粘在他靴子上的脏东西。尽管他竭力掩饰，Tony还是显得有些疏离和高贵。Steve发誓他还没有天真到被Tony看似寻常的问题和他松懈无力的举动愚弄。他不知道那双棕色的双眼背后在打着什么算盘，但他已经经历太多，足已看破他的掩饰。  
Steve知道Tony正在暗自盘算着什么。他那些简单的问题，比如距离目的地还有多远，或者附近是不是有条河可以补充在沙漠中大量消耗的水源。都是一些误伤大雅的问题，复仇者自己也会这样询问，对于他这种处境的人问出来也很合乎常理.......但是Steve坚信Tony问出这些问题绝对不是因为单纯的好奇或者关心。他是在筹谋，用零碎的信息建立在头脑中交织出网络，但是他的目的到底是什么？Steve还是不能确定。

Steve很讨厌这种被蒙在鼓里的感觉，但在同时他又发现自己在期待着接下来会发生什么。这么长的时间里他们都毫无选择地在生活，为了谋求生存，为了胜利，如果说战场上的胜利算得上的话。但试着分析Tony，让自己的超越他，或起码不被他落下太多，单凭这一点的挑战性就胜过了长久以来他打过的所有仗。他脑子里一直在转着这件事，简直如鲠在喉。自从他们遇到了那些攻击Tony的十戒帮，整个事情的走向就开始不对劲了。他心里有一部分只想找出个头绪来了解这件事，但是对他们来说事情从来不会那么顺利。

“故事夜......不是今晚。”Steve说道，飞快地瞟了一眼Tony，打量着他的反应，暗中思忖他是不是会问更多的问题，“下次再说吧。我们必须前进了。今晚视野开阔，应该好好利用起来。”

“哎呦，别呀，上次讲故事还是在——”Clint开始唧唧歪歪。

“你打前锋，”Steve及时打断了他，站起身来把沙子踢到将灭的营火里。他用余光看到Tony低着头试图掩饰脸上的笑意。队伍听到Steve的指令立刻行动起来，迅速清理了营地，把他们呆过的痕迹尽力消除。Steve看到Natasha再次检查绑着Tony的绳索，也注意到Tony对举动翻出的那个大白眼。“Nat, 把他腿上的绳子解了吧。我们得快速行动。但是......我们离村庄太近了，所以.....”他冲着Tony点点头，“抱歉还得绑着你。”Steve表达了歉意，这让Tony猛地抬头，惊奇于他的话语。

“乐于从命，队长，”Nat回答道，然后近前帮Tony解开绳索。

“真的谢谢你，你人真好。”Tony对她说，但是并没有显得感恩戴德。红发女人优雅地蹲在她旁边，笑着扯出一条又长又窄的布料，举到Tony面前。Steve觉得这两人太过暗潮汹涌了，但还是自觉地闭上了嘴。

“哦......天啊，你根本不知道现在有多少人在为你欢呼雀跃，红头发，你得清楚，我会记得这一切的。”Tony笑容阴森，但Natasha根本不为所动。她径直走到Tony身后，把布条勒进他嘴里，在脑后狠狠打了个结。Tony的威胁虽然是对Natasha说的，但他的眼神一刻也没有离开Steve，他脸上带着刚硬决绝的表情，目光越过营火凶狠地投射在Steve眼中。

“挺不错啊，”Bucky看见Tony倒霉，心情格外快活，他把兔子骨头往边上一扔站起身来。

“别为难他了，Buck。”Steve连忙站到了两个人之间。Bucky耸耸肩膀，从地上抓起自己的背包，稳步顺着小路出发了。现在只剩下Steve和Tony两个人。

Steve试图忽视心头涌起的愧疚之情。毕竟Tony是他们的俘虏。如果Tony真的大喊大叫把愤怒的村民从床上叫起来的话，他们可就真的惨了。他一边去自己的背包一边轻微地摇了摇头。这不算什么，真的，但是看着Tony被绳索束缚的画面还是让他莫名地心中一动。  
如果有人能做到沦为阶下囚的同时还保有尊严的话，那Steve可以肯定这人就是Tony了。他用让人费解的目光看着Steve，而就目前的状况来说他早该憔悴不堪，垂首帖耳了。但Steve怀疑那两个词估计就从来没有出现在Tony的字典上过。他帮着Tony站起来，同时还注意没让锁链伤着他。其他人都已经出发了，留下他一人，手中牵着绳索的一头，另一头则系在Tony的腰上。

Steve蠢乎乎地看了一会儿那条绳子，暗自希望能叫Bruce或者Natasha来接管这事儿，但是他最后还是决定不要多此一举。而且他也不想把自己都不愿做的事情硬推给他们。但是这样牵着Tony，这简直像是.....好吧。当时在沙漠上是一回事，那时候Steve得时刻防着Tony逃跑或者寻找武器对付自己，那样对双方都没有好处。但现在......Steve无奈地叹了口气。“你走前面吧，我跟着你。”他最后说道。有那么一瞬间，Steve觉得Tony好像要拒绝行动，但是最终他的俘虏还是妥协了，一言不发地转身沿着小路麻木前行，仿佛他早已习惯这种生活，Steve觉得跟在他身后的自己简直太蠢了。

他们沿着之前Steve和Bucky探好的路快速穿越森林，虽然是夜晚行军，队伍里还有一个从没上过战场的Tony。Clint不时和他们汇合，告诉队伍前路十分安全。一等到他们和村庄拉开了足够距离，Steve就下令原地休息，大家都都如获大赦一般坐下来喝水吃干粮。

Tony靠着一棵塔松坐下来，在柔软的土地上放松手脚。Steve一言不发地走到他身后，给他解开了嘴上的布条然后塞进自己口袋里，以防不时之需。“现在离村子足够远了，他们听不到你的声音的，所以我希望你连试都不要试。”Steve说道，盯着Tony的双眼。他把自己的水袋递给Tony，又给了他几块又干又硬的干粮。Tony小小咬了一口，然后因为那东西可怕的味道而一脸苦相。

“我知道算不上好吃，但这东西很利于保存。”他一边这么说着一边把身上的刀鞘解下放在Tony对面的草地上，盘腿坐下。

“砖头也不爱坏，不意味着我就得爱吃它，”Tony说道，他还在试图咽下第一口咬下的干粮。Steve费了不少力气才把笑容憋住。他的队员们，除了Bucky，对很少和他开玩笑。军事上的指挥身份，尽管在战场上这种上下级概念已经十分模糊了，是他的队员对他总有一种若即若离的疏远。

“你对食物的评价实在刁钻，钢铁之人。”Thor咬了一大口坚硬的干粮，“在Asgard我们的盛宴上充满了腌渍了香料和蜜酒的烤乳猪。但我更加崇敬那些没有华服美食的英雄，他们的生活虽然恭谦，但心中却充满欢乐，从来不汲汲追求飘渺之物，而是满足于自己所有。”  
“他是不是有点——”Tony忍不住了。

“他就这样，习惯吧。”Steve不觉挑起了唇角，“我们......呃，就我来说吧.....我实在的不知道他到底真的是一个遥远国度富有的王子，还是纯粹就是疯了。不管怎么说，他使起锤子来万夫莫敌，所以.....”

“说的有理，”Tony表示理解，“他怎么入队的？”

“我们正在低地行军，刚好遇到了他落脚的村子，他那会儿觉得自己大概是在旅行。他为了保护村民情愿献出自己的生命。但实际上我们到那里就是想换点吃的，但他以为我们和其他军队一样。他们都听说了烧杀劫掠还有，嗯，其他祸事的传闻，”Steve清了清喉咙，耐心地解释，“不管怎么样，Fury实在不知道该拿他怎么办，所以我提出让Thor加入复仇者。一个愿意牺牲自己拯救陌生人的战士永远让人尊敬。从那之后他就一直是我们的一员了。”

“所以他和Stark政权没有深仇大恨了？”Tony问道，“你的朋友，”他朝Bucky那边一扬头，而他话里的人正靠着大树喝水，若有所思地四处巡视，但就是一眼都不往Steve和Tony这边看，“他说你们都恨Stark。”

“我觉得Thor谁都不会恨，”Steve坦白道，咬了一口干粮。恶，真的很难吃，本来因为别无选择他已经习惯了，但自从Tony抱怨出来之后Steve也觉得这东西实在不是人吃的。  
“那其他人呢？我是说，除了你那个朋友之外，他把自己的心情已经表达得很充分了。”Tony得寸进尺追问下去。

“他们都有自己的苦处，”Steve没有多说什么，低头用树枝在地上乱画起来。他不知道自己在画什么，大概只是一堆杂乱的弧线而已。

“你呢？”Tony看着他在地上即兴创作，“你和Barnes从瘟疫中死里偷生，就是为了穿越国土给Pierce卖命？这讲不通啊，当然只是我的愚见。你看上去很讨厌王权，但Pierce就是个背信弃义的骗子，而你还是在他麾下效力。他背叛了国王。”Tony直接这么说，这事实依旧让他有点愤愤不平。Steve本来对Tony居然知道他和Bucky的故乡这件事有点惊讶，但他没有纠结于这件事。Tony似乎有双洞明一切的眼睛。

“Bucky有自己原因，人人都有。”Steve说道。

“借口和原因是不同的。”Tony直视着Steve的双眼，昏暗的的火光在盾牌上跳动，模糊了周围的一切。

第三章 下 翻译：@ iloveqty888

“我说的都不是借口，而是起源。”Steve分毫不让，但他在Tony眼中看到了一种深藏着的控诉，好像他所说的话冒犯了Tony的内心。Steve突然有种逃避的冲动，他想要起身离开，让Natasha和Bruce去对付Tony，这样他就再也不用对上那样复杂的目光了。但最终他还是选择留下，平静地回视Tony的眼睛。他们就这样相看了很长时间，最后Tony败下阵来，扭头清了清喉咙，用喝水掩饰自己的不安。他喝完之后把水袋还给了Steve，Steve立刻大口灌下，同样为了避开刚才尴尬的局面。

Steve曲腿而坐，把头颅深深地垂在膝盖中。他们都筋疲力尽了，被系着绳子拖了一路的Tony更是如此，他一看就从没经历过这样的行军。而且Tony还是在刚刚逃出生天的一瞬就再次被俘。现在Tony成了战俘，静候着军方上层用他的生命做战争交易，把他当做可以交换的商品。要是Steve和Tony互换角色的话，他知道自己可能都做不到Tony这么镇静。他知道自己肯定也会一有机会就逃跑，把逃离当做唯一的大事。将心比心，他不能为此责怪Tony。

“我知道听上去可能挺奇怪的，但是……我很抱歉你必须经历这些。你……我知道你只是……在尽力达到自己心中的正义。Bucky有的时候的确很难相处，但是……我明白很多人世代追随Stark王室，我尊重你的忠诚。我父亲……他就是在世纪大战中追随Howard而牺牲的。”听了这话，Tony的讶异几乎写在脸上。

“节哀。”Tony说道，难得地正经起来。

“其实后来想想，我觉得……我觉得他当时是愿意赴死的。至少，我不觉得他离开我们时还打算回来，战争就意味着生死相隔，”Steve继续说道，他自己也不明白为什么突然和Tony说起这些，只是觉得自己似乎欠了Tony一个解释，好吧，既然他也没和盘托出，那就算半个。“其实，这样的结果可能最好，对我父亲……对所有人。他不是一个……唉，算了。”Steve耸了耸肩，都不知道自己提起那个人是为了什么。他已经很久没有想起自己的父亲了，就算想到也会刻意回避。他的父亲是他总让自己忙忙碌碌，永不停歇的原因。

“听上去他和Howard截然相反呐。”Tony恶声恶气地说，鼻子嘲弄地喷着气。Steve听见了Tony口中的苦涩味道，疑惑地挑起了一道眉毛。显然，老国王给Tony的印象可是一点也不好啊，但这神秘的机械师显然很维护年轻的Stark国王，这可是和民间舆论截然相反。  
“我想着……这么说吧，大家似乎都觉得Howard国王是个好人？”Steve试探地说道，眉头微微皱起来，“我的意思是….我们和王室权利这些事八竿子打不着，起码在Riverland这里不是。但我猜，他很得民心。”Steve的声音越说越小。

实话实说，在Steve的人生中，政治上的勾心斗角始终与他毫不相干，即使有人提到他也漠不关心。毕竟，国王怎么会理睬他们这些遥远边境上渔民农夫的意见。他悄悄闭上双眼，感觉胃里翻江倒海，有什么东西顶着他的喉咙。他眼前一幕幕的往事潮水般流过，他嗅到了烟火的气息，灰尘充塞在他嘴里。当一双温暖的手突然覆上他紧握的双拳时，他才发现自己已经失态至此了。

“你……呃，你还好吧？”Tony犹疑地问道。Steve睁开双眼，想要回答Tony的问题。但在他能说出任何话之前，Bucky走到他身边，把长矛往地上一扔，用冰凉的金属手指抓住Steve的下巴，强迫Steve对上他的目光。

“Steve？Steve，听得见吗？别这样，你不用勉强自己…….我们已经逃出来了，事情结束了。别….别再想那些了，好吗？”Bucky着急地说，“结束了，没事了。我们现在有个新任务，Steve，还记得吗？我们的任务？我需要你集中注意力，行吗？”  
“我——没事，我没事，Buck.”Steve含糊地说，但他的声音听上去依旧十分遥远。“真的，”他又说了一遍，声音坚定起来。“谢了，兄弟，我很好。”

“你他妈跟他说什么了？”Bucky转身朝Tony吼道。

“淡定点行吗？我就是提了几句盖世明君Howard，他可能撅屁股放屁都是彩虹色的，然后你们家队长就这样了。相信我，我绝对不会再提起老国王了。”Tony回答道，但还是忍不住有点担心地朝Steve看去。这位队长最好记住，他可是真的吓到没有心的Tony Stark。  
“没什么，Bucky。他什么也没说。我只是……我就是自己又想起了其他的事儿。现在一切都好了，真的。谢了。”Steve说道，拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，给了他一个安抚的眼神。

“算了。但是你——”Bucky火气又上来了，他直指着Tony，“你就是个混蛋。”

Bucky深深地看了Steve一眼，Steve知道他在担心生气，也知道Bucky想尽快回去向Fury汇报任务，“好吧，好，Steve。你就和他呆着吧。”Bucky声音紧绷，走到了营地的最远端坐下，满脸不赞同的表情。

Steve看着Tony就那么往草地上一躺，双手垫在脑袋后，尽量不让绳子影响到自己，他仰头看着被树影分隔的天空。Steve想找点话来打破尴尬，但实在不知道能说什么。他之前说起Howard老国王，希望能找到共同话题，可看看最后闹成了什么样子。但他还是想再试一试。可能是因为Bucky的强硬态度让他想要反驳，也可能是在他展示了自己脆弱的一面之后，Tony对他的态度并没有丝毫改变。  
“从这里能看到金牛座，”Steve说道，指了指夜空中组成金牛星座的几颗星，他想到古希腊先民们曾相信是正这头神牛每晚拉起一轮明月。

“你知道星图？”Tony显得很惊讶。

“知道一点。家乡的渔夫靠星空航行。”Steve解释道，“他们清晨出发，黄昏返航，深夜才能到家，他们总是满载而归。有时星空的走势和他们对于海岸线的知识是他们仅剩的返程图。”

“是啊。”Tony点点头。有那么一瞬Steve很想知道那双棕色的双眼背后到底流转着什么样的思绪。

“你以前想当渔夫？”Tony好奇地问道。

“我……也没有。我是说，本来我肯定是要成为渔夫的，但是……我小时候身体很弱，”Steve有点不好意思，Tony挑起眉毛上下打量他。“好吧，我知道，男孩子总会成长的嘛。”Steve半笑着说，“村里的孩子们小时候都要当学徒。我爸爸去世了，家里只有妈妈和我——所以，我尽量能学就学，从大人的一言一行里。当时有一位老渔夫，他在事故中失去了一只手，所以再也不能出海了。但是他打得一手好渔网。只要是他打出的渔网都结实细密，大家赞不绝口。他教过我一些知识，当他有闲工夫的时候。”Steve说着微微耸了下肩膀，依旧边说边用树枝在地上划来划去。

他画的是一艘船，Steve意识到。他不应该再提起家乡的往事。他不应该回忆海风，回忆远航，回忆乘风破浪的渔船在海中遨游的场景。他盯着自己画出的渔船，又发现Tony也在盯着地面上的画作，于是连忙用靴子把它涂掉了。

“但你没当成渔夫，也没成为….呃，织网人？你成了战士，为什么？”Tony略带紧张地问道，探究地看向Steve，仿佛对方是被他抓住研究的一只小虫子。Steve知道他不应该再说下去了，他已经听到其他队员们熄灭营火，收拾行李准备出发的声音。

“我长大之后，嗯，是真的长大，不在生病了…..怎么说的，世事变化无常。我变得又高又壮，能做到童年时代可望不可即的一切。像是一份神赐的礼物。我们当时没有什么选择，尤其是对我和Bucky这样的年轻人来说。所以我想，还是应该参军。起码能尽自己的一份力。”Steve说道，把手中的木枝一截截掰断，“我希望能成为改变世界的人中的一员，找到一份信仰。”Steve静静地说。Tony看着他，眼神专注得让Steve有点紧张。没准他打算着趁我睡觉杀了我呢，Steve悄悄这样想着。

“我理解你为什么支持Stark。或者说王权，不管什么。我只想说我理解。”Steve继续说道，“那不是什么坏事。现在忠诚真的很难得了。Pierce…..他雇佣了很多人，大多数都是好人，但说实话，大多数人跟随他都只是为了吃军饷而已。但是…..为信仰而战的感觉很不同。Bucky……他失去了很多，也把大多数事情都怪罪在国王头上，不管是不是公允。我不知道…..”Steve叹了口气。

“可能是因为怪罪一个遥远的当权者比较容易吧，把一切事情都归罪于他们。也许事情永远不会好起来，但我……但我还是觉得……国王有那么大的权力。我说道，你能想象吗？他拥有那么多可是他…..什么也不做？他的权利只为了他自己。”Steve问道，看着Tony的眼睛，他能看到Tony的表情有些变化，但在Steve能认出它们的意味之前就消失了，“我可能永远都不会理解。可能我也不想理解。总之，我不觉得我能理解君主的思维。”

“我也不能，”Tony笑着说，仰头看向星空，“我也不能，”他释出了一声叹息。

 

第四章 

一路上Tony都尽量跟上Steve的步伐。他的肌肉有一些酸痛，指尖也时不时有些刺痛，他一直偷偷按揉着它们，确保血液流通。他专心致志地让自己别被突出的树根绊倒，省得在地上摔个狗啃泥。同时他脑子里一刻不停地为这些复仇者们寻找恰当解恨的刑罚。比如那个Barnes，他要把那家伙锁在木桩上，每天都让市民们把腐烂的食物和其他污水泼在他身上。这简直是太过瘾了。每一次Barnes回头瞪他，或者嘲笑他蹒跚不稳的步伐时，Tony就迫不及待地想要把这计划付诸实践。

还有那个女人，小刀用得那么顺手，Tony要把她锁在厨房里，让她可以在包洋葱这一事业上闯荡出一番新天地。或者她可以去洗衣房帮佣，一刻不停地淘洗粗布，直到碱液把她的双手侵蚀得干裂流血。他还要派那个弓箭手去扫马棚，顺便帮他找一把世界上最小的铲子。或者让他去擦洗战士们的盔甲，给他的好眼力找个更合适的用处，省得他的贼眼睛总是盯着Stark王国的领土看个不停。Tony一个人想着都笑开了花。说起来奇怪，他其实还挺喜欢那个医生的。

Bruce这人吧，怎么说呢，他还是真心关心Tony的伤势的，这就让Tony很感激了。他 Bruce看上是个不错的人，学识渊博，精通植物学和草药学。Tony见过他背包里那一大堆分门别类的草药。Tony漫不经心地猜测着到底是什么原因让这位医生加入了这么一帮人，和这样一群粗人在一起，为了Pierce卖命，他看上去是个多温和有礼的人啊。Tony心里盘算着有没有可能说服Bruce为王国工作，哪里都需要好医生，而Bruce看上去最起码医术高超。

至于Thor......说真的，你还真没办法对他这样天神一样的人物记仇。这可真让人不甘心。但是，每一次Thor开口说话他都忍不住要笑，享受着那戏剧一般的气氛和队伍中尴尬的氛围，尤其是队长对这位异域人士的反应。他决定让Thor去修缮Pierce军队破坏的城墙，让他的大锤子有个好用处。说不定Thor还挺高兴干干修理工的活计呢，但Tony觉得Thor这人让他干什么他都挺高兴的。  
至于那个队长......好吧，对于他的处置很是艰难。Tony本来想给这个下令用绳索拖着他在Stark的领地上到处奔波的家伙一个严酷的刑罚。但每一次他琢磨出一个处罚措施，他脑海里就浮现出Steve空洞的双眼，和他从自己背包里拿出来递给Tony的那些又干又硬的干粮。

不过那些都可以缓一缓，现在的当务之急想办法说服复仇者们，让他们放松警惕，把Tony当成一个无关紧要的小战俘，最好还能成为他们中的一员，来换取一些优待。简而言之，他要把自己打造成一个手无缚鸡之力的笨蛋，没有任何逃跑的能力。不过以他的性格来说，要完成这个计划还是挺艰难的。那个队长太有洞察力了，Tony知道他在怀疑自己。那和红发女人也不是好惹的。而且她还拿着Tony的炸药，那些威力巨大的小炸药全都随随便便地掖在她的包里。

黎明就要到了，队长下令停止行军。再一次，Tony发现自己已经感觉不到自己的双脚了。这次没人给他毯子里，但他成功地在火堆旁给自己找了个小位置。

“要让我帮你看看吗？”医生问道，一边往小锅里下东西一边用手肘指了指Tony的胸膛。

“呆会儿吧，现在不疼。你给我擦的药挺管用的。”Tony低声承认，希望自己的夸奖能促进他和医生的关系，“谢谢了。”

Bruce点点头，又开始搅拌汤锅，“队长说了让我尽全力治疗你，但是，这里的药品设备都很欠缺。你得接着擦那些药膏，但真正的问题是进入你血液的金属。对你的身体来说是毒药，但同时你必须靠着铁片来保护胸前的创口。那伤口的面积太大了，能活下来已经是你命大了。”

“就差一点点。”Tony沉重地说道，手指不由自主地抚弄着冰冷的胸膛。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


第四章下 翻译：@love妮妮 @iloveqty888

 

“嗯，粘土倒是可以帮助附着那些金属，但是我还有更好的主意。这条河下游的矿区里有些村落用用一种特殊的盐，可以中和他们用水里的金属。但是那里很难到达。这盐和普通海盐有很大不同。我得和队长说说这事儿，看看我们能做点什么。”Bruce向他保证道

“我看你们队长可不会抛开任务不管去找什么调味品。”Tony说道，双眼空洞地盯着前方的小径。

“那你可会吃惊的，”Bruce说道，坐回了她的汤锅那里，往里面加了一点调味的粉末。那个女人正坐在不远处的草坪上，用一块打火石磨她的小刀。而那个弓箭手则爬到了树上，那副样子活像沙漠山区里进贡过的一种猴子。那小玩意儿可引起了宫廷的大轰动，皇家动物园和宫廷弄臣们都沸腾了。那小家伙还捧着一把象征着两个国家友谊的石头进献给他。那些完美纯净的奇异金属……让Tony沉醉在工作间里研究个不停，希望给它们找到什么用途……他又敲了敲自己的胸口，哈哈，有主意了。

Barnes和队长一直不见踪影，很有可能又去探路了。他转头看向Bruce，医生正在往锅里放着几种草药，显然那就是他们的午餐，或者说是早餐了。不管怎样他的胃是蠕动了起来，但Tony不确定这种感觉是由于饥饿引发的，还是出于恶心。

“其他人都去哪儿了？”Tony问道，尽量然自己的语气显得随意。

Bruce耸耸肩继续搅合汤锅，Tony垂头丧气地叹了一声。看来他们还是不信任他。“你看，我又没说我要——”他闭上了嘴，远处有金属交击的清响，他绝对不会认错。Tony前后探头寻找声音的来源。“是Thor和Steve，”Bruce淡定地说，又往汤锅里加了不知道什么东西，“他们在过招。”他简单地说了一句，好像这样Tony就能听懂了似的。

“呃——”Tony斟词酌句，为了找到那两个人脖子他都要抻断了，但是那声音太没有规律，根本不可能定位。

“你想去看看吗？反正锅里还得煮很长时间。”Bruce终于开窍了。

“当然，”Tony连忙抓住机会，起身跟上医生，把系在腰上的绳子拽起来提高，省得绊倒自己。他们两个一直走到了一处断裂的大树旁，这棵伟岸的巨树尸身在小径上塑成了一道拱门。

队长和Thor正在周旋，两个人脸上都带着傻乎乎的笑容。Steve一手持剑一手举盾，Thor则一刻不停地甩着锤子，不时猛攻，Steve也只是将将躲过，用盾牌接下千钧之力。Barnes站在一旁，靠在他的长枪上戏谑地评判两人的动作。

看着这样的打斗想要不赞叹简直是不可能。Thor用他的勇武有力，大开大合，无所畏惧，而队长则灵巧敏捷，知己知彼。打得正酣时，队长的长剑被击落，而他巧妙地将盾牌变成了新的武器。

不论怎样，这场战斗真是力与美的惊人展现。尽管复仇者们平时没什么正经，看上去和善幽默，但Tony可不会想要在战场上遇到这群人。他现在算明白了Rhodey对他们的敬畏是从何而来了。他们是真正的战士，体内流淌着战争与尚武的精神，杀人无数，视死如归。当打斗结束时，两个人略显疲惫地分开，Steve举起了没有持盾的那只手，脸上的笑容让他显得那么年轻，根本不应该出现在这样的环境里。Tony眨眨眼，发现Bruce正探究地看着自己。看来这群人真是不容小觑。完美的一天。

“算平手吗？我的朋友？”Thor声如洪钟， 高举着战锤，双臂大开。

“我被弄掉了兵器，所以这次是我输了。”Steve朝Thor点点头，径直走到Tony身边捡起背包，从中找出自己的水壶。他朝Bruce示意一下，医生马上回去继续准备午饭了。Tony则站在Steve身边没有离开。

“刚才你们的破绽够我杀死你俩五次有余了。”Barton说道，然后淡定高冷地从树上爬下来走回了火堆旁。

“虽说没了剑你也算不上手无寸铁啊。”Steve正看着弓箭手的背影，Tony抽空和他说。他朝靠在树边的盾牌努努嘴。

“万物皆可为兵刃，”Steve不在意地说，又开始大口喝水，“不过你都能撒沙子迷人眼了，这种话不用我教你。”Tony不愿承认他被逗乐了。

 

“我还会拽人头发呢。”Tony觉得自己有点不要脸了。

“知道你有毛病，”Steve欢快地说道，一边把水壶扔到包里一边摇摇头。

“你们总是这样练习吗？你看上去很了解他的战术，”Tony好奇地问。他刚才看到好几次Steve趁Thor露出破绽时攻击，初看像是运气，但Tony很怀疑那都是Steve故意制造的。

“熟能生巧，他也知道我的生疏之处。”Steve并没有否认。

“的确，与同伴的战斗练习远比在战场上胡乱攻击让人受益。”Thor说道，“与同伴战斗时你更加放松，所以更容易露出破绽。不过，能有持盾者这样伟大的对手实属天神垂爱。”

“我也很愿意和你打斗，Thor。每次都获益匪浅。”Steve揉着肩膀把剑收回剑鞘。

“那么今天你学到的就是‘别胡乱扔剑’了？”Tony问道，慵懒地靠在身后的树干上。

“今天学到的是如果长剑被击落应该如何应变。”Steve机智地说。

“挺不错啊。你是从哪里学到的格斗技巧？不可能是从Brookland，我猜。”Tony好奇心起。

“Phillips是我的导师。”Steve简短地说。啊，难怪，Tony明白了。Phillips年纪老迈，从Tony记事起就在都城任职。他似乎在皇家军队里呆过一段时间，在世纪大战时跟随过Tony的父亲，战争结束后就离开了宫廷。他训练战士手段高超，从他手里出来的都是个中好手，但他只从军队的尖子里挑人。最近几年他似乎更乐衷于拒绝军队的推荐，不愿再训练新手，但看来这只是个幌子了。

Tony不记得战争开始之前Phillips一共接过几个新人，反正不超过五个。他从来是千中选一。Rhodey估计知道。其实Rhodey也申请过，不过被拒绝了。所以这个来着Brookland的年轻人是怎么在皇室不知道的情况下拜Phillips为师了呢？他甚至没有任何人的资助。这实在是匪夷所思。

“开饭了！”Bruce大喊一声，导致火堆旁立刻有如发生了野马踩踏事件般热闹。他们都排着队，Natasha把身前拦道的Barton轻松推出了队伍，Barton在Bruce正往Barnes空空如也的碗中盛上一勺食物时敲掉了他手中的碗。虽然那只是一些水煮菜叶和一些被烤熟的鸟，但它们闻起来味道依旧鲜美，而Tony已经不知道上一次他们吃到新鲜食物是什么时候了。当Tony终于接过属于他的那一份时，迅速捧起碗往嘴里送了一大口。最后一次山珍海味尝起来是什么感觉？他已全然忘记。

他在围绕着火堆席地而坐的Bruce和Thor身旁柔软的草地上坐了下来，透过火堆观察着Barnes、Natasha还有Barton。“Steve去哪了？”他好奇地问道。环顾四周并注意到这是第一次在Bruce宣布开饭之后？之后Steve没有和他们在一起。

“他在望风，”Natasha说，喝了口碗中的汤。“反正他也不会想吃这些的，”她微微耸了耸肩膀说。“他说他喜欢那些压缩饼干。”

“才没有人会喜欢那些鬼饼干，”Barton大口喝着汤说。

“队长是希望我们队伍中每一个人都能够健康且强壮，我相信。”Thor说。将碗中的汤一饮而尽并将它递给Bruce要求第二碗。“对领袖而言吃什么来填饱肚子并不重要。”回味起那些石头般坚硬且无味的压缩饼干，Tony对他们的说法产生了莫名的怀疑。他用目光顺着那条小道搜寻着，但即使在熹微晨光下也他不能看清楚任何东西。

享用完晚餐（或者说早餐？不管它）之后，每个人都找到了自己心仪的歇息处，从包中掏出毯子铺在草地上让他们睡得更加舒适。Natasha将他的手再次捆绑起来，然后将绳索的另一端连在一颗小树上。

Tony反反复复地翻来覆去才勉强赶在好队长将他摇醒之前进入睡眠。他眨眨眼，很惊讶见到太阳还高高的挂在天空中，队长似乎已决定将深入Stark国土的行动都放在晚上进行。

“我们必须得前进了，”Steve说。“对不住，骑兵团来了。”被强行拖起来让Tony把快要溢出喉咙的吐槽重新咽了下去。“我们走吧，”Steve对队伍中其他人说。“Clint，你负责侦查，我需要你留意路上的情况。Bucky，你看看是否能跟在骑兵团的后面，我想知道他们要去哪儿。Nat，你负责看好他？”Steve问道，当红发女郎从树干上解下绳索时，Tony知道了自己就是队长口中的‘他’。

临时营地很快便被收拾好，Bruce用土堆盖灭了先前用来煮汤的奄奄一息的火苗。Barton和Barnes折下树枝来打乱地下的落叶来掩盖自己的踪迹。

Tony发现自己已经被身后的女人拖着走了，Steve跟在Barton和Thor的后面，眼神死死盯着森林，好像下一秒就会有什么巨大的挑战会从里面蹦出来。有时候他们会偏离道路行进，Tony当然看得出来。而根据整个队伍的警惕程度，他假定那些骑兵们，或者其他什么政府军，距离他们已经相当近。至少可以说，近到令他们担心的程度。

 

队伍中现在是用特殊的手势来默默交流。他能听见马蹄非常有节奏感撞击地面的声音，然后看见了六排骑兵，两两并肩，行进在树林边广阔的车道上。片刻之后，又有两位车手加入了他们，显然这只骑兵团就来自这附近的某一个地方。他眯起眼睛努力望向头顶的太阳，自己终于可以从这位有个性的红发女士和拿盾牌的金发大兵手中逃脱，因为他们已经足够靠近他和那女人所隐蔽的大橡树了。

随着军队的靠近，他可以尝试着来做点什么。先压倒那个女人，然后逃跑。吐掉嘴中的破布条，大喊救命。这也许可以成功。也许这样做就行了。但是在马蹄声和铁盔甲的双重嘈杂声下他们能听见自己的呼喊吗？他不敢确定，但这已是自被俘以来他得到的最好的机会了。自由和他的距离实在是那么近——该死。他瞪着正将刀架在他脖子上的女人，“想都别想。“她轻声警告，扬起头用喉咙发出了一声类似鸟鸣般的声音。

“他交给我了，Nat。你可以走了。“Bruce平静地说，坐在Tony旁边。Natasha看了Tony好一会儿，然后把连着他手腕的绳索绑在地面一支强壮的树根上，用上了人类已知最复杂的结。她对Bruce点点头，然后径直走向骑兵团所在的位置。

Tony恶狠狠的看着Bruce，翻了个大大的白眼举起他被重重束缚的双手恳求。Bruce只是拍了拍他的肩膀，但那点怜悯已足够让他感觉到些许安慰。很近。超级近。很近很近。这就是他的人生故事了。任何他想要的永远都是近在眼前却又如此遥不可及。

Tony把手放在腿上休息，Bruce扫视着骑士团经过的那条道路。他把后脑勺靠在树干上，盯着透过层层浓密树叶过滤下来的阳光，让自己舒展开双腿。然后他的膝盖撞上了一个背包。Natasha的背包。她去警戒骑兵的时候把包留在原地了。里面装着遇上一点火花便能制造一场无比美妙爆炸的黄色方块——在他刚被俘的时候，红发女人就从他手中搜走了那些可爱的小东西。

Tony把身体放低，用背靠着捆绑他的那棵树根，并转了个方向，让自己看起来好像是在休息。Bruce回头看了看他，但发现Tony并没有挣扎或者说试图给给自己松绑时放下心来，很快便重新回到了检查森林边情况的正事上。他把手放在身边，一个离Natasha的包只有几英寸的地方。又一声低沉的鸟鸣声从森林中发出，Bruce的神情立刻变得严肃和尖利起来，紧张让他在研究森林和车道时站得更加挺直紧绷。

Tony用膝盖顶了顶Natasha的背包，把那破包拱出一个小口。这就足够让他趁Bruce不备把被绑着的双手伸进去了。他的手指摸索到一个非常柔软的小毯子，然后是一些刺痛他手掌的尖锐玩意儿，最后，他终于摸到了。他用手紧紧抓着那个只见过一次的小包，Natasha就是把炸药丢进了这里。他小心翼翼地拉开它，用膝盖挡着自己的行动，尽力不引起Bruce的注意。他缓慢地摸索着，把动作放到最小，终于，他假装挠挠胸口，把手里的东西全都丢进了胸口的袋子里。

Tony微微一动，Bruce马上转头看他，但目光中没有带上一惯的怀疑。Tony此时嘴被塞着，但他尽力挤出一个微笑，可怜巴巴的，直接诱发了医生的同情心。这样欺骗Bruce他真的有点不好意思，但毕竟他现在是被一群要推翻他的人绑架呢。他也只能这样做。  
他不知道队伍这样躲了多久，但是他的肌肉早就因为僵硬的姿势而酸痛不堪了，但是看太阳的变化时间应该不是很长。终于，队长出现在了Tony身边，单膝跪着朝Bruce点点头，然后迅速把Tony嘴里了布条拿掉了，还递给了他一袋水。Tony这才意识到他的嘴里有多干渴。

“对不起，这是为了安全。”Steve安抚地笑着说，“他们刚才太近了，但现在没事了。我也不知道他们怎么会出现在离营地这么远的地方，但是——嗯，给你这个，”他又给了Tony一块干燥难咽的食物。Tony毫无诚意地谢了谢他，但还是一点点吃了下去，毕竟聊胜于无。

“我们得放弃这条路了，总不能和骑兵走在一起。”Steve对Bruce说道。Natasha神出鬼没地探了个头，Barnes跟在她后面。

“Clint说他们沿着河走，”她对Steve说，“事有蹊跷，我们的情报没跟上。”

“很多事都不对劲，”Steve同意了她的说法，“我们赶快回去吧，行程已经晚了。”

“敌人们已经离开了，吾友们，”Thor也气势恢宏地走了回来，“我们隐藏得天衣无缝，但他们为何至此？这给了我不详的预感。”

“我们不能为了一些身份不明的Stark骑兵放弃任务。得尽快回去汇报。你们都知道的。而且，现在我们还带上了Tony......所以，”Steve嘴里这么说着，眼睛却一直盯着大路，眼珠子都要飞出来了。你想追就追啊！Tony都快吼出来了。“但是的确，事情很不对劲，我们还按原计划行进，但是原路离河很近，我们也可以看看顺便他们到底在干什么，Fury可能更好奇那些骑兵，我们应该试一试。”Steve下了决心，他把Natasha的背包从地上拿起来背在身后，然后把Tony从树上解了下来。

Tony把水壶还给Steve，嘟囔着含混不清的谢意，然后就和大家一起继续在森林里行进。Steve和Thor负责开路。大家尽力不留下任何痕迹。Barnes走在最后。时间过了很久，不知不觉中植被变得稀疏起来，脚下的土地也更加潮湿，他们到达河边了。

Natasha和Clint之后才赶上来，这女人毫无戒心地从Steve身上接过背包，没有仔细检查就背上了。Tony能感觉到炸药在自己口袋里的重量，他还不知道应该怎么利用它们，而且还得找到点燃料，更别提他连打火石都没有。但既然现在炸药在手，一切只是时机问题。如果运用得当的话，这将是他的生路。

长河如同天堑，想要过河就必须借道摇摇欲坠的窄桥，这里离任何地方都太远了，根本没有工程师来帮助修桥。大多数窄桥都是乡下人自己造的，风一吹就要导，细得人神共愤，只能容纳一人一马前后走过。太好了，这种破木头桥非常爱着火，如果他能在桥上甩掉其他人，那他就完全可以从从容容地去找援兵。然后就直接去就近的堡垒找Rhodey，完美，他已经胸有成竹了，自由离他那么近，他都能尝到那清爽的味道。

只要时机一到。

他继续在Bruce身后跌跌撞撞地走，对方手里拿着牵他的绳子。Tony目不斜视，脑子里全是逃跑计划。详细计划被一点点构筑出来，但他还需要更多的信息，更多的时间来完善它，一点一点抽丝剥茧保证无误。他想得太入神，Barnes狠狠撞了他一下都没反应过来，这家伙看Tony的表情永远像在看一只臭虫。他吓得撞在Bruce身上，好医生伸出一只手扶稳了他。

“小心点，James。”Bruce低声警告他。

行了，是时候开始欢乐地给这帮人构思刑罚了。Barnes那蠢货听到Bruce的话回头看了他一眼，Tony用一个灿烂的笑容迎接他。

Barnes不知所以地眨眨眼，然后厌恶地回头赶上了Steve，和他一起往前走去。

Tony每走一步，脑子里就多出一个折磨复仇者的主意，这让他能够继续忍耐下去。Barnes首当其冲要烂死在马厩里，死的时候身上要盖满了腐烂的蔬菜，他简直就是一坨垃圾。Natasha背着一袋袋洋葱艰难度市，Barton拿着小铲子没完没了地铲马粪，每一下都要带Tony鄙视的目光中完成。Bruce则会幸运地进入皇家医药局。Thor那把子好力气全会用在修葺城墙上，至于那个队长，Steve，Tony要让他......

好吧，有谁能告诉他他脑子里怎么会出现这种幻想吗？Tony抬眼看着前方队长高大的身影，倒不是他不愿意，但是这种事多羞耻啊，但话说回来，他可是国王阿，谁还能说什么不成？倒不是说他会主动，也许这一幕会发生阴暗的牢房里呢，就当成是惩罚的一种了......

他看到Barnes腐烂在马厩里，Tony暗自一笑。他看到Natasha背着一袋袋洋葱艰难度市，Barton拿着小铲子没完没了地铲马粪，每一下都要带Tony鄙视的目光中完成。Bruce则会幸运地进入皇家医药局。Thor那把子好力气全会用在修葺城墙上......

他看到Steve赤裸着躺在Tony紫红色的大床上，那双深蓝色的眼睛虔诚地看着他的国王。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
行进了一天后他们终于赶在太阳落山之前停了下来，期间一个Stark骑兵也没遇到。现在队长正蹲在小溪边，就着盾牌扭曲的反光刮胡子，Clint和Bucky前去探路，保证他们和Stark骑兵保持适度的距离。

那些Stark军队为何会出现在这样的后方实在让人不解。他们既不是步兵，也不像先锋。一路看来，这些骑兵军衔不低，各个都应该手握兵权，所以不管他们来到这里干什么，那件事情肯定非常重要，重要到Stane要派这么多统帅来监督。这太奇怪了，所以尽管Steve知道复仇者们有任务要赶，他还是忍不住要跟上。所以现在他们尽管大方向没变，但已经开始绕弯路了，不过在渡河之前，Steve还是希望尽量利用森林隐蔽的优势。

Steve知道他不能脑子一热就调查下去，但是这些骑兵实在可疑......Fury和Pierce很可能也想了解......如果他能立下这一功，就可以要求一点奖励，比如，在战俘交换时优先推荐人选。

Steve把手里的小刀换了一边，他越过自己的肩膀看向Tony，对方也正在用尖利深沉的目光凝视着Steve。Steve也不知道怎么表达自己的猜想，但是从早上Tony起床到现在，肯定有什么事改变了，Tony似乎非常关注Stark士兵的动向。不管他是为了什么，Tony新的目标要把Steve逼疯了，原来Steve看到Tony深沉的眼神时，只以为他是打算谋杀自己，但现在，一切都更加复杂了。

Steve终于刮完了胡子，把小刀浸在溪流里洗干净。他犹豫一下，还是在夕阳中走向了靠着一段朽木休息的Tony身边，他看到Bruce也在Tony身边，正在给他煮一种非常难闻的茶水喝。Bruce之前告诉过Steve给Tony治病需要的药材。现在Steve注意到要忽视Tony胸口的伤越来越难了，他能清楚地看到Tony脖子上蜿蜒的红线。Tony的衬衫领子半开半合，那些红线就若隐若现地交错成诡异的图案。  
Tony看着Steve走过来，暗色的棕色眼睛随着他的举动闪烁，没有理会Bruce在他身边的唠叨。不过Steve很高兴Tony能和Bruce建立起模糊的友谊，尽管他还是有些怀疑Tony的目的。他知道Bruce是个好人，但始终，他太容易被Tony这种人利用了。Steve觉得Tony现在的举动很有装傻充愣之嫌。

“你要刮刮胡子吗？”Steve问道，举起了手里的小刀。

“你放心让我用刀？”Tony问道，朝小刀扬扬头，但目光始终和Steve的胶着在一起。Steve想要不再这样的目光比赛中败下阵来，但他最后还是转开了视线。

“要是你拿了这东西就能从我们手里逃出去，那算我们没本事。”Steve说道，蹲在Tony面前给他解开绳子，“而且我看你这倔样子也不像是要自杀的。”Tony冲他笑了笑，可能他的本意是顺着Steve的话给他捧个场，但Steve却觉得这笑容让他很不舒服。这笑容让他想起来从前家里养过的一只猫，那只猫，老Tom，在玩弄猎物时总是露出这样狡猾的表情。

他把手里的小刀递给了Tony，看着他走到溪边对着自己的盾牌开始刮胡子。Tony朝脸上拍了几把水，然后开始快速地清理脸上长疯了的胡须和长到肩膀的乱糟糟的头发。他在十戒帮的日子肯定很不好过。

“他怎么样了？”Steve坐在Bruce身边问道，他们一起看着Tony临溪而剃。

“现在还不算严重，但我觉得情况不容忽视。你已经可以看到感染的痕迹了。”Bruce说道，往自己煮的可怕饮料里又添了一勺药粉。Steve点点头，咧了咧嘴。“他从来不提，但是感染肯定伴随着肌肉疼痛和头昏恶心。我试着给他做点东西吃，但他什么都吃不下去。我注意到他总是在揉搓双手，可你的绳子绑得根本没那么紧。我想他可能双手已经有点浮肿了、而且他走路总是跌跌闯闯，已经不是道路崎岖能够解释的了。虽说可能他只是有点不适应奔波的生活，这一切都是我自己多想，但更大的可能是他正在恶化。”Bruce低声说道。

“都是因为她......他胸口的东西吗？”Steve问。

“是顺着血液进入到他体内的金属，相当于一种慢性毒药。我不知道他还能挺多久，只是听说到矿区的人喝了韩过量金属的河水得过相同的病，不过在发作之前那些人都活了很久。我遇到不少那边的人，他们都说用一种特殊的盐可以缓解症状。再配上我从James那里弄到的药膏，我估计可以治好他。不过他的伤口永远不会恢复如初了。不论怎样，有了那种盐我就能保住他的性命。但也不一定，那边的人还赌咒发誓说用盐做药的关键是要混入满月时宰杀的山羊的一滴血呢。”Bruce开了个很冷的玩笑。

Steve小小地笑了一声。“科学中总有魔力的成分，我相信这一点。Erskine博士的工作间里就总是设有一个简单的祭坛。我曾经看到过他对着祭坛念配方，估计想要得到点神示。我们当时都太绝望了，什么机会都要抓住，什么方法都要试一试。不过我觉得神祇们似乎没有在意过他的配方。”

Steve拿起长剑，又从腰带的口袋里掏出一块黄灰色的磨刀石开始打磨剑刃。这种磨刀石是Phillips给了每一个他的毕业生，以提醒他们时刻保持警惕，因为战士们注定没有平静， 而在乱世中活下来的诀窍就是不断磨练技巧，从不懈怠。过了一会儿，Steve停下磨剑的动作抬头看了看Tony，对方正专心致志地试图把大把的头发割下来。

“但起码神祇们注意到了。”Bruce说，推了推Steve强壮的肩膀。

“不见得。”Steve边说边强迫自己把目光从Tony身上收回来，把注意力集中到磨剑上，再这么心不在焉下去他非要弄掉一根手指不可，“你要的这种盐哪里能弄到？”

“河这边没有，上游的河港城市估计有。他们总是有那些大集市，从遥远的帝都发来的货物十分充盈。那里可能会有我需要的原料。”Bruce建议道，“哪些城市都是Stark的领土，但是离王都那么远，那里的人更喜欢对钱财显露忠诚，而不是他们的国君。”

Steve摇摇头。“我们真的没时间耽误了，得赶快回去见Fury。最近的港口都有三天脚程。我们需要汇报的信息太重要，不能.....但我们不会放弃的，我向你保证，只是任务......Bruce，任务永远排在第一位，你知道的，我们不能......对不起。”Steve再次摇摇头，“不能冒这么大的险。”

“我知道，但是......一旦我开始救助他们，我的病人.....我总得竭尽全力，你懂的。”Bruce无奈地耸耸肩。

“这我知道，”Steve朝Bruce点点头，他看到Tony的后背此时明显紧绷起来。天知道他多希望自己能信任Tony，这样他们就能正经地谈一谈了。“Clint去打猎了？”

“Nat和他一起去的，她身手好的要命，树林里的活物基本上是往她身上蹦，”Bruce微微一下，“所以中午肯定有饭，就是看他们抓回什么来了。”Steve和Bruce幸福地幻想了一会儿，接着Thor就扛着一大捆木柴走回营地。

“给你生火用，好医生。”Thor卸下了那重量惊人的木头说。

“谢谢你，Thor，叫我Bruce就可以，我早说了你不用这么生疏的。”Bruce诚恳地说，从木柴里挑出了最干燥的一块扔进火堆。  
“是啊，这名字非常得体，好医生，”Thor赞同道，Steve和Bruce无奈地交换一个笑容。

“等Bucky回来的时候，我和他会先出发，看看有没有合适的渡河地点，顺便注意一下骑兵们的动向。Clint说他们掩饰工作做得并不好，看上去很有自信，尤其是在这种孤军深入的情形下。他们本应更加低调的。”

他们现在里十戒帮所占领的沙漠地带不过数日之遥，但那些骑兵显然并不在意，而且他们和复仇者们走的居然是同一个大方向，这说不通啊。12个高级军官跑到这里来到底是为了什么呢？他们所冒的风险太大了。

“James肯定不高兴你又给他加活，Steve。”Bruce用干木柴围起了更大一圈，又往上面加了点易燃物，再用打火石引燃，他还往新火堆上加了点松脂，松脂燃烧的瞬间香气就充盈了营地。

“他是不高兴，”Steve说，“但他还是会跟着我的。”

Steve的目光又粘到了Tony身上，这小个子男人正用清水洗着自己新刮过的脸。他看上去年轻了好多岁，他们抓住Tony的时候他狂野的头发把他弄得活像个多毛怪，但现在他把头发打理得规规整整，还剃出了漂亮的山羊胡子。不过抛开Tony年轻夺目的外表不看，他把小刀还给Steve时的表情可真是让人火大，他显然知道自己魅力非凡，还非要在Steve面前炫耀一番，好为自己得到点优待。有那么一瞬间，Steve回想起了多年前Bucky的模样，那是他们都天真年少。Bucky，那家伙相貌英俊，走到哪里都受人偏爱，却总爱和Steve混在一处。当年Steve总是咳个不停，谁也不愿和他多说一句话。

Tony此时显然对自己的样子相当满意，那副得意的样子简直要闪瞎Steve的双眼，尽管Steve实在不知道他喜从何来。Steve把小刀放进背包，然后一抬头就看见Tony正听话地伸手示意Steve把他绑起来。Steve只得长叹一口气，不再试图猜测他的心思，只是沉默地给他把绳子重新绑好。Natasha和Clint此时也回来了，他们两个似乎弄回来一只，野鸡？Bucky跟着他们回的营地，手里捧着一把野莓边走边嚼，他路过Bruce的时候把手里的果子全都倒给他了，不仅有野莓子，还有几朵蘑菇和一些野菜。

“Bucky，咱们俩吃完饭先出发，”Steve说道，“Thor，我们走回你站第一哨，然后是Clint。”大家都点点头，Bucky看上去有点不解，但Steve摇头示意待会儿再说。Bruce坐下给野鸡拔毛，Clint则自告奋勇地开始做水。

“所以说故事夜到底怎么回事？”Tony问道，一屁股靠着火堆盘腿坐在Steve旁边，虚情假意地合起手掌看向他。他的眼神里几乎有一丝挑战的意味。Tony坐得离他太近了，他的一条腿紧紧贴着Steve的，这肯定不是无心之举。但Steve不能理解Tony这么做到底是什么意思。此时Bucky神出鬼没地从Steve身后探头拿水，顺便一脚把Tony踢开。

“哎呦，不小心，”Bucky收脚后说道，语气里一丝一毫道歉的成分也没有。

“没啥，”Tony皮笑肉不笑，“我就是有点冷。”他解释道，凑近火堆烤火，会给Bucky一个做作天真的眼神，Bucky的眼睛狠狠眯了起来。

“故事夜甚合我意，队长，”Thor没头没脑地说，打断了Tony和Bucky的眼神交锋。Bucky向后推了推，做到了Natasha身边，Tony也把手规规矩矩放在了自己腿上，转头期待地看向Steve。

“干什么，你冷我也不会再借给你毯子了。”Steve冷酷地说，从Bruce那里接过汤，Bruce显然在憋笑。

Tony无耻地笑了笑。“毯子是挺碍事的。”Tony说，努力显得没有言外之意。这句话倒是无伤大雅，尽管也没什么意义，但Tony的目光变得炽热火辣。Steve觉得自己的脸燃烧起来，这显然和篝火无关。

“碍什么事？”Steve慌乱地问，他讨厌Tony正在玩的游戏，但Tony听了这话，眼神里闪烁着得逞的笑意。可这是Clint咳嗽了一下，打断了Tony正要说的话，而Clint的这声咳嗽则是活活被Natasha打出来的。这吓了Steve一跳，他急忙转头看向那两人。

“你打我干嘛，还下那么重的手，我骨头都要断了。”Clint大声抱怨道。

“你身上有蜜蜂。”Natasha面不改色。

Steve看着那两人摇摇头，然后注意到Bucky根本没理那两个间谍，正在恶狠狠地盯着Tony。

“啊.....”Steve连忙说道，转头面向烤着野鸡的营火，“既然你们都说，那就开始故事夜吧。  
”  
“我不读阿拉伯的故事了，而且Clint，你也不能把它背出来。Thor，你挑一个吧？”Bruce坚定地说道，从背包里抽出一本破破烂烂的书。

“你的故事不过是日常生活的演绎，而非我所听过的英雄壮举。”Thor说道，Steve觉得这估计是拒绝的意思。

“好吧，”Bruce讪讪地说，“那么，Nat，你呢？你愿意挑一个读吗？我反正得先吃饭。”

“我觉得你读故事肯定好听，队长，你来吧？”Tony说道，从Bruce手里拿过故事书开始翻弄起来。可营地里一片寂静，他不解地抬头一看，朝Steve瞟了个眼色。“来吧，队长，你最喜欢哪个？肯定是骑士斩恶龙的，对吧，别不承认，你就读那个吧！”Tony自带一股故事夜主持人的做派把书递给了Steve。

Steve整个人都紧张起来，但并不知道为了什么。这又不是什么秘密了，但看着Tony那么迅速流畅地读书实在是让他感到古怪。Steve也开始好奇一个军械师是怎么学会阅读的。

“Bruce给我们读书，”Steve朝医生点点头，对方神色古怪地看着他，“我们都知道Natasha起码会讲十门语言，但她不承认。”

“我可以告诉你，但我之后就不得不杀了你。”Natasha说得云淡风轻。

“一个军械师是怎么学会读书写字的？”Bucky尖锐地问道。

“我当然会了，所有人都......等等.....你们其他人都不识字？这不.....这不可能......你们怎么会不认字？”Tony这问题看上去是在问大家，但整个目光都盯着Steve一人。

“我在街上长大，靠偷东西为生的时候你基本没什么时间去学校，”Clint说道，“然后我就加入了一个流浪马戏团，要取悦太太小姐们顺便掏空她们的口袋也不需要我识字啊。”Clint开玩笑道，又被Natasha打了一下。

“Thor倒是会读，但他总是一边读一边评论。”Bruce往汤锅里又加了点料，同时翻转了一下烤野鸡。

“医生所言非虚，你们的故事总是缺乏英雄传说的艺术性。”Thor悲天悯人地说道。

“你真的不认字？”Tony惊愕地再次询问Steve。Steve想要从Tony的口中找到一点责难的成分，但实际上他的问话里只有惊异，仿佛他从没想过Steve会不认字，此时只是有点无所适从了。

“这不.....那里应该有学校的。”Tony说道，看着他们每一个人，“你知道，教授孩子们基本知识的地方、像是阅读，数学和历史。最基础的东西。王室每年都支付大量的教育经费，已经推行很长时间了。”

“啊，对啊，Stark多好心啊，还要教农民们识字。你知道，要是农民们有了文化，他还怎么天天横征暴敛？”Bucky讽刺地说。

“Bucky，别说了。Bruce，我来烤，你读吧。这不是说这种事的时候——”Steve想要转换话题，但却被激动地Tony打断了。

“不是，怎么，你们在说什么？横征暴敛？而且每一年就是有经费给每个地方长官。肯定有什么不对——Maria，嗯，Maria王后在嫁给Howard国王之后一直在支持教育，是她坚持全国推行基础教育的！”Tony大声说。“你看”她突然又有点垂头丧气，“随你们怎么痛恨国王吧，但我不说谎话，他一直在发放教育经费，每一年！而且，他就是宁愿要一群受过教育总是争吵的国民，也不愿要这样一帮......”Tony猛地打住，意识到自己失言时已经太晚了。

“地方长官？”Steve皱眉问道，朝一脸不屑的Bucky看了一眼。

“怎么了？”Tony看看Bucky，又看看Steve，“谁是Riverland的行政长官？”

“原来是Stern大人。不记得现在是谁了，现在有没有都不一定呢。没人愿意管Riverland。”Steve说道，眉头因为回忆而紧锁，“不过，我估计有什么经费都放进了Stern的保险箱。”

“或者说他情妇的胸衣里，”Bucky冷笑道。

Steve看着Tony的嘴巴开开合合几次，但对方最终放弃了反驳，浑身笼罩这阴郁忧伤的色彩，这样的低沉完全和Tony的个性不匹配，让Steve心里难受得不行。“这个混账。”Tony说道。

“你看上去了解不少宫闱秘史啊，反正你也没什么用，那就来八卦一下吧？”Clint果断转换了话题。既然今晚的故事夜注定不会讲他最爱的东方故事了，那还不如把有限的时间投入无限的嚼舌事业中。“我听说几个月以前Anthony国王和那个拉脱维亚王子结婚，他叫什么来着？看来那桩婚事失败了吧？”

“啊？”Tony看上去毫无头绪，但他还是尽力跟上了话题，“呃，是啊，没有，他们要是结婚那可是最悲伤的——他们，他们相处得不好。我是说，你本来以为既然两个人都是设计师......但是事实证明不用五分钟国王和王子最想造的东西就是能一炮干掉对方的军火。所以，他们没成，我是这么听说的。”

“听上去和Stark很般配啊。”Bucky评论道，把Tony气个半死。

“我听说国王和那个姓Potts的女人在一起。但是她为了一个车夫离开了他。啧啧，真可怜。”Bruce一边给野鸡翻面一边说。

“那真是——那真是一个对事实的完全扭曲。”Tony坚持道，愤愤不平地揪着地上的青草，看上去想用双手打谁。

“Hill阵营里的一个弓箭手说国王每晚都会换一个暖床的，有时是平民，有时是富有的贵族王孙。他和那些贵族上床没准是在寻找一个能安定下来的人。”Clint猜测道。

“这倒是，有点接近事实。”Tony没有在遮掩，“但是游戏花丛可不算犯法，Barton，别把他说得罪大恶极，毕竟你刚才还说过你年轻时‘取悦’过不少女孩子。”

“我可没说三道四，我这是在给你的国王找个借口，毕竟他放任教育经费流入了Stern情妇的胸衣里，那笔钱本可以用来教导像Steve和James这样的好小伙子认字读书。正经是引不起他的注意，对吧？要求他关注一下国事可真是罪大恶极，不过看他那么闲散，我都不忍心让他从他喜爱的游乐大事上抬抬头，去劳神费力地处理国家上的琐碎小事了。但是，我又知道什么呢？我只不过是个街头游艺人罢了。”Clint冷哼道。Tony一句话也没说，但Steve在他眼中捕捉到了转瞬即逝的受伤神情。

“我私底下觉得他可能是染上什么花柳病翘辫子了，只不过王室不愿意明说罢了。”Clint贱笑着说道。不知为何，Steve发现Tony整个人都紧绷起来。

“别太过头了，Clint。”Steve严厉地说道，Clint显得有点窘迫。

“呃.....是啊，我说话没过脑子，”Clint改口道，朝Steve点点头，“你知道，我不是真的咒他死。”

“我觉得今天八卦够了，”Steve清清喉咙，在一片沉默中宣布道。他看了一眼Tony，对方正认真地凝视着烤野鸡。Steve心头突然涌上一股愧疚。他们怎么能这样没遮没拦地耻笑Tony的国王？不管Steve心里怎么想，他们也不应该这样诋毁一位Tony心中的英雄。“呃，你是不是根据国王命名的，Tony？”Steve打破僵局，他突然很想更深入地了解Tony，“我知道根据国王命名出生的孩童是一项传统，而且你看上去和国王年龄相仿。”

“实际上，这是家族名字，一代代传下来的。”Tony说道，嘴角卷起来，因为不知名的原因微笑。

“我爸爸本来打算叫我Howard。”Steve尴尬地说。

“这么说来，”Tony换了个姿势，重新直视着Steve的双眼，他审视的目光搞得Steve很不舒服，不得不转移视线，心里奇怪为什么Tony的眼神能这样影响自己的情绪。

 

“我真是谢天谢地你没叫那个名字。”

第六章上  
翻译： @love妮妮

 

Tony躺在正劈啪作响火堆旁边的草地上，试图尽快睡着。营地里面非常安静，Thor负责今夜的值班，Steve和他那史上最无趣的朋友正在好像去前方侦查了。经过今夜的谈话后Tony根本无法使自己脑海中的声音安静下来。

他的确不知道Pierce是为了什么从一位德高望重的将军变成叛逆，Stern的贪污敛财行为他也被蒙在鼓里，谁知道在他把全身心投入在工作间的时候还发生了什么离谱的事情。Clint说什么来着……现实总会用它残酷的真实来刺痛你的神经，Tony知道。但当Steve制止住他时，Tony的心中真是不胜感激。只凭一些像Stern那样的混蛋政府官员造的乱就把罪责全都推到国王身上的解决方式还真是有点任性啊，特别是Stern就那样把掌握在自己手中的大权让给了Pierce。

Tony叹了口气，再调整姿势将身体翻了个边，将被束缚的双手当做枕头垫在脑袋下面。即使如此胸口仍然像堵着一块大石头一样难受，按照母亲遗愿分布的钱财竟被人这般玷污，那些本应该给有需要人的钱全都被他们扣下了，而Tony却天真的以为所有事都会被处理得井井有条。该死的，Obie应该管好这类事情的。Pepper负责城堡的管理而Obie处理王国的日常运作，这是他们默认的运转模式。老天，Obie真的有好好做过会计工作吗？出这么大的漏洞可不像是会发生在他眼皮下的事，但几个小时前营地夜谈揭示的证据也是可都是活生生的。也许是他压在Obie身上的担子实在是太重了，尤其是当他父母逝世之后而Tony完全没有准备好去担任一个管理整个王国角色时。

但Obie已经在父亲身边呆了那么久，尤其是在Howard由于酒精变得越来越离谱时，他总是设法掩盖Howard日益令王室尴尬的行为，他几乎是以一己之力维持王国的正常运转，而当时的Howard正忙着从酒瓶子里寻找人生真谛呢。Obie似乎对管理国家事务十分热心，而Tony巴不得自己可以对那些小事撒手不管，直接让Obie来接管除了他工作间那些美妙的武器或迷人的化学药品之外的所有事物。

也许这种工作强度对Obie来说实在是太大了，毕竟他也已经不年轻了。也许Tony压在他身上的担子实在是太重了，远远超出任何一个常人所能兼顾好的程度。Pepper过去常常劝他把更多的心思放在治理朝政上，难道她看出来Obie这些年来的力不从心了吗？但如果真是这样的话，为何不直接告诉Tony她认为Obie的负担实在是太重了呢？Pepper这人不是一向快人快语吗？。

Tony挫败的用手搓着脸。摆在眼前的问题都没有现成的答案，只有无休止的问题，一个无情地指向下一个。直到他回到城堡前没有一个疑问可以被解答，只能在心中一遍遍的重复煎熬。为什么在他示范完武器的使用方式后乘坐的马车会被埋伏攻击，为什么十戒要囚禁他而不是直接取他性命反而尽全力抢救他，为什么那个高大的光头男人会说Tony Stark在很久以前便在这个世界宣布死亡了……所有这些问题背后肯定都有联系，但他却看不透真相到底是什么。如果Pierce或Fury是背后黑手，那么这个叫复仇者联盟的小队根本用不着介入来沙漠搜寻他的任务，除非他们的等级还太低了，没有资格得到高层消息。要是这些人满心欢喜地把Tony交给Pierce，却发现自己其实搅乱了Pierce的计划，那该是多么讽刺的场面啊。

Pierce肯定会愿意让别人来背黑锅，但Tony绝对不会把这样的事和Fury联系起来。出于一些深不可测的原因Fury选择了叛变并跟随Pierce，虽说他原来和Tony的关系也不算亲近吧。但不论怎样，Fury，还有Pierce都曾是他父亲的得力干将，几乎把他们生命最闪耀的时光献给了Stark王国。。

当Tony还是个孩子时，这个吓人的独眼混蛋总是把他吓得半死。他似乎会在一秒内出现在任何他所在的地方，Tony认为他是一名巫师。他永远忘不了自己对父亲提起这点时父亲的大笑。Howard告诉Tony他应该自己去问Nick本人到底是不是巫师，但Tony从未鼓起勇气将这个问题问出口。在Howard开始酗酒并染上一些黑暗的危险的习惯时，Fury并没有像Obie那样理解他。为何他忠诚的臣子会在Howard去世的一转眼便投向Pierce，他始终不明白。该死的。也许现在他终于有机会去问个清楚了。

营地里悉悉索索的声音逐渐停了下来，现在四下一片静谧。Tony这一次被死死绑在一块大石头上面，这意味着即使团队中的三位成员不在时其他人也可以在营地做任何自己想做的。这同样也意味着没有人会感觉到Tony在衬衫里面抓着几天前放进口袋的东西，和对绳索的拉扯。

谢天谢地，他留下了一些从自己头上剪下来的头发。他用灵活的手指把头发编织成一些小辫子，再从胸前蹭下一抹膏药来当做粘土，把头发绳子的两头封好。当它干了后这些部件便会连成一体。他把这头发做成的引线拿起来看了一会儿，真是完美。他从口袋里拿出一块小炸药，把引线狠狠按了进去。

他在小溪边清洗身子时曾清楚地听见了Steve和Bruce关于他病情的讨论。Bruce认为他的病情越来越严重了，不幸的是，他可能是正确的。长途跋涉中他感觉越来越糟糕，所有现象都说明他的逃亡行动宜早不宜迟。他已经没有更多时间了，太多未完成的事要做。胸前的金属透过血管把病毒传递到他身体的每一个部位，试图摧垮他的肉体，和神佑的灵魂。Steve已经拒绝冒险去救他的性命，Tony知道这也是战争所迫，他们不能出错，但他不肯延迟几天救Tony一命的这个事实仍然刺痛了Tony的神经。

而且现在……现在由于一小支Stark军队的出现引起了整个团队的戒心，他不得不等待合适的机会，但回家的路似乎已经在向他打招呼。那应该是Bruce，他发现了自己用手指把玩着辫子引线，Bruce让这一切变得更加简单，却同样增加了Tony的心理压抑。Bruce的背包中有打火石，Tony需要得到它来点燃引线。而且Bruce十分关心Tony的身体，至少，他会提供一些缓解疼痛的药膏，并给他少许信任。当然，一点点就够了。Tony可以利用他的信任来当做自己的优势，而这一点让他感到十分内疚。可惜病情的恶化使他别无选择。一旦这场荒谬的战争结束，他一定会好好地弥补Bruce，而其他复仇者们只能跪在他脚下请求宽恕。他可以考虑十分慷慨给予他们原谅。

 

终于整理好所需要的东西后，他小心翼翼的将他们放回衬衫内侧的口袋，和那些黄色小方块一起隐蔽好。他翻了个身子，抬头仰望着满天星空和一轮新月满意的笑了。他朝树林里看了看，希望能望到那个高大的金发青年回来，但森林里始终一片宁静。他闭上眼睛试图入睡，但没有成功。他开始在脑子里计算逃跑方案，但在这丛林里一个人干算让他更加感到焦躁而挫败。

Tony无论如何都会找到使自己分心娱乐的事情，即使是现在，他的身体正在被疾病摧毁，他的头脑中仍不时冒出些有趣的图像。跪在马厩里因为食物腐烂而哭泣得Barnes；跪在地面打扫马粪的Barton；可怜地哭泣着切摆在她面前无休止供应洋葱的Natasha；在矿石场拿着大铁锹做苦力的Thor；为全市医院的穷人煮药的Bruce，以及……以及Steve。Steve躺在床上，头发凌乱，婴儿蓝的眼睛紧闭着，最柔软的天鹅绒被单盖在他的腰际。

Tony不得不咬住脸颊内侧，以防止呻吟。他偷偷瞄了眼营地的周围，但除了他之外的其余人都在睡眠。他伸出被束缚的双手，塞进裤子里面解决他硬起来的性器。令他惊讶的是只是想想躺在他床上的Steve就能让自己硬的那么快。他狠狠撸动了几下，又警惕地抬头四周看了一圈 Steve，同时还不忘从性器的顶部抹下几滴液体，涂在手上方便润滑。

闭上眼睛时，他想到那个男人的名字。Steve，在摇曳的烛光中，当他来到床边时，会用性感到深不见底的狂野眼神看着他。这样的眼神下让他显得完全开放，敞开心扉，而他的心中唯有Tony。Tony则会慢慢扯下遮住他身体的毯子，露出他那精致的，雕塑一般的身体。Steve太美了，以至于看一眼似乎都会灼伤Tony的眼睛，但Tony宁可盲目也无法将目光移开。这时Steve会知道，他是谁。Steve终于可以认识他，并知道自己现在做的时是多么的愚蠢。

此刻Steve的下身已经因为渴望而湿润了，他绝望地贴近托尼，希望被抚摸，被满足，完全对Tony敞开自己。对于此刻的交欢他早已盼望多时，Steve会凑到他面前，一只手撑在床头，另一只强壮美丽的手摸弄着Tony的下巴，希望能讨到一个亲吻。在那之后这只手会逐渐下移，摸过Tony的小肚子，一直摸到他勃起的性器上。他会不断亲吻Tony，同时不停手上规律的动作。他会噬咬Tony敏感的耳垂，在他身边低语道：“我的国王。”这四个字冲击着Tony的脑海，天杀的，Tony的下身已经紧得发疼了。他不得不紧咬牙关以免溢出呻吟，几乎都能尝到口腔里鲜血的味道。他的屁股紧紧贴在地面上，眼前满是白星。最后的释放是从未有过的激烈，当炽热的精液射入他的掌心时，Tony感觉到自己的身体都快散架了。

Tony握住了尽可能多的液体，省得那些东西干了以后在他衣服上留下令人深思的白色印记。他握着那些东西慢慢从裤子里把手拿出来，把那些精液全都抹到了地上。他在青草和绿叶上用力擦了好几下，把手腕上的绳子重新整理好，努力平静呼吸，但刚才的一切还是在他脑海里呼啸。这他妈是怎么回事？他一边想着，一边用干净的手揉了揉发红的脸颊。

不知过了多久，Tony一直竖起耳朵等待着营地中传来Steve等人返回的脚步声。等着等着他终于成功入睡了，梦见自己逃离了山洞，踩着监禁他的人的尸体跌跌撞撞的走着。但当他转过Yinsen僵硬的尸体，他能看见的是Steve空白的蓝色眼睛，里面早已没了生命的气息。然后他猛然惊醒，抓着胸前的金属板艰难的呼吸，却发现无论如何努力，他已不能再次入睡。。

营地里的人都起得很早，此时太阳才刚爬出地平线，给森林镀上了一层乳白与蓝色相交辉的光芒。Tony揉着眼睛看着面前Bruce递过来的难吃到连天神都怕的食物——像茅坑里面石头一般又臭又硬的饼干，外加一杯水。他对自己发誓，回到城堡的第一件事就是下令要所有厨师们为他准备有史以来最丰盛的晚餐。

他扫视了营地的每一个角落，Steve和Barnes并没有回来。他想知道什么事会如此重要，会需要他们离开队伍那么长时间，但他知道就算他问了也不会得到答案。他嘟囔着向Bruce道了谢，对方点点头，开始跟着Thor收拾营地。Thor，这个异族的大力神，看来这一次打算超越极限，一人背起三个背包越野行军。

“我们就在你前面，如果有任何问题就发信号。”Natasha边收拾他的背包边越过肩膀向身后的Clint交代着。“不准离得太远！”她警告说。

Tony就着水咀嚼分给他的硬饼干，看着弓箭手和红发女人进入了树林，现在营地中只留下了他，Bruce，还有Thor。“队长和他的朋友去哪儿了？”Tony仍然在吞咽着那些坚硬的饼干，尽量让自己的语气听起来随意。他本以为这俩人不会理自己，但看来他的认知除了差错。

“我们大概中午时就和他们集合，在渡河的地方。”Bruce耸了耸肩。所以说，他们今天就得渡河，或者说，这就是他们的计划。也是他的机会。他只希望能被他的子民们拯救，老实说，他也不确定那十二个人干不干得过这些复仇者。他只是想逃生，想回家，回去后也能考虑接下来该搞定谁。

为了吸取Bruce的注意，他猛地将头偏向一侧，说明他需要解手。Bruce指着附近的一棵树，向一个有点隐蔽的地方对他点了点头。他在解手的时候做了个动作，看上去像是在伸展肌肉，朝地面弯了弯腰，趁机从地上捡起了两小块石头。

解决完之后，Tony守规守矩地返回Bruce等人所在的地方。Bruce有点莫名悲哀地对他笑了笑，Tony也回了他一个微笑，将自己盯着Bruce收拾包裹的眼神移开。他正忙着整理炊具，他的毯子和药箱放在一旁，背包的另一边放着两块石头，一块暗灰色带着金色斑点，另一个是半透明的乳白色。Bruce曾将它们用于每天晚上的生火。

Tony伸手去拿他的水和饼干，装作手抖握不住水杯把水倒在了草地上。

“怎么了？”Bruce声音有点紧张，显得很尖。

 

“我……我不知道。只是……突然觉得头晕目眩。”Tony难受的垂下头，脑袋埋进双膝，用手死死捂住胸口，浑身发抖着发出一声声痛苦的呻吟，所有这一切都明显表示他很难受。“啊……它在我的胸口燃烧。昨晚开始它就很痛……但……我不知道……”Tony气喘吁吁地说出来。

“当时为什么不告诉我？该死的，Tony。你应该告诉我的。让我再给你做一个膏药，呃，Thor？你看见James的背包了吗？里面有我需要的东西！”Bruce站起来说，走向正在整理包裹的Thor身边。

 

“给你，好医生。我将为他们保管这些，直到和他们再次碰面。”Thor说，递给Bruce一个破烂的小包。Bruce在里面搜寻着，试图找到能用于治疗Tony胸口和Barnes手臂的药膏。而Tony，弯起腰来可以绝对的阻挡Bruce和Thor的视角，然后捡起含有打火石的小袋子，并迅速打开袋子将他需要的东西拿了出来。一系列动作完成的同时，Bruce也拿到了他所需的药膏，走过来Tony身边轻拍着他的背部，帮他顺气。

“我们可以试试这个，然后我再帮你煮些茶，”Bruce说，看着几分钟前Natasha和Clint消失的方向。他坐下来开始准备给Tony上药。

“不…不用了。我想我很快便会好起来了，只是给我几秒钟，我就会好起来。给我一分钟。”Tony喘着气向他保证。

“你确定吗？你看起来可不太好。你在冒冷汗，还有，你呼吸过快了。我们可以休息就一点，Tony。没关系的，我们会赶上他们的。不然的话，他们也会等我们。你用不着这样逼自己。”Bruce说，Tony为自己的欺骗感到羞耻，即使他的理由完全正当，他只是想从俘虏他的人手中逃脱而已。

“我觉得我现在能走了，只要别冲得太快，我们可以慢点走吗？”Tony说道，故意显得步伐不稳，可怜兮兮。

“过来这儿，Thor，你能帮帮Tony吗？”Bruce朝Thor招了招手。

“当然！来吧，Tony先生，扶着我的手。我的力量便是你的力量。”Thor说道，真诚无比。他们走得很慢，朝着Natasha和Clint消失的方向一路披荆斩棘。Tony一路上都装得一手好病，虚弱地靠在Thor身上， 而这个高大的壮汉似乎根本感觉不到他的重量。Bruce一直显出担心的神色，让Tony时不时停下来休息。就为了这一点，Tony决定等他回了王都，一定要慷慨无比地授予Bruce最高贵的职位。

“你们怎么知道这条路就是正确的？”Tony问道，因为他觉得周围的任何迹象都可能是他们留下的某种线索。

“我们聪明的寡妇在森林中留下了标记。”Thor回答。

“咦？”Tony再次扫视周围。Thor用一颗小树枝磨掉了他们的痕迹，再捡起一块小石头放在一块原木上。确实，很聪明，Tony不得不承认。

“我也花了些时间才弄懂。”Bruce承认。

“话说你是怎么加入复仇者的？”Tony问。“你看起来并不像一名战士。”

“说出来你可能会大吃一惊，”Bruce笑了。“但是，战斗的事一般他们就能解决了，我负责照顾好大家的起居。”

“还是没有回答我的问题。”Tony回答。

“你看不出来吗？”Bruce温和的问道。Tony摇了摇头，挤出了一个微笑。接下来的一个小时里他只是把全身重量压在Thor身上走着，然后他听见了稀里哗啦的水流声。他知道他们达到河边了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

第六章中 翻译：@love妮妮

他们止步在树林的边缘，盯着面前宽广奔流的大河。这是一条把王国划分为两半的河流，它被无数的支流环绕着，流经的土地被统称为河谷地带。大河始于国境外白雪皑皑的高山，Schmidt和他鬼鬼祟祟的党众们就在那里建立总部，密谋筹划。大河奔流的终点是坐落于河口的王都，在那里这条供养了整个王国的大河将生命倾泻入无边的大海。Tony知道，这一段河并没有多深，主要是被用来船运和连接上下流的贸易，但是船只才不会停留在这些个远离城市的小乡村。这里的水流看起来十分湍急，飞流白湍和漩涡砾石都让人望而生畏，谁也不会想直接跳进下去游过对岸。 

“你们迟到了。我们在途中遇到了骑兵。”一个不见其人的声音传了过来。Tony费力地扭过头，试图找到说话的人，但那声音似乎是从天而降，散落在河流旁的沙地上。

“他们看起来有相当一大批人，距离很远，但靠近的速度很快。”Clint从路边跳出来。“Nat去检查桥梁了，”Clint说，点点头指着下游，果然，水面上出现了一家小小的木桥，歪歪扭扭地浮动在废桶和其他废料之间。Natasha正走在木桥四分之一的位置，灵活的身姿好像河流带动的晃动丝毫没有影响到她。 

“看来我们有更多必须过河的理由了，”Bruce说，“有Steve和Bucky给的消息？” 

“在对面，”Clint指着对岸说。Tony刚开始看不见他们，但随后举起手来时对面也有一个在阳光下闪耀的东西给了他们回应。那是Steve的盾牌，Tony意识到。“我看见了马蹄扬起的尘土，”Clint警告。“离我们没多远，这距离可不能让人安心。我们需要马上过河。”

“同一批人？他们为什么还在这里？我以为他们早就走了。”Bruce质疑道，紧张地四处张望。

“我也不知道，这帮人似乎在这里耗上了。但是在他们赶上来之前我们没有多少时间了。”Clint催促道。

“好吧，Tony，你能坚持吗？”Bruce关心地询问道，“这桥很不稳，和你在城镇里见过的石桥很不一样。基本上就是当地人在河上固定住了了一堆东西，我可不想看你翻下去。要是好不容易把你带到这里却叫你淹死就太可惜了。”Bruce开了个非常冷的玩笑。

“他怎么了？”Clint问，给了Tony一个尖锐的眼神。

“刚度过了一个糟糕的上午，”Bruce回答。

“说的没错，我的朋友。我们整个上午的旅程中他都饱受病痛折磨，虽然我已试图极力减轻他的负担。这也是我们迟到的原因。”Thor告诉他，但Clint仍半信半疑地看着Tony。

“我可以的，”Tony说。“我感觉好多了，我们快走吧。” 

他们将要排成一条队踏上那座桥，说实话，管它叫做‘桥’实在是有点侮辱了这个词。美名其曰这是一座桥，其实充其量也不过是一些没人要的东西被不知道什么技巧绑在了一起，颤颤悠悠地飘在水面上。并随着水流而移动，从逻辑上讲，Tony也知道当地人造出这个并不是为了让它成为永久建筑，每当春季到来冬季雪水消融之际这些豆腐渣工程便会被毁之殆尽。 

Tony很想问问他们这一大群人到底该如何过这座桥，但Natasha瞬间已经走到桥中央，用很慢，但是十分自信稳健的步子。他们拖着沉重的步伐来到水边，似乎谁都不想跟着Natasha一起过河。不过幸好他们还有Clint，他带头小心翼翼地踏上了摇曳的桥梁。然后是Bruce，这个好心人甚至一言不发地就把绑着Tony的绳子交到Tony自己手中，Thor排在最后，随时准备在Tony需要的时候帮助他平衡。

Tony匆匆看了一眼下游。从这个角度他几乎能清楚地看见马蹄扬起的灰尘，花不了多长时间骑兵们就会赶来他们这里。他需要的只是一个机会。只需一个，他便能最终重获自由。

他小心翼翼地踏着步子，但桥摇晃得令人不安。Bruce关于跌倒和溺水的玩笑快要成真了，Tony透过木板空隙看着下方黑暗的水面想道。这条河流动的速度比他游泳快太多了，所以他必须得十分小心，时间也必须和预算中一样恰到好处。他再次看了一眼那团灰尘，开始估算时间，同时Tony放缓了脚步，试图为骑兵团们争取多一点赶来河岸边的时间。 

“你不舒服了吗？”Thor担心地问道，因为Tony的突然放慢脚步。 

“是啊。我——只是有点头晕，”Tony摇摇头，仿佛甩一甩就能摆脱疼痛。Thor点了点头，等着Tony停下来做了几个深呼吸再继续走。但这就足够了。他看见Natasha走下了桥，上了对面的河岸。不一会儿，Steve和Barnes也从他们藏身的附近森林中走出来和她站在一起。

 

现在他能清楚地看见拿着盾牌从树林中走出来的Steve，即使在这个距离，Tony也能通过男人紧绷的肩膀和下巴看出他有多么紧张，担心。慢慢地，Tony用了他所能拖得最长时间走完了那座桥，他时不时加速，以防Thor开始不耐烦，直接把他扛起来走完路程。到达了对岸。Tony用手撑着腰大口大口的喘着气，努力显得可怜兮兮，仿佛渡河已经用光了他所有的能量。这一次，Steve来到了他的身边，用强有力的手臂环绕住他的身体，帮助他站正。这可是装可怜的意外收获啊，Tony美滋滋地想道，强迫自己不去留念队长身体的温暖。 

“Tony？你没事吧？”Steve问道。Tony敢发誓他从Steve的声音里听出了实实在在的担心，不过也有可能只是因为他拖了团队的后腿而且骑兵马上就会追上来。“我们必须前进了，”Steve坚定地说，证实了Tony的猜想。 

“我很好，我可以走。只是稍微慢一点好吗，队长。”Tony抓了胸口深深的吸了一口气。

Bruce？”Steve叫道，就像Tony希望的那样。“你来照顾Tony？” 

“交到我手里了，Steve，出发吧。”Bruce说。他们开始远离河岸，Steve带头，Natasha紧随其后，其次是Barnes，Thor，和牵着Tony的Bruce。Clint在最后，利用他雪亮的眼神负责望风。Tony情不自禁地去想他们作为一个团队是如何磨合得如此有默契，只需一些简单的眼神便能沟通交流得天衣无缝。也许Steve可以给他的军队一些建议。在床上给，那是必须的。Tony继续幻想着Rose将军在听取Steve给他的领导建议，而此刻Steve正全裸着坐在自己床上，他尽力试图不让脸上浮现出过于明显淫荡的笑容。Bruce可能会以为他正肌肉痉挛呢。

他知道图书馆中有着数不清关于军队管理的书，但他真的应该给Steve请一位导师。他欠Steve太多了，这个英俊的青年本应享受到Tony母亲推行的教育政策，但那早已被Stern那个混蛋毁于一旦。不过话说回来，因为这个就举起武器来反对国王实在是有点反应过度了，但他会愿意给Steve一个弥补的机会。他就是这么宽宏大量。 

也许他甚至会给Barnes一个学习的机会，当然了，要先把他赶到天边去。但这想法从何而来呢，哇，他快要因为自己的慈悲而害怕了。他不喜欢Barnes，当然，Barnes也一样很鄙视他，这一点显而易见好不好。他一边胡乱思索着一边张望，试图看到骑兵们蓝色的身影。Bruce往前几步用胳膊顶了顶Steve，两个人开始小声说话，Tony伸长了耳朵也听不清楚。

不过听到了又有什么用呢？Steve向来以团队为先，Tony很明白这一点，但还是忍不住责怪他如此忽视自己的生命。现在说什么都晚了，逃亡迫在眉睫。Tony再一次看看那两个人的背影，Steve正从后边退Barnes一把，那从来一脸不忿的家伙笑着跳到一旁。之后Barnes用力拍了拍Steve的后背作为报复，脸上带着孩子气的笑容，看的Tony咬牙切齿。

这时突然Bruce清了清嗓子，放缓脚步，这一次他并没有给出明确的指令要做什么。但Tony没有在意，他全心全意想要警告Barnes停止抚摸他的东西，即使现在还没有人知道Steve是他的。当然，如果大家知道Steve是属于他的话，就没人敢碰了，尤其是Barnes。 拥有Steve的想法让他的脸上浮出一丝略显诡异的微笑。、

“你还好吗？”Bruce问。这就是机会，他必须的为骑士争取到赶过来的时间，他必须得在骑兵们聚集在桥边时赶过去。Tony犹豫了片刻，抬头满脸忧伤地看着Bruce。

“啊……只是……它又在痛了。我想也许是在过河的时候把膏药弄湿了。我不知道。我们能不能……给我一分钟……我就能好起来。“Tony喘着气说。

“等等，我会帮你再做一副，药都在包里，你先坐着休息一下。”Bruce说，帮助Tony在地上坐下来。“Steve，等我们一分钟。James！我需要你的包。”Bruce走上前对他们两喊道，他几乎是从Barnes手里抢走了背包，然后在Barnes厌烦的怒光下开始翻弄。

Tony用手臂抱住双腿，看起来似乎痛苦难耐。用眼角的余光看了一眼Steve确定没问题，便将头靠在附近的一棵树上，反转自己的身体背对着团队中的其他队员，与此同时，从口袋中逃出装着黄色炸药和今早在Bruce那里拿到的打火石的袋子，在膝盖之间小心动作着。此时Clint也出现在了他们身后，问他们停下脚步是闹哪般，也为自己赚到了一个来自Natasha的敲脑壳。

Clint只是摇摇头做了个鬼脸，大步走到Tony所在的地上。机不可失，失不再来。Tony想道，确定一切已经就绪了。Bruce还在Barnes的大包中翻来翻去，应该是在找为自己替换胸部伤口绑定的黏土。

Tony一只手拿着打火石，另一只攥着一块鹅卵石。他看见Steve从他的包中拿出什么东西交给了Bruce，随后立马意识到那正是前几天被他撕成一条条的碎毯子，现在显然要被用来固定他胸口的伤口了。Steve的细心真的给他带来了极大的困扰。他飞快地摩擦手中的两块石头，然后让微小的火花蹭上引线，火药被燃烧带来的苦涩气味立刻弥漫在空气中。Tong站起来，在引线的火花消失之前，将炸药狠狠扔到了路边。

他看到Bruce用关切的神情看着自己，而Steve正盯着炸药爆炸的地方。Tony花了几秒钟来看Steve脸上千变万化的神情，然后他跑了。Tony往他们来时的路拼命地跑着，他听见身后爆炸发出声响，没有多大，但也已足够分散他们的注意力，也能争取引起附近经过的任何骑士的关注，从而给他带来更多希望。他再次来到树林的边界线，双脚踩进河岸边比先前似乎变得更加柔软舒适的细沙中。

那架木桥就在他的面前，Tony从未发现它是如此的具有吸引力。可因为他前面跑的太厉害，心脏狠狠地在胸口抽动，呼吸也变得很大。脚下的桥晃的越来越厉害，这让他再次响起Bruce的警告，他要是这时候掉下去简直是太讽刺了，但无论如何他找到了平衡。他稍一站稳就点起了一小块火药，只比一块卵石大不了多少。然后他把火药缠在了连接漂浮桥的绳子上。做好这一切，他转身飞快向对岸跑去。不一会儿他身后就着了起来，浮桥逐渐四散解体。 

就在河的对岸，感谢上帝。他能看见他的骑兵们，拿着属于Stark王国的红金色盾牌。而他身处桥中央，用上自己最快的速度奔向自由，好像他的下半辈子就靠这一博了。随后一支箭头落在了他面前，他不得不冒险向后望一眼。 

他看不在弓箭手在哪里，但显然Clint已经隐藏在的树林的某个地方。他看见Steve和Barnes出现在河岸边，正往桥的方向猛跑着。Steve开始超越Barnes好几个身位，他情不自禁地为Steve毫发无伤感到开心。Steve几分钟内便会赶上他，他知道。Tony跪了下来，然后从口袋中掏出剩下的炸药，双手摩擦着打火石。终于，另一块炸药被点燃了，他随后把他扔在了桥上。

但Steve太近了，Tony不得不重新弄短了引线，把炸药再一次点燃后Tony起身逃跑，他还不忘最后看一眼Clint的踪迹，但似乎弓箭手并没有打算致他于死地。他马上就要成功了，这真让人不敢相信。不到一周之内两次疯狂的逃亡，而他们全都奏效了！他跳下桥，跌跌闯闯地冲到河岸边，面对着呼啸而来的骑兵，将双手伸向空中。

当他们靠近时Tony扫视着面前的骑兵们，试图找到熟悉的面孔，或者一个尽管狼狈成这样仍能认出他的人。他发现了一个。 该死的。 该死该死该死该死该死该死。

第六章下+第七章上  
翻译： @love妮妮 @iloveqty888

 

Tony惊恐地看着马背上那个不同于其他穿着盔甲的骑兵们而是身披沙漠色长袍的人，那个高大、秃顶，将他绑在沙漠的树上试图杀死他的男人。那人开始疯狂地指手画脚，对着Tony的士兵们大喊大叫，他敢肯定里面有“他在这里！快抓住他！”这样的句子。Tony根本没时间去想到底那个混蛋为什么会他妈和他的士兵们在一起或者说为什么他妈他的士兵们会听从那个混蛋的命令，只能转身重新跑向桥梁的方向。

他再次爬上那架木桥，猛烈的摇晃险些让他在扶正自己往前跑时直接跌落到河中。Tony边跑边越过自己的肩膀往后看，骑兵们都下了马，拿着剑向他的方向走来。

“趴下！”他听见Steve在喊，立即便往下一躺。两支箭从他先前站着的位置飞了过去，掉在了水面。而在距离他仅仅几英尺的地方，就是自己先前扔的那颗小炸弹，引线几乎燃到了尽头。他爬行着，抬头看见Steve三步做一步径直冲他的方向跑过来。

 

真是他妈见了鬼了，Tony想道。转头一看弩兵正在瞄准，桥上跪着两个人，身后站着三个人。他听见Steve要他好好趴着，但Steve甚至没有带上盾在身边，桥的另一头是列好队的弩手，而他们之间没有任何的遮蔽物。Tony捡起那颗小炸弹，以跪姿挺直身子，向对面试图杀死他和Steve的士兵们投出一条漂亮的弧线，在小炸弹落在那群傻傻盯着看是什么东西的士兵脚下时翻了个身，用手捂住头。

 

一秒钟后，桥梁爆炸，木材、杂物还有Tony万分期待会中招的叛国弩兵们被炸飞在空中。Tony所在的那一段桥梁也被炸翻，让他失去重心坠入冰冷的河水，他将头伸出水面呼吸空气试图抓住任何漂浮物。Tony听见岸上传来呼喊，但无法确定呼喊究竟来自什么方向。他努力扫视着四周寻找Steve，找不到他，却呛了一大口水。他会游泳，虽然那不是他学得最好的技能，也足够他浮在水面，然而他并不确定自己能在快速流动的河流中撑多久。Tony试图逆着水流方向游几了几米，但意识到自己消耗过猛的体力和疲倦的身心让他很快便只能放弃。

 

然后他听见了另一声呼喊，转过头也能看见一大块杂物在眼前，他避开让到一边，试图把那一大团东西推开。他感受到木块划过脸颊的刺痛感，看着被自己推向下游木块撞上一大块突出河面的岩石，变成碎片。妈的，这下真的完了。要么Steve及时出现被救，要么被急湍的水流带到下游撞上岩石一命呜呼，Tony在失去意识之前最后想道。

 

Tony睁开眼首先想到的是有沙子在嘴里，舌头、牙齿间隙都是沙子。他是仰面躺着的，因为能看见高高挂着的太阳。他把头转向另一边，随机意识到移动带来一股恶心头晕，然后将他漂流在河中是吞进去的大部分水从肚子中逼着吐了出来，对着身下的沙子猛烈咳嗽着，他的耳朵充满了水，使所有声音显得遥远而安静。他对着强光眨了眨眼，并试图站起身来，但发现自己不能成功离开地面哪怕几英寸，眼神在适应太阳光线后开始聚焦。

 

“你个狗娘养的——”他感觉有人在将他扶成坐姿，抓住他的肩膀猛烈摇晃着，他发誓，摇晃得非常用力，因为他能感受到自己的牙齿正在发出咯咯声。一个很硬的东西撞上了他的下巴，将他重新送回泥土中。“你！你怎么可以——你个自私的小婊——”

 

“够了，James，”Bruce安静的声音打断了他。“就…离他远点。”Bruce听起来很柔和，也有可能是他耳朵进了水所以无法听到柔和中夹杂的愤怒，深刻并且沸腾。他看了Bruce一会儿，想象Bruce叫停Barnes的原因会不会是想要亲手杀死他。那一刻他真的比较倾向Bruce是想成为动手的人的，毕竟往往是最安静的人最可怕。

“S—St—Steve？”他哽咽着说，四处查看。他隐约记得在闭上眼时看见了Steve那双婴儿蓝的眼睛。Steve跪在地上，低着头并赤裸着上身，身侧有一条红色的大伤口，有血流出来滴到地面。他的呼吸很奇怪，断断续续并且很刺耳，放佛他无法得到足够的空气。他靠在Natasha身边，她抱住他的头，慢慢抚摸着他的头发，用Tony不知道的语言轻声说着些什么。

 

“他——他怎么了？他还好吗？”Tony问道，声音中满是悔恨。Natasha只是抬头看着他，然后Tony确定，Bruce不在‘最想杀死Tony Stark’的名单第一位了，她会杀死自己。Thor最后归队，一只手抱着Steve的剑和盾牌，一只手拿着他的战锤。Bruce和Barnes都去到了Steve身边，医生打开他的医疗箱，铺开在地上，找到他需要的东西。Tony将放在Steve身上足够长的眼神收回看向河边，对面什么人也没有。

 

 

 

“其他人都在Steve救了你之后骑马走了。马匹遇到爆炸和厌恶可无法保持平静，但他们却在等着想看你怎么样，这很奇怪，不是吗？”Clint说话时盯着河对岸，而不是看着Tony。“他们看起来很失望，特别是那个小头领。他更倾向于至你于死地，大老远赶来这鸟不拉屎的地方，就是为了杀死一个Stark的小军械师。我说这些并不是针对你，提醒一下。你让我开始感兴趣了，小东西。”

 

“你想动手射我，”Tony提醒他那些在桥上时落在他脚下的箭头。

“我没有想过动手射任何东西，”弓箭手回答道，走开加入到照顾Steve的队伍中，留下Tony一人无语问苍天。

按照Clint的说法，确实是Steve救了他。所以他才避免了被拍在岩石上成为肉酱，这是他记忆清晰的最后一件事。然而现在，他在一片安全的海滩上，他和Steve是唯一湿透的两个人，Barnes和Clint看起来只是局部沾了点水。Steve救了他。

不知Steve是用什么方法找到他并带着他一起游回足够靠近的岸边才让Barnes和Clint拉他们上岸。当时他显然是已经在距离桥比较远的下游了，一个人是几乎不可能在随处可见大的漂流物的情况下找到另一个人并且拉着他毫无自主意识的身体游那么远的距离……他真的不忍去想Steve都经历了些什么。

然而，Steve做到了。即使Tony是一个逃跑的敌人，一个冒着把Steve和其他队员暴露在危险中来完成自己目的的小人。他不知道该怎么办了。正是这群俘虏了他的人愿意做出牺牲来挽救自己的生命，而通常人们帮他做事，听从他的命令，仅仅因为他的身份或可以从他身上得到什么。这……他完全不知道这样自我牺牲算什么。

“他—Steve…你还好——”Tony说，试图自己站起来。

“呆在那里别动，Tony，”Natasha警告道。那肯定是一个警告，Tony重新跪回在沙地上，感觉到完全的无助。Barnes跪在Steve背后，用手撑住Steve的后腰。

“用你的鼻子呼吸，Stevie，来吧，你知道该怎么做的。保持不要动，你一直在发抖。就听着我的声音慢慢呼吸，来吧。”Barnes鼓励道。“慢慢地，现在。轻轻地吸气，Steve，不要急。现在，吐出来。这是最困难的部分，你知道的，马上就要成功了，你会好起来的。现在，直到我告诉你之前不要再吸气。好了，再来一起，很棒，Stevie，你做到了。”Barnes移动他的手按摩Steve的脖子。继续帮助着他如何呼吸，语气柔软，令人鼓舞。Tony想起自己早期关于Barnes的评价，感到内疚和心痛。

 

 

Bruce大步走向Tony。“我需要燃烧一些草药，会对他的伤口有帮助。”Bruce说，语气很是强硬。Tony眨着眼看了他一会，随后意识到他在问自己要回打火石。Tony拍了拍自己的口袋，想找到包着打火石和小炸药的袋子，但什么也没有找到。Tony摇了摇头，Bruce脸上瞬间露出可怕的极端厌恶的神情。

“Cline，你能去搞点火来吗？”Bruce问道。Clint点点头，开始去收集一些枯枝烂叶。他迅速的用石头围了一个圈，再用最原始的方法试图弄出一些火种。一两分钟，他沮丧的宣布失败。

 

“这里实在是太他妈潮湿了，我真的做不到。”Clint大喊着发泄，瞪着Tony。

“没…没事的…Clint，”Steve哽咽着说出几个单词，每一个发音都像是从内心深处撕开并被迫违背其意愿形成的。Tony感觉自己的身体变得柔软无骨深深陷入沙子里面，他毁了这一切。他几乎害Steve和自己被杀死，他造成了这一切，他知道，但他仍感觉自己的心被掏空，只留下一些裸露和开放的内脏。

 

“你到底是怎么想的？”Bruce在帮Steve清理伤口中的砂砾时问道。Tony听见Steve的嘶声，看见他把脸别在一旁，将头埋进Natasha的怀中。Tony不确定问题是指他的逃跑还是Steve为什么要救他一命。

Tony还是决定回答这个指意不明的问题。“我在想你们是打算把我交给Pierce，我的后果只有被杀掉或者糟。而且我胸口的东西可能马上就要罢工了，但你们不会愿意暂停你们摧毁王国统治的重要使命停下来为我找药。所以我能做什么呢？我只能试图在过河时让自己获救，并保持其他人不受伤害。我知道这很冒险，也知道计划中会有失误。但我还是做了。抱歉我没有在你们帮助Pierce反抗王国时扮演好俘虏的角色，是我让你们失望了。你们想要杀死我，没事。动手吧。”Tony停了下来。“你们谁想动手都可以，反正我也是——”Steve的突然站起身打断了他。Tony感觉自己快要紧张到吐出来了， Steve将是那个动手的人，想想还真是讽刺。与他想象不同的是，Steve没有拿起他的箭，而是捡起Tony脚边的背包，翻遍他的袋子，再让Thor扶着他走向Tony所跪着的沙地。

“这里，”Steve直说，扔给他一些可怕的饼干，并递给他水壶和一个小袋子。Tony吃了一大惊，Steve从他腰边抽出一把小刀子，并用它切断了绑住Tony的绳索。“既然你那么想走，那我就放你走。你自由了，我受够了。”

“Steve，我们不能就这样放走他——”Barnes表示抗议。

“不，Buck。就这样吧，我…不行，我不能那样做。他想告诉其他人我们的行踪？随便他。这造不成多大威胁，”Steve说，低头看着Tony。“但如果他留下来，那又会发生什么？因为他绝对不会停止尝试逃跑的。你会吗？你认为我会让你再一次将大家置身于危险中吗？”队伍中一片寂静。

Tony抬头看着他，感觉身下的沙地正在沉沦而他越陷越深。他不知道该说什么，所以他打开了Steve递给他的小袋子，盯着里面的东西。袋中有一些白色的盐，Tony意识到那正是Bruce之前提到能帮助缓解金属毒害他身体的药物，他失去了语言，只能默默地看着那些晶体。

“你可以将它溶解在开水中服用。”Bruce说。

“你—你说我们不能搞到这个，我们离可能有这种盐的城市太远了。并且与队伍行进路线不同……你们说过的，我听见了。”Tony结结巴巴地说，感觉一败涂地。“你…你们…你们知道我听见了，我们在接近一个港口，好像是Gulmira。你们不想浪费时间。”

他们并没有整个队伍都出发前往那个小镇去拿药，只有Steve和Bucky去了，没有自己拖后腿他们便能有能快的速度。他们冒着接近被Stark牢牢控制着的领土的危险来帮助自己。Tony现在终于知道了。 

“走，Tony。快走，”Steve说，听起来疲惫不堪，Bruce接过针将他绽开的皮肤缝合在一起。

Tony站起来，看着流动的河流。他可以一走了之，可能成功走到Gulmira或其他靠近任何首都的港口城镇。但他没有像这个队伍中任何人那样的野外生存技能，但既然Steve和Barnes可以去到在一夜之间去到一座大到足以拥有就他性命盐的城市并返回，那么他可能也可以到达。另一方面，他又能怎么办？他的人在为十戒工作。这是他亲眼所见的。

很显然，攻击他所在车厢的人得到了内部情报。Rose？有可能。那家伙恨他，认为他无能并懒惰，这是肯定的，但这样就谋杀国王？在Tony将军队大权全部交到他手上，并给与他足够的权力让他想做什么都可以的情况下？这实在太没道理。

再有就是Stern和他负责的那笔钱。Stern负除了监督境内外还负责了这一大片森林和河流。还有十戒手中被运用于袭击他车厢Stark制造的武器，全都盘旋在他的头顶，嘲讽他…各式各样的想法充斥着他的脑海，就像拼图的碎片，而他不知道该如何将它们连在一起。

 

谁会是最大的受益者呢？是谁在暗中与十戒谈判商量关于暗杀的事情，安排人攻击攻击皇家军队，Stern的贪污和暗自与十戒勾搭的人就这样冠冕堂皇地发生在他眼皮子底下。Stern已经统治很多年了，一个可怕的念头在Tony脑海中形成，可怕到他甚至不愿去想起。这真是疯了，不是吗？它必须是。他希望是那样。他试图从自己脑海中的结论中找出毛病。但它很完美，没有更完美了，但他不会……他会吗？这些年来，这意味着…因为如果他的推测是正确的……Pepper，Rhodey，每个人……都身处于危险之中。

Tony深深吸了一大口气，试图让自己冷静下来。他的心脏怦怦直跳，苦涩和金属的味道充斥着他的嘴巴，眼睛也被刺痛。他想揉碎所有那些背叛，恐惧，他妈的自我指着，因为他还没有看到……他会成功的。

 

他一直那么容易被人操控，喜欢将自己关在实验室中面对武器发明，整天与酒作伴，傻傻的将权力和责任推卸给他人，告诉自己这是最好的方式，可到头来这究竟造福了谁？他自己还是王国？他有足够的勇气诚实地承认——他真的说不出来。好吧，如果他的推测是正确的，那能做点什么来补救？他需要找到一个方法让别人听他的话，总有人会听他的。

“我知道你们没有理由相信我，我也知道我问的实在太多了。我承认，如果我们角色互换，我根本不会给你们任何的解释机会。但我认为你们做的比我任何一次都要好，”Tony说道，发现自己的喉咙被接下来的话哽住，强迫自己看着Steve和队伍中其他人的眼神。“你说你们想要做能使世界变得更加美好的事情，一些你们所信仰的事情，”Tony提醒他，Steve眉头紧皱，缓缓点了点头。

“我认为Obediah Stane涉嫌谋杀国王Howard和王后Maria。我认为他试图杀死继任的国王以便自己接管整个王国。而且他利用十戒来完成自己的企图。我需要你们带我取件Fury将军。”

Tony笃定的宣告使所有人陷入一片惊呆的沉默。

 

第七章上

“所以现在你又想去找Fury了？在你炸了半条河之后？更别提你才刚刚从我们手里跑掉。”Barton恶狠狠地说，声音中充满了不信任，“要我说就给他搜搜身，没准这家伙是个巫师呢。”他建议道，鄙视地扬了扬头。

 

“Clint，”Steve打断了他。他知道现在队伍里所有人都有情绪，但他还是只能湿漉漉地站在岸边，任由鲜血从细小的伤口里流出。他依旧沉浸在看到Tony消失在黑暗的河水的恐惧之中。他刚才想都没想就潜下去救人，如果他没成功呢？如果河水把他们往下游冲去，醒来时发现Stark骑兵正用弓箭指着他们的脑袋呢？另一方面，那种没有找到Tony的恐惧，那种看着他消失不见而自己无能为力的颤栗还没有开始涌现，这也许是因为他在水中的时候满脑子只有救出Tony，以至于在没找到他之前根本不打算上浮。

他听到Bucky和Natasha正在河边争吵，他本来觉得在奔流的河水声中他根本听不清那两人在吵些什么。但Bucky那巨大的一声“你他妈给我滚开，蠢货！”还是挣扎着传到了他耳朵里。

他在海边长大，家乡无数的大河小溪使他深谙水性，尽管年幼时虚弱的身体让他很少能实践这门技能。但他还是堪称游泳好手。在那样的河口地带，儿童溺水是所有人噩梦，。他知道怎样顺应水流迂回渐进，在顺流时放松身体，遇到漩涡时及时躲避。

他真的不知道在找到卡在石头中间的Tony前自己游了多远。巨石中有一颗倒塌的大树，树枝伸展出去救了Tony一命，但尖利的枝条也划伤了冲进去的Steve的皮肤。他之前没有留意，一直到他把Tony拖到岸边，以口渡气把他救醒之后，那些伤口才逐渐刺痛起来。

 

当时Steve的确环视四周，希望能找到自己队伍的身影，但是他和Tony显然顺流而下得太快了。他孤身一人，感觉吹进Tony嘴中的空气有去无回，让他回想起过去哮喘发作时大力吸气，却发现吸进的空气全都像是掺着冰碴的雪水一般的恐怖感受。这种窒息感很多年没有再发作了，上一次这样还是因为在那场可怕的大火中吸入了过多烟尘，因为即将失去一切而绝望。

等到Bucky和队员们终于找到了他俩，Steve正跪在地上，低垂着头颅疯狂地喘气，惊恐的双眼四处寻找Bucky的身影，他的朋友总是有办法陪他度过这些发作，让他坚持下去。很久一起Steve的妈妈曾经告诉全村的孩子们怎样救治他，但只有Bucky是真正关心他，愿意和他在一起，就算和Steve这个小病秧子做朋友意味着他得是不是双膝跪地，用很长的时间揉着他的后背安抚他狂乱的呼吸。

Steve叹了口气，把回忆逐出了脑海。他现在没有时间耽于往事。他抓起早已浸湿的上衣囫囵穿上，Bruce给了他一个眼神，表示Steve身上的伤口基本上处理好了。尽管它们还是很疼，简陋的设备让Bruce别无他法，只能将他的皮肤粗糙地缝合在一起。伤口很痒，但他受过太多伤了，他知道此刻绝对不能随意抓挠。

现在队伍里弥漫着失落愤怒的情绪，这一点他心知肚明。他能看到Tony脸上阴沉的表情，以及在他宣布Tony可以随意离开后大家诘问的眼神。尽管他们不能明着反对，但这种气氛显然已经四散开来。现在队伍里的情况很复杂。

显然，Stark骑兵们已经知道他们的行迹了，而且也可以轻易推测他们这是在往哪里走。而且他们毫无疑问正在和十戒帮打交道，这一点必须马上报告Fury和Pierce。他再一次想了想自己手中掌握的情报到底够不够重要，能不能让他有底气使他的上级同意在战俘交换时优先照顾Tony。

他当时让Tony离开的命令的确是句气话，同时他也想知道那个人在得到了自由的应允后到底会怎么做。但他现在想明白了，他知道自己绝对不能简简单单就把Tony放走，他很有可能掌握着有利于整个反抗军的重要情报。

骑着马前往Gulmira的商业渡口并不像听起来那么遥远。他和Bucky全速前进，连走路带骑马只用了半天多。Bruce早就给他俩精确的指示，他们很快就找到了那个为人还算比较诚信的药品商人。那人的店铺地址和Bruce所记的分毫不差，一打开黑色的木门他们就看到两条交缠在一起的毒蛇，毒蛇两边各站着两个人，一个是那位脏兮兮的药商，另一个则是暴脾气的酒贩子。

Bucky，和Steve料想的一样，一路上都阴沉着脸。他一开始嘟嘟囔囔地反对，见到Steve不为所动后也沉默下来，一声也不再言语。Steve明白身为通缉要犯，即使是进入Gulmira这样偏僻的小城也存在很大的风险，但是他不可能放任Tony承受痛苦折磨，就因为自己不敢拿队伍的任务冒险。和为他犯险买药一样，即使是为了Tony的生命安全，Steve也不能因为生气就赶他离开。那些骑兵离的很近，这时候赶Tony离开队伍和判了他死刑没什么区别。他不能不管他。

Steve现在还没有把事情完全弄清楚，自从他们遇到Tony以来发生了太多怪事，他思来想去也无法把这一切线索连成整体。他从来没听说过Stark军队和十戒帮有过任何联系。那些人不过是一群窃贼和杀人犯组成的乌合之众，在沙漠里为非作歹，当居住在遥远边境的居民们不得安生。

的确，十戒帮时不时愿意给买主们提供“暗杀”服务，但是世人皆知只要有人出价更高他们马上见风转舵。就算是Pierce那样不介意使用雇佣军的人，在Batroc那档子事出了以后，也绝对不会和十戒帮扯上关系。但是他的的确确是看见了那个在Stark骑兵中的十戒帮头目。似乎他们是被Stark雇来杀死Tony的，而且显然在这件事上显出了非比寻常的敬业和投入。

一切都不对头，肯定有什么他没有注意到的线索，而且他很清楚这线索在谁手上。所以，他现在更不能轻易放走Tony了。但是他也不能就这么全听Tony的指示。老天，他居然在指示Steve。Steve从来没见到过哪个刚刚越狱被抓的囚犯浑身湿透地站在愤怒的大兵之中，还能显得那样趾高气昂。他想到这块儿，忍不住弯起了嘴唇。

 

第七章完

一切都不对头，肯定有什么他没有注意到的线索，而且他很清楚这线索在谁手上。所以，他现在更不能轻易放走Tony了。但是他也不能就这么全听Tony的指示。老天，他居然在指示Steve。Steve从来没见到过哪个刚刚越狱被抓的囚犯浑身湿透地站在愤怒的大兵之中，还能显得那样趾高气昂。他想到这块儿，忍不住弯起了嘴唇。

“照你说现在王国危在旦夕，而罪魁祸首是Stane。这人从Howard国王执政时代起就是首相了。Stark骑兵在追捕你，不惜与十戒联手也要致你于死地。我看十戒帮那些匪徒为了你豁出命去了，他们可是唯利是图的人，不会为了一个抓回一个逃犯豁出命去。”Steve摇了摇头，“你到底是什么人，Tony？如果你说的是实话，为什么Stane这么想要你的命？你在桥上弄的东西，那都是什么？我见过军械师，他们没有你的本事，所以别再说谎了。”Steve说完后，Tony深深吸了口气。

“我——不，我不是，或者说，我不仅是个军械师。”Tony半遮半露地说道，“那些炸药，我——我就是做那个的。我为军队研制炸药。你可以说我是个炼金师。Natasha从我那里拿走的石头，嗯，它们其实是新式炸药。我被十戒帮抓住的时候研发的。就像是一般炮弹里的火药粉，只不过威力更大，也更稳定。可以做成单体，遇水也不会融化，这些你，你可能已经注意到了。他们就是为了这个追我。十戒帮需要武器。我本来在沙漠里的一处军事基地秘密研发，但是显然Stane把我出卖了。一旦火药配方完工我就得没命。作为回报，十戒帮会帮助Stane谋杀国王。”Tony最后一句说的丧气无比。

Tony说的都是真相，Steve能看出来。他又抬头看了一眼Natasha，她冲Steve微微点了点头。但这些话还是在隐瞒着什么，更多无用的信息，Steve无力地呼了口气。Tony在和他绕圈子，给出显而易见的答案，从而隐藏起最关键的真相。

“你看，你们也见过我的本事了。如果没有我，王军肯定会处于劣势，Stane正好趁机收敛权力。将军们都很厌恶Anthony国王，认为他心不在焉，对付反叛军手段不够强硬，过于心慈手软。他们很拥护Stane当权。”Tony苦涩地继续道。这些话里有些信息和Steve从Fury还有Coulson那里听到的不谋而合，甚至还印证了Clint的一些八卦。他知道Tony话里藏着重要的线索，尽管光是这一席话他还是无法完全信服。

“你是说，Stane想要杀了国王。甚至是，你认为Howard国王和Maira王后都死于他手......可那是多年前的事了......那是场意外。”Steve试探道。

“我是说——是的，那是陈年往事了。但是我认为他一直在暗中操作。不动声色地做手脚。毕竟，在世纪大战之后，Howard国王就开始......酗酒。他喝得很多，醉倒多于清醒，当时基本上都是Stane在执政。小国王即位后Stane也没停下，他可是摄政王。等到国王成年，嗯，你听传言也知道他是个什么样子。Stane没有杀了Anthony国王是因为他想挟天子以令诸侯。他还散布谣言，说国王被绑架了，更合适他和Pierce的谈判。再往后我也不知道。 Tony说道，胡乱地挥了挥手，表示他实在是心烦意乱。 ”

“与此同时，Stane还有他的朋党们，估计是Ross和Stone，利用国王被绑架的谎言拖延时间，这样既可以把握大权，又不用引起混乱的王权更迭。他一边蚕食权势，一边扶持继承人。你看着吧，他一定会让议会承认国王那个混账的私生子表弟的血统合法性，然后用那小老鼠当傀儡。”

“你是说Gregory爵士？你认为他也参与了......？”Natasha斟词酌句地问道。

“他？他憎恨国王，渴望权利。所有人都知道。正好Stane必须找个有皇室血统的人来给他的法令签字。”Tony生硬地说道，“Gregory只求王位，为了那张椅子他宁愿出卖自己的灵魂。”

在Tony说话的时候Steve一直在思索，他实在不敢对Tony说的话全盘买单。这些话搅在他的脑袋里，一个又一个疑问弄得他脑子发疼。Stane谋反，怎么可能？但是，显然Stark军队和十戒帮不清不楚。Tony在其中起了很大作用。一个能造出那样威力强大的炸弹的军械师价值连城，这一点可以肯定。

就算是Tony的话半真半假，Fury和Pierce也必须得知这些消息。这是扭转战局的事情，Pierce的全部反叛计划会变成泡影，如果事实真的如Tony所说，Stane和Gregory爵士才是主谋。如果这两个人真的试图谋杀国王，还散布他被绑架的谣言的话，也许Pierce根本不应该把王国的混乱局势怪罪到国王身上。或者说至少应该把矛头指向Stane。

但Pierce信誓旦旦地说国王是命令的下达者，他说是国王亲口颁布的。Pierce还曾经反驳过，但是国王专断无比。Fury也在场，当时的那次会议上，是他们一起决定了Steve的命运。Fury说过Pierce当时的确反对过那条命令，这促使了Fury自己加入Pierce的队伍。Steve晃了晃脑袋，视线却刚好对上Bucky。

“别试图说服我，”Bucky咬着牙说道，“我不会同意的。”

“我知道这听上去很离奇，”Tony插了进来，“而且我也知道在我......逃跑之后，我说什么话你们都不会轻信。也许我猜错了，我被蒙蔽了，也许吧。但是如果我是正确的，那整个王国都很危险。Stane和Gregory为了得到权利会不择手段，他们不会怜惜任何生命。想要恨我就随你们，但是别以为我不在乎生灵涂炭。”Tony这话说得掷地有声。“我不知道Fury是不是会信任我，或者说，就算他知道了又有什么用。但我还是会试试。大难当前，我不能袖手旁观。我不是在求你们信任我，我只是在求你们继续做一开始的事，把我带到Fury那里。如果你拒绝，我可以离开，但我豁出命去也要自己去找Fury。”

你说得对，你的确要求的太多了。”Clint不为所动，“Steve.....你不会真听他的吧？他不是疯了，就是说谎成性。要不然他就是在操纵你， 因为你善良，不愿意和他一般见识。”

“若大家愿听一句的话， 我自幼生长于尔虞我诈的宫廷。队长，公众至难觅得可信之人，携其以成壮举，”Thor和善地说，“您的国王并不是第一位失败于此的王者，因为统治艰难，令人憔悴疲倦，宁愿将琐事赋予他人。我自己的兄弟就曾意图取代我的地位，而整个Asgard因我的盲目而震动。”Thor的声音里带上了Steve从未听过的忧伤成分。“诚然，此便是我离开我的爱人Jane跟随你的缘故。队长，你是愿意背负一切的人，你并不知道这种品质的难得。”

在Thor说话时Steve一直盯着Tony。那双棕色的眼睛中绝对还蕴藏着什么。是后悔，他在悔恨什么？

“Fury会想要和他谈谈的，Steve，”Natasha说道，“还是让他处理吧，这家伙有太多秘密了。”

娜塔莎转身直对着Tony说道：“你差点让自己送了命，还几乎搭上了我们的。你自以为了解你的发明，你以为能控制一切，但这世界本就是无序的。你不能掌控万物。世事无常，我见过大国的兴起和衰落，任何人在时间面前都是过客，然而有些真理却不是。如果你打算再来一遍，我会在你动手之前就杀了你，”他说完便转身朝着Steve点点头。Tony用阴沉的眼神看着她，表情紧张又凝重。

“我同意，”他最终说道，“队长......Steve，你，你救了我的命。两次，我不会忘记的。就给我一个机会，让我的性命发挥它应有的作用。求你了。我需要这样做。”Tony祈求道，用复杂的目光看着Steve的双眼。他的眼神让Steve回忆起一个曾经无助的年轻人，他早应忘记那个人，然而那已成为他的心魔。

如果他拒绝，如果他抛弃Tony，那这家伙肯定会自己的去找Fury。他会赤手空拳地在深林中行进，还要时刻警惕十戒帮的威胁，不管Tony说了多少谎，他总说对了一件事，王国危在旦夕，复仇者不能视而不见。

“好吧，我会把他带去见Fury。”Steve宣布了自己的决定，他说话的时候只是轻轻瞥了Tony一眼。

“Steve——”Bucky还想再说什么。

我说了，他和我们一起，Buck。就这么定了。”Steve打断了他。Bucky狠狠瞪了他一眼，然后摇着头离开了，和队伍的其他人站到了一处。他尚还健康的那只手正紧紧握着拳头。

“我欠你的，队长。”Tony说道，朝着Steve点了点头，态度丝毫谈不上恭敬。他的脸上带着古怪的表情，这模样真让Steve紧张得要命。

“我会用尽一切报答你的。”  
第八章 上 

翻译：@love妮妮

 

队长的话像是给了Tony一剂稳心剂。他把所有砝码都压在与Fury合作的想法上，试图说服Howard昔日最忠实的臣子及好友，无论Fury过去对自己究竟有多不满，现在情况危急，他们必须合作了。Tony从来没有给予过Fury百分百的信任，毕竟他是一个连秘密都会下崽的男人。 

他想知道在他将国家大事抛在一边置之不理埋头在工作室以及美人胸间时， Pierce的叛变加上Fury对其的跟随有多大一部分是因为Stane的阴谋。不幸的是，他所不感兴趣的国家大事均不会被带上国王的床。就最近发生的这些事来看，他的王国以及子民首当其冲地为他的无知买了单。也许他还是有一些可能做出一些补救，Tony揉着胸前被金属板覆盖的伤口想道，很有可能。 

可以看出来整个团队对这片海岸所处的地区均有不同程度的不满，大家顺手把东西收进背包中，检查武器，并将目光投向下游Gulmira码头所处的地方。Steve跪在包边，解开松紧带，显然是在翻找什么东西。他掏出一小片用绳索捆住的皮革，Tony定睛看着里面会是什么。Steve……把Tony绑起来让他跟在Natasha或Bruce身后行军很多很多英里的老好人Steve。Tony想象Steve张开双腿在自己身下的样子，怎样才能让这个男人不由自主地回应他的爱抚，向他恳求还要更多…当然，他有很多方法让自己如愿。比如说赦免其他队员们？他相信Steve会同意。Steve为救自己一命的伤口还在隐隐渗着血，Tony隐约为自己此刻还会有这种想法感到恶心。再一次。

他不知道该如何看待Steve。一个曾经俘虏他，与他作对，但却在他生命攸关之时没有走掉，而是游向明知甚至可能没有呼吸的他的人。Tony真的不知道该怎么做了。他几十年来积累的经验也无法解决这个。身边有很多愿意为他赴汤蹈火的人，没错，因为他是国王，因为他的名字、他所掌握的权利以及那些人职责所在，如果他们没有保护好国王，会有很严重的后果。但从来没有人会不惜一切为没有任何头衔或地位的人出生入死，除非他们认为冒险救自己一命是正确的选择？这可是一个短到令人相当不安的名单。

虽然事情已经发生了，但Tony在试图逃跑的时候从来没有想要队伍中任何一个人受到伤害，并尽最大的努力将伤害发生的机率降到最小，尽管如此，事前他仍说服自己做好了可能会有伤害发生的心理准备。说实话，更糟的他都想到了。他知道队员们受伤的可能性有多少，他不能骗自己说一切都是意外。他最后还是自私地选择了冒险。告诉自己如果他能够得到自由，重回作为国王的美好生活那一切牺牲都是值得的。他的生命更有价值，这句话伴随着国王的成长。

 

虽然事情已经发生了，但Tony在试图逃跑的时候从来没有想要队伍中任何一个人受到伤害，并尽最大的努力将伤害发生的机率降到最小，尽管如此，事前他仍说服自己做好了可能会有伤害发生的心理准备。也就是说，更糟的他都想到了。他知道队员们受伤的可能性有多少，他不能骗自己说一切都是意外，最后还是自私地选择了冒险。告诉自己如果他能够得到自由，重回作为国王的美好生活那一切牺牲都是值得的。他的生命更有价值，这句话伴随着国王的成长。

 

然后因为他想要自由，因为他失败的逃亡，因为Steve冒险救他一命。他睁开眼来看见浑身湿透，鲜血淋漓跪在沙土中无法正常呼吸的Steve，队伍中每一个人都充满敌意地看着他，几乎每一个人都能找到理由让他不得好死。他坐在柔软的细沙上看着他们帮助Steve呼吸的样子，看着变得温柔的Barnes，意识到堵在胸口的难受不是内疚，或者说并不完全是。说是可悲的恐惧更为确切。  
Tony甩甩头从回忆的遐想中走出来，走向跪在柔软沙滩上低头看着羊皮纸的Steve。那是一张地图，Tony随后意识到。靠近观察时他注意到，一张详细到令人难以置信的地图。上面涵括了王国所有疆域，每一条道路，桥梁，并表明了沿着村庄、城市、港口和河流的车道，军队所处的位置，防御工事、补给线，甚至有各个地区的军备仓库位置。

 

Tony试图秘密地观察那张军事地图，但很快便发现自己为了得到更好的视角早已趴在了Steve的肩膀上，因为这对他军事部署描述的详细程度实在是令人发指，甚至还有军队行军的方向，和未来可能驻营的位置，准确到令他感到十分的不安。“你究竟从哪弄来这张地图的？”Tony问道，在Steve的身边蹲了下来。

 

“画的，”Steve淡淡地说，Tony愣了一下来反应过来。“Bruce注的名。”

 

“你画的？可是…这些信息又从何而来？你向Stark的人行贿了？还是Natasha搞来的？狗样养…这…你不应该有这个的…Pierce也有吗，像这样的地图？”Tony实在是气急败坏了，感觉自己胸口急剧收缩，腹部也绞痛起来。Steve只是给了他一个意味深长的目光，当然，他不打算给Tony一个真实完整的回答。

 

“我没有向任何人行贿，Tony。还有你应该为你话语中影射的内容向Natasha道歉。我们和Ross将军打了足够长时间的仗才能考虑各方面的因素，来判断他下一步可能做出的行动”Steve说。Tony坐了下来，在惶恐中再次意识到自己严重低估了复仇者。Steve站起来走到Barton身边，两人低声讨论着坐在地上的Tony听不见的事情。王八蛋，难怪Rhodey那么担心。

“无意冒犯，”Tony说，转向Natasha，并微微鞠了鞠躬。

“哦，没事，”Natasha轻声回答到，灵活地把玩着手上的匕首好像那只是孩童的游戏。Tony在察言观色着方面并不是专家，但他敢肯定她现在很不开心。

“我们将往南方行进来避免正面遇上Genosha附近的Stark军队。我们必须穿过Fenyick，我知道那里靠近Schmidt（红骷髅九头蛇）的争议领土，但距离他的基地还是有一定距离的，”Steve解释着接下来的计划，Natasha点了点头。“这会让我们与Fury碰头的路变得更长，但在他们知道你在这儿的情况下还直接从Stark王国的境内穿多会很冒险，Tony，他们正在想尽一切办法找你。除此之外，我们还听说Gulmira悬赏捉拿复仇者的奖金也已经翻了好几番，”Steve说。Tony马上回想起武器展示后在帐篷中与Rhodey的谈话——提高价码，我需要给这位队长开一个别开生面的绞刑大会……Tony眨了眨眼睛回过神来，惊奇地发现自己竟不知不觉地走向了Steve去…去干嘛？他也不知道。之前轻率说出的话无法收回，而现在他已经有更好方法来处置队长，也用不到为Rhodey的烦恼而心忧了。

 

他通常没有给那些战俘们好的待遇，他会用不耐烦地语气审问他们因为Rhodey已经不下五次地向他抱怨复仇者们以及他们一次又一次的成功造反。如果Rhodey在他被十戒俘虏之前便按照他之前提出傲慢的要求那样为他抓来了Steve的话呢？Tony怀疑在他和Steve身份互换时，他不会像这个男人对待他一样对待Steve。他肯定自己会注意到Steve，虽然不会像现在一样看到外表的同时还发现他卓越的领导才能。但Tony会从他的蓝眼睛中看见骄傲不屈，以及闪烁着的挑衅。哇哦，他肯定会发现的。

Rhodey曾经告诉过他，军队抓来的战俘都出奇的忠实于队长，而Tony急需在这位伟大的队长成为某种象征时及时将他拿下，以粉碎Pierce正在暗中酝酿的更多黑暗肮脏的邪恶力量。挑起一场战斗可以有无数的原因，但想要得到其他人的追随却是难乎其难，Pierce所需要的最后一个条件便是创造一个英雄。他了发现Steve是个多么完美的人选，但却为时已晚，如果先前Rhodey成功抓到了Steve他便不会在有任何机会。Tony肯定会很轻易地摧毁这个完美的英雄，甚至用不着花时间去思考意识自己为这个社会造成了多么大的损失。

 

“天哪，我开始觉得王室好像没那么喜欢我们了。这让我太受伤了，”Barton傻笑着说道，将Tony的注意力重新拉回到对话上。“我现在到底值多少钱？搞得我都想把自己交上去啦。”

“继续说，Barton。我愿意把自己交出来为你换取黄金万两，”Bruce轻声笑着拍拍弓箭手的肩膀道。“还有谁要加入？”队伍中每个人都自动举起了手，除了Steve，他仍然在努力忽视伤口带来的疼痛来辛苦维持脸上的笑容。

他们怎么能在这样的情景下依然拿自己被悬赏来开玩笑？Tony无从得知。他感到嫉妒从胸口扩散开来，这当然很可笑，什么时候Tony Stark也要开始嫉妒其他人？暂且不论他的王国变得分崩离析，信任的人要置他于死地，他拥有一切的一切都流逝在指尖——

还有…还有如果你现在凑巧眨了下眼——你就会错过Steve和Bruce的微笑，Clint的鬼脸，Natasha挑起一边嘴唇的迷人笑容以及Thor的咧嘴开怀大笑，该死的，就连万年苦瓜脸的Barnes都紧绷着肩膀试图让自己不要笑出声。

 

“真是太好笑了。天哪，你们都……非常感谢你们的牺牲，简直是在胡闹，”Clint笑得直不起腰来。“当我为了自己过上更好的生活而不可避免的背叛你们时，我要你们知道，复仇者的垮台会从今天就开始。”

“这将很困扰我们，我敢肯定。”Steve幽默地接话，Tony听了忍不住大笑出声，结果被其他人恶狠狠地瞪了一遍，仿佛Steve的幽默只属于他们分享。

“我们走吧，在天黑之前我们还能赶一点路。”Steve看着太阳说。除了Bruce尚未打包好的一些武器之外其他人都背上了背包准备上路。

“一路的地形十分粗糙，一旦天黑我们就走不了多远了。Clint，你走在最前面探路。Buck和Natasha，你们岔开两条新路走，在瀑布处与我们集合。”Steve说完后，他们两便脱离队伍走进不同的道路，直到到达森林边界线Tony才意识到他们是要留下一条不同的足迹。“Tony？你的身体恢复到跟上我们脚步的条件了吗？”Steve问道。Tony点点头作为回答，让自己的肌肉从逃亡带来的兴奋还有难忘的游泳经历中放松下来，跟在Steve的身后走进森林中。

 

他们沉默地走了一段时间，直到Steve宣布他们已经距离大河有一段距离，并推测骑兵们大概没那么容易赶上他们，才决定可以在此地休息放松一下， 这对快要脱力的Tony来说显然正是时候。队长对Bruce和Thor传达了一些Tony无法接收的信息，正愣着神就听见Thor在说一个关于他最心爱的Jane骑在马上与他第一次见面时的故事。这仿佛是一个在场除Tony之外其他人都已经听说过的故事，但他十分喜欢在叙说这个故事时Thor的热情和向往，没有人愿意打断这段美好。

 

“她是一个十分聪明的女人，我挚爱的Jane，”Thor告诉他，眼中明亮地闪烁着记忆中的幸福感。“她观测星象，利用自己的知识来帮助农民和渔民。对那些肯抛开偏见去相信女人的人来说是真正的福音，而对那些因为她的性别而什么都不肯听便全权否定的人来说便是最大损失。”Thor皱着眉头说。“我们亲爱的Natasha用此弱点和其他人的评判作为自己最大的优势，戏耍那些愚人，虽然他们的轻视可能会帮助到我们的伟大事业，可此种情况的存在仍使我灰心。”

“国王的管家就是一个女人。Pepper Potts，她成就十分辉煌。我也是听说的，没了她国王什么事都办不成，大家都这样说。”Tony提出。

“我认为Jane大概和国王的管家十分相似，”Thor爽快的回答。

“我听说国王对星象也十分感兴趣，我敢打赌他会很高兴能与你亲爱的Jane见上一面。”Tony建议道，脑海中想着他图书馆中丰富的天文资料和他刚刚安在他私人居所塔顶的那面巨大的观星镜。

“你是怎么和那些炸药武器工作的，Tony？”Bruce问，Tony猜测这是一次对于打听他真正身份的尝试。

“我爸爸曾经参与过武器制作，爆炸物之内的。应该是在我还小的时候从他身上学来的。然后……那只是似乎就是我该做的事情，在战争年代，这一切的一切。”Tony回答，他所说的都是真的但实则并没有真正透露有用的信息。

“同意，跟随父母的脚步是一项崇高的追求，”Thor赞同道。“我们队长的父亲便是一名军人。你一直在寻求为别人服务帮助别人，Steven，即使当你还体弱多病之时，是吗？”

 

“是的，”Steve简单地回答，便不再说话了，但这似乎便已足够满足Thor。体弱多病？Tony想道当Steve由于席卷河岸小乡村的瘟疫而被迫出走时，他和Barnes是如何成功做到那一切的。他想知道Steve经历了些什么才能在具有让Brookland从此消失在这个世界的致命效率的疾病中寻活下来。他听说无一幸存，但所有经过很长时间传到他耳中的新闻总是会被夸大的。

“你有过一场大病？”Tony问道。因为某些原因，他的声音就连自己听来都很奇怪很小声。“是不是……因为那些事？发生Brookland的——”

“不，”Steve说，坚定不移地看着前方的路，他们再次启程深入森林，树木变得更高，叶层变得更厚，距离大河也越来越远。Tony注意到他走起路来轻微倾斜的伤腿。“我…我告诉过你我不是一个健壮的孩子。他解释说，Tony点了点头，在脑海中刻画出一个瘦瘦小小、但拥有一如既往方正下巴和明亮坚定眼神的Steve。”我当时生病了。很多种病，当我还小的时候。瘟疫来时我已经长大了。瘟疫？那是我唯一没有得的一种病，“Steve厉声说道，用手将任性擦到他盾牌的树枝拨开。

“那些发生在Brookland的事十分可怕，”Tony说道，声音很小并不敢确定自己该不该说，这显然会伤害到Steve。说实话，直到现在为止，Brookland惨状在他的生活中都完全是删除的状态，那些他素未谋面的子民的悲伤和那些实实在在发生的惨剧并没有真正影响到国王。他所做的只有将疾病控制让它不在扩散，没有人会去碰来自那片地区的任何东西，所有起源于这个小村庄的不幸随着Pepper喜爱的当地花篮一起永远消失在燃烧的火焰中，Brookland随之变成一片死区。他无法想象Steve如何在经历这一切之后涅槃，失去那么的亲人，生活的整个世界在一夜之间消失殆尽。

“那里确实发生了很多可怕的事情。瘟疫只是其中之一，”Steve的回答令人费解，也掀起了Tony的好奇心。

“除了瘟疫之外还有——”Tony追问道，顿时感觉到身边的气场开始变冷。

“够了，Tony。那提起来没有任何意义，别管了，”Steve咬紧牙关说，放快了脚步以免在他们的谈话变成咆争论大赛。Tony用充满疑惑的眼神看着Bruce，但医生只管低头看着自己的脚走路。他们不停的前进，好像过了一整个世纪Steve才叫停。Tony的腿几乎不堪一击便会倒下，但他拒绝抱怨。  


 

第八章中  
翻译： @love妮妮

Tony可以看见远处的大山，并在第一时间注意到树叶与之前所见的不同，这里的树木都有着密集的树冠，叶片也比较厚实，柔软的苔藓环绕着较大的树干和根部生长。他一直因为长时间赶路所带来的疼痛和疲惫而分神，丝毫没有注意到这些变化，但显然自他们从河边出发以来海拔便一直在升高。 他还没有看见那只以神话中九头蛇作为自己象征的队伍，以及任何藏匿在冰山旁争议领地的Schmidt疯狂崇拜者，但他知道队伍一直在朝着那个神秘组织的营地行进。

Tony听见一声鸟鸣般高亢的颤音回声，抬头便看到Barton出现在瀑布顶端的石头上，双腿在急流里晃来晃去。“除了一头拉屎的黑熊之外其他什么情况也没有，”Barton告诉他们，“这周围平静得不正常，你知道这意味着我们可能都要死了。”

“如果这平静会致命的话，我相信你一定会确保我们的安全，”Steve干巴巴地回答，把他的盾放在溪流边，又解下了肩上的剑。

“队长说的没错，Clint，”Bruce笑着说。Tony也笑了，但这次他学聪明了没有笑出声来，显然让他开心的任何事都会刺激到团队敏感的神经。大家都放下了背包和武器，Bruce开始准备烧火，Barton灵活地从瀑布下来并走到Bruce身边把肩上的弓箭递给他。这家伙狠狠地瞪了Tony一眼，表达他对Tony在逃跑时弄丢了打火石的不满。现在Bruce只能用他的箭头磨火了。

几分钟后，Natasha像从瀑布里走出来的水精灵一般，突然出现在了营地。“没有骑兵和其他威胁的迹象，从后面看得很清楚，”她说。走到正在努力生火的Bruce和Barton身边优雅地坐下。在经过好一番努力和曲折后，一缕小小的烟雾终于袅袅升起，Bruce仔细的往上面添加干燥的树叶，并用手轻轻扇着风，就差没为这点来之不易的小火苗加油助威了。

“Tony，把那些盐结晶拿来，我告诉你该如何溶解他们。我认为这对你的伤口会有所帮助，但还是得承认我之前从没见过任何你这样的情况。”Bruce掏出一个小小的金属罐和火钳，Tony从Steve给他的那个小包裹里把盐掏出来。Bruce将盐放进装满水的小锅中，并用火钳将它举起在火焰上。

当盐终于溶解完后，他将溶液倒进罐中递给Tony。“一天几滴就可以，看看两周后情况怎么样。等我们与Fury碰面后，我想金属中毒给你带来的反应可能已经消退大部分了，虽然我不知道这东西多久能起作用。但一边赶路我会一边调节剂量的。”Bruce说，不满地瘪了下嘴。Tony感谢的点了点头，从Bruce手中接过小罐，将剩下的盐仔细地放在曾经用在藏炸药的衬衫口袋中。

Tony把小罐放在嘴边，让那些珍贵的液体滴在舌头上，咽了下去。奇怪的是，他完全信任Bruce在出了逃跑失败那事之后还是真心想要帮助他，而且偏于乐观地相信这会奏效。当然了，Bruce也不会让Steve和Barnes冒着生命危险去拿一些不会有实际效果的东西回来。最起码，这些盐会让Tony撑到与Fury碰面，然后重回到他的塔楼中，用上瓦坎达国王在他新王加冕礼时进献的神奇金属。自从他得到那块金属以来便一直痴迷于它的性质，为此还做了详尽的研究，但它不像他有生以来所见的任何其他东西。他从未想通应该把它用于制造什么东西，那东西一直乖乖呆在他实验室桌子上，履行它作为世界最大镇纸的使命。而现在，它可能会被用于拯Tony的生命。

Tony若有所思地在Bruce的旁边也是Natasha的对面坐了下来，Thor、Steve和Barton走到瀑布落下形成的蜿蜒流长的小溪对面，应该是要找通往大河边的路，Tony猜测，在那边岩石和树林之间有一片小小的空旷区域。

“你会喜欢这个的，”Bruce笑着说。“看。”Tony好奇地环顾自周，并开始问他到底会爱上什么东西，边看见Thor对着队长使了一招大摆锤的同时Steve躲开了来自Barton出手残酷的膝踢，Steve完美回避了Thor的大锤并用不可思议的敏捷下蹲轻松格挡了Barton的出击。打斗练习持续了很长时间，Thor和Clint屡次试图用拳头和腿法放倒他，而Steve用惊人的速度，技巧以及优雅将所有招数无一例外全部化解。

这真的是一场了不起的打斗。

Bruce是对的，即使他所理解的可能不完全是Bruce原本要表达的。Steve一招一式都十分优美，Tony曾见过他的骑士和指挥官的作战练习，所以他知道自己现在在看的这场打斗是多么特别，以后可能永远再不会有看第二遍的机会了。Tony细致地观察到，Steve握在手中的剑好像格外特别，仿佛那就是他手臂的延伸，而他在进行一场肉搏战。以Tony的经验来说，他无与伦比。敬畏可能是现在唯一能正确表达他感受的词语，即使如此，这也并不说明在看完这场打斗后他的感觉只有敬畏一种。Tony突然感到一股热流让他不禁颤栗，难以呼吸。Steve英俊外表下那不可思议的力量，那灵活的身体，专注的眼神……都让他神魂颠倒。很久以来第一次，Tony真的在希望Steve能够效忠于他，举起Stark的红金色旗帜，真正成为他的人…… 

突然肿胀的裆部让Tony吃了一惊，他转过了身子，试图找到一个更舒服的姿势，或者至少别被Bruce发现他的尴尬。Tony强迫自己去想代数曲线和黎曼曲面等他在踏上与Ross碰面的这场决定命运的旅程之前着手研究的问题。“我知道。这让你印象深刻了，对吧？”Bruce说，Tony紧绷的下巴放松了下来，他不觉得Bruce是真的明白了，但说实话，他宁愿Bruce对此事一知半解。“我第一次看到他们练习时……好吧，是时候做饭了，”Bruce歪嘴笑了笑。

“Phillips训练他？”Tony问道，Bruce点了点头，往锅中倒满水准备晚饭。“从来没听过Phillips还会训练其他人…其他…”Tony挣扎着想找到一个合适的词语让自己听起来不会显得太有所企图。

“你是说那些假模假样大地主或者得到王权支持的名望贵族以外的人？比如这个来自瘟疫发源地、没那么聪明的文盲渔民？”Bruce扬起了一边眉毛。“只是想确定我们的讨论对象，”Bruce澄清，他并不是刻薄。“Phillips从不免费训练任何人，这是事实。但Steve是一个特例，”Bruce最终说。

“对此我毫不怀疑，”Tony寻思着他指的特殊到底是什么。

“好吧，Steve…他肯定会首先告诉你他欠了一个博士很多。我猜Phillips也认识他，他为Steve说了很多好话，所以Phillips最后才会录取他。”Bruce解释道。“Erskine博士，你听说过他吗？好几年前我听说他住在Kingstown，他当时似乎挺有名的。”

 

“这…这个名字听起来很熟悉，”Tony努力回想，试图找到一些关于他的记忆片段。“我在哪听过这个名字呢？”他看得出Bruce现在对接不接下他这个问题还是不太确定。

“他是为Howard国王工作，我猜。他是那些首先知道Schmidt威胁以及Schmidt党羽们在计划什么的人之一。对此他也很忧虑，我相信。但当时人们并不相信Schmidt能掀起什么大的风浪，现在他们可应该后悔了。无论如何，最终他离开了那座城市，几年后他来到了Brookland，正赶上瘟疫横行遍地白骨的那一年。他非常的.....优秀，我是这么理解的，”Bruce说，点燃了火。

那名字听起来确实有点熟悉。 Erskine为王国工作时Tony极可能还沉迷于科学研究和一些与研究毫无关系的盲目追求中，主要目的是让他讨厌的父亲从蜂蜜酒和任何其他什么酒上面拿出哪怕一点的时间来记住他还有一个儿子，毕竟被他鄙视总比被他遗忘忽视要好一千倍。当时的他肯定顾不上关心什么博士和上千里之外的隐患，但不论如何，经Bruce这么一说，他是有点印象。

“Erskine…呃，好吧。我记得这个名字，虽然我想不起来他长什么样了。所以说，他认识Phillips？”Tony问，在将注意力重新放到打斗练习之前快速看了Bruce一眼。Barton已经出局了，正盘着腿坐在一边的草地上，看着Thor对Steve挥舞着自己树干一般粗壮的手臂，后者游刃有余躲避。当然，他身子闲着嘴可不闲，正喋喋不休地做着完全没有任何帮助而且充满了脏话的评价。

“他们在世纪战争时一起工作，他和Phillips。无论如何，Erskine给了Steve足够多的推荐，得到了Phillips的关注。当Steve穿着那身破衣服站在他门前时，Phillips最终答应了训练他。基于我对那个人的一点点了解，我打赌他绝对不会因为心善才接受Steve，”Bruce说。Tony想起了Phillips粗暴的言行举止，想起那个男人每每开口听起来都像要咬人的语气。Bruce是对的，这毫无疑问。很难想象他居然会同意训练一个没有认为背景，也没有任何财富来孝敬他的人。Tony看着Steve俯身灵活地避开Thor朝他挥舞的巨大拳头，他没有趁机拉开距离，而是利用Thor自己的蛮力让他失去了平衡，让这巨人一般的壮汉差点摔个狗啃泥。Thor大笑着祝愿Steve说：“经此一败我应受到处罚，我将进行第一轮的站岗。”Thor快活地宣布完就离开了。很显然Phillips同意训练Steve是那老家伙赚到了。

这时坐在火堆边的Natasha站了起来。“轮到我了，”她歪起一边嘴唇笑着说。Natasha走出去时Clint十分捧场，发出了一声长长的“嗷呜”。片刻之后，Tony恍然大悟。这女人打斗的时候就像水一般柔软，几乎不可能被抓住，速度也几乎和Steve一样快，但她的招数完全是另一种风格。她对Steve的赢面完全不在力量，而是技巧。

不过，Steve仍然显得更快，更好。在他们纠缠争斗时你可以看得出来，她一直在Steve的身边，试图找到一个合适的位置放倒他，并同时保持自己一直足够靠近他。这策略不错，就是是不是她会因为距离Steve太近而中招。突然，她扑到了Steve的背上，双腿缠绕在他的肩膀，用一小段绳子系住了Steve的下巴。锁喉，Tony意识到。Steve在Natasha还没来得及拧紧之前将自己的手支撑在下面，赢得了Barton的掌声和Thor的鼓舞声。

“我相信不能使用武器是我们团队作战的规则之一？”Thor问，困惑地看着Steve和他心爱的锤子，好像它可能会感到冷落。

“有时候你必须在没有武器时作战。只有傻子才会认为会有人不带武器。”Natasha回答，深深吸了口气继续拧紧绳子。但不一会儿，Steve挣脱了他的禁锢将她从背上抛了下来，滚到一边的草丛中。

 

“Nat？”Steve立马关切地跑过趴在地上女人身边。他弯下腰一只手轻轻摇晃她的肩膀，她立刻坐起来，并用一把不知道从哪里掏出来的长刀抵在Steve的喉咙。

“而更傻的傻瓜才会认为他们只带一件武器。投降吧，士兵，”她笑着说。

“该死，”Steve笑着回答，站起来举起双手慢慢向后退。

“你总是因为怜悯心而失败，你知道吗？每，一，次。如果我有空的话，我一定会训练你来认识人性的阴暗处，”Natasha站起身来，揉着肩膀说。在场所有人里面Thor和Barton看起来是最累的，浑身肌肉酸痛。

 

“又败在她手上了啊，Steve？这是第几次了？她脚踝受伤了？还是假装膝盖错位了？”Barnes走进营地中，将背包放在了Steve的盾牌旁边。“我不是告诉过你在打斗之前先检查她的武器吗？倒不是说你找了就能发现......话说那么多武器你到底都藏在哪儿了？”

“想知道吗？”Natasha带着胜利者的笑容说，径直走过Barnes来到火堆边坐下，接过Bruce递来由某种闻起来很苦的叶子泡的茶。

“真是令人印象深刻啊，”Tony实话说出心中的感受。“所有这一切，我就不期待你们会告诉我这些都是从哪里学来的了。”

“每个人都有自己的秘密，Tony，”Natasha无辜地回答，轻轻吹凉手中的茶。她时不时会隔着火堆瞟Tony一眼，那眼神真叫他不寒而栗。

“我——呃，我猜也是。如果你不想说，那。那就没有我任何事了，反正。”Tony结结巴巴地说，不确定自己刚刚到底在紧张害怕什么。“好吧，Steve真的很棒。我从来没见过这么精彩的打斗。我的意思是，之前我也看过Philips培养的几个士兵，但没有人像他一样出色，我发誓。连他一半都达不到，”Tony看着放下剑坐在背包旁边的Steve说道。

Steve向Barnes伸出一只手，掌心向上，Barnes对此看起来相当不耐烦，但就算是他似乎也做不出会让队长失望的事来。他翻遍了背包给Steve找到了一块用来磨剑的灰色石头，Tony几乎就要问出‘你自己那块看起来很不错的磨刀石去哪里啦’这样的话来了，他知道Phillips会给他的每个徒弟一块那样磨刀石来作为某种象征，他父亲总爱说起这件事而他总是忽略不去听它。随后Tony便意识到那块磨刀石已经不见了。口袋中装着盐的金属罐突然变得愈发沉重起来，Tony重重地咽了口水，嘴里突然干燥起来。谁会用自己身上唯一有价值并且意义重大的东西去救一个几乎不知底细的囚犯？天哪。他真的不知道该如何对Steve了，他会给逼疯的。

 

第八章下 翻译 @love妮妮 

 

Natasha越过茶杯看着Tony，长长的睫毛阴影洒在脸颊上。“他是我目前遇到的所有对手里面最棒的。这句话说明了一些事情，相信我。我从没见过其他人可以用他的方式来打斗，”她摇着头说，眼睛瞪得大大地看着正在石头上磨剑的Steve，莫名犹豫神情笼罩着她的脸庞。“他的作战能力丝毫用不着任何人来担心。但他的好心肠，这些天来却屡屡将他置身于危险之中，几乎要害死他。”她的声音中带着深深的悲哀，Tony感觉有什么东西在肠道内扭曲着。冰冷的河水冲刷着他的内脏，嘴中仿佛再次尝到了河水的味道。

 

Thor拿起他的大锤，用惊人的敏捷身手爬上了瀑布的顶端去负责放哨。Steve走到了背包所在的，也就是Tony所站着得地方。“胜利者的战利品，”Steve笑着说，抓起一把小小的黑黑的蓝莓放进Natasha手中。“这些都是前一段时间我们停下休息时我发现的，”Steve解释道。

 

她俯下身来，浅吻他的脸颊。这使Steve吓了一跳，不解地看着她。“这个吻是为了什么呢？”Steve问道。Tony注视着他充满魅力的神情转换，Natasha早些时候说的话突然浮现在他的脑海。

 

“因为你总是做好人的那一个，”她回答道，将一颗丰满的果实塞进嘴中，走向正在鼓捣火堆的Bruce身边。Tony不确定他的眼睛到底是被她的臀部还是被咬烂时迸裂出来的浆汁所吸引。该死的，不管是蓝莓还是Natasha迷人身材都美妙至极。尤其是在经历了所有那些该死的压缩饼干之后，他真的很难在两者中选出来谁更具吸引力。

 

“这场打斗相当令人印象深刻，”Tony说道，终于将眼神Natasha以及嘴中的蓝莓移开。“我以前见过一些Phillips学徒们的打斗演练。他们来到王城，为国王和高官们表演，但我从没见过像你们这么精彩的，”Steve只是耸了耸肩，不置可否。

 

“你知道我想到了什么吗？考虑到这个国家中想要杀死我的人远比我想象中要多，如果在这些天我能学到几招的话，那肯定是一个非常好的主意。就是一些，呃，基本的防御训练什么的。所以，我在想……也许你会是最好的人选，”Tony冲着靠在大橡树边上不知道在背包中翻弄什么的Steve提议道，大概是那些一直以来用于维持他们生命、可怕的压缩饼干。

“你想要我训练你。从而让你能够更好地捍卫自己。你的……你的头门夹了吗？我给你一个剃须刀片，你就能用它来逃脱我们所有人。我们输得心服口服，你完成地很漂亮。我没法帮助你更具杀伤力，”Steve说道。对Tony大胆的提议摇了摇头，嘴角还有一丝未被他假装专心收拾包裹所掩饰的笑容

 

“我并没有说要学什么太复杂的内容。只需几个动作，在关键时刻我能用得上的。比如队伍被攻击的时候？我会成为你们的累赘，你是知道的。除了站在那里还他们几拳和用尽全力揪头发之外，我便什么都做不了了，在自身防卫这方面我真的算不上有过多涉及，直到…好吧，就让我们说直到最近，”Tony承认。“只是…只是教我一些招式让我不是完全毫无防御之力就行了。在事情发生的时候，我是说。我想……这对你也会有好处。包括整个队伍。如果你让我试试……”Tony继续道。“我愿意和你和你做一个交易来换得你对我的训练。”

 

“交易？”Steve问道，和Tony预期中一样用那种想要找到他所说话中的陷阱般皱着眉头。

“是的，交易。用你的技能来换我的技能。”Tony建议。

 

“我不需要知道太夸张的。教我怎么点引信还可以考虑。”Steve背上包站起身来。

 

“没有炸弹了。我的意思是——首先，我甚至都不具备真正正确的材料，其次你们所有人就算没有炸弹也都非常优秀。我指的是读书写字那些，我可以教你的，”Tony说。Steve本来已经转身走开，但听见这句话之后他停了下来，转回头看着Tony，蓝色的眼睛中闪烁着惊喜。

“真的吗？为什么？”Steve问道，用一种听起来异常谨慎的语气，这让Tony莫名感到困扰。

“我告诉过你了。我们可以交换技能。”Tony说。

“但是你都已经知道了反正无论如何我都会训练你的，”Steve猜到了，而Tony已经不是第一次让他看不透了。“何必再多此一举？”

“这么说吧，我觉得自己欠你太多了。你救了我两次。而且相比之前俘虏我的人来说，你对我实在是太好了。这在你听起来可能会觉得很可笑，但就是这样，”Tony笑着承认到，心知他已经赢了。

 

“恭维总是很中听，”Steve干巴巴地说道，然后他们两都轻声笑了起来。当Steve微笑地看着看的时候，Tony能感受到自己的心脏十分有节奏的击打着胸腔，一个真正的微笑，没有任何暗示。Tony随即意识到他好久没有见过如此纯真的笑容了。“我能看懂我的信，和几句话，“Steve喃喃自语道，然后将手伸进背后的包中，“我妈妈在去世之前教过我一些文字。”

 

“很好。那我们就不需要从字母表开始了，”Tony淡然地回答，语气中满是诚实和希望给予他帮助的心情。“你想现在就开始吗？我可以问Bruce要一本书的。”Tony说，尽量让自己听起来不会显得太急切。

“不是现在。Bucky和我准备去边界看看。你应该吃点东西。然后好好休息。”Steve回答，眼睛忍不住透过Tony的衬衫看着他被金属板覆盖的胸膛。“明天会很累。直到通过The Pass之前路都不会好走。”

“就一招，拜托。我学很快的，向你保证！”Tony半哄半骗道。

“我毫不怀疑，”Steve承认，用手抓了抓头发，留下一戳杂毛尴尬的立在那里。Tony手一痒帮他恢复了原位。“好吧，就一招。然后你去吃饭和睡觉。”Steve命令。

 

“是的，老妈。”Tony说，但语气一点也不乖。

 

“好吧。好吧。来吧，”Steve说，手指着那边之前他一直用于与其他人打斗训练的空地。“现在，假如这里有一个人拿匕首对着你，你会怎么做？”Steve问，随机进入到任务中来。

“试图把刀抢走然后再揍那个混蛋？”Tony猜测。

“Tony，这里是有人拿匕首冲你来了。你得跑。记好了，你得目标是活命，”Steve说。“没有人因为你勇敢地站在那里等死而记住你，你太狂妄或是太愚蠢才会选择不逃跑。有时候撤退才是最好的战略，活下去才能他日再战，东山再起。活着，这就是你的目标。这就是你的第一课，”Steve说完了。这话在Tony听起来仿佛有点鸣鸣得意，但还是忍不住佩服这一点，过去并不经常有人能设计他，而他也更愿意接受挑战享受挑战。

 

“喔，不，没门，Steve。不错的尝试，但这绝对不会算在你教我的内容当中。我希望你能教我一些真正实用的，不然我也只得教你一些生活教训之内的废话了。告诉你脑海中的故事总比书本上所记叙的，那些腐烂的话会更好，”Tony笑着说，仍在坚持不懈地拉着Steve的袖子。

“你永远不知道什么时候该放弃，是吗？”Steve问道。

 

“除非我死了，”Tony如实回答，为自己赚到了一个来自Steve的锋利眼神，然后他感觉Steve放松了下来，长长地叹息着。

 

“那好。所以这里有个人拿着把刀对着你，而你因为某些原因而不能逃跑，虽然在没有任何原因能适用于现实中让一个人连命都不要了，”Steve硬是说出最后一句话，Tony笑了笑作为回答。Steve向前走了几英尺伸出手握住那把虚构的刀。“你要做的就是走到一边，在你和那个攻击者的手臂划出一条测线以抢过他的武器。”Steve做出动作。

“我能不能只是踢他的老二然后就行了？”Tony问道。

 

“在某些情况下这确实不失为一个可行的解决方案，但手拿武器的攻击者身体通常都会前倾。如果你想踢他的胯部，他会本能地做出一个弓步，然后你可能就会发现那把刀已经插在你肚子上了，”Steve向他解释。哈，这样啊。那好吧，Tony想道，对此自愧不如，看来以后他得多注意这点了。

 

Tony也学着Steve通过移动自己的身体来调整正确的角度。“好，就是这样。然后，你要在攻击歹徒手臂的同时，用另一只手猛击他的腹部，手肘和手背都可以，总之用上你最大的力气，“Tony尝试重复他所教的那一套动作，用一只手搭在Steve手臂上，另一只手握拳轻轻地放在Steve肚子上。很努力让自己不要去想他们现在的距离有多近，以及Steve的身体有多么温暖。

 

“就是这样。很好，”Steve说，Tony说不出这句赞许给他带来多大的认可。“所以，现在你已经解决了他的武器，你接下来就得一只脚站稳，并抬起另一条腿的膝盖，就像这样。然后击中他的大腿，对，就是这样，”Steve继续指导，初学者Tony的动作缓慢且笨拙，但通过他打出的每一个角度以及身体的协调性还是能看出像他这样防御是可行的。“想要弄残他你就还得花点功夫，那会让他疼到想死。但是，不要停下来，至少现在不行。你得用你握拳的左右来挡住他的右手，然后对着他的腰给他一拳，用上你吃奶的劲儿。如果他依然像你冲过来，就用你的脚背再给他的肚子一脚，而另一只脚一定要死死站住地面。两下都在同一个部位对他来说应该是非常痛的，这一点绝对为你争取到了足够的时间……逃跑，”Steve偷笑着说，看着Tony恼怒的神情。

 

“好了，让我们来完成这一整套动作，看看你有没有学到我教你的基础动作，”Steve说，举起那把虚构的到。Tony在脑海中回顾了一遍刚才学到的内容，双腿坚定地站立在地面，深吸了一口气。对Steve点了点头，Steve立即扑了过来。Tony也确实按照Steve教的那样做了。然后他们以Tony躺在地面、Steve拿着刀抵住他的喉咙的场面作为结局。总的来说，这是一场不错的课程。Tony想道，抬头凝视着Steve。

 

“搞什么？我完全是按照你教我那样做的，这太不公平了。”Tony抱怨道，并没有因为反转的结局而不开心。

 

“这就是你今晚的最后一课。不管你接受了多少训练，或者你掌握什么技术，总会有人在接受比你更多的训练，做出比你更大的努力。假如你刚好碰到那个家伙呢？”Steve说，从Tony身上爬下去站起身来。他伸出一只手帮助Tony，Tony盯着它看了一会，希望自己的身体能在过下与Steve靠得更加近时快速冷静下来。最后，他抓住了Steve伸过来的手，并发现自己被一股力猛地拉了起来。“你还好吧？你看起来仍然会受到影响…呃，我是指你胸前的东西…”Steve结结巴巴地说。“你的平衡和肌肉……Bruce说……我们也许应该等等再……”

 

不，我没事，我很好。只是…有点…喘不过气来。对，喘不过气。这…这很好，”Tony承认。“说真的，”他看着Steve重申道。“来吧，轮到我来向你好好卖弄一下了。”他拍了拍Steve的肩膀，他们一起走回了火堆边，除了像天神一般站在瀑布顶端守护这片区域的Thor，队伍中其他人投来好奇的目光。

 

“要是早知道我们要玩把Tony按在地上这个游戏的话，我会很高兴成为训练他的人的，”Barton抱怨道，大大的咬了一口手上的食物来泄愤。

 

“我敢肯定他只想让Steve来训练他，”Bruce接上他的话，搅拌着锅中的液体，肩膀晃了晃，无声地笑了。

 

“谢了，医生。你的话真是太有帮助了，”Tony走到Bruce身边。“我能问你借本故事书吗？”Bruce耸了耸肩，拿过他的包，没有进一步评论直接把它给了Tony。

 

“教他读那个关于面纱的故事，”Clint带着一个大且呆呆的笑容说。Barnes带着毫不掩饰的不满冷眼看着整件事情的发展，Tony决定先简单地忽略他。

 

“Clint，你和Bucky去边界看看。你知道要注意什么的，”Steve在Tony从Bruce那里拿回书时命令道。他轻轻的掠过Steve，盘腿坐在柔软的草地上，快速翻着页面，试图寻找到合适的东西，用来教Steve。现在想想，他从来都不是一个有耐心的人，对很多事都是。他最终停在了一个关于骑士赢得他挚爱女士的心的故事，里面的文字都算得上常用和简单，并决定这篇文章十分适用于现阶段教学。Steve坐在他旁边，Tony立刻就感受到他的温暖，他们双腿之间的距离非常之近，几乎碰在一起。

Tony将书翻到故事的第一页。“今晚我们只学一些基本的单词和它们的发音，让你感受一下，”Tony先从26个单词读音教学开始，然后再是字母组合。Steve看起来已经懂那些内容了，他能读懂少数几个基本单词，所以Tony把教学重心转移到一些这篇文章中出现次数相当多的单词上。我、你、他、他，以及一些其他的常见字，Steve惊人轻松地便将它们一一找了出来。Tony忘记了时间的流逝，惊讶地发现自己很享受Steve的进步，并对此十分自豪。

 

“我觉得今晚学这些已经够了，”Steve说，在太阳完全消失在天边时将书递回给Tony。“谢谢你，Tony。这简直太棒了，”他满怀感激微笑着说。“但我应该去接替Thor了，而你也需要去吃饭和休息。直到到达The Pass之前我们会有为期四天的艰苦旅途。”

“遵命，长官！”Tony带着一个轻松活波的敬礼回答。

 

“不要以为你已经完成任务了，Tony，”Steve低声笑着。“吃饭。睡觉。不准再打什么鬼主意了”Steve身手灵活地爬上瀑布与Thor替班时向Tony大喊道。

Tony笑了。如果Steve知道Tony今晚脑袋里都在想什么的话，可能会把他赶出营地吧。他走回到火堆坐在Bruce的旁边，摆上一副厌恶的鬼脸接过干硬的饼干。在经过一天的长途跋涉后这点饼干是远远不够的，但他无法抱怨。Barton和Barnes回来的时候，他已经设法用落叶在大树边搭建了一只小小的床。什么事发生了，Steve从瀑布顶端下来并快速的与Barnes说了点什么。他给了已经躺下的Tony一个表示赞许的眼神，便重新回到与Barnes‘不知道到底在讨论什么’的讨论中——或许是关于留下Tony或与Tony扯上什么关系是一个多么糟糕的决定，更别说训练他，或者上帝保佑，尤其不要说还是由Steve来训练他了。Tony还是决定不让Barnes死的太惨，仅仅是看在Steve的面子上。

Steve走到Tony所躺着的地方，一言不发地坐在旁边，将装着那袋可怕的饼干的袋子放在Tony手边，然后又重新回到了瀑布顶端继续他的看守职责。Tony饿了，但那些嚼起来如岩石般的饼干可没法吸引人。尽管如此，他的胃还是渴望着能有哪怕任何食物来填饱，他抓起袋子，打开它，将里面的东西倒在手心。他不得不捂住嘴巴才能止住那声惊讶的大笑，他环顾营地四周，感觉有罪般地看着其他人。他盯了手上那一把丰满的蓝莓很长一段时间。天哪，耶稣基督啊。这是他在这段糟糕的日子里吃过最好的东西。他试图抬起头来找到瀑布顶端的Steve，但始终没有一个足够好的角度。

闭上了眼睛重新躺上再临时搭建的小床。当这一切结束后，他一定得要他的御用厨师准备一桌无敌美味的盛宴，再叫上所有他希望的人坐在桌前。越想他就越嘴馋了。他会放一大碗蓝莓在Steve的面前，然后他们会一起微笑着回味往事——慢着。该死的，不要再想了，Tony警告自己，不要再有更多关于Steve的幻想了。说真的……Steve应该多吃点。他一直在把属于自己的那一份食物分给Tony吃，而且很显然他们每个人都只带了刚好够自己的口粮，根本没有他的那一份。这意味着Steve根本就吃不饱，所以，这在某种程度上对Tony来说也算得上公平。这并不能说明什么。只是偿还债务罢了。让Steve享受他的晚宴，和Steve把食物分享给一个几乎完全不熟悉并将他和同伴暴露在危险中的人出发点完全一样。是的，完全一样。

Tony强迫自己不要再去想Steve，并试图不去想任何事情从而安静下来睡个好觉。但他做不到，在床上翻来覆去，安定不下来。他最后放弃了，并开始在脑海中为Barton设计一架更好的弓箭。不知过了多久，Steve从瀑布顶端走了下来并摇醒了Barnes。Barnes尽职地站了起来，打了个哈欠，并升了个懒腰，身轻如燕地上了瀑布守夜。Steve给自己找到了个好位置，用已经成了碎片的毯子和背包叠在一起作为枕头。该死的，他还欠他一条毯子。Tony想道，好吃的还有毯子，这些是肯定的了。好吧，还有一些新衣服。如果要做的话，新的剑和盾肯定不能少，肯定不能像Pierce给他的这些垃圾装备一样，他会给他最好的。

 

然后，还要给他几本书。Tony在星光下迷迷糊糊地想道。

Tony在接下来度过白天漫长行军之后的三个夜晚都继续思考这个问题。Steve说了，接下来的地形会越来越险阻，因为想要杀死他的人没有得手，再加上他那次彻引起巨大轰动的逃亡尝试，他们不得已如此。不过，至少Steve相信了他关于Stane的疯狂的故事……事情突然有了转机。

 

聪明，且拥有可怕的高效率，还有一个善良正直的心。这就是Steve，用他真正简单的善良，和从不要求回报的无私奉献让所有事变得更加复杂。他的笑容，冷峻又不失幽默，还有那双明亮的蓝眼睛。他绝顶聪明，当然了，是指不同于Tony的那种，但仍然令人印象深刻。他对学习的渴望，卓越的领导能力，他是真正的领导者，不是由于他的阶层和与生俱来的尊贵身份，而是由于他是谁。Tony从来都没有太多忠实的追随者，但Steve呢？Tony可以看出他会多么地受人民的欢迎，不是因为他很完美、永远正确、或者一些常人达不到的标准，只是因为他是Tony可以真正信任的人。相信他做出的每一个决定，无论正确与否、完美与否，Steve都会因为对的原因而去做它。

 

但有一件事，最好不好忘了。Steve选择站在了错误的阵营，为王国的敌人而战斗，但是…如果Tony能用Stane的问题来说服Fury…也许这一切的混乱便可以以不用付出进一步的流血事件为代价而结束，事情就可以恢复成至少外表看起来很正常的样子。也许Steve早就看出来自己对Tony身份的认知有误了，或者知道自己对国王的看法一直是错误的，因为现在的情况是…Tony相当肯定Steve真的喜欢他，虽然在知道了他的真实身份后他可能会死的很惨。但没有人会像Steve一样包容他，除去那些光鲜的身份。他的人民并不是都喜欢他，他们只是尊敬他，害怕他。想要他，很多人想从他身上得到很多东西。但是真的爱他吗？就连他的国王父亲也没做到过这点。

 

种种迹象表明，Steve似乎很愿意花时间和Tony在一起，听他闲聊或一些专业上的问题。当Tony提到他在脑海中帮Barton设计的新弓箭时，Steve拿出一张地图的背面，让他能够把设计图画在上面，并在Tony和Clint交流想法时专注地聆听着，并记下要实现这个想法需要的东西。Steve每天晚上都会训练Tony，虽然每一次都以Tony被压在地上结束，但他仍然认为Steve慢慢变得需要花越来越多的力气以及技巧才能把他放倒。

 

不过，让Tony很惊喜的是，在谈论中他知道关于较具争议性的话题其实还能有其他很多种看法，该怎么做，事情怎么解决才会变更好……可以从很多种不同角度来看待同一个问题。他已经游历了王国的很多地方，从来自全国各地最好的教师身上学到很多知识，看完了被递到他手上的每一本书……但他从没想到他还是完完全全被世界孤立、与社会脱节，直到遇见了Steve。

 

Tony躺在松树下柔软的苔藓上放松身心，感觉累坏了。Steve从背包掏出硬得像石头一般的饼干给他，Tony认为自己肯定使他的口粮减少了不少，Bruce递过来一杯热茶，里面放了不知到底是什么、总之就放在药袋你喝了也杀不死你的草药。Tony轻轻抿了一口，决定自己以后都不要再喝茶了。

 

“挺难喝的，是吗？”Bruce看着Tony挤在一起的五官懊恼的问道。

 

“不，呃…这挺好的。挺好的，”Tony坚持，不想抱怨。“这很好，谢了。”

 

“它尝起来像马撒尿，”Barton说，仰头将杯中的茶一饮而尽。“这样说可能都侮辱马了。”

 

“很高兴Bruce跟我们分享他的——”Steve说。

 

“你把你自己的那杯倒在树丛里了，别以为我没发现，”Barnes说，冲Steve的肩膀轻轻来了一拳。Steve凄凉地看着旁边一颗光秃秃的、看起来半死不活的灌木叹了口气，然后两人都放声大笑起来。Tony只是摇了摇头，但发现自己几乎不可能忍住不去笑。队伍中的其他成员没有像他一样内疚的情绪，在这样空气中都充满喜悦的气氛下全都笑嘻嘻的。不管是什么将Steve和Barnes连在一起，很明显的是，那份感情都非常深厚。该死的，现在他不能继续讨厌Barnes了，因为Barnes起码是Steve的死党。这一切都是那么令他困惑。

 

“两分钟前那堆东西上面还是开着花的，”Steve说，怀疑地看着枯萎的灌木丛。他们俩再次迅速爆出大笑，只有Tony依然摇着头，咬着脸颊内侧的肉让自己不要笑出声来。

 

“好吧，好吧，你们这群以后都可以靠毒舌自己泡茶的可怕人类，”Bruce抱怨道，尽管Tony立马告诉他自己很享受他们的玩笑，而且他不是第一次面对大家对他泡的茶的侮辱了。“Tony喜欢我的茶。他显然远比你们这些异教徒、恶棍，败家子更加懂得欣赏。”

 

“哇噢噢噢噢，我是异教徒！”Barton大喊一声，将手中的热茶高举在空中。

“败家子！”Barnes喊道。

 

“恶棍，”Natasha轻轻地回答， 看着每次当与对方眼神相撞时就会迸发出大笑的Steve和Barnes。

 

“要知道，当这一切都结束了，我开了自己的药房还有茶铺，你们中没有一个人会被邀请，”Bruce警告道。

“说真的吗？”Barton轻松地问。

“这就是你在战争结束后的计划？”Tony问Bruce道，他是真的好奇。他费力地嚼着饼干，喝了一口马尿茶试图混着吞下去。

 

“呃，我也不确定。这算不上一个真正的计划。我的意思是，我有想过这个问题，但…世事总有很多的变数。谁知道这种情势下还会发生什么扯淡的事呢？如果你的说法都是真的，那接下来就会发生翻天覆地的变化。国王死了，Pierce就能顺利登基吗？万一我们失败了，你说的也都是错的，国王也没有死呢？难道他还会仅仅因为那天身心愉悦就决定赦免所有反抗他的人吗？Pierce会只是因为发现了Stane是自己想发动政变才来策动他，其实他对于国王所有的想法都是错误的而去求和吗？”Bruce反问，摇了摇头。“七七八八的原因让这完全算不上计划，最多算是……一个想法，我猜。一个不错的想法，但非常的不现实，”他更正。“最好的想法总是有点不现实的。”

 

“哇哦，Bruce，你必须让我来你的店铺。你不能在指望我喝完你这些普通的马尿后，不许我去喝你店里精致的马尿，”Clint大声笑着，显然被自己都笑了。“但是不用担心，我很可能会忙着管理我自己的城市。Barton领主。记住它，尊敬他。”

“嗯，听起来更像是Coulson领主。我在想，除非你够幸运，而且刚好Coulson对爵位不感兴趣还差不多，”Barnes打断他。“Fury可能会奖励他的得力助手做领主。你？在Madripor搞得那一团糟后他最多奖励你不踢你的屁股。”

“那不是我的错，”Clint开始辩论。

“我怎么知道如果你碰到驴的那里它会咬人啊？整个团队齐声说出来，Tony差点被这气势唬到。他们随即都爆发出一阵大笑，就连Clint也是，带着掩饰不住的笑容，无奈地摇着头。Tony忍不住加入进去，他对团队中的亲密关系感到有一丝嫉妒，虽然他还没有在分享他们共同的故事与传统时说出自己的秘密。

 

“你们都不被允许踏入我的领土，原因自己知道，”Clint说。“除了Steve。因为Pill可能会把我绑起来让我当Anne夫人那个坏小孩子的保姆，如果我不准Steve进来的话。”

 

“谢了，Clint。你想要热情款待我的心实在是太令人感动了，”Steve干巴巴的回答。

 

“所以，我们现在知道Clint是打算听Coulson的吩咐了。Thor要迎娶Jane重回统治仙宫，这很明显，”Bruce说，Thor赞同地举起了他的茶杯，并附上一个巨大的笑容。“而另一件肯定的事情就是Natasha打算用她的小手指来接管世界，”红发女人点了点头，清楚地表示她并不打算深入这个话题的讨论。“那你呢，James？又没有任何关于战后的伟大计划，大家都在分享呢，”Bruce问道。

“呃，”Barnes耸了耸肩。“我觉得我会去往海岸边。我应该不太记得打鱼的技巧了，但我很想念大海。也许我会在海边买一块土地。农场。我不确定。”

“那你呢？Steve？”Natasha轻声问道。“知不知道你想做什么，当一切结束之后？”

 

“我不清楚，真的。好久没想过了，”Steve耸了耸肩。Tony清楚地听见了他卡在喉咙没有说清楚的话，发现自己的胃好像突然被人握紧一般，十分难受。他没有想过这个问题，因为他以为自己肯定做不到那一点。而且他很可能是对的，随时都可能功亏一篑，Tony想到，厚厚的肿块堆在喉咙上让他说不出话来。“战争结束后，肯定会有很多人需要我们的帮助，还要哪些城市重建工作也需要我们去做，我的意思是，如果我们赢了的话。”

 

“噢，拜托，这太扫兴了。帮助有需要的人？重建城市？我们在这里谈论幻想呢，Steve。我们可以做一些一些令人期待的事情，”Clint抱怨道。“想想你安置了下来，领养八个或更多的战争孤儿，诸如此类。”

 

“我知道Steve会做什么。你哦会去城市里面去画画水果碗之类的，是不是？”Barnes说，用自己的肩膀轻轻推了推他的，开心地笑着。

 

“水果碗画家其实多了去了，Buck。在幻想生活中我还希望这门手艺让我吃饱，如果你不介意的话，”Steve心平气和地回答。

 

“你会画画？”Tony问道。“我的意思是，我知道你会画画。看那些地图，你知道，国王他…他收藏了非常多的艺术品，来自世界各地的名家绘画作品。那些也许都是世界上最顶尖的藏品，真的。他，呃…他将他们放在一个建筑内，这样所有想要欣赏的人都能去看到它们。有些人会去那里，还带着画笔，在那里作画。就在博物馆里，国王的管家负责打理那里，但…我想说的就是，国王也挺喜欢艺术的，”Tony说完了，感觉这番话实在太可笑了，他也不确定是什么促使他一定要提到这一点。

 

Steve惊讶又困惑地眨了眨眼睛看着他。好吧，好像每个人都带着同样的表情在看着他，但Tony的重点只注意到了Steve。“真的吗？那真的太好了，和平民们一起分享他的藏品，”Steve说。“这简直太惊人了，我敢肯定。还有我不画画的，也不是真的一点也不画。只是，我不确定我能不能画好，”Steve结结巴巴地说，这是自从Tony认识他以来第一次发现他也会不确定和害羞，脸颊上淡淡的红晕显得如此可爱，Tony用自己觉得最为温馨的微笑作为回应。

 

“哦？我可不知道。你怎么想的，Tony？”Barton问，声音低沉而狡猾，用一种当他不是在团队中扮演小丑角色时的锐利眼神看着Tony。“你觉得…呃…你是受过很好文化教育的，我的意思是…你认为城市中会有人愿意给我们坐下来画画水果的Steve一份薪酬相当不错的工作吗？你来自大城市，有知道很多关于艺术的东西，”Tony很清楚弓箭手到底在暗示什么。一个不知名的艺术家是不可能吸引到知名财团和靠山的注意，来支持投资他们的艺术事业的。

 

“还是想不通为什么会有人愿意为一幅画而砸那么多钱，”Steve说，转身去拿回自己的包，没有注意到Natasha给Clint的那一脚。

 

“拿到爵位后我该做什么呢？此外，还没有看到过任何来自布鲁克林的男孩得到什么头衔呢，Buck，你看到过吗？这在世界上任何角落都是行不通的，”Steve回答。

 

“其实，”Tony发现自己忍不住插了嘴。“你知道国王的曾祖父曾迎娶了一个农妇吗？”这句话一说出来大家都变得目瞪口呆。“据说，那天他骑着马经过一条王城的街道。他路过一家肉铺，突然一大堆血淋淋的内脏被扔在他的马的腿上。那个年轻的女人立马跑出来，一看到马背上的人，便跪了下来，说她真的很抱歉之类的话。但她跪在那里道完歉后，就开始指责他说如果你能在街上构建一些地下水道和排水系统，那她怎么也不会将所有东西扔在街上。并告诉他，她知道怎么去修建它，如果他愿意听的话，”Tony回忆到当初他依偎在父亲膝盖边，听他父亲将关于祖父和祖母的故事。

 

“她的父亲立马冲出来为她的轻率行为道歉，但国外对此留下了深刻印象。他带上她回到宫廷并找来工程师听她指挥。很多城市系统的建设都来自于她的创新。他还娶了她。让一个屠夫的女儿成为了往王后。如果没有一些有利于王国的群众意见可能永远不会被摆在国王的案桌上，也不会有接下来的一系列改革。这真的有帮助，她让很多事情变得更好了，我是说。对国家，对社会，对每个人都是。呃，他们说…大家都说…国王非常的爱他，”Tony停下来了，好像有什么东西堵在了喉咙中。

 

营地中沉默了片刻，火焰燃烧的噼里啪啦声打破了宁静。“我从没听说个这个，”Bruce说。“这是…这是一个非常不错的故事，Tony。”这句话似乎告诉了每一个人，现在是时候睡觉了。天已经很黑了，透过树木只能看到一点点月亮的影子，Tony转过身子躺了下去。

 

“Tony还没有告诉我们他的战后计划呢，”Natasha指出，盖上毯子透过闪烁的火苗专注地盯着他。“只有一个关于国王迎娶农妇的美好童话，以及王国变得更美好的故事。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————

第九章上 @iloveqty

Tony隔着营火静静地凝视着Natasha，双方的眼神都暗藏深意，但不管谁知道了什么，两人都不打算分享。Steve明白Natasha口风严紧，对自己不了解的事物更是会想方设法刨根究底。她在Fury手底下做间谍的时间太长了，已经习惯了不经逼问绝不主动透露线索。最后还是Tony败下阵来，他拿起那杯破茶喝了几口，漂亮的棕色眼睛有些失落，但依旧在温暖营火的映照下熠熠生辉。Natasha嘴角泛起一丝微笑，挑衅意味若隐若现。见到自己并不是唯一一位被Natasha搞得心烦意乱的倒霉鬼，Steve有一瞬间感到神清气爽。话说他还是能理解为什么Tony对于和他们分享作战计划有些不适，这感觉肯定很奇怪，坐在一群敌人之中探讨战略。想到这里，Steve停了一下，他因为和Tony是敌人这件事感到有些失落。

 

“Tony不用把什么都告诉我们，Nat，别再问了。”Steve说道，Natasha不快地敷衍了一个笑容，但Tony则显得十分惊喜，看上去大松了一口气。Steve站起身来利落地归剑入鞘，又把盾牌放到了抱着长枪盘腿坐着的Bucky身旁，他的好友正一边磨枪一边吃牛肉干。“我值第一岗，”Steve结束了今晚所有的讨论，所有人听到安排后都迅速嚼完食物找地睡觉。他们都太疲倦了，一场好觉的诱惑能让他们放下所有的好奇。

“我和你一起去！”Tony自告奋勇，站起来把杯子还给Bruce。Steve注意到Tony刻意没有去看Natasha，尽管Nat根本没注意他，那姑娘正专注地把自己的匕首们按照长度分门别类地归理整齐呢。

“你应该多睡会儿，Tony。”Steve拒绝道。这几天Tony似乎有些好转，Bruce的药剂和盐的混合物似乎真的起了作用，Tony胸口上的伤口也在逐渐愈合。他吃得更多了，Steve注意到，而且睡得也更加香甜。好像整个人都更有活力，尽管在这一转变上Steve不确定是逐渐好转的健康因素还是他变得自由了这一事实。Steve同时拒绝思考自己为什么一天到晚都在想着Tony，这过分的关注已经超出了对一个囚犯应尽的责任。他不应该......这么在意的。

“我现在也不很累，”Tony说道，“还是趁着精神干点有用的吧。”Tony热切地隔着营火注视着他，Steve觉得自己要是说了“不”的话，这人肯定会死皮赖脸地跟上自己，直到把自己烦得无可奈何。

“你知道我会一直跟到你放弃为止吧。”Tony说道，让Steve忍不住笑了一声。Tony也得逞似的一笑，然后就跟在了他身边。Steve注意到了此时Bucky不耐烦的眼色，但决定这一次不去理他。他们现在的位置离任何村庄或者武装力量都太遥远了，几乎不可能出什么事，但是站岗还是不能松懈。在这一片安静的树林里，他们唯一有可能遇到的就是个迷路的牧羊小子，Steve心里有数。所以，现在独自一人带着Tony站岗倒不是什么冒险的事。说真的，并不是说因为他很想独自和Tony聊聊天什么的。

Steve发呆的时候，Tony快活地朝着树林挥了挥手臂催促他，他的眼睛本就明亮，现在伴着那副得意洋洋的样子就更是闪闪发光了。“来啊，队长，咱们去站岗放哨，省的......嗯，那些妖魔鬼怪来妨碍我们。就在那边对吧，没人的那边？咱们快去。”Tony简直等不及了，容光满面地准备出发。Steve所能做的只有回应他的微笑，但Tony看到肯定只会更来劲。

好吧，好吧，他承认，他的确是有点想和Tony一起单独说会儿话。

“估计他是我遇到的唯一一个和你一样固执得让人讨厌的家伙了。”Barton说道。Steve无奈地摇摇头，朝着树林走去。Tony亦步亦趋地跟着他，常绿的冬青树扫过他们的身体，周围一切都静谧迷人。Steve想找到一处制高点，最好是能把他们过来的那条路一览无遗的地方。他巡视四周，不一会儿，他发现了希望找到的东西。

那是一串轻盈的圆形鹿蹄印，一溜烟地消失在森林里。

现在天气渐寒，越是深夜，地势越高，温度就越低。他昨天早上醒来的时候看到了迷蒙的雾气，直到太阳初升那晨雾才逐渐消散。河畔低矮的灌木逐渐被高大挺拔的树木取代，地上长着青苔的巨石随处可见。他已经可以遥遥望见雪山，它们洁白的顶峰一头扎进云朵里。他跟着鹿迹往前走，因为灵活聪明的森林鹿比他们更清楚上山最轻松的路线。就算这样他们也得明天傍晚才能到达蛇形环绕在雪山底部山道。

在山道的一段，一排排雪松的遮掩下，Schmidt和他的九头蛇同伙们就躲着山脉的掩护下，做着魔鬼才知道的勾当。Pierce对这一威胁似乎总是视而不见，而Steve，甚至有时要算上Fury，都在隐隐担忧。Steve早就听说附近的村民都拒绝靠近雪山，这茫茫白雪中隐藏的秘密也不止一次吞噬了冒进的生命，更别说早有Erskine的警告了，虽说Erskine的理论似乎有点天马行空。

Steve不止一次想要问问Tony关于Erskine理论的可行性。但是他尽管担忧，复仇者队长的职阶还是太低了，也许还有什么信息是他不清楚的，他不能贸然开口。没准Schmidt就是在雪山里搞着宗教崇拜那一套，构不成什么威胁。也许这一切那家伙的计划，就是为了吸引和他一样古怪的信徒，同时也能威吓潜在的敌人，这也是Pierce的理论。但是为什么搞得那么神神秘秘？Steve看着高耸入云的雪山，感到一阵寒意顺着脊梁滑下，引出一阵颤栗。

“你冷吗？”Tony从他身后问道，“越往上越冷。要是我提前知道自己会被绑架，然后被带着四处乱跑，我肯定会多带点衣服。”Tony说着，故意夸张地看了一眼自己身上的破旧衣服。

Steve没好气地看了他一眼，语气很冲：“要是你冷的话，我可以从被你揪坏的毯子上再给你扯一条下来。”

“啊，那个。对不住啦，你的毯子。信不信由你，我以后一定会补偿你的。”Tony承诺道，“还有差点把你炸上天那件事，一起补偿。”Tony慢吞吞地加上这一句。Steve又回头看他，但是这一回Tony可怜巴巴地盯着自己的脚面。

“我说了那件事我不怪你。我们中的任何一员被抓住都会想方设法逃命的。”Steve一边帮Tony扒开身旁的树枝一边说道。

“你才不是，”Tony干巴巴地说道，还是不肯抬起头，“你肯定不会这么冲动，就为了自己的性命。如果是为了别人，或是为了你的信仰，你可能会玩命，但是光为了自己？你就是为了不让其他人生我的气才那么说，我都不知道你为什么那么在意我的处境。”Tony咬咬嘴唇。“我那么做只为了自己，Steve，我把你，把队伍都置于险境。我以为自己能控制局面，以为自己能预测会发生什么......我以为自己考虑周全了......我以为自己聪明绝顶。我就是这样的人，相信自己无所不知，靠头脑而不是占卜。唉，别那么看着我，我的确可以通过行动分析结果。或者，起码我相信自己可以，但是这次就是天神再告诉我别再这么自大。我很多事都被蒙在鼓里。”

“你太为难自己了，Tony，这是战争，我们做的一切都会有意想不到的后果。而且.....我直到现在情况已经改变。队伍，战局，都不一样了。但是，当时的你的确是我们的敌人，你不用因为这个责怪自己。”Steve安慰Tony道，回头给了他一个有气无力地笑容，“整件事上我们其实还是对立的两方。”他抬头看到了前方有一块高高凸起的巨大岩石，刚好矗立在两个高度线的分界。岩石上长着不少细小的树枝，鹿迹也这是朝那里延伸。Steve暗中希望这块石头上能有几个落脚点，让他能爬上去观测到山道的情况。

“是吗？”Tony轻声问道，但Steve听出了他言外的挑战意味，“对立的两方？我们真的水火不容吗？难道保卫国家不是我们共同的愿望？我们都想为国献身，用自己的生命作为献礼，好让我们的同伴们能回家。我们都想让国王清醒一下，专注到他的国家都在发生什么狗屁事。让他专心执政，不要愧对他的人民。这么说了，我们怎么就是对立的两方了？”Tony分毫不让，抓住Steve的肩膀强迫他停下。“我们为同一个目标而战，Steve，也许我们使用的手段不同，但是你真的认为我们是敌人？我不是，Steve，我也不认为你是我的敌人。告诉我我错了。”Tony语气强硬，狠狠抓着Steve的肩膀。

Steve看着Tony在月光下紧绷的面容，就像之前无数次对话一样，他知道Tony在隐瞒着什么。他的愧疚肯定远远比炸断桥梁那件事来得多。他此刻才意识到Tony主动和他站岗的目的，不是为了一时冲动。Tony想要把话说清楚，但不能对着队伍里那么多人坦白。  
“告诉我我错了。”Tony又一次重复自己的问题，语气轻柔却迫切，几乎是恳求了，这问题在Steve心中不断回响。

“你没错，Tony，”Steve只得承认，“我不知道现在我们是什么关系，但我们绝不是敌人。”他看到随着自己的话Tony脸上的紧张消失了，一阵暖意因为Tony瞬间柔软的表情涌现在他心头。他大松了一口气，虽说两人还不是朋友，但也不是没有关系的陌生人。而且，他们终于不再是仇敌了，虽说他们似乎一直没有真的像仇人一样相处过。他一开始可能为难了Tony，这回忆甚至让他痛苦。“我知道你在担心Fury的想法，关于他会不会相信你对于Stane的说辞，”Steve继续道，在Tony脸上抓到了一丝稍纵即逝的惊讶，那表情瞬间被处变不惊的麻木取代了。

“不论他说什么，也不会改变我们关系。我是说，你和队伍的关系，”Steve立刻纠正了自己的口误，“我不知道这件事最后会演变成什么样子，但是你.....我永远不会把你当作敌人，Tony。如果你说的Stane的阴谋是真的，我一定会帮着你把他绳之以法。你要相信我，这场战争，我们的叛变，随你管它叫什么.......不过是因为我们想要纠正这个世界的不公。如果这不公是因为Stane，我们会处理的，我保证。”

“我真讨厌你这么干，”Tony别扭地说道，“没人能那么轻易看透我。”

“也许是因为你原来总是把自己藏在壳里。”Steve猜测道，他看到Tony脸上闪过一丝讽刺的微笑。突然Steve心头涌起一阵哀伤，他想到自己和Bucky的友谊，如果他不曾拥有那样知心的朋友，生活会变成什么样子？孤独，大概是只有孤独。

“我可能就是一直没什么契机，”Tony说道，他又开始用那种Steve特别受不了的探究目光看人。不过这一次Steve倒是挺高兴他能痛快承认的，他得咬紧嘴唇才没有笑出来。让Tony破功非常艰难，更别说这家伙还老是能轻易挑动Steve的情绪。

“我要是能知道你脑子里转的那些念头的十分之一就好了，”Steve说道，“剩下的我也不想知道。”他笑了笑。

“这话不假。”Tony就说了这一句，眼睛里闪烁着某种坚硬的意念，Steve没能看清楚，但有那么一瞬间，他们之间似乎生成了一条丝线。Steve晕乎乎地想到那种用皮毛摩擦琥珀的感觉。那是他儿时的回忆。在Brookland曾有一个小贩，他召集了一群孩子，给他们展示那种半透明的棕色石头的神奇功效。他用一块皮毛摩擦那金棕色的石头，然后一根稻草就神奇地跳起舞来。那石块里似乎蕴藏着无尽的生命。Steve当时央求母亲给他买一块，他相信那琥珀能够治愈自己的一切疾病，让他能够和Bucky还有其他孩子一起到树荫里玩耍，而不是在病床上咳嗽不止。当然，他们没钱去买那漂亮的石头，但接下来几周Bucky一直出去寻找各种美丽的石子带回来给他。可惜的是，再也没有一种石子拥有琥珀那样神奇的能力。他现在看着Tony的眼睛，不知为何又一次想起了那根朝着琥珀移动的稻草杆。他不自觉地向前走了一步，两人之间几乎没有多余的空间。他张嘴想说什么，可又什么也说不出来。最终树枝里响了一声，Steve连忙转头去看。

那是一头小母鹿，正傻乎乎地看着他们，那小家伙见他们转头，耳朵动了动就往森林里跑去了。

Steve慌乱地摇摇头，看向他之前寻找的那块巨石。他能感觉到Tony的手慢慢滑下他的肩膀，不论当时他想说什么，那些话都随着Tony的手沉了下去。“我相信Fury会听进去你的猜测。我不知道他会拿这一点信息做什么，但是他肯定会听进去。Fury会帮你调查Stane，他已经为Howard国王服务很多年了。他不会让那么重要的事轻易放下的。”Steve说道，但不知道这句话是在给Tony信息，还是在安慰自己。  
“这可说不准，”Tony的声音紧绷着，“Fury相不相信我很难保证，他可不是公认的好脾气。”

“我会帮你争取的。”Steve对他保证，Tony惊讶地看了他一眼，“我其实并不知道你说的是不是事实，但我看得出你对此深信不疑。这就够了。”Steve不知道从何时起相信Tony成了习惯，但他说出这句话时就意识到了这一点。“起码这是一个突破口。而且复仇者们也不是一成不变。Bruce就相信你说的话很重要。他原来很不支持Ross将军，也走了很多地方，听过很多关于Stane和Gregory爵士的传言。他是Howard国王的私生子，对吧？在他娶Maria王后之前生的？”Steve一边问着一边继续前进。Tony点点头。“Bruce说老国王在去世前承认了他的身份，给了他爵位和继承权。”Tony又点点头。这沉默让Steve感到很难受，仿佛这些事和Tony有什么联系，而且还是很不好的那种。

“而且Natasha去过宫廷。那是在她加入我们之前Fury给她的任务。她对Stane戒心很高，但是话说回来，Natasha从不轻易相信别人。”Steve又一次转身，发现Tony停住了脚步，正直直地盯着他，嘴巴轻轻张大。

“Natasha去过宫廷？”Tony慢慢问道，一字一句似乎都经过了谨慎的思考。

“是啊，但她很少提起，”Steve说道，“很多年前了，我猜。她......嗯，她应该很擅长......这么说吧，人们会和她推心置腹，就为了取悦她。”

“所以Natasha发现Stane不可信任，也没人喜欢Gregory。这都好说。那你......你问过她国王的事吗？她遇见过国王吗？”Tony的声音突然变得干涩古怪。

Steve点点头。“她说国王自命不凡，也喜欢别人奉承他，但却对身旁的人毫不关心。他是所有人注意的中心，好斗又粗鲁，对于地位低于他的人都一副趾高气昂的态度，那基本就意味着他谁也看不上了，我是这么想着。这大概就是国王正常的样子吧。”

“国王才不该那样，这你知道的。所以你别一副官腔。”Tony面带苦相，语气破碎。他又跟了上来，越过Steve往前走去。

“她也说过她觉得国王应该人还不坏，要是他想，他会成为好人的。”Steve冲着前方大声说，但Tony没听进去，“我也愿意相信，但是抱有这么大的希望有点难。”


	2. 第九章

第九章中 翻译： @iloveqty

“说的不错，”Tony的声音从石头底下传来，“你知道，Natasha看透了Stane的祸心，却在当时丝毫不为所动，这可真是糟糕的判断能力啊。Barnes，Barton……你们这些人，……你们完全不知道…..可你们拥有彼此。对你们来说一切透明如水，善恶分明，没有政治斗争，虚以委蛇，没有快要压垮你的责任和使命。你们不过是为Pierce跑腿干活罢了。你有没有想过问问他，这一切到底是为了什么？他为什么叛变，他有没有告诉过你如果他得到了权力，他会做出什么改变？他可曾告诉过你们，在他供职的数十年里，他不停地和Stern还有Hammmer密谋着自治，完全不管快要醉死在酒瓶里的Howard国王。抱怨四起时他在那里？他任由Howard一步步耗干国家的一切资源，这样等时机一到他好大摇大摆地取而代之。Stane提前杀死了国王和王后，这让Pierce的计划付之流水，但换句话说，也算是让它提前实施了，谁知道呢。”Tony一口气说了很多，每一句里都带着苦涩和愤怒。

“你心中许多关于国王昏庸统治的证据都是Pierce放任的结果，他故意毫不谏言，让Howard把税收都换了葡萄酒，以便培养自己的实力。我不能否认等到……等到Anthony国王上台后，他对一切都视而不见，任由Stane背着他动手动脚。他年少轻狂，不知道怎么面对责任。只要国王能过上称心的日子，他就不关心周围的一切。他是个自私的混蛋，这话不假。他早应该发现Pierce的背叛，但是他太专注于花天酒地，追逐美人，把一切都推给Stane。但是不论如何，Pierce手脚不干净。Steve，抛开国王不说，Pierce一直在培养权势，他的野心从未停止，只不过一开始藏于暗处罢了。而你在跟随这个人…..你……为什么？就因为Barnes痛恨国王吗？我只是不明白，为什么，Steve？告诉我。如果你不能为了国王而战，那又何必揭竿？为什么跟随Pierce？我……我只是不明白。”Tony干涩地问道。他用力盯着面前的巨石，仿佛那是他所见过最美丽的东西。

Steve眨眨眼睛，话题进行到了这里，他不得不停下脚步。Steve早有预感Tony会问出这些问题，只不过他没想到引出它们的是Natasha对于国王的几句评价。在他们的路途中他和Tony一直围着这几个问题小心翼翼地周旋，情绪累积到一定程度总要爆发的。

“Tony……”Steve开了口却不知道应该说些什么。他清楚Tony相信他那套Pierce叛变心怀不轨的理论。Tony没有撒谎，起码他没有对自己撒谎。Tony显然在首都听说过不少关于Pierce的风言风语。毕竟国王的拥护者会用尽办法让自己的领袖取得道德优势，但是流言不过是流言。Steve不想当那个戳破Tony幻梦的人。不管Tony的信念有多扭曲，他都是全心全意在信奉它。Steve告诉过Tony他会尊重他对国王的忠诚，这很让人尊敬，他也能理解在国王被背叛之后Tony的心情。不管事实到底和Tony相信的有何出入，那些流言都是来自王都的谎言，为了让人们淡忘Pierce真正想要揭露的真相，让Pierce成为一个没有信誉的流氓。那些肯定是谎言，因为如果不是……

他还记得自己坐在Fury的帐篷里，听他讲述那次决定一切的最高会议。Pierce曾经那么努力想让国王收回成命，说服他还有一线希望。Pierce愿意献出一切去让那件事不再发生。有时候，Steve明白事态已经发展到了不可挽回的地步，就算他时刻警惕，却也无能为力。他相信还有那些睿智的人，比如Tony，他能看到王国美好的一面。但现实是，是时候推翻腐朽的统治重塑一切了。

他一直这么相信着，但现在，Tony开始说起了事情的另一个版本。他不可能这么快就弄清楚一切。Steve的脑子里是一团乱麻，一切道路都通向黑暗的死角。在Tony的故事里，Pierce是那个利欲熏心的叛徒，他的叛变是基于局势的突然改观：Stane谋杀了国王，操纵了年轻的继位者，导致Pierce不得不提前行事。Steve不能…….如果那个故事里有一丝一毫的真相，那整个复仇者又是在为什么而战呢？

Steve甚至不知道自己到底是觉得Tony在说谎还是在拒绝完成那个令人作呕的假设。他沮丧地摇摇头。Steve以前从来没有因为答案恼人而陷入纠结过，但现在，他想不出任何出路，问题一个套着一个。Tony现在可不是唯一一位生Fury气的人了。

“我不想和你争论这个。我知道你相信自己的解释。但一切猜测和流言都无法掩埋真相，”Steve不得不承认Tony的话对自己到底有多大影响，“Pierce曾为了人民反抗国王的命令，也许他做得太过了。也许他不是有意为之，身为反叛者总会遇到各种各样的敌视。但是……你不知……的确发生了一些事情……那些事Fury会告诉你。他会告诉你他为什么加入Pierce的阵营。我不能……还是让他自己对你说吧。也许你关于Stane的理论是对的，也许，但我实在不知道。我甚至不知道你说的话意味着什么。”Steve无奈地说道。

Steve知道Bucky可能会说，就算Stane在背后搞阴谋，国王也丝毫不能免罪，但是他不能确定Bucky这么说时是出于不屑还是深刻的仇恨。也许Stane的存在的确改变了一切。Stane是那种看着Anthony国王长大，被他视为父亲的人。事实上，如果真的是Stane在搞鬼，那局势就会逆转，虽然他还他不知道会具体会成什么样子。他必须马上把这消息带给Fury，这也许会结束整场战争。他看了看Tony严肃的面容，看着他坚毅的下巴和紧握的双拳，暗自先决心绝不在Fury作出明确表态之前指明信息的来源。

他想到了Tony关于Pierce的评语……他知道有不少关于Pierce的负面谣言从国王的支持者那里传出。这一点不言自明。但是他不相信Tony是个又被流言左右的人。而且环绕着Tony 那一层层的愧疚到底是从哪里来的？Tony……Tony是那样确信，而他也已经证明了自己是个筹谋精密的人。Steve不得不……不得不动摇。但问题是Tony的话里真相占据了多大成分，他不知道。

而且，如果Tony说的是真的，他更是不能忽视这一点，他不能如此被人愚弄。如果他真的认人不清……Steve摇摇头，试图让自己从Tony制造的谜团中清醒一秒。在遇到Tony之前一切都是那么简单明了，想到这里，他忍不住皱了皱眉。

而且……如果Tony所说的Pierce在Howard国王治下暗自筹谋的情况属实，那他必须知道前因后果，才会继续为了Pierce的王位卖命。  
他看了看Tony，对方仍然是那副神秘莫测的表情。他感到Tony似乎能够看穿自己的一切。

“其实国王现在是死是活根本无关紧要，这你是知道的，”Steve说完这话就意识到Tony正紧握着拳头，“王位总要有人继承。Pierce不可能就这么乖乖让位，一切听从议会的选择。起码在当前的局势下不会。而且……我们现在谈论这个没什么意义不是吗？我们说上一晚也不会给战局造成丝毫改变。这与你我的信念无关。等我们见到Fury的时候，等我们……总之现在还不急。Tony，我们先去放哨吧。”Steve说道，他看见Tony的眼中闪过无数情绪，先是压抑和愤怒，接着是顽固的决心，以及……Steve感到自己看到了名为希望的微弱光芒，但那很可能只是幻觉。

Steve轻巧地跨步越过了Tony，仰头检视着巨石，试图找到爬上去的最佳路径，心里一场盼望这场折磨人的对话赶快结束。起码现在，他真的不想再说下去了。也许他只是在逃避，但是他实在需要再考虑几天。这一路走来Steve没少和Tony争论各种各样的事情，但是他有时的确从这些争论中感到快慰。

Tony的眼中有个完全不同的世界，但是他善于思考，知识广博，而且聪明得异于常人。他是少有的那种会激励Steve，他会不断逼近，直到Steve开始质疑自己的推论，用逻辑来维护自己的立场。队里的其他人很愿意服从Steve的指挥，他不知道这是因为他们太相信Steve还是太缺乏自信。尽管Steve感激他们对自己的信任，他还是古怪地喜爱Tony质疑自己时的样子。

Tony总是可以看透Steve，潜入他的脑子里，让他开始怀疑，就像他们每次开始谈论税收，法律，甚至是信仰的时候。若是平时Steve肯定会在这类谈话中感到愉悦和刺激，但是今晚，他感到自己的内心揪成一团，完全无法集中注意力，他的脑海里不断冒出一个又一个念头，它们混乱地旋转在他的思绪中。这件事上他不能出错，而现在，面对着Tony，他觉得自己无法得出任何结论。

“如果国王没死呢？”Tony仰头看向繁星点缀的夜空，“那又会如何？”

“我不知道，”Steve没打算掩饰。他听到Tony在他身边长叹一声，过了一会儿，Tony似乎又从缠绕他的恼人愁绪中脱离出来，准备彻底放下这个话题。尽管Steve明白这次对话绝不是什么突发奇想，总有一天他要重新面对。

Steve很快发现了巨石上可以落脚的几处凹槽，他试着蹬了几下，然后敏捷地爬了上去，停在了一个完美的制高点，让他可以越过墨绿色的树海，看到远处的小路。他低头看到Tony正站在下面仰视着他。“你能爬上来吗？你的身体……”他指了指Tony的胸口，突然有点担心自己是不是让Tony累着了。他知道Tony正在逐渐好转，但是奔波了一整天之后他很可能没有力气再做什么攀岩了。尽管落差不大，但是需要的力气不小。但是当Tony真的开始奋力攀爬时，Steve斌没有太多的惊讶，Tony和他一样，固执得要命。他迅速推到了Tony身边，指点他哪里是最佳落脚点，是不是伸手把他往上推。当他最后狠狠把Tony拉上去的时候，听到Tony咕哝了一声。  
“从来没爬上过什么，如果说别人的床不算的话。”Tony说道，累得有些轻微打颤。Steve听了他的荤话禁不住笑出了声，Tony也舒服地贴着他坐了下来。石头上很冷，寒风没有了树木的阻挡可以轻易夺走他们身上的热量。但有Tony暖哄哄地坐在他身边，Steve觉得十分舒心。还有他的陪伴，Steve对自己承认道。站岗非常枯燥乏味，有Tony在身边让他快活了很多，就算他不说话，只是这么安静地坐着。

Steve巡视着森林，看到了队伍们扎营的地方，这是Bruce的营火已经彻底熄灭了。他面向南方看向山道的入口，那里已经是Stark王国的边境了。大山的另一边有不少传说中的国度，但他从来没有去过，更何况如今雪山里藏着Schmidt，还有谁敢冒死翻山呢？大多数人都情愿走海路，虽然耗时长却更加安全。商人们从海上带来香料，金银，象牙，还有Hammer大人热爱的那种比初生婴儿肌肤还要柔滑的布料。Steve还记得Hammer执着地要他摸一摸自己衬衣的袖口，那感觉就如同冰凉的泉水流经了他的指尖。对于战争或者研发来说这布料都太不实用了，Steve想到，但是说实话，Hammer大人倒是十分享受。

Tony愁苦地坐在Steve身边，他此刻反常的安静。也许Tony自己没有意识到，但是Steve感觉到了他显然在闹什么情绪。当Tony自告奋勇陪他站岗时，Steve就明白他这样的人不适合这种枯燥的工作，但是他肯定说不过Tony，还不如直接带他过来。这里远离人烟，静谧非常，几个小时都没有任何威胁出现。其实他本可以不顾Tony的抗议直接把他留在营地的，但他发现这几天自己太过于痴迷Tony的陪伴，实在不想拒绝他。当然，他没有预料到刚才的那场谈话，但他不能否认，就算是和Tony争吵，也是强烈而振奋的，Tony能抓住他的目光，引领他只看到自己。当Tony在他面前时似乎一切都消失了，仿佛这世上只剩下他们两人对面而站。

Steve伸手握住了Tony的手背，轻轻摩擦着他的手指，一点点把他紧绷的拳头松开。“嗯……对不起，”Tony说道，“我小的时候，我的……我的父母很少在我身边。他们总是忙得要命。当时有个…..有个比我年长的人，他算是雇来的吧，我总是和他在一起。他总是说唯一能让我静下来的方法就是绑住我的手。当然他就是吓吓我。”

“我觉得他就算是帮助了你也没什么用，你可能轻轻松松就想出了什么逃出来的方法。”Steve说道，Tony笑了笑。

“当然了，我就是安静不下来。但你却总是稳重可靠的样子。”Tony垂头丧气地说道，像是要加强他的论点。

“没办法，我小的时候总是生病，天天躺在床上。也许就是那时候我学会了绘画吧，当时我只能靠着拿东西解闷。只要我能找到的任何东西我都往上面画画，纸张对我们来说太金贵了。这点快要把妈妈逼疯了。”Steve怀念地笑道，“海边有那种可以当做粉笔的石头，我们也有一些木炭来供我糟蹋。我画的满墙都是，她的锅碗瓢盆让我画了个遍，连买菜的袋子上都有……我觉得，她还是挺喜欢那些绘画的。起码他从没有制止过我。”

“她肯定会喜欢的。你们当时过的很不容易吧，母子俩相依为命，你又病着。”Tony猜测道。

“嗯…..也许吧，我是说，当时我并不明白。我记得有时我们入不敷出，靠一袋土豆要坚持整整一周。回想当年日子肯定很艰难，尤其是对于她来说。她总是愁眉不展，但没有她我肯定挺不过来。不过在当时，我过得很快乐。我觉得她有时也是。”Steve说道，指间玩弄着一块小石头，目光则投向了深林之中。

“是因为……她生病了吗？”Tony谨慎地问道。

“倒不是因为瘟疫，”Steve直接回答了Tony未出口的问题，“在瘟疫爆发的三年前她就去世了。因为我总是生病，她基本上成了当地的医生。她能从植物里找到各种治疗疾病的药剂。她什么都治，老弱妇孺都很拿手。人们有时给我们食物，有时帮我们做活，就当是报酬。她做医生做得很好，她也很开心，总是想做善事，她就是那样的人。”Steve试着解释，他没有直接回答Tony的问题，但Tony也没有追问。Steve很久没有回忆起妈妈了，不知为何现在这些回忆潮水一般向他涌来。不过他已经拒绝再和Tony谈论Pierce的事了，再拒绝这个话题就有些不应该。他不想让Tony觉得自己不相信他，就因为他们之间存在一些分歧。

Steve深深吸了一口气，接着说了下去。

“当时有一个渔夫从海上回来，捞了满船的货，却得了伤寒。起初大家没有留心。经历过长时间旅途的人们总是会生病。但是他的咳疾越来越重，人们开始议论纷纷，觉得那可能不是单纯的伤寒感冒。然后他就开始胸闷发热，停止进食。他的老婆孩子都开始出现相同的症状。我妈妈认识他的妻子，不是什么深交，但是……她试着用药膏舒缓他们的咳嗽，就像她帮着我治疗哮喘一样，她想要帮忙。”Steve试着让自己的声音保持平静，“但是她去了就没有回来。那渔夫死了，然后是他的妻儿。村里的长者决定隔离他们的房子，不让任何人进出。我试着救她，但是Bucky拦住了我。我隔着窗户见过她一次，她不能说话，好像被人绑起来了。但她朝我们挥了挥手。那是我最后一次见到她，再然后…….就是她的葬礼了。”

————————————————————————————————————————————  
更新！这篇文章的开头经常有这种长篇对话和内心描写，虽然比较慢但是认真看的话可以看出Steve纠结的内心哦。这篇里Steve比较吃亏，他基本上属于完全不知道事态内情的那一批炮灰，能遇到Tony真的是万幸。  
管理  
回复 编辑  
iloveqty888

9  
主题   
320  
帖子   
357  
积分  
不良剧务  
Rank: 3Rank: 3Rank: 3  
帖子320积分357RP值357 点  
23#  
楼主| 发表于 2015-9-17 09:58 | 显示全部楼层  
本帖最后由 iloveqty888 于 2018-4-3 03:34 编辑

 

第九章下  
翻译： @iloveqty

“当时有一个渔夫从海上回来，捞了满船的货，却得了伤寒。起初大家没有留心。经历过长时间旅途的人们总是会生病。但是他的咳疾越来越重，人们开始议论纷纷，觉得那可能不是单纯的伤寒感冒。然后他就开始胸闷发热，停止进食。他的老婆孩子都开始出现相同的症状。我妈妈认识他的妻子，不是什么深交，但是……她试着用药膏舒缓他们的咳嗽，就像她帮着我治疗哮喘一样，她想要帮忙。”Steve试着让自己的声音保持平静，“但是她去了就没有回来。那渔夫死了，然后是他的妻儿。村里的长者决定隔离他们的房子，不让任何人进出。我试着救她，但是Bucky拦住了我。我隔着窗户见过她一次，她不能说话，好像被人绑起来了。但她朝我们挥了挥手。那是我最后一次见到她，再然后…….就是她的葬礼了。”

“我很抱歉，”Tony在漫长的沉默之后开口说道，“她听上去是个勇敢的女人。”

“她认为只要有能力，就应该挺身而出，不过如此。”Steve说道，手里的鹅卵石在石头上留下了几道尖利的划痕。

“也许这就是勇敢的定义了。”Tony安慰他道。他看着脚下的森林，目光深远。

“也许吧，”Steve说道，“那你的家人呢？你曾经说过你的父母很少在你身边？”他问道，把话题从痛苦的回忆中转开。他最不想发生的事就是在这么高的地方突然来一次恐慌发作了。

“嗯，没错。”Tony说道，把膝盖收回来用手环抱着，又朝Steve那里靠了靠，“老是任我自生自灭。这么养孩子可不是什么好办法，尤其是等到这孩子面临人生抉择的时候。我总是喜欢建造，就像我老爸。不过要是让他说，我可是一点也不像他。我唯一能从他眼中看到的情感只有失望。别这么惊讶，我习惯了。”Tony看见Steve惊愕的表情后轻描淡写地说道，“他总是想另一个儿子，他在脑子里为那个完美的孩子定了一个模板，虽然最后他的计划完全失败了。而我，自然而然，反正也达不到他的预期，所以我索性处处和他对着干。既然他无论如何也要恨我，那我就让他恨个尽兴。他和我母亲......他们很早以前就开始不和了，一年到头总是分居，却都时不时地想要粉饰太平。然后他们就都死了，一场事故。对此我的解决方法就是用尽一切装作满不在乎，直到有一天我似乎真的不在乎了。”Tony苦涩地说道，抬眼对上Steve的目光。“他应该很喜欢你的，老天啊，”他咯咯地笑起来，声音在山谷里回荡，“你就是他梦想中的儿子，而不是我这种操蛋的垃圾货。要是他现在看见了我这副模样.....这一切......这场战争.....他是对的，归根结底，他没看错我，我没什么可埋怨的。”

“别说胡话了，Tony。这真是......要是你父亲看不出自己的儿子有多光彩照人，那是他的错，不是你的。这场战争不是你的错。我知道你为了王国制造武器，但是是否使用它们却不是你的决定。你不能为了没有发生的事情责怪自己。”Steve说道，“你承担的太多了。”Tony闭上双眼把沉重的头颅埋进双膝，在抬头说话之前沉默了好一阵子。

“我觉得我承担的还不够，”Tony表情坚毅，“但这一点一定会改变，带我去见Fury，我一定会改变。我向你发誓，我知道你现在还不信我说的关于Pierce的话。我也希望自己估计错了，Steve，这样我就可以单纯地告诉Fury和Pierce是Stane搞的鬼，让他们在血流成河之前结束内战。但是事情远不止那么简单。Pierce不干净，他在利用你们。你不理解这一点是因为Pierce利用了你们对国王的仇恨。但我告诉你，Steve，他在说谎。我不能让你相信我，但是我最起码可以警告你。我还不知道他现在到底想要什么，但是为了得到那个他不惜拉上整个王国。而你呢？这队伍呢？他才不在乎你们，无论他怎么说，这你放心吧。”Tony说得气喘吁吁。

“我只是个士兵，Tony。我们都是。他不用在意我们，他在意的是任务。是这个国家。而且你的国王也完全没有在意过我们，所以不要——”Steve说道。

“国王他妈的在意死——他......他很在意。他重视他的子民。连你和你的这一小股反叛力量他都在意。我知道你不信我，但这是真相。我对上帝发誓，就是这样。”Tony结结巴巴地说。Steve不知道说什么是好，因为无论他怎么说都会引出下一场争吵，所以最后他没有开口。Tony似乎把Steve的沉默视作默认了，他又靠着岩壁放松下来，时不时扭动一下，让Steve直翻白眼。Steve也不知道他们坐了多久，但是现在月亮高高升起。伴着Tony迅速响起的呼噜声他还看到了两只猫头鹰在盘旋。他模模糊糊看到了他救起Tony的河岸。真应该让Bruce来好把这些都画进地图，他想道，如此偏离方向和走回头路也差不多了。

Steve看着Tony憔悴的睡颜，禁不住再次想起了他所说的关于Pierce，Stane和国王的阴谋，他想要在Tony的论述中找到一点漏洞。Tony生长于城市，作为武器匠人常年和军人住在一起，他他很有可能曾经瞥到过见到Piece和Stane，甚至还有国王。无论如何，他都要比Steve更了解政治。况且Bruce和Natasha一直不信任Stane，他们也没什么人真正了解Pierce…….他追随的是Fury，那个在阴暗小巷里发现了他，解救了他的人。

正是Fury告诉了他关于那次最高会议的一切，以及Pierce挺身而出反对国王的壮举…..事情似乎太简单了。国王无恶不作，而Pierce试图阻止他，为Pierce出力让Steve心里好受了很多，尽管这意味着与他曾经的信仰背道而驰，舍弃对于国王的忠诚。他们都曾经发誓要为了Stark王室而战。但这事关整个国家的兴亡，他能改变这个国家，让人民生活在幸福安乐之中，而不是日夜哭泣于暴君的阴影之下。这件事应该意义深远，但似乎事实并非如此。

但他现在这么挨着Tony坐在石头上胡思乱想是解决不了任何问题的。他们必须赶快去见Fury。Steve必须听到Fury亲口告诉他真相……他曾经说那件事是国王的指令…..是真的吗？或者是Stane矫作圣旨？也许Bucky看不出这里面的区别，但是Steve不能单纯把这两种情况定性为统一。他又看了一眼靠着石壁呼呼大睡的Tony，再一次意识到即使是在敌人的阵营里也存在Tony这样的好人，但是你不能因为喜爱某一个敌人就停止战斗。可……他完全不能想象于Tony兵刃相向的场景，他这么尊重他，仰慕他，而且…..说来古怪，尽管他才认识Tony没有几天，这人却字面意义上的把他炸上了天。想到这里Steve不禁一笑。这时Steve突然听到巨石之下传来一声柔和的簌簌声响，他连忙探头朝下面看去。

“看上去像是一群鸭子刚刚走过去。”巨石下传来了Clint的声音。Tony闻声“腾”地一下做起来，头发朝四面八方立着。他擦了擦睡出来的口水，也探头探脑地朝着下面看去。

“哪儿来的鸭子？”Tony好奇地问。

“他说你走路平足。”Steve解释道，Tony震惊又尴尬地低头看向自己的脚，是在把Steve逗乐了，“逗你呢，他是在说你不懂得怎么掩盖自己的足迹。”

“他走过的地方一片狼藉，”Clint说道，轻松地爬上岩石，一颗脑袋从Steve和Tony坐着的平台边缘探出来，“Barnes回去要和你发脾气了，这你知道吧？他一开始就不同意你带着这个城市男孩出来站岗。”

“Bucky我来解决，”Steve无力地叹气道，“这里什么都没有，就跑过去几只老鼠，你看看能不能吃。”Steve朝着远处的飞鸟示意。“跟着我爬下来吧，”他指引着Tony，“看着我在哪里落脚，你就在那里落。下去比上去要难一些。”Tony顺从地点点头，专心地看着Steve的每一个动作，然后认认真真地顺着Steve的路径爬了下来。

Steve在离地最后几英尺的地方跳了下去，Tony跟在他身后也往下跳，然后悲哀地站立不稳倒在了Steve身上，Steve只能用力托着他的腰，才把Tony稳住。他低头看着Tony的模样，心里怦怦直跳。Tony抬头，视线和他交汇。这一次不再是因为脚步不稳，也许是Steve用力过猛，但是Tony又靠近了，彻底钻进了Steve怀里。Steve觉得自己手指开始变得笨拙，根本无法松开Tony的腰，他甚至能感觉到隔着布料Tony紧绷的肌肉。Tony是那样靠近，Steve在他美丽的眼眸中看到了银色的月光，如果他现在吸气的话，他几乎就能和Tony耳鬓厮磨了。Tony抬头看着他，目光深沉，他粉红的舌头伸出来泯湿嘴唇，看得Steve完全无法转移视线。

“哎，告诉Barnes来接我的岗，听到了吗？”Barton的声音突然从上面传来，震醒了Steve正在发昏的脑袋。他迅速后退一步收回双手，动作非常古怪，仿佛那两只手根本就不适合放在他身侧，而更适合握在之前那个地方。令Steve惊讶的是，在后退之后，Tony反倒上前一步，棕色的双眼中充满挑衅与恳求。Steve觉得自己僵硬成了一截木头，他的肌肉绷紧，不知道应该朝谁打一拳。他张了张嘴，但千言万语都被锁在了喉间。

“我们知道了。”Tony帮Steve回了话，声音因为刚睡醒还有些干涩，他目不转睛地看着Steve，而Steve则昏头涨脑地想着他们俩什么时候变成“我们”了。Clint咕哝了一句话表示听到了，而Steve则根本顾不过来，他运尽力气才朝一旁挪了几步，然后大步朝营地走去。回程时两个人都非常安静，连周围树林中的虫鸣声都显得刺耳。他们很快就回到了营地，这还是在Steve刻意放慢脚步等候Tony的情况下。营地里Natasha和Bucky都醒着，Thor则呼声震天，像抱着洋娃娃一样抱着自己的锤子。Bruce睡得很熟，动都不动。

Steve拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，示意他回来了，然后就开始解下长剑盾牌，把它们放在地面顺手的地方。Tony则走到了营地的另一边，贴着将熄的营火找了一处柔软的地面躺下来，枕着手臂准备入睡。他闭着眼睛，但是Steve能从他呼吸的频率里看出他还没有睡着。过了一会儿，Steve也枕着自己的背包躺下了，他侧身看着Tony逐渐入睡的模样，发现自己的呼吸不知不觉和他同步了。他不由得长长叹了口气。

他脑海里还在盘旋着Tony的话语，各种念头乱作一团。有时他仿佛要相信Tony了，但在下一秒他又再度放弃。最终，他陷入了时断时续的睡眠中。

他惊醒时发现自己大睁着双眼，过了一会儿才记起了呼吸。远处天空已经开始泛白，但他头顶似乎有一团阴影。他试着做起来，但感觉到了一只手温柔地抵住他的胸膛。“放轻松，”他听到Tony的呢喃声，“你——没什么事，我在这儿呢，一切都很好。你…..你睡着时叫了我的名字。”Tony试着解释道。

他一时之间没有清醒过来，但接着就想到了刚才的梦境。这梦他之前做过，可这真的是梦吗？他靠着背包躺下，看着树冠缝隙中的天空。他听到Tony在他身边躺下的声音。他梦到了妈妈，她被困在那个渔夫的小屋里，这很正常，他睡觉前才和Tony讲过这段往事。他早该有心理准备，但这梦却每一次都那么触目惊心，让他感到尘封往事被生生翻起的疼痛。他的妈妈带着药品进入了那间小屋，那场景他每一次闭上双眼都能想起，他甚至还能闻到药物苦涩腻人的气味。当那小屋的窗帘被拉上时，他本应看到妈妈在挥手，那是她最后一次朝他招手。但这一次，他看到了Tony，Tony被困在里面，嘴里堵着有干涸血迹的破布。他没有朝Steve挥手，他细长优美的手指无力地垂着。

Tony在尖叫。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
终于翻完了，第九章如此之长......  
管理  
回复 编辑  
iloveqty888

9  
主题   
320  
帖子   
357  
积分  
不良剧务  
Rank: 3Rank: 3Rank: 3  
帖子320积分357RP值357 点  
24#  
楼主| 发表于 2015-9-17 22:57 | 显示全部楼层  
朽木银 发表于 2015-9-17 13:07  
Steve还真的是Howard喜欢的那种人……所以霍盾铁三个人的关系才这么虐啊……

Steve也渐渐对Tony有了不一 ...

霍爹在这篇里完全没有出场，但这篇故事有一种what if的感觉。如果霍爹从没遇见过Steve，他会变得更好还是更坏？这篇作者非常消极，她笔下的霍爹要比mcu中的更加堕落厌世。而Tony同样也更可怜，他甚至没有一个偶像去仰慕。

我觉得这篇真正虐的地方在于，这是一篇充满了巧合的故事。故事里的Steve是个彻头彻尾的普通人，甚至是战场消耗品冲锋队的一员。他的视野太窄，他所知道的世界就是故乡和复仇者这几个人，很多事他绞尽脑汁也想不明白，比如这章他的纠结，不是因为他这个人优柔寡断，而是他所知道的信息太少，他在战争中的地位太低。如果没有遇到Tony，他的后果就是炮灰。在他眼中Tony就是那种离他很远，他根本追不上的人（这队长真的是大字不识啊！）他现在对于Tony的爱慕心理是造成后面虐心的主要原因，我能说他们两个纠结了十几万字你爱我你不爱我你爱的不是我么…………………  
管理  
回复 编辑  
iloveqty888

9  
主题   
320  
帖子   
357  
积分  
不良剧务  
Rank: 3Rank: 3Rank: 3  
帖子320积分357RP值357 点  
25#  
楼主| 发表于 2015-9-27 21:00 | 显示全部楼层  
本帖最后由 iloveqty888 于 2015-9-27 21:03 编辑

 

第十章上  
翻译： @love妮妮

Tony看着Steve眨着眼使自己保持清醒，同时用手掌搓揉着自己的脸颊，仿佛那样就能挥去梦境带给他的蛛网一般的阴霾。营地中的其他人看起来仍然处于睡眠状态，但其实每个人都睡得很浅，大家都在期待着白天的到来。

Steve用手肘撑住身体坐起来，看向他左边的方向。那是Barnes经常坐的位置，而现在他不在，Tony猜想他应该是夜里不知什么时候去接Clint的班了。他看到Steve四周环视着整个营地，确认每一个人都还睡着才再次躺回草地上，睁大双眼迎接即将到来的明天。他先找了Barnes，Tony注意到，心中有些许不舒服。然后是Natasha，Bruce，Clint，Thor最后。Tony想知道Steve是否注意到了他其实一直在默默观察着这一切，自他被俘以来一直紧密地关注Steve已成为他的习惯。

Clint手脚摊开躺在Thor旁边的草地上，就连睡着了也没将手从弓箭上拿下来。他又是打鼾有时说梦话，睡得热闹非常。Tony转过身去，尽量不去想Steve在梦中呢喃他名字时可怕、绝望的语气。那让Tony回忆起了一个个被噩梦缠绕的夜晚，然后他发现自己已经毫不犹豫地手脚并用跪在了Steve身边，不确定到底是该叫醒他还是离开，然后继续看着他于噩梦中苦苦挣扎。但是Steve为他做了决定，他突然坐了起来，睁大眼睛四处张望，看到靠在他身边的Tony时，他睁得大大的双眼中噩梦带来的恐慌仍清晰可见。就当时的情况而言，Tony觉着在黑暗中没有被Steve扭断脖子可能已经是他最大的幸运。

他想问Steve，当然他也照做了。到底是什么梦？能让Steve梦到自己。还令他如此不安？这一夜不同寻常，守夜时两人的对话是Tony从没有预想过的。Tony抓住了那个机会，在那小小一段时间里Steve只属于他，没有Barnes永远不满的苦瓜脸，也不用去管Barnes和Steve之间绑得万分紧密的纽带，同时还远离了Natasha无时无刻、意味深长的凝视。

当他决定和Steve一起守夜时，说实话并没想要有意向他抱怨到底为什么要选择跟随Pierce反抗王国的。但是，回想起来，他们最近围绕这个话题的进退攻守已经够多了。他很高兴能参与到他们在行军过程中所有的讨论和辩论，但这些对话同时也留给了Tony更多的困惑和沮丧，他想知道为什么一个像Steve这样的人会如此欣然地选择跟随Pierce。他这么做显然不是为了金钱或荣耀，以这些天的经验看来，他是真正不希望任何回报，愿意付出一切，只希望能使王国变得更好。

Tony完全没有意识到自己有多么急切地想要Steve怀疑Pierce策反的动机，但Steve以Tony的警告只是那些王国支持者造的谣驳回了他。简简单单的几句话……带来的伤害却绝对不能用轻描淡写来形容。和他过去几年遭受所有背叛的总和比起来，一个士兵的话让他更痛。Tony曾经为Steve昨天晚上的固执而怒气冲冲，随后则更多的是沮丧，要知道他是多么的希望他的生活没有被搞得一团糟，他想要摇晃Steve的双肩，告诉他，他就站在那里，看着王国在他父亲的统治结束过后是怎样一派景象。解释说，他本应知道为什么Pierce处处放任，不与任何人商讨，那是因为他想要使得王权看上去毫无威严。Howard成为了国王，做得一团糟，正好方便了Pierce与王国反戈相向。Tony想要告诉他，他已经隐约意识这个问题的存在已经很多年了，只是自己选择了忽略这个日益加剧的大麻烦，转而投身到那些更加寡廉鲜耻的追求中去。

终于有一天，他每一次失误的后果都找上门来，铺天盖地，气势汹汹，从他王国的每一个小镇中涌现出来。Pierce已经证明了议会对于日益强大的王权无计可施，权力滥用的现象遍及朝野，一个冷酷无情，漠不关心的国王可以轻易把君权转换为暴政。然而可笑的是，Pierce的每一点证据，都是当年他亲手策划的结果。

接下来他的子民们，他那些在Howard忽视和偏执统治中忍受很长时间的子民们，全都转向了Pierce。他们似乎并没有Tony曾经以为的那么无知，可却依然对Pierce真正扮演的角色无从而知。他们只会听从命令，被Pierce熟练的煽情手法策动，然后发起一场迅猛地政变。高明，甚至是Tony也不得不承认。可以说他对现在发生的一切早已傻眼了，叛军的壮大速度他的确没有想到。精心准备多年的Pierce马上便可以踏平Howard夜夜买醉，灌下一壶壶酒葬送的江山，一举称王。

 

对于Steve…对于向Steve这样跟随Pierce的人呢？这狠狠的刺痛了他的神经，现在他每一次看向Steve，都让他认为越靠近Fury情况就越糟糕。聪明，勇敢，善良的Steve，在内心中恨极了国王并义无反顾参加叛军，却同时为Tony打包票，认为Tony非凡出众。

 

不是国王，不是一个精通奇淫技巧的天才，那个拥有一切绝妙的点子却次次半途而废的家伙，不是一个经营了一整个王国或者有十分显赫名字的人。只是Tony。与Steve一起争辩、大笑、挑战和鼓励的Tony，他真的不知道自己是怎么做到这一切的。但这里面一定有点什么，在每一次Tony看到Steve的时候拉住他，把他不断的拖向Steve，仿佛越靠近Steve越会让他证明自己的价值。让他觉得自己真正是一个被需要的人，真正值得Steve忠诚的人，他想要Steve超过他想要记忆中任何东西。

 

天哪，这些念头简直快要将Tony逼疯。他一直徘徊在告诉Steve全部真相的边缘，他想告诉Steve他就是国王，并要他对自己绝对忠诚，但最后理智还是占了上风。Steve一人的效忠仍然不能让他将整个王国至于险境，他告诉自己，不管是什么原因让他决定跟随Pierce，他会反对国王一定是铁定了的事实。他这么想着，心中一片苦涩，同时却又觉得不可思议，究竟有什么事能让Steve这样一个善良的平民如此反对自己。

 

一个像Steve这样的人为什么会反抗他？这个问题一直围绕在Tony的脑海中，扎在他的肉中让他几近疯狂。如果在Steve眼中，Anthony国王是如此不堪，连Pierce这样的混蛋看上去都是治理王国更好的选择，那这对于Tony自己来说意味着什么？他可以把很多问题算在Stane和Pierce的头上，但不管他们在这中间发挥了多么大的作用添油加醋使所有事情变成一团糟，这一切归根结底都是Tony的责任，他本应保护自己的人民，却输得一败涂地。尽管Pierce用他犯下的错来反抗他，扭曲事实以达成自己的目的，但那些仍是Tony犯下的错。他给了Pierce火种，再亲手将火柴交给Pierce，然后急切的看着王国中熊熊燃烧的大火，还在思前想后这般大火究竟从何而起。

 

“抱歉我吵醒了你，”Steve轻声说，为了不吵醒其他人，尽管Tony在Natasha再次闭上眼之前早已看到了她闪烁的眼神。“我…我有时也会做梦。Bucky通常都回坐在我身旁看着我。无论如何，我很抱歉，”Steve紧张地重复道，坐起来，拿出他的包。

Steve四处翻找从包里拿出一些硬饼干和一壶水，Tony注意到了他解开包袋将食物包在一起的手有些颤抖，一股无名怒火突然从他心中油然而生，他拒绝去想Barnes通常如何安慰从噩梦中醒来Steve，以及为什么每当Steve有需要时出现的总是他。Tony可能已经放弃了早期作为被俘虏的不光彩囚犯时关于复仇的幻想，但这并不意味着他会给出任何让Steve和Bucky之间的关系更近一步的机会，单凭Barnes一直热衷于给Steve灌输反对国王的思想这一点，Barnes就可以去海边种种地了。该死的，他可以给他一片相当体面的土地，只要他愿意的话。远离城堡和王城，这样一来想经常拜访就不切实际了。Tony看着还在包中翻看的Steve想道，刚刚睡醒的他头发还保持着被压乱的形状，他努力制止自己想伸手给他顺顺毛的冲动。就是这样，就连Steve也不能从他的决定里挑出什么错来，这已经够慷慨的了，其中只掺杂着一丁点自私的成分。

Steve递给Tony一个硬如磐石的饼干，再仰头喝下一口水之后将水壶也递给他。Tony靠近看着他，注意到他咀嚼时收紧的下巴和眉心的皱纹，他不很惊奇地发现昨晚的讨论可能是他噩梦的原因之一。他从来都想不起来自己做过的梦，但他醒来时看见Steve胸口起伏伤心地哭泣，大口大口喘着粗气。这说明他们的谈话肯定影响到了他的睡眠，但Tony不知道为什么，从昨天晚上的谈话看来，Steve的梦很可能被他提出的想法所扰乱。

 

“没事。反正我们也该起床了，今天我们该去The Pass了吧？”Tony轻声问道，感觉Steve好像放松了一点。Steve点了点头作为回答，同时保持着沉默。他咬了一口饼干满满咀嚼，眼睛盯着附近地面奄奄一息的火堆，坚决不看Tony，仿佛他们一有眼神交流便会回到前一晚的讨论。

过了一会，Steve探头看着Tony身后，Tony一转头就看见是Barnes回来了，用他那根长枪当作拐杖。Barnes看了看Steve和Tony亲密的姿势，摇摇头坐在了已经熄灭的营火旁边，还用脚尖把Bruce和Clint全都踢醒了。Steve的眼神一直黏在Barnes身上，接着在Barnes怒气冲冲回应他的视线时立刻低头看着自己手里的饼干，嘴角抖了抖。此时Tony已经开始思考Asgard是不是临着海，缺不缺看守海岸的闲人。他什么都没敢说，坐在Steve身边乖乖地吃着那块大家都管它叫面包，实际上已经产生异变的食物。

Barnes的回归意味着夜晚的结束。Natasha最先起身，像只猫一样伸了个懒腰，纤细的手指仿佛要捕捉清晨的阳光。Thor也放下了他抱了一整晚的大锤子，打了一个巨大的哈欠。

“日安，吾友们。”Thor带着那种喜爱清晨的怪人们特有的享受语气说道，Tony气哼哼地想着。他肯定不是一个人，因为Clint也不高兴地把自己的背包朝Thor头上甩去。可惜Thor身手灵活，轻易就躲过了袭击。他伸手把包捡起来，真诚地对Barton说道：“你的背包放的不是地方，弓兵先生。”这肯定是“滚你的蛋吧，Barton”的另一种说法。Tony此时觉得自己真的很喜欢Thor。

“没什么事儿吧，Buck？”Steve问道。

“就飞过去一群鸟，”Barnes敷衍了事地说，从背包里拿出食物和水，“待会打算去打猎，看看能不能弄到点野食。吃什么也比吃这玩意儿好，啃这个还不如去吃石头。”

“对，这比石头还咯牙。”Clint煽风点火，闭着眼睛四仰八叉地躺在地上。

“昨天我在树林里看到了鹿蹄印，那些石头里也藏着松鸡窝，”Steve建议道，他起身拿上自己的长剑和盾牌。

“今天我是前锋，Bucky，和你Nat走侧翼。看看能不能打着点晚饭。等上了山道再想找野食就没戏了。Clint，你殿后，别跟的太远，确保没人跟着我们。等到上了山道我们的速度会变慢，到时候路可不好走，估计还得手脚并用，要是情况还和我上次去的时候一样的话。”Steve忧心忡忡地说道，“如果中了埋伏，我们将无处可藏。”

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————  
这次因为时间问题有点少，不过还是能看出Tony对Bucky深深的怨念啊~~  
管理  
回复 编辑  
iloveqty888

9  
主题   
320  
帖子   
357  
积分  
不良剧务  
Rank: 3Rank: 3Rank: 3  
帖子320积分357RP值357 点  
26#  
楼主| 发表于 2015-9-28 11:01 来自手机 | 显示全部楼层  
朽木银 发表于 2015-9-28 00:46  
Tony搞不懂他们之间的关系，又无法对Steve坦白一切让关系更进一步，所以才讨厌winter的吧

其实大概就是bucky超级像是王母娘娘啊，看到Tony的浪样子他就不顺眼╭╮ ，其实bucky超级悲惨的，所以才一天到晚恶声恶气。等再过几章这俩人就要变闺蜜啦  
点评

朽木银  
哈哈这文也没看出来tony哪里浪了啊，说到闺蜜组想到的是霜铁啊~bucky还是照顾好兄弟的码子那种感觉吧。 发表于 2015-9-28 11:39  
管理  
回复 编辑  
iloveqty888

9  
主题   
320  
帖子   
357  
积分  
不良剧务  
Rank: 3Rank: 3Rank: 3  
帖子320积分357RP值357 点  
27#  
楼主| 发表于 2015-9-28 20:06 | 显示全部楼层  
iloveqty888 发表于 2015-9-28 11:01  
其实大概就是bucky超级像是王母娘娘啊，看到Tony的浪样子他就不顺眼╭╮ ，其实bucky超级悲惨的，所以才 ...

在护犊子老母鸡Bucky眼里，Tony老往Steve身边凑，搞得Steve不听自己话这种事就算是小浪蹄子的表现了。之后还有bucky把Tony约出去谈♂一♀谈的情节。不过之所以说是像闺蜜，主要是因为两人瞒着Steve干了不少事。  
点评

朽木银  
原来是这样，这么一说bucky的反应还真像“把我女儿勾引走的糙汉子必须死”的王母娘娘O(∩_∩)O然而Steve在哭啊我的青梅竹马和我的男友突然背着我鬼鬼祟祟。已经迫不及待想看Tony和bucky这场男♂人的对话了。 发表于 2015-9-28 20:20  
管理  
回复 编辑  
iloveqty888

9  
主题   
320  
帖子   
357  
积分  
不良剧务  
Rank: 3Rank: 3Rank: 3  
帖子320积分357RP值357 点  
28#  
楼主| 发表于 2015-10-12 21:46 | 显示全部楼层  
本帖最后由 iloveqty888 于 2015-10-13 16:52 编辑

 

第十章中

翻译： @love妮妮 @iloveqty

“Bruce，我觉得我大概可以拆线了，”Steve跪在医生的身边，露出之前在河边为了解救Tony所得的的深红色大伤疤。现在伤口已经被缝合，蜿蜒的疤痕与周边苍白皮肤形成鲜明对比。Bruce快速研究一眼，点了点表示同意他的说法。这让Tony回忆起河岸边血流不止挣扎呼吸着的Steve，每每想到这个场景他便会感到胸口在剧烈收缩，那道狰狞的伤口本应由他来承受。他想移开目光，深知自己该为此而羞愧，但他不能停止看着Bruce从包中掏出那把小刀，并用它来拆除之前缝合伤口时埋在Steve体内的线，医生每抽出一条缝线，暗红的血珠便会冒出来，仿似点缀皮肤的宝石。 

Steve望着与Tony相反的地方，除了Bruce猛地拉出与他腹部肌肉紧紧连在一起的线时的轻哼之外，始终一声不吭丝毫不动地配合Bruce的工作。

“搞定了。看起来恢复得还不错，只要你别再跑到树林里让树枝刮到伤口，”Bruce温和地说道，目光扫遍整个营地，找到坐在一边默默忏悔的Tony。Steve站了起来，向他表示感谢，将剑和盾牌背上肩膀。

“每个人，睁大你们的眼睛。关于Schmidt巡逻人员具体在何处活动的情报我们一无所知，身后还有追铺Stark的骑兵们以及他们可能带来的鬼祟。我知道现在这里看起来荒无人烟，但是一定要保持警惕，”Steve下达了命令。用一种Tony称之为‘队长的语气’说道，因为它似乎有一些不可思议的能力，从而使他说出口的每一句话听起来都完全合理。Tony敢确定如果他现在说‘你们全都用一只脚来跳着行军吧’，大家也会冷静地听命蹦出森林。

当Tony还在脑海中快速胡思乱想之际，Steve已然轻轻摇了摇头，随即义无反顾地大步走进了森林。他满是健壮肌肉的身躯很快便消失在了那条满是低矮灌木及低垂树枝的通往山道的小径中，即使Tony仍没发现队伍中其他人有任何准备出发的迹象。他正凝视着Steve消失于一棵大树的背影，突然发现了坐在树上瞪着他的Barnes，并且立刻以穿着满是污垢的破衣烂衫、坐在泥土地中、咬牙切齿地对付口中磐石般坚硬的饼干的形象，回了那讨厌鬼一个他有史以来能做出最具蔑视和挑衅的眼神。Barnes不喜欢他，随便，他们彼此彼此。但Steve喜欢他，至少可以说不讨厌他，而让Tony很满足很满足的便是——Barnes绝对不会喜欢‘喜欢着Tony的Steve’。于是他决定将手中的饼干洋洋得意地举在半空笑着对Barnes打招呼。

 

“我们的…客人…今天由你来负责，Bruce。不要让他一个人落在后面，”Barnes断然下令道，从这段时间看来，在Steve不在场时，作为团队二把手的Barnes显然便会接手管理整个团队。Tony可以听出他已经很在努力克制自己，尽量不在说出‘客人’这个词时夹带嘲笑的语气。Barnes的嘲弄让Tony怒火中烧，因为自从Bruce的药剂开始发挥作用，他已经尽力不给队伍拖后腿了。Barnes怎么不问问Tony他体内那些致命的毒素发挥的如何？毕竟又不是他自己想要差点被亲手研发的炮弹炸死，侥幸捡回一条命之后又天天被后遗症折磨。

“我已经充分感受到你的关心了，Barnes，”Tony淡淡地说。“我一定不会忘记你有多么的在乎我，希望你知道，”Tony保证，用与Barnes一样的眼神回瞪着他，之后便开始无所事事地想象有没有一个地方会比从王都到Asgard的距离都远，假设那地方是真实存在的话。

“如果你们两已经玩够了‘谁想念Steve多一点’的游戏的话，那我们可以动身了吗？”Natasha插话道，语气中的不耐烦显而易见。Tony没有刻意试图否认这就是他们相互看不顺眼的症结所在，让他觉得喜闻乐见的是Barnes永远皱起的眉刚才看起来明显皱得更深了，他点了点头作为Natasha提议出发的回应，开始整理背包，回到他日常假装Tony压根不存在的状态中。而Tony终于搞定了他可怕的早餐，并力所能及地打扫了营地，清理掉他们残留下的痕迹。当然了，他完全可以置身之外也没关系，但是他希望自己多少可以做点能帮助整个团队的事情。

Barnes和Natasha很快便离开了去搜寻周边的情况，Clint也把弓箭背在肩上，走回他们前一天来时的路，在这天晚些的时候与他们会合。这样队伍里便只剩下了Tony、Thor以及Bruce，如此不必一整天与Barnes打交道完全算得上是可喜的喘息之机。他们用轻快的步伐翻越过厚厚的山林，途中他与Bruce之间开展了各种各样的讨论，从头脑与身体如何协调合作到各种植物和矿物质的作用，虽然期间偶尔会被Thor惊讶的若有所思所打断。他经常谈到他美丽聪慧的女友Jane正致力于行星的研究以及她提出行星实际上大多都是环绕太阳公转的，而不是广为人们所接受的所有事物都围着地球转的理论。这是一个奇怪，但十分有趣的概念。Tony听着这一切，感到着迷和好奇，但让他懊恼的是，即使他经历了多年的学习，身边更是有巨大的图书馆与智囊团供自己使用，仍有一些人，就在他曾经统治的世界中，可以找出一些新的令人信服的方式来认知说明一直以来被错认事物。而他却一直认为那些人受教育程度比他低，表面上没有他优秀，看起来什么都比不上他，同时他也意识到是自己长时间以来混淆了对小人物们的看法，这全得怪他的自大。  
正午的时候他们停下了脚步，一起共进午餐分享牛肉干，在一条勉强可以称作小溪的水流旁充满水壶。它从山边的岩石缓缓流淌下来，仿佛从那里勉强挤出来了一条路。走了一会儿之后，道路开始下降变窄，变化之大连Tony也能察觉。山道的入口隐匿在长满常青树白雪皑皑的山峰中，由顶峰一直延续到他们脚下的地面。

Natasha在午后的某个时候默默加入了他们，没有一丝迹象，好像她就是化身为树的树妖。她冲Bruce打了个招呼便回到了队伍最前面，迈着安静优雅的步伐重复脑海中她之前所走的路。她的腰间夹着两只瘦弱的兔子，Tony一想到它们马上要变成食物嘴中的口水便止不住的流。Barnes在晚些时候也归了队，一头母鹿搭在他的肩上，他只抓住了她的两双细腿，所以她垂下来的颈部和头部一直在轻轻地晃动着。

Tony想知道这是否就是昨天晚上给他和Steve留下踪迹的那头母鹿，他看到它粉红色的舌头在口中晃动着，毫无光泽的黑色大眼睛仿佛看过他们走过的每一段路，突然感觉身体不由得不适地颤抖起来。他的母亲是一个很迷信的女人，看到此景她肯定会说这是因为有人走过了神圣教堂的地下室。有一天他也会被埋葬在那里，和其他死去的Stark们一起，在那里他们建立的所有成就和辉煌，都会像世间所有的东西一般，都随时光慢慢淡去，化为尘埃。

他不知道自己刚才为什么会想到这些。即使在一片战乱之中，作为囚犯关在洞穴之际，他都没有让自己产生过如此消极的想法。然而，当他看到Barnes肩头垂下的鹿时，这一切不可避免的涌进了他的脑海。即使他活下来，赢得这场战争，那也无关紧要，因为他并不拥有永恒，总有一天他也会成为另一堆地下室的白骨和尘埃。他扭过去，透过稀疏的树枝和低矮的灌木看了很久，才猛然意识到自己正在寻找那个现在根本不在这儿的人。

他已经一整天没有看到Steve了，事实上，他根本无法停止继续扫视每一棵大树寻找他熟悉的身影。如果没有那一夜深入的谈话，没有经历如此之多，Steve对他来说还不会如此的重要，Tony想道，让苦涩刺痛渗入自己。他不喜欢这样，不喜欢不能看着Steve，不喜欢当他习惯了之后，而那个人却转身走掉。和Bruce谈话让他放松，但和Steve交谈却像是在倾诉自己，让他感觉飘飘欲仙。没有Steve在身旁的时候一切都变得那么空旷，Tony突然意识到，Steve似乎一直在支撑起远大于他身体的一片天地。

 

他觉得其他人应该可以理解他的心情。这一整天的行军都被紧绷焦虑的气氛笼罩着，而之前Tony因为一直记挂着Steve，并没有意识到周围压抑的氛围。整个复仇者队伍似乎一直被一种古怪的感情黏合着，围绕着他们的队长形成了一体，就连Barnes也不得不承认自己的依附。Tony又一次想起今天早上发生的事情，他当时那么需要Steve的存在，仿佛飞蛾扑火般绝望地渴求那片温暖的光芒，他认为整个队伍都是如此。他们恨不能将Steve融进队伍。Barnes是这样，Tony想道，所以他那么看Tony不顺眼。他和Tony一样需要Steve，只要那个温柔无私的人存在， 他们就会贪婪地从他那里吸取能量。他们是同一类人，他们都不愿分享，将属于自己的东西拱手送与他人的感觉太难受了。Tony绝对不能容忍，如果他从出生起就一直拥有Steve这样的人，却要在终焉之时把他拱手送与他人。

 

这一天终于挨到了傍晚，停下休整的时间要比往常早一些。太阳闪着流金的光芒，依旧斜挂在天空。Tony环视四周，这里贫瘠干燥，乱石嶙峋，零星点缀着几株勉强可以称得上是树木的植物。就连Tony都可以看到远处的山道，隐藏着金字塔般层叠的山石之后。

 

Steve正背靠巨石而坐，盾牌斜倚在身旁，长剑横置膝上。他看见Tony一行人走近，便把手中的地图卷起。他的金发散落在夕阳中，使得他整个人像是刚刚被赋予生命的神圣雕像。Tony禁不住停下了脚步，双眼一片迷茫。人们应该为Steve这样男人建起纪念碑，他突然想到，而不是为那些拥有高贵姓氏的酒囊饭袋歌功颂德。Steve是人类反击无情神祇的利器，他的存在就告诉世人，除了一瞬即逝的生命，人类还能成长为这样的英雄。如果当年Howard国王得到的是Steve这样的继承人，现在的Stark王国会是一副多么繁盛的场景啊。

“山道清平，我提前爬上去看了看。没什么人跟踪我们，周围很干净。这里前几个月可能过了洪水，大水一过什么野兽乱石都被冲走了。我们的信息是这里很少被使用，旅行者们倾向于走大路，或者沿河前进。Schdmit他们藏在深山里，干着——鬼知道他们干着什么勾当。我觉得前路不算难走。”Steve说道，踢开了脚边的一块石头。他弯腰开始整理背包，顺手把地图也塞了进去。

Tony看得出就连Steve自己也不是特别相信刚才那番话，他时不时地远眺群山，眉头紧皱，心事重重。也许Steve这么说只是为了让队伍安心，甚至只是为了安慰自己。他看上去疲惫不堪，Tony从没见过他这么憔悴。这幅模样实在令人心疼。这幅模样，Tony意识到，很大一部分是自己造成的，是他给Steve加上了那么大的心理压力。。士兵们需要目标，Steve这样的人更是需要一个坚定的信仰。但知道Steve一直在慎重对待自己关于Pierce的忠告，还是让Tony心里暗暗地流动着暖意。Tony需要Steve倾听他，信任他说的话，信任他这个人，这是为了整个国家，以及一些Tony不敢细想的心思。

“我愿意值第一岗，队长， 愿你同意。”Thor说道，Steve感激地点点头。

“吃过晚饭我就再去探路，”Clint突然从后面赶了上来，累得直弯腰，“走得急了，但是要是来晚了估计什么都不剩。”他意味深长地看着Thor。

“如果食物短缺，我愿与你分享干粮。但是弓兵先生总能全天巡逻，因此推测他有个人粮食储备不失偏颇。”Thor严肃认真地思考着笑得像个熊。Tony不能更喜欢他。

 

Clint表示无话可说，而Thor则笑得更加快活。吃了瘪的弓兵开始帮Bruce生火，这一回他并没有不依不饶地冲Tony投射阴测测的背叛视线。Clint从Barnes手中接过一只兔子开始拨皮，Barnes则主动清理母鹿的尸体，手里挥舞着一柄又长又锋利的匕首。内脏横流的场面叫Tony胃里难受，他不是没见过血腥的场景，但这头母鹿的死状却叫他无法忍受。Tony尽量不动声色地走到了Steve身边。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-  
十一过后开始更，这篇文每一章实在太长所以会差分。  
为啥Tony突然这么见不得血腥呢？因为死的这位可是他和Steve爱情的见证鹿呀。  
管理  
回复 编辑  
iloveqty888

9  
主题   
320  
帖子   
357  
积分  
不良剧务  
Rank: 3Rank: 3Rank: 3  
帖子320积分357RP值357 点  
29#  
楼主| 发表于 2015-10-13 09:08 | 显示全部楼层  
朽木银 发表于 2015-10-12 23:05  
“如果你们两已经玩够了‘谁想念Steve多一点’的游戏的话，那我们可以动身了吗？”Natasha插话道

之前都 ...

他们两个超级明显的，Bucky也不是和谁都撕，可是看到Tony和Steve在一起腻腻歪歪，就立刻有一种养好的白菜被猪拱了的怒火。  
管理  
回复 编辑  
iloveqty888

9  
主题   
320  
帖子   
357  
积分  
不良剧务  
Rank: 3Rank: 3Rank: 3  
帖子320积分357RP值357 点  
30#  
楼主| 发表于 2015-11-9 22:48 | 显示全部楼层  
第十章下 翻译： @iloveqty888 @yokiukiu

想去过两手吗？”Tony向前一步，刻意压低声音免得招来Barnes的不满。今日他们提前驻营，此刻天色尚早。Tony觉得Steve应该是不愿意队伍在夜色中行进。Steve显然对Tony的提议有些吃惊，但随即快活又放松地点了点头。“咱们必须往回走几步，待会儿你得把我摔得七荤八素，这里的石头太硬了。”Tony继续调笑着说，成功地把Steve逗笑了。

“Buck，我们往那边走几步，有事会发信号的。”Steve说道，一把抓起了他的盾牌和长剑，在任何人发话之前就出发了。Tony连忙赶上，跟着Steve朝覆盖着植被的土地那边走去。很快两人就来到了之前到过的一处平地，树木环绕在周围，如同巨型蘑菇的伞盖。

“来练练防御长枪吧，”Steve站在空地中央，“其实Bucky更擅长这个，也许我应该叫他来。”Steve说完这话Tony就质疑地挑起一根眉毛。“好吧，也许让他教你不太合适。我不知道他怎么——他——他烦心事挺多的。”Steve试着给朋友打圆场。

“是因为他的胳膊吗？”Tony好奇地问道。“我是说，他为什么那么恨我？我知道很多王国里的臣民都失去了四肢，都是因为Hammer那家伙，但他要是生我的气我可以理解。可能就是我的发明把他弄伤的。”

“他没有恨——”Steve说了一句，但立刻住了嘴。撒谎可不是好队长的专长，Tony乐呵呵地想道。他曾经拥有满朝弄臣，人人都带着面具，但此时此刻Steve却对他一片赤诚。“他的胳膊.......不是因为战争，如果你是那么想的话。”他没再多说，Tony也没有追问。现在他们似乎总是这样，任何事都没有明确的答案。

“总之，来练练吧，看上去挺简单的。”Steve说道，解开搭扣拿出长剑，让它斜靠在树上，随时可以取用。

“只要躲开尖尖的枪头就行了。”Tony满脸轻松。

“没错，但也没你想的那么容易。一个完美的枪兵可以完成瞬间的单双手切换。Bucky更是个中翘楚。他的金属手臂随时可以用作盾牌，这让他灵活了很多。”Steve骄傲地说道，“如果敌人正手持长枪朝你袭来，而不是像你投掷，那你就要立刻降低重心躲过长枪攻击范围，在敌人换手之前把他拿下。”Steve努力给他解释御敌战术，而Tony心里记起了Barnes有多恨自己。他知道自己应给更专心地挺Steve给他讲解，但是Steve低沉的声音实在是让人沉醉，几乎让他忘记了这一天里Barnes的刁难以及对于Pierce的担忧。

他与队伍中其他人的关系的确是在逐步缓和。他还在试图刺探出Natasha有没有认出他的身份，但如果她认出了自己，为什么一声不吭？也许他不应该这么疑神疑鬼，此刻谁也不知道他的身份，何必无事生非。如果Natasha真的察觉出了什么，她肯定会告诉Steve的，可Steve现在可是一无所知。Natasha真可谓是他遇到过的最神秘的女人，这女人如此珍视她的团队，却对几乎杀死Steve的Tony没有一丝敌意。Thor和Bruce都是Tony的朋友了，就连Barton那家伙也挺有趣，只要你听懂他那些生硬，甚至是粗野的玩笑。

Steve把盾牌交到Tony手中，给他解释了如何才能提前防御，瞬间冲到攻击者面前把长枪打偏。Tony紧握着盾牌，皮绳完美地绑在他的小臂上，沉甸甸的感觉让他有点不适应。他点点头，像Steve教的那样朝他冲刺，结果昏头转向地摔倒了地上。

“你得知道对手也不是木头桩子，”Steve开着干巴巴的玩笑，站在Tony跌倒的身体旁边。他伸出一只手想拉Tony起身，对方却一脸愤懑地低吼一声自己跳了起来。又摆出了攻击的姿势。Steve在练习的过程中不断给出建议，Tony倒是很想听从，但却被摔得越来越晕，而他的对手却手无寸铁，全凭站位。Tony又热又累，灰心丧气，心里知道如果是实战自己可能已经死去很多回了。

他再一次站了起来，重整旗鼓，恶狠狠地掸了掸裤子上的土。他换了个姿势，双腿分开降低重心。低吼一声，他又朝前冲刺，这一次他没有直面Steve叫他幻想出来的长枪，而是用盾牌虚晃一招，希望能出奇取胜。

让Tony没想到的是，Steve并没有像一般人一样躲避Tony虚晃的盾牌，而是在半空中一把抓住盾牌，猛地夺了过去，让他完全没有时间防备。Tony一下停住脚步，试图躲避来自Steve的盾牌攻击。Steve已经把盾牌降低防止Tony一头撞上去，又伸出手怕他冲得太急。可Tony势头实在太猛，停不下来地直冲盾牌撞去。Steve一把抓住了Tony的胳膊，但还是没停住他。没办法，Steve只好朝前一步转了个弯，跟着Tony的身体一起倒下去。他们两人脚底乱绊，Steve一心怕Tony真的磕在盾牌上。幸好Tony只是重重地向后仰着摔倒，有那么一瞬间几乎断了气儿，然后才发现是Steve笨拙地摔到了他身上，盾牌狠狠插进Tony头边几英寸的土地里。

“Tony，我的天，你——你没事吧？”Steve没有起身就吼道，盾牌被他丢在一边，一手撑地，一手紧张地检查Tony的脑袋，手指穿插过他的头发，寻找任何受伤的痕迹。“我不是故意的，你干嘛那么干？”Steve有些气愤地问道，“我差点杀了你，你——你这个傻瓜！我真不敢相信——”  
等Tony终于喘匀了气，开始有了恐慌的感觉，他却只憋出了一阵笑声。他才一开始大笑就停不下来，浑身打颤搞得Steve都停住了责备，低头看着他。  
“你还笑。你觉得很好笑？你——你都不知道——你简直——”Steve磕磕巴巴地说，脸上的表情变幻万千。Tony把他吓到了。玩着闹着就弄丢了性命，大概是这种感觉。Tony这么一想更是乐得停不下来，把Steve招得更生气了，结果Tony看了他的表情，笑得更凶。这一阵笑声化解了这段日子漫长的紧张情绪，笑得他眼泪都流了下来。每次他一想停，Steve严肃的表情就把他重新逗乐。

现在Steve整个人压在他身上，双膝紧紧夹着他的腰身，看上去该死的可爱，眉间那簇Tony喜欢的不得了的褶皱因为担心显得更加深刻。几乎是鬼使神差一般，Tony毫无自制力地干了件蠢事。他伸出双手，顺着Steve的上衣缝隙摸上去，然后狠狠地挠了他的痒痒，感受他紧实的肌肉。Steve立刻蜷缩起来，本能地躲避Tony作怪的双手。但是他笑得那么开心，英俊的脸颊上满是惊讶欣喜。

Steve试着抓住Tony的手腕，但是Tony几下就挣脱了，继续胡乱触碰着Steve的腰身和胸膛。不可否认，他趁机占了不少便宜。再然后，他一拧胯部，把Steve甩了下来，两个人躺在一起。不知怎么的Tony就翻身跨上了Steve的身子，两个人彻底对调了位置。Steve这一会终于趁乱抓住了Tony的双手。他用了一阵子才从之前的狂笑中平复下来，试着从体位的突转中控制住局面。

Tony双腿大开，洋洋得意。“看上去是我赢了，队长。”他趾高气昂地宣布道，脸上笑开了花，试着从Steve的手中挣脱出来。Steve此刻却突然把Tony的两手往旁边一推，身子向前一探。他深吸一口气，显然是打算继续唠叨打斗策略，但Tony想都没想，直接倾身在他的唇上印下一吻，把所有的陈腔滥调都堵住。他的舌尖在Steve的嘴里乱动，夺走了队长甜美的热度。老天爷啊，这感觉简直飘然欲仙，他能永不停歇，就这么一直吻到气息将尽。也许他应该见好就收，也许他该抓紧时间攻城略地，而Steve帮他做了决定，他的嘴唇软软地张开，做出顺从的样子。Tony的双手被紧紧握住，他立刻加深了这个吻，舔弄着Steve的牙齿和舌头，品尝他垂涎已久的英雄。

Tony狠狠向前倾身，转头调整好接吻的角度，让两人胸膛紧贴。他现在已经放弃了挣扎，而Steve的双手则从他的手腕上移到了他的臂膀。他傻乎乎地抓着Tony的肩膀，仿佛不知道道应该拥抱还是把他揉碎。Tony一只手向后撑住地，另一只手顺着Steve的手臂摸到了他的胸膛与小腹。不同于之前的调笑，此刻Tony灵活的手指轻轻触碰着对方结实的肌肉轮廓。

他感受到了Steve紧绷的身体，顺势更加卖力地挑逗对方的下腹，接着又游移到了他的乳尖，拇指一刻不停地揉弄着。Steve整个身体都在颤抖，他从亲吻中逃离，喘出了Tony此生听过最撩人的一声呻吟。Tony片刻后把手放下，紧紧握住冰凉的泥土，免得事态一发不可收拾。  
他时远时近地倾身试探，凝视着Steve的沉醉的模样。他的队长上衣大开，嘴唇鲜红欲滴，闪烁着刚刚被亲吻过的水色。Steve双颊粉红，蔚蓝色的眼睛却如同雨后初晴。Tony的肩膀依旧被他紧紧握住，仿佛他在宣誓一种古怪的占有欲。Steve全身汗湿，沾满泥土，却仍然是Tony见到过最美丽的造物。他容颜诱人，可这却不是Tony感到窒息的原因。Steve看着他的眼神是那样深情又不设防备，仿佛Tony是他追寻已久的珍宝，仿佛Tony值得他献上一切。

Tony眨眨双眼坐起身来，用力揉了揉自己发热的脸颊，胡茬粗糙的手感让他清醒过来。他下身硬得发疼，唯恐Steve稍一拨弄，他就立刻丢失城池，活像个毛头小子。可Steve看着他的眼神......该死的，他不能，他不能这么做，他无法容忍自己一边欺骗Steve，一边和他柔情蜜意。他不知道他的身份是不是比他的情感更为重要，但现在谎言就横亘在两人之间。

他想要和Steve通宵缠绵，该死的，他又不是个没有血性的人，可他更想要的是永远拥有Steve。这是从什么时候开始的呢？他回想起Steve在无言中递给他的一块干粮；想起Steve因为恐慌而颤抖的浴血身躯；想起Steve切开捆绑Tony的绳子，交给他那袋珍贵的盐块；他想起Steve曾经偷偷塞给他的一小把蓝莓，又想起他们两人之间漫长的对话，Steve当时那样信任他，甚至不惜动摇了自己的信念。如果他这样沉沦，尽管他渴望到疼痛.......如果他放任自己拥有了Steve，在一片谎言中厮混，那么他就放弃了真正的未来。而他渴望未来，渴望他不可能拥有的真实。

他必须停下，但是Steve的目光让他身体发软，他在动摇，他远没有那么坚强，他太渴望这一切了。但他可以坚持，只需下定决心。Tony虽然劣迹累累，但却从来可以劝服自己适时收手。而Steve过于珍贵，他让Tony从没体验过的深情。他可以亲吻他，抚摸他，感受他的一切美好，直到时间尽头。Tony当然可以在这片树林中拥有他近日魂牵梦绕的一切，但苍天在上，如果Steve知道了Tony一边欺骗自己一边和他缠绵，他永远也不会原谅Tony。可如果Steve继续这样毫无节制地顺从沉沦，Tony终有一日会放弃自制。Steve必须为了他们的未来而坚强，尽管这样的要求几乎打碎了Tony的灵魂。

Tony直起身来，跪在膝盖上，因而他并没有真正坐在Steve身上。不过这样一来，他们二人中至少有一个人是有点儿尴尬的。“我猜我有两种方法可以获胜。”Tony哑声说道，他莫名地有些高兴，Steve的身体突然微微倾向他，就好像是还没完全弄懂他的话，就被自己的声音拉近了。他看见他们靠近的那一瞬间，然而当Steve意识到他说了什么之后，一切情愫都仿佛被闸门阻碍，他们分离的那一秒也因此在Tony脑海中凝结。当Steve以一种扭曲的姿势钳住他的肩膀，把他从肚子上推翻在地时，可一点都不像是获胜的样子。Steve迅速地站了起来，从地上捞起了落在Tony头旁边的盾，而后走到了靠着剑的那棵树下。他一手撑着树，遥望着夜空。Tony趁着Steve分神的功夫，向下用力握住了那处，闭上眼忍住那极致的痛感。不过至少他不会缴枪在内裤上了，要是那样的话，就有的可解释了。  
Steve重新看向Tony时，眼神清明，面无表情。刚刚发生的所有迹象似乎都被洗刷了，除了两颊那抹微红依然残留。Tony想要收回那些话，抹去Steve因此对他的印象，他想要变回片刻之前Steve眼中的那个人。

而更重要的是，他真的想要成为能够让Steve那样注视着的人，一个真正那样的人，他渴望那是真实的。他本想开口说些什么，说些什么呢，他也不大清楚。忽然之间，Steve将剑鞘的带子缠绕在前臂上，而后吹了一声轻柔低沉的口哨，Tony只好满腹狐疑地闭上了嘴。令他吃惊的是，一只猛禽从附近的一棵树上飞落在Steve的臂膀，它巨大的爪子蜷在Steve之前缠绕的皮带上。而Steve则伸出手轻抚着这只鸟的头顶，手指顺着羽毛的纹路温柔地梳理着。在还未弄清楚这飞得到底是个什么之前，Tony决定默不作声。

“你现在都可爱到开始吸引树上的小鸟了吗？”Tony怀疑地问道。Steve还在抚摸着那只鸟，只得到“嘎嘎”的回应，不过它并没有试图飞走，因而Tony估摸着它应该挺满意的。

“Tony，见见Redwing。”Steve轻声说道，他停下了对那只鸟的爱抚，取下了系在它脚上的短带，转手便绕在了托着鸟的手指上。Tony现在才注意到那脚带，一只受过训练的鸟，一个信使，还是一只与Steve熟识、并成功在这片死亡之域中找到了他的鸟。

呵，今天真是越来越有趣了，不是吗？

“我才不会对一只鸟打招呼，”Tony嘟囔着，那只猎鹰则歪着头猜疑地打量着他。Steve不高兴地瞥了他一眼，而后继续抚摸着那只鸟。他才不会嫉妒一只鸟，才不会。

Tony看着Steve解下了系在鹰爪上的脚环，他没有看里面那卷信纸上写了些什么就放进了口袋。Steve把他的剑给了Tony，同时举起了他另一只手上的盾牌，示意这件事告一段落了，这着实让Tony松了一口气。在他还没有心甘情愿认错以前，他需要离Steve远一点。不过这个画面倒是让他想起了其他可以在膝盖上做的事情，一些没什么用处却很有趣的事情。Steve对着他的剑点了点头，示意Tony应该拿着它，然后他便转身回了营地，不再多发一言。Tony逼着自己站起来，走到树下，拿起了那把剑。他转过身去，对着Steve的背影看了很久，意识到自己对Steve陷得有多深之后，他便一直在发怔。无奈地叹了口，他举起了那把剑，跟着Steve走下了那条小路。他一直低着头，试图忽略内心因为Steve的缄默而盘旋的苦闷。

他们沿着之前的脚印折回了营地，却发现篝火烧的正旺，鹿肉正架在火上烤着，发出噼里啪啦的声响。Clint和Thor用长长的木棍穿了剥皮的野兔，同样放在火焰上烤着。这味道闻起来比Tony以前参加的所有宴会都要香。在对付十戒帮的时候，以经习惯了经常饥饿。不过现在他不用再那样假装坚强了，至少在面对上苍赐予的食物时，不会那样。他不能自已地想起Steve小时候食物有多缺乏的惨状，他的母亲竭尽所有的东西只为了能够活下去。他又不可避免地想起当年那些聚会、盛宴过后剩下的残羹冷炙，这之后若是再见到一次那样的盛宴，那袋土豆恐怕会一直在他心头萦绕，现在连想到这件事，他的胃都有点些凝结。在过去的几个月里他花了那么长的时间去诅咒命运的不公，现在看来不过是极致的自私自利罢了。

“Redwing？”Clint惊讶地问道，他们走向营地时，那只鸟正神气地栖在Steve弯曲的胳膊上，“我的天哪，我发誓Wilson一定是给这只该死的鸟施了什么魔法。它到底是怎么找到我们的？”

“看起来他已经出来有段时间了，”Steve说道，他把盾牌搁在了背后，离篝火只有几步远。“Bruce，你能切几片兔肉吗？他一直在啄我索要食物。Sam知道我们遇到Tony之前在哪儿。他肯定是听说我们汇报晚了，知道我们没有按时出现在Pierce的营地，就派了Redwing来找我们。他可能料想到我们会去Fury，然后试了试最常见的路线，找不到我们时就让Redwing去更远的地方。这个应该很重要。”Steve说着把之前从鸟身上取下来放进口袋的金属脚环递给了Bruce。

Bruce取下了盖子，然后倒出了一小卷信纸到手掌上。他轻轻地展开了它，研究了一会儿。之后他迅速地瞥了一眼Tony，又重新看向Steve。Steve点头表示可以，让Tony觉得异常感激，无论Steve怎么想他之前说的话，他还没有生气到要把他完全排除在外。  
“这上面说Pierce想要Nat和Clint立刻返回营地，他听起来也相当不耐烦。看这两行，我觉得Pierce有点生气我们汇报地这么晚。”Bruce扬起眉毛望着Steve说道。

“看吧，见鬼，Steve，我早告诉你了……”Barnes又开始了。

“我是第一次听你说，Bucky。Pierce不会哪儿都去的，他可能现在不高兴，但他会等。我甚至还没……”Steve的口气突然软了下来，“我们要去Fury，Pierce那边我来处理。”营地里陷入了一阵诡异的沉默中，每个人都在假装很忙的样子，除了Barnes和Steve在较量着，最后Barnes终于皱着眉扭头看向别处，嘴角带着一丝苦笑。

“倔得跟驴一样，Rogers，”Barnes嘟囔着摇了摇头。“我要去值班了，”他挑衅地说道，声音里溢满了愤怒，之后便站了起来，从地上扯起插在一旁的矛，来回地瞪着Tony和Steve。

“值班是我……”Thor开口道。

“我说了我要去值班，”Barnes呛声说道，他盯着Steve看了很久，看他敢不敢反驳。不过Steve一直保持沉默，他这才不发一言，扬长而去，不久便消失在了悬崖峭壁投下的阴影中。Steve向着Barnes离开的方向迈了一小步，不过还是制止了自己。

“让他静静吧，Steve，”Natasha出声提醒道，“他会恢复过来的，或者不会，你知道的，他只是担心这一切。该死，如果不是为了我们要找的东西，我该早点反驳的。Pierce会发怒，但是一旦他知道这一点，他也会忘得一干二净了。”说完她耸了耸肩。Tony想到附近的石头那儿敲敲脑袋，他们到底在小心回避着什么？他们已经在这片山中，或者在发现自己的附近找到了些什么。但是他完全不知道是什么东西能对Pierce这么重要，重要到让Natasha认为会平息Pierce对他们晚归的怒火。

外面什么也没有，这也是为什么Tony几个月前选择在这里示威。十戒和一些游牧群在山里游荡，这理由就足够让任何人离这整片区域远一点了。在那之外……恩，如果你去得足够远的话，他琢磨着，你会在另一边碰到河岸，然后是水以及与海为邻的峭壁，最后是王都附近的低地和流域。但那是远方的联盟，而且除非用船，否则无路可通。这个城市优越的防御难以让任何一种海上攻击奏效，即便Pierce为战船施上魔法也无可奈何。问题是那里什么也没有，对Pierce没有任何战略价值。

除非那里有，因为Steve是个根本不会说谎，Tony十分确定骗他也不需要精心的布局。不过也许还有另一个原因让他必须在队伍向Pierce报告之前去Fury。

“真想知道他要Nat和Clint做什么？”Bruce若有所思地说道。

Steve轻抚了Redwing的羽毛，长舒一口气回答道，“这不是我们该知道的”，他刻意地把声音放平稳，对着Natasha和Clint继续说道，“你们必须原路返回。如果你们从Everhart夫人的领地上抄近路，而不是跟着我们穿过山道，可能会更近一点。她应该还在王都，不过她的人从不会越过村庄的酒馆巡逻。”

一想起那位非常……恩……有野心的女贵族，Tony就特别想笑。这个女人曾经抱着摆脱“夫人”这个头衔的愿望，虽然她确实提高了她的地位，不过却不是以曾经期许的那种方式。Tony一边回想着那段记忆，一边用手指轻抚自己的下唇。Pepper护送那个女人从城堡的房间里走出去时，他真希望自己当时在场啊。也许会值得打破自己一贯不与人夜宿的政策呢，毕竟这两人在第二天的聚会上打了一次极其礼貌的嘴仗。

“该死，我真不喜欢现在这样四分五裂的状况，可却什么也做不了。等到明天吧，拂晓出发。”Steve的话把Tony拉回了现实。

“它可能只是个侦查的废物呢，就像以往一样。”Barton提议道，说话间又把兔肉翻了一面继续烤。

“可能吧，”Steve漫不经心地回应道，他可不认为这件事会那么简单。“不要……先不要对Pierce提及这些事，等我回去。”

“当然了，头儿。不管怎样，我都不会想说的。这又不是我该管的事儿，Pierce可能只会想我喝了些什么，这也不是完全没有理由的，说真的，”Barton承认道，“在侦查方面，没有人比得过Nat。你知道的，他只要接到任务，就一定会想要做到最好。”说这话时，他的胸膛不住地起伏着。

“但是他也要求你了啊……”Natasha说，修长的手指轻点着嘴角，困惑的表情故意作出夸张的姿态，不过这已经足够活跃一下气氛了，至少眼下是这样。Bruce用一小块皮革盛了一些兔肉给Steve。Steve将它放在一块平坦的岩石上，然后解开了那只鸟的脚带。Redwing飞离了Steve的手臂，立即对着那块肉狼吞虎咽起来。Steve则解开了胳膊上的皮带，向Tony拿回了那把剑，仔细把它插入剑鞘中。

“谢谢，”Steve说，在把脸转过去之前，他飞快地瞥了Tony一眼。他正心不在焉地按摩着胳膊上被那只鸟啄过的印记，Tony强忍着想要伸出手触碰那变红的肌肤的欲望，相反地，他坐在了Bruce的旁边，伸出手享受着火堆的温度。

“今晚的比赛怎么样啊，队长？我们的新朋友成功打赢你了吗？”Thor问道。Tony立即看向了Steve，Steve的脸上晕起了一片可爱的红。眼角的余光下，他看到Natasha狐疑地抬了一下眉。

“我相信他赢了，”Steve回答道，在再次转过头去之前，他的眼眸紧锁着Tony。该死，真他妈该死，就是这份高尚俘获了你。

“干得漂亮啊，钢铁之人！”Thor欢呼道，他赞许地摇晃着头说，“我们应该把你塑造成一个复仇者的。”

“不确定我是不是那块料，不过还是谢谢了，”Thor亲切地回答了他，尽管他不经意的话让他有些困扰。很明显地，他并不想当复仇者。不言而喻地，真的。他是一个国王，而他们……他们是……他真说不出“敌人”那两个字，他们不再是了。他们一定是被误导了，他的上将们总想把那些妖魔化的形象传达给他们，尽管他一点也不是那样。他真想让他们明白他并不像Pierce和Stane创造的回话、、绘画形象那样糟糕。他想让他们意识到错误，并且盼望他们最终能够发现在他的领导下他们的本事能更好地为王国服务。是的，他确实是这样想的，有时候他觉得战争结束后，他们就不会这么认为了，也许甚至会更看好他也说不定呢。Steve……好吧，Steve，他肯定是对他有想法的，事实上除了Barnes，他也不会介意和其他成员花更多的时间在一起，连Barton都让他感兴趣了。

一旦他们发誓效忠于他，他将恭迎他们大驾。如果他们选择继续这份工作，他可能也会用各种各样的任务来提供一些次要的帮助。即便没有Pierce，王国也总是会有各种威胁，它们可不会随着战争的停止而消失。他甚至想过送一弯新弓给Barton，事实上他也不会去介意他拿出来使用。利用发明的新爆炸混合物，他甚至能够在箭头上加上足够小的爆弹，他还可以给Natasha提供一些小的魔法球，让她能扔的又准又狠，虽然她的匕首倒是耍得挺好的。

在他们前往Pass的路上，他没能和Steve搭上话时，就和Bruce讨论一些关于改善盔甲的看法，这将让他们能更好地避免致命的撞击，同时又增加了机动性。带来各种各样的武器，也许对他们来说，在任何地方都很有用处。这支队伍可能会觉得有些窘迫，战争之后那么快就从Pierce那儿倒戈到他这一边，所以在兵营里会有些不自在。不过，他的堡垒里有许多空闲的地方，没有理由不让他们呆在那儿直到想出一些更加长久的计划，不过他能想象得到在他作出安排之后的反对之声。幸好不是任何一个人都敢当面反对他的，当国王毕竟有一些特权。Steve可能想和他们住的近一些，那不重要，这样的想法让他的腹下涌起一阵暖流，不过这和他面前的篝火没多大关系。接下来该安排那绝妙金属的剩余部分了。在看到Steve用着Pierce给他的劣质装备展现出来的英勇之后，他迫切地想看到如果穿上更加精良的装备他又会到达什么境界，它一定会奏效的，Tony只需要给自己用一小块，他已经珍藏那该死的东西好多年了，从没有舍得用过。所以说他还是能做一点事的，他可以使这支队伍变强。如果能和他们相处地更亲密一点，他确信自己还能帮上其他忙。他们会保护这个王国，毕竟，与其摧毁它的一小部分，不如善用其资源。如果情况合适，谁又说得清他能创造出什么呢。

但是，这并不意味着他想当复仇者。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————c  
迟来的更新（不过这次很多！）因为之前的@love妮妮姑娘出了点问题，所以这篇文接下来由我@iloveqty888 和 @yokiukiu 姑娘一起翻译，更新时间不变！  
管理  
回复 编辑  
iloveqty888

9  
主题   
320  
帖子   
357  
积分  
不良剧务  
Rank: 3Rank: 3Rank: 3  
帖子320积分357RP值357 点  
31#  
楼主| 发表于 2015-11-17 22:28 | 显示全部楼层

第十一章 第一部分 翻译 @iloveqyty888

“Bruce，你给Sam写个回信。让他告诉Pierce，Nat和Clint已经出发了。他们还有大概三天就能到大本营，”Steve说道，“告诉他我们正在路上，要去找Fury。”

“我需要——”Bruce似乎要加一句什么。

“不用，”Steve立刻打断了他，“现在为时过早，我们的确迟早得——但是现在太早了。”Natasha和Barton交换了一个心领神会的眼神，但谁也没开口。我需要告诉他关于Tony的事情吗？Tony自己在脑海里为Bruce补全了这句话。Steve现在还不想让Pierce知道Tony的存在，这......真是让人高兴，更是让Tony黯然垂首。Steve信任他到了这种程度，这让他所隐瞒的一切如刀剜骨。

Tony不配得到那么多的信任，但他没有力气去拒绝Steve捧给他的真心。更何况现在他必须靠着这一份信任去见到Fury，告诉他关于Pierce的阴谋。他没法对队伍说实话，就算这份愧疚正在蚕食他的灵魂。他所隐瞒的事关家国，他不能那这件事来赌博。他不知道队伍里大家都会怎么想。就算他是个小机械师，Barnes都忍不了他，Natasha和Clint也算不上热情可亲。不过幸好这两个人最近不再那么直白地表达他们的愤怒了。就连Steve......Steve一直在为死去的年轻国王哀悼，但如果他知道了Tony的真正身份呢？他真的会心无芥蒂吗？他能感到一种被识破身份交给Pierce的恐惧，就连想一想都让他不寒而栗，他知道自己不能挺过来。

在Stane完成更多阴谋之前他必须尽快见到Fury，事情就是这么简单。夺回王位之后他会解决Pierce的反叛军，不管是谈判还是由Fury代表自己......他一想到给Pierce任何爵位就觉得恶心，但是如果一份权位能终结这场战争，他还是愿意权衡利弊的。Steve如此尊敬Pierce，这一定代表着Tony错过了Pierce的一些优点。如果Steve看错了Tony，那么Tony觉得自己也有可能看错了Pierce。

现在的重中之重是说服Fury，让他意识到他之前看到的属于Tony的暴行基本上都是被Stane的操纵。这个王国，他的子民，一切的一切都悬于他能否说服Fury。他现在只希望Fury能至少倾听。如果Fury能至少听一听他说的话，开始产生怀疑，那他就知足了。他必须这么做，毕竟Fury和Pierce已经是多年好友了，要说服他肯定不容易。不过话说回来，Fury从不相信任何人，就连他的朋友都算上，而他已经忠于Tony的父亲数十年了。这段历史起码能让Tony撑到说完。至于Steve，Steve会站在他身边的，他会在一旁支持Tony.......他说不清自己是盼着那一刻到来还是在恐惧，也许两者都有。

Bruce抓起那一小片纸条，然后伸手进自己的背包里摸来摸去，最终拿出了一小根木炭笔。这笔的边缘已经被他用的黑乎乎的。他在纸片上写了几个字，吹飞了纸片上的木炭渣子，然后就卷起了纸片，塞到了木筒里，递给Steve。鸟儿冲着Steve长啸一声，仿佛已经知道自己身负重任。但Steve摇了摇头，不急不缓地把木筒放进了自己的背包里。“休息一会儿吧，Redwing，很快了。”他对鸟儿说道，而这大鸟啄了一下Steve的头发，展翅离开了。Steve看上去很确定这家伙会回来。Tony决定以后一定要和它的训练师坐下来好好谈一谈。他从来对运动没多大兴趣，但是训鹰简直酷炫至极。

“晚饭好了，”Bruce说道，“今天做得多。”他慢慢说着，环视四周，Tony知道他这是在让Steve安心吃点东西，别再用那些该死的干粮折磨自己。Bruce从营火上的烤鹿肉上切下了一大块，Barton和Thor也快快活活地翻动烤兔子，其间Clint还一脸鬼祟地戳动自己的打到的黑毛兔。

Bruce利落地把鹿肉切块，分别递给大家。他还额外多给了Thor连皮带肉一大块，估计是让他换岗的时候送给Barnes。Tony馋得胃里直疼，口水从一看见鹿肉开始就流个不停。他们之前等得太久了，说话说得口干舌燥。Tony拿起自己手里的肉朝Thor递了一下，对方立刻心知肚明，送给了Tony一块兔子肉，然后才接过鹿肉。出于他不愿意细想的原因，Tony真的不愿意吃这头鹿。晚餐时间算得上很安静，大家都埋头大嚼，吃完饭后也都立刻草草收拾出一块干净地方躺下了。

Bruce让营火燃到最低，刚刚好能为席地而卧的众人驱一驱寒。所有人都轻轻松松入睡了，毕竟这一天实在是太过艰难，夜晚的安静如同救赎，清冽的山间空气更是让人沉醉。

但这夜晚只有Tony辗转反侧，那天傍晚发生的一切在他脑海中不断循环。他翻了个身，看着营火映照下Steve的睡颜，他的队长一只手按在长剑上，胸膛绵软地起伏，眼皮轻浅地浮动。Tony真希望知道Steve梦见了什么，他的梦境会不会和Tony的一样纠结，充斥着心魔与恐惧，而Tony又在那些梦里扮演着什么样的角色呢？

自从他被俘虏，Tony已经很久没有睡过一个安心觉了。在白天他还能勉强克制住心中的不安，可一旦夜幕降临，一切压抑的思绪都如洪水泻出。还有些时候他胸前的伤口会火辣辣地疼痛，如同他的灵魂在透过这个空洞流泻，而他用尽全力也无法挽留。还有些时候是滴刑的声音，当他拒绝十戒帮的要求时，那些人会让他的世界只剩下滴滴答答的水声。

而当他终于入睡，让他从梦中惊醒的不再是溺水时的窒息，而是水中Steve的面孔，他的双眼大睁，炭黑的双眼再无光泽，苍白的唇做出无声的尖叫。他几乎是哭泣着醒来，胸膛大力起伏试图抓住空气。他立刻看向Steve，看到对方依旧安然沉睡。映着苍白的月光，他的队长睡在泥土做成的床铺上，怀中抱着长剑。

Tony安静地躺下，侧过身体，试着调整呼吸让自己不再惊恐，让心跳回归正常。又过了一会儿，他听见Thor起身的声音，让他从纷乱的梦魇中回归现实。他迷迷糊糊地看到Thor拿起锤子，又拿起了带给Barnes的那块鹿肉。Thor经过时Steve也起了身，Thor也弯下腰对他说了几句Tony听不见的话。Steve点点头看着Thor的背影消失在黑夜之中，然后迅速瞟了一眼隔着营火装睡的Tony。看到Tony安好之后他目光一闪，然后转到了Barnes的背包上。再接着他看了看像个野猫一样沉睡的Natasha以及用胳膊挡着脸呼呼大睡的Bruce。最后他看向了抱着弓箭大睡的Barton。直到确定队伍里所有人都平安无事，他才合上眼继续睡觉，像个训练有素的士兵一样立刻进入了深度睡眠。Tony在心里警告自己不要多想。的确，Steve第一眼是去找他，他也在感受到Steve目光的那一霎那浑身发紧。这不合理，他心里知道，但他还是禁不住地想自己在Steve心里的地位。Steve关心他，这是他此生得到过最崇高的荣誉。

Tony翻身躺平，看着繁星满天，试图从星河中找到星座的轮廓。他看到了Maghouin，那头孕育了七海的母熊。Dauv，它让月亮得以阴晴圆缺。Neidr，环绕着世界的巨蛇。还有Laoch，无畏的战士，他的长剑怒指苍穹。曾经有一个教导他的贤者曾告诉他人们曾经相信这个战士之所以被放着在星空， 是为了告诫凡人战争只属于不朽的众神，那些伟大的神祇能够移山挪海，轻动手指就能引起天崩地裂。好吧，也许他的导师说的没错，这场战争已经让多少人丢了性命？在它结束之前还要再杀死多少人？庶民的生命全都掌握在权贵之手，然而众神眼中谁又比谁高贵呢？

既然天已经蒙蒙亮，Tony索性起身朝着山道的入口走去，他并不敢走远，尽量呆在火光能照到的地方。他看到了昨天傍晚Steve背靠的那块巨石，心中一团乱麻，不知道自己能做些什么。他还在想着唇边Steve的亲吻曾经带来的热度，想到他们融为一体的呼吸，想到Steve注视着他时那坚定温暖的目光，那些充满信任与渴望眼神。从没有人这样看过他，除了Steve，只有他看到了Tony做梦也想要成为的那个人。他让Tony几乎能够相信自己，这就够了。Steve信任他，他就能成为另一个人，如果他真的成功，也许他就能拥有Steve。他不再想象被他压在身下的Steve了，他渴望的是那个在他身侧陪伴的Steve。

Tony低头用鞋子在地上划线，悄然盘算自己的计划。这计划几乎就要成功了，他所渴望的一切都会成真，只要能赢得Fury的信任……能赢得Steve真正的信任……只要Steve效忠，其他人不会说半个不字。他们可以回到王都，想想怎么组织Pierce。该死的，如果一开始就有这样一群人站在自己身边该有多好？他看向沉睡的Steve，那人正依着营火，在睡梦中依旧不忘抱紧长剑和盾牌。

“我看见你看着他的样子了。”Barnes低沉的声音突然从Tony背后冒了出来。Tony吓了一跳，转身试图望进被阴影笼罩的山道。过了一会儿他才看到了月光打在金属上的反光。Barnes的长枪靠在山道嶙峋的岩壁上，那高耸的岩壁直指苍天。

“真的吗？”Tony尽量让自己听上去好奇。他实在不想让Barnes更讨厌自己，毕竟不论他们两个人之间怎么相处，最后都会伤害到他和Steve的感情。他不知道从何时起他开始如此关心Steve的细微心情，但是决定先不去想这件事。

“那天晚上，就是我们找到你的那天。他不是和你说毯子的事儿吗？”Barnes突然继续说道，他站直身体朝Tony靠着的那块巨石走去。Tony此刻突然感受到胸前的伤口疼痛起来，这不是平时的疼痛感觉，而是一种更沉重的空虚。他真的很想尽快回到Steve身边，看着他轻柔的呼吸直到入睡，但现在他绝对不会从Barnes身边逃开。Tony开始回想那天晚上的一切，那些事情依旧历历在目。

“他问你你想要哪种毯子，”Barnes提醒他，摇头笑了笑，在Tony回答之前就打断了他，“而你呢，我见过快要饿死的人看着盛宴的表情，那都没有你当时模样一半的饥渴。”Tony记得当时Steve古怪的问题，但是他当时正忙着意淫。这件事Tony几乎没记住，他只记得自己那段时期满脑子都是怎么折磨这些俘虏他，侮辱他的人。他当时把失去自由的愤恨全都转移到了复仇者们身上，唯有这样他才能不再那么悲叹自己的命运……但现在，他完全无法再容忍自己有一丝阴暗的想法。Barnes对他的厌恶并非空穴来风。他必须时刻铭记，虽说Barnes这人处处惹人烦，他毕竟是Steve最好的朋友。不论他这人阴暗的心理对Steve会有什么坏影响，他的确关心Steve，这一点就连Tony都能看出来。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
从第十一章开始作者开启了疯狂模式，每一章都奇长无比，所以只能分很多次发完啦。  
下次更新就是Tony和Bucky谈♂一♀谈。  
管理  
回复 编辑  
iloveqty888

9  
主题   
320  
帖子   
357  
积分  
不良剧务  
Rank: 3Rank: 3Rank: 3  
帖子320积分357RP值357 点  
32#  
楼主| 发表于 2015-11-25 23:06 | 显示全部楼层  
第十一章 2   
翻译： @yokiukiu

“你应该知道当一切了结时，事态会怎样发展。我看得到那一天，该死，我知道。”Barnes嗤笑道，猛地将长枪戳进地面。“他……他是Steve，而你……你只是你，”Barnes上下打量着Tony，轻蔑地说道，“你当然想得到他，怎样你才会放弃？”

“如果我一定要呢？”Tony低声挑衅道，不管他是否是Steve的朋友，他才不会为Barnes摆布，此刻不会，谈及到Steve也不会。

“这绝无可能，”Barnes确凿无疑的语气碾碎了Tony的理智，他心跳如雷，赫然而怒，身体也随之绷紧，仿佛准备好一场恶战。Tony深吸一口气试图冷静下来，不过也只是徒劳。说真地，不管Asgard到底他妈在哪里，都不够让这个混蛋滚蛋的，他怒火中烧，面上却不显。

“我们走着瞧。”Tony咬牙切齿地说。Barnes这个王八蛋刚低下头来回地晃着，一遍又一遍，现在又得意地回敬了自己一个心照不宣的笑，他想打他，真的，真的很想。但却不是他的笑让Tony的心丢失了节奏，他声音里那份毫不犹疑的自信和确定是Tony所没有的，尤其是和Steve有关时。

“瞧，你觉得战争结束时一切都会安然无恙。你可以继续回去造你的炸弹还是什么鬼，然后就把Steve送去给果盘上色，做些诸如此类的小工。知己与功名，你可二者皆得。”Barnes嘲笑道，“你不会如愿的，他是不会这么干的。Steve不会和你一起回到Kingstown，也不会背弃他的职责，更不会为Stark效命，无论你怎么诋毁Pierce，对的，我知道你正在乐此不疲地这么做。你这样只会牵制他履行使命的步伐，你早就明白这一点，不是吗？不过无论你做了什么，无论你说了什么，Steve生生世世不会臣服于Stark。”

“你似乎对这一点很笃定，也对，你不得不去相信。如果你对他的判断是错的，Steve确实听从了我，那又将证明出点什么呢？”Tony反驳道，满意地看到Barnes因此退缩。“难道不是你这辈子的荒唐吗？被仇恨折腾剩下的残骸，跟随着Steve，却只为了让这个最好的朋友和他一同堕入无间地狱，就是这样的荒唐。”Tony刺耳地控诉着Barnes，冷眼盯着他。Barnes气急败坏地回瞪过去，握着长枪的手不住地攥紧。“我是不会让他随你沉沦至此的，他本可以得到更多。”

“你懂个屁的更多，你跟着那个昏庸无道的混账，帮他制作昂贵的武器屠杀自己的人民，犯下的罪孽比魔鬼还深重。Pierce至少在试图让这个鬼地方重新复兴，”Barnes一边说着一边踱向Tony直到他们近在咫尺之内。“你自认为知道什么对Steve最好？你觉得你懂他？你懂个屁的他。”Barnes突然在Tony眼前泄了气，悲伤遮蔽了他的容貌，愤怒也突然散去。“我懂他，是我，而不是你。”

“如果你真的像你宣称的那般确定，你就不会出现在这儿了。在午夜的庇护下，鬼祟地告诉我他会做什么，又不会做什么。我们都明白你并不是为了搅乱我的心神，你不过是害怕他会真的听我的，这想法让你不能思考，”Tony逼迫着，看着他兀自沉没，像一艘船屈服于潮水，也不过一瞬。“你并不是因为我效忠于王而恨我，Barnes，你恨我因为Steve可以从头来过，而那又会将你引向何处？你恨我因为我给他提供了另一条路，而你为此陷入恐慌，因为这愤怒是你的全部。如果Steve改主意了，你将不得不做出选择，是屈服于仇恨，还是紧随Steve的脚步。你当然不能二者兼得，这让你惊惧不已。”他本该停下来的，他知道，身体的某个部分明明叫嚣着停下来，但是那些话却从他口中逃窜出去，压抑的怒火与挫败的讥讽也一并倾泻。Barnes气得发抖，放纵怒火肆意燃烧，Tony确定他将领教到这个男人长枪耍得有多好。他本能地分开双脚，膝盖微曲，一场大战蓄势待发，因为Barnes的手已握紧长枪。

“那里一切都好吗，”Bruce犹疑的声音从身后传来，而Tony和Barnes正面对面僵持着。

“还好，”迟疑了一下，Tony回答道，他的目光却没离开Barnes。“只是出来吹吹夜风。”

“呃……我说，如果你们不结束这次午夜漫步，我一定得叫醒Steve，告诉他你们俩在外面……散步，”Bruce的语气有点儿僵硬。

Barnes警惕地盯了Bruce一会儿之后，拿起他的长枪扬长而去，Tony望着Barnes离开，注意到Bruce不认同的目光紧随着他。该死，今晚真是糟透了。Barnes在Bruce身旁停下了，他转过来重新看向Tony.

“我知道我会选择哪一边，如果非做不可的话。队长？我可以选择效忠其他人。Steve？我会一直追随他。要做选择的人是你，Tony，”Barnes看着Tony背后高耸的山峰轻声说道，“Steve还是Stark，你不可能兼得。”Bruce听到这次矛头调转，挑了一下眉，却没说什么。

“那不是我能决定的，”Tony咬牙说道，挫败感深深地攫住了他。

“那你已经失去他了，”Barnes说道，令Tony惊讶的是，他的语气竟透着些许遗憾。Barnes飞快地瞥了Bruce一眼，重重地点了点头，然后走回了靠着Steve的包裹那儿。他把长枪放在身旁，铺展开他那破旧的毯子，弄皱了包裹凑合当枕头。Bruce深深地看了Tony一眼，也回去躺下了，不过有意地避开了Tony仍杵着的方向。

Tony坐回了巨石旁，渴望着安慰。他的脑海中正经历一番天人交战，反复考量着他对Steve说过的每一句话，他用来说服自己的种种迹象，表明Steve听进去了自己对Pierce的描述，还有任何一件足够让Steve对那个卑劣的吹牛大王产生隔阂的事，却发现他并不确定该想什么，除了那句Barnes一定是错的。Steve是个听劝的人，他已经听任自己去Fury的请求，至少他相信Tony接受了他对Stane的说法，即使并不确定谴责背后的真相。Steve是可以被说服的，他会发现以前的他错得有多离谱。然后……然后……一旦Steve见识到Pierce的真面目，一旦他意识到自己误解了王，Tony会告诉他全部真相。无论Steve是以什么理由加入的Pierce，和Barnes有关或者是其他什么原因，Tony可以让一切回归正轨，如果Steve愿意给他一个机会。无论艰难险阻，他一定会解决。如果这意味着Steve会以忠诚回报，何乐而不为呢，Barnes这个该死的家伙。

营火渐灭，他最后回到了Steve对面，从屁股后头拉过来一块鹅卵石，将手臂埋在头下就此躺下。他想起了城堡里宽大松软的床，却又勾起了一些更遥远的、本能的想法，他强迫自己静下心来，不过当然了，一旦自己决定入眠，便不会再生绮念。他叹了一口气，滚到他身边，看着Steve的睡颜，火光投下的阴影在他的皮肤上舞动。他看着Steve呼吸时胸膛一起一伏，感觉到他自己的呼吸声和Steve的契合。他并不确定自己是何时入眠，但他醒时，朝阳已初露微光。Bruce正揭开昨夜剩肉的盖子，打算在出发之前做完早餐。Tony揉了揉眼睛，立刻看向Steve躺着的地方，却发现那里已空无一人。

“他正陪同Nat和Clint离开呢，就在半个小时前吧，”Tony还未开口，Bruce就已作答。“James和他们一起，一会儿就回来了。Steve想早点去Pass，Thor还在为我们侦查。等你收拾妥当了就吃点东西吧，往后的日子长着呢，”Bruce说着拿过来一条之前熏好的鹿肉干。  
Tony的胃抽搐了一下，但他还是拿了。他打量了营地四周，揣摩了一下现状，注意到那只鸟也走了，估摸是Steve带走了它以及它带来的信。他撕了一片又干又咸的肉放入口中，觉得有点齁住了。他意识到自己已经习惯Steve在需要时递过来的皮水囊，但是他又厌恶没有经过同意就翻别人的行李。Bruce像是预料到一般，给他泡了一杯像马尿的茶，递给他时又挑衅一笑。Tony点头表示感激，而后饮了一大口，抑制住吐出去的冲动耗费了不少力气，他特害怕问Bruce到底是拿什么泡的它。

“如果你掺点牛奶会更好，或者是一些黄油，如果你找得到的话。不过我觉得茶能安抚人心，”Bruce解释道，“你也许已经发现我们生活得并不轻松。”  
“也许未必呢，”Tony补充道。“不过，祝安康，”Tony举起他的茶杯致敬道，将那浅绿色的混合物一饮而尽。Tony发现，没有Natasha和Clint在这里，有点安静。他们之间并没有太多交流，尤其是和Barton。不过没有那两个人在这里，营地更空了，空间也更大了，不管怎么样就是有点儿怪怪的。“你……呃……你觉得怎么样……才会不这么压力山大？我是说，一旦所有事情都了结。你有提过开一个不错的药店，你是想还当医生，还是说是药剂吸引了你？”

“总是想要帮助别人的话，我是一个好医生。不过……我更搭配东西。植物，矿物，弄清楚他们是怎么起作用的，又是怎样一起运作的，”Bruce承认道。

“英雄所见略同，”Tony说着取出一小袋盐晶，混着水服下去，这是Bruce精心制作的治疗他胸前那块金属的方法。“你也许需要一个研究室，我可以想象出那种东西需要很多次实验。你不必，呃……自己测试这些东西，对吗？”

Bruce耸了耸肩，“有时候吧，除非我知道副作用，不然不会在其他人身上测试的。有时候你可以用动物，各种老鼠都可以，不过得取决于它是什么。看到一种植物的一片叶子能有那么多的用处，我总是被深深吸引，这也取决于你拿它做什么吧。那么迂回曲折，就跟我遇见Steve和James一样，”Bruce说，尽管他的语气很随意，Tony却知道事情远比这严肃。

“真的吗？我还以为你只是被Pierce……指派给复仇者的或者是被招募之类的，”Tony回答道。好奇心正蚕食着他，但是他告诫自己不要去追问，Bruce已经清楚地听到他和Barnes昨晚的交流，而且这个开头几乎不是偶然。

Bruce摇了摇头，“不，不，事实远非如此。我是第一次遇到他们，其实是在Steve去Phillips之前。多年前，在那之前甚至有过一次叛乱。我当时年少无知，遇到了一个姑娘，就爱上了，我猜只有年少愚钝的男人才会这样。但是他的父亲不同意我们俩在一起，我出身卑贱，而且一个医生也赚不了多少。他想为他唯一的女儿争取更多，于是坚决不同意。我当时非常生气，非常非常生气，就研制了一种东西让自己冷静下来。结果它起到了相反的作用，正如结果那样。它变得……非常坏。我从来没有……我是说……我从没想过那种事会发生，但是我知道风险，或者应该说我本应该知道它的风险。我只是没在意，至少那时候没在意，”Bruce继续说道，深陷在回忆里，面上一片纠结。Tony让他继续说着，害怕突然的打断会阻止Bruce分享一些事情。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
今天被预告打击到了，正好这段是Bucky和Tony谈心，真应景。  
管理  
回复 编辑  
iloveqty888

9  
主题   
320  
帖子   
357  
积分  
不良剧务  
Rank: 3Rank: 3Rank: 3  
帖子320积分357RP值357 点  
33#  
楼主| 发表于 2015-12-17 08:48 | 显示全部楼层

第十一章 3

 

“她的父亲本打算招来治安官把我带走，让我烂死在牢里。我把她吓坏了，稍一出差池就可能要了那姑娘的性命。该死的，这件事也吓到了我——我当时不再是我自己了。但是，做出那件事的人不是我又是谁呢？根本无从辩驳，那就是我做出的事，那迷药只不过是释放了我的内心。所以我当时走投无路，只好逃跑。”Bruce眨着眼睛回忆当年，“我一错再错，最终彻底失去了她。她觉得我怒火上头什么都做得出来。这不怪她，甚至连我都不相信自己。但是这伤透了我的心，我是那么愤怒。我气我自己，她的父亲，我甚至连她都生气，我就是会不讲理成那副样子。我怒气冲冲，更可怕的是，那股怒火从未平息。也许这是因为我的父亲。他——这么说吧，他也是一生到头都满脸怒气。总之，我不知道如何自处，所以索性破罐破摔，我只知道自己必须远离那姑娘。当时所有医生都在谈论Riverland那边的瘟疫，所以我打算过去帮帮忙。”Bruce笑道。“我听说Erskine博士在那边试图寻找解药，我去了也许会有用。毕竟草药和针剂是我的专长。可我毕竟是太天真了。不过在当时来说，有个医生总比没有要强。”

Tony点点头，憋住了关于Bruce和Steve是如何相遇的问题。Bruce暗色的双眼似乎蕴藏着什么不安的成分，让他忍不住想要继续探听，问出Bruce到底在暗示什么。“你去帮忙了。那真的是很.....很伟大。而且无畏。”Tony说道，字字处出于真心。

“无畏？不，Tony，完全不是。那不是无畏，而是彻头彻尾的懦弱，”Bruce挼搓这双颊，“我当时心如死灰，Tony，我甚至不想活了。换句话说，我不在乎自己能不能活下去，我不是去帮助别人，而是去帮助自己。我不在乎那些人是死是活，真的，我只是想有些事情来做，麻木我的心灵，到瘟疫横行的地方救死扶伤？不过是求死的另一种方法而已。但就在那里我遇到了Steve和James。 James当时受了很重的伤，奄奄一息。他的胳膊，老天，糟糕透顶。Bruce心有余悸地摸了摸自己的胳膊。”

“基本就是一瞬间的事，我突然就在路边开始锯掉一个人的胳膊，而他的朋友在一边压着他不让他挣扎。当时我真没想到James能活下来。我和他们一切待了一段时间，本来只是在等死，也许当时我们三个都是毫无生念了。但是......不久James就开始恢复，然后他们收到了一封来自博士的信件，可那两人都不识字。”Bruce平静地回忆着，摇了摇头，同时开始整理他架在火上小心烘焙的肉干。

“事情转变的太快，我都来不及反应，”Bruce陷入了当时的情景，“前一分钟我还在Brookland等死，用你的话说，“勇敢而无畏地”等死，完全是自怨自艾。可接着我就在治疗Steve的双脚，好让他能攥着那封推荐信，活着走到Phillips将军那里。然后他自然而然地就让我和他一起去，毕竟军营里永远缺个好医生。所以——不知怎的我就上路了。本不想这样的，但是Steve要是脑子里有了主意，谁能对他说不呢？那就像是拦着太阳不让它升起。”他露出了一个小小的笑意。

“我——我去Brookland本来只是求死，但是却意料之外地收获了许多。我的意思是，世界上很多是看上去都有注定结局，但是命运变幻莫测，你无法掌握一切.....但我们总能创造自己的未来。一切不过是选择的结果，Tony，永远都是选择。只要你愿意，就可以——”Bruce才说到一半，就被突然回来的Steve打断了。

“Nat和Clint已经出发了，希望能几天之内就到达Pierce的营地，”Steve说道，走进营地，身后跟着一脸不爽的Barnes，他是怎么做到比平时看上去还不高兴的......Tony试着说服自己此刻的心跳加快不过是前几天那次肢体接触之后的条件反射。“Redwing已经出发飞回Sam那边了，Fury马上就会知道我们还有几天到他的大营了。Thor还没回来？”

“还没，但快了。”Bruce回答着，手里忙个不停，要把四散的肉干收集整齐，“这周围有什么，遍地乱石。”Steve点点头，但显然心底里并不同意这说法。Tony能感觉到Steve在暗自紧张，不管他的不安是因为目前小队正处于前不着村，后不着店的山道里，还是因为失去了Natasha和Clint，或者根本是因为他心里还压着其他的事情。大家开始无言地整理营地，尽可能把安营的痕迹彻底抹除。

Tony看到Steve猛地抬起头，注视着山道前方。不一会儿， 一个金发的身影从远方出现，手中拿着巨大的战锤，是Thor回来了。“前方不见危险，队长，”Thor说道，“尽管我仍有不安。事情本不应如此，大地本是吾乡。然仿佛可见鬼影幢幢，必有邪祟。队长，我们万不可疏忽。”Tony听得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他觉得自己肯定不是一个人。

“既然如此我们定然不能掉以轻心，”Steve赞同了他，“大家都听见了，时刻警惕。”Steve继续下达命令：“我这次打头，Thor，你来殿后。Bucky，你负责高地， 我们不能有一丝疏漏。”Barnes和Thor点点头，如今有Steve在队中，大家似乎都定了心。

抛去Thor的不安和深处大山腹地造成的神经衰弱，这一天的行程还算是安定。他们算得上是轻松愉快，当然这是在永无休止的攀爬和掩盖踪迹中的苦中作乐。唯一一只眉头紧锁的只有Steve，尽管他的不快绝不是因为崎岖的山路。一路上他们能不说话就不说，毕竟处处是可以回音的石壁，细微的交谈声都会在连绵的回传中飘入云霄。午饭在路上被解决了，队伍一直行进到了傍晚。夕阳低垂，几乎要融化进地平线。Tony路上一直在想着之前和Bruce的对话，越想越是心烦意乱。当时他听故事入了迷，肯定错失了什么重要的信息。但现在，他越想越觉得不对，疑虑如同星火越烧越旺。Steve的脚受了伤，所以Bruce不得不跟着他治疗。现在想来，这件事就像是谜团的突破口，明显缺乏某种解释。

从瘟疫区逃出来固然是无计可施之举，但是真的要匆忙到连鞋子都来不及穿，非要把双脚走的流血发炎吗？

在夜晚休息之前，Tony一直在寻求这个问题的答案，却始终一无所获。现在山道逐渐宽阔起来，在拐了一个弯之后变成了山谷中的一片草地，零星点缀着几点树木。一条小溪从石壁中迸出，流过被冲刷得圆润的石块，落入镜子般澄澈的小湖。Steve看上去对此地很熟悉，引得Tony简直想把他那张完美的地图拿出来狠狠地看上几眼。他的阴谋最终没有得逞，只得走到奔流的小溪旁，捧起水来拍了拍脸。他痛快地喝了几口，深感山泉清冽。喝完后他又用水彻底地冲了冲头发和胡子，心里真希望能有把剃须刀，但那种福利早就被剥夺了。他想到Pepper对此会有何反应，不禁心中一笑。如果那姑娘看到自己胡子拉碴，破衣烂衫，席地而卧的落魄样子，她估计真的会心疼也不一定呢。

Tony走到Bruce身旁，重重地躺倒在地，心里真想在柔软的草地上打几个滚。Bruce此时正在生火，如今没了Clint箭尖的协助，这件事变得困难了很多。好不容易火着了起来，Bruce连忙把肉干分发给大家。Tony吃了之后，觉得风味相当不错。Steve刚从溪边回来，他的水囊已经灌满了。在接过Bruce的肉干之前，他先是把水囊递给了Tony。Thor自告奋勇去站第一岗，Steve没说什么就同意了，只是在他走之前往他背包里多塞了几条肉干。Tony和其他人默默无言地吃着饭，如今饥饿与疲劳已经成为了团队的新成员。

Tony隔着营火望向Steve，对方正抱膝而坐，盾牌长剑放在身边。他一定是在担心Natasha和Clint，Tony想道，这家伙简直像是老母鸡一样。失去队员信息的Steve总是忧心忡忡，而他从来不知道怎么掩饰。现在他真的很需要分分心。

“想去过两招吗？”Tony问道，尽量让自己听上去轻松一点，毕竟谁也忘不了昨天晚上的意外。

Steve只是抬了抬眉毛，但是很快就一言不发地拾起了自己的武器装备。“行啊，如果你想的话。”他说道，看上去波澜不惊，完全没有被昨晚发生得事情影响。Tony觉得自己整个身体都开始僵硬，血流加快，手心都开始冒汗。“别想着你这次还能赢，”Steve依旧是无动于衷，单手拿着盾牌长剑，“上次你是侥幸，这次我不会再当个傻子了。”扫视着Tony，就和再看一副地图没什么两样。

操的，操的！Tony麻木地想道。Steve整个人都透露着敌意，所以显然昨天晚上的是不是混混就能过去，Steve完全没有不计较的意思。他肯定以为Tony吻了他只是因为想要获胜。Tony现在真的非常，非常想要和他解释，他想告诉Steve自己的心意，明确一切暧昧的关系。但是他能说什么呢？我想要你，但是我必须先告诉你我是谁，然后你就可以认认真真开始憎恨我了？

Tony终于还是起了身，走到正在拨弄着营火的Bruce身边。好医生正在竭尽全力忽视Tony和Steve两人诡异的对话。他推了推Bruce的膝盖，招惹得对方不解地看过来。Tony伸出两个手指勾了勾，Bruce善解人意地翻开背包掏出了那本破得快要散架的故事书，无奈地递给他。Barnes没好气地来回巡视Steve和Tony，但最终也一字没说。

Tony朝Steve点点头示意自己准备好了，然后跟着他往远处走去。现在天还没有全黑，虽然四周昏昏暗暗，但也不至于会迷路。他们走不了多远毕竟待会儿还要回来休息。显然，就Steve现在脑子里的误会看，Tony孤身一人和Steve离开实在不是什么明智的主意，但是Tony觉得自己现在满脑子都是这个男人。他的视线集中在Steve的背影，只有对方开口他才舍得转头，现在就算是全世界的财富权势都不能让他转身离开。 

Steve总是喜欢离开营地一点再开始练习搏斗，Tony心里明白这一点，尽管他现在不知道躲开大家的视线是为了不让Tony出丑，还是为了之后他教Steve读书写字时能有个更安静的环境。Tony真的惊讶于自己有多喜欢教导Steve，看着那家伙认真学习并开始进步让他无比骄傲。Pepper和Rhodey肯定会因为Tony此时展露出的耐心而大吃一惊，但是就连Tony都无法否认看着Steve的脸庞因为新知识而快活是多么让他欲罢不能。毕竟，这是Tony唯一能回报Steve的东西了。

他们离开了Bruce和Barnes围坐的营火，走进了一片低矮的树丛。这里不仅能为两人提供一点来之不易的隐私感，更是能挡住一切声音。Bruce竭尽全力让自己看上去忙得不得了。他围着篝火转来转去，挪挪这个动动那个，就是不肯朝Tony和Steve这边投过来一眼。Barnes倒是没这么可爱，他一直等着两人的背影。Tony真想转过身来朝他大吼几句，但是不管Tony说什么都会让自己在Steve面前再次出丑。他绝对不要再丢脸了，Tony毫无愧疚地想道。  
“好了，咱们今天试试不一样的，”Steve站在草地上巡视四周。尽管地上长着青草，但看上去还是硬得要死，Tony实在不想摔到上面，就算是Steve摔他也不行。“我们之前练过防御，现在你可以试着有侵略性一点。”Steve说道，自然而然地就进入了教师角色，语气和目光都显得很专业。

Steve解下了剑套，递给Tony。Tony接过长剑傻乎乎地站着，根本不知道现在是什么情况。这东西比他想象的要沉重，原来Steve总是一手持剑一手持盾，看上去轻松无比。Tony并不是从没学过怎么用剑。但当时他用的是王室宝剑，寒光凛冽，花纹精细，剑柄金银打造，镶嵌着连城的宝石。他拿剑不是为了显示王权就是为了给民众摆样子，完全是Stark家族祖传的奢华浮夸。现在他手中的这把剑完全是生铁打造，沉重无比。剑柄的圆头只是一块凑数的金属，完全不同于Tony习惯的红宝石。手握的地方是木质的十字型护手，根本就是聊胜于无。这是属于军人的武器，纯粹的实用主义，毫无一点装饰。但是Tony不止一次见过Steve专心呵护它，保持着剑锋的锐利。自从Steve把Phillips送给他的磨刀石卖了给Tony买药之后，磨剑的难度明显加大了。

——————————————————————————————————————————  
终于艰难地发了上来，是只有我还是大家都登不上随缘啊。  
下一段很可爱啊，终于要纯纯地读读书了  
管理  
回复 编辑  
iloveqty888

9  
主题   
320  
帖子   
357  
积分  
不良剧务  
Rank: 3Rank: 3Rank: 3  
帖子320积分357RP值357 点  
34#  
楼主| 发表于 2015-12-21 14:43 | 显示全部楼层  
朽木银 发表于 2015-12-18 20:15  
登陆蛮好登陆的……回帖巨难，一回发现刷了十几条出去= =

Steve是不是真的生气了啊虽然感觉他就算 ...

我觉得他可能真的蛮在意的，毕竟队长那么纯情害羞的人鼓起勇气回应了一下，结果对方是为了赢自己（虽然是误会啦），这样真的会气死吧。各种被看穿的害羞气恼啥的内心戏不要太多。  
当然Steve不可能生气很久啦，Tony过不久应该就能把他给办了  
管理  
回复 编辑  
iloveqty888

9  
主题   
320  
帖子   
357  
积分  
不良剧务  
Rank: 3Rank: 3Rank: 3  
帖子320积分357RP值357 点  
35#  
楼主| 发表于 2015-12-29 21:33 | 显示全部楼层  
Doritos 发表于 2015-12-25 16:27  
看了总字数，还有好大的工作量啊...辛苦翻译GN们，尤其是这么有毅力的楼主：）而且我好想问我们亲爱的老独 ...

不是：)  
管理  
回复 编辑  
iloveqty888

9  
主题   
320  
帖子   
357  
积分  
不良剧务  
Rank: 3Rank: 3Rank: 3  
帖子320积分357RP值357 点  
36#  
楼主| 发表于 2016-1-6 23:01 | 显示全部楼层  
本帖最后由 iloveqty888 于 2018-4-3 00:24 编辑

 

第十一章 4 翻译：@yokiukiu  
前情： Tony和Steve在上一次干柴烈火却没搞上之后又来肉体搏击......

就像对待他的盾一般，Tony暗自想道，他注意到Steve小心将它放在树边的样子，尽管这盾甚至比那把剑还要破旧，自某次被撕裂后，便被用皮带勒住了，盾面上凹凸不平，布满划痕，揭开多年苦战的面貌。盾前的画几乎被全部抹去，但Tony依稀能够看出那里曾有一个图案。也许是颗星星？他也不是很确定。

Tony将剑鞘放于盾旁，双手紧握那把剑，也在这时，那夜凭空冒出的想法再次游走在脑海中，为Steve制作一面新的盾牌吧。那块金属，Wakanda的王送给自己的加冕礼，将会消除普通金属带来的弊端，尽管他本希望用它代替自己胸前的金属盘。它一定会奏效的，只要一想到将它呈现在Steve面前，Steve的面庞将为之璀璨，他便忍不住地舒畅，原来自己竟可以做到那种程度。

“那么，首先，”Steve举着一根长长的木棍，开始了他的指导。在Tony神游四方时，他已经削掉了它的树枝。“在交战之前，剑一定要出鞘。不管你相信与否，胜负只在一瞬，剑若未出，永远不要主动攻击。”Tony点头表示同意，他掂了掂手中的剑，发现自己可以单手拿着，不过老实说他并不确定可以坚持多久。“很好，现在确保双脚与肩同宽。移动时得一路滑动脚步，不要抬脚。如果你跌倒在地，片刻之间死神便可能与你邂逅，所以平衡是关键。阻击时让剑紧靠着自己，不要伸出你的剑除非你已经打算全力攻击。”

Steve朝Tony的方向戳了一棍，Tony举起剑依着Steve的教导分开双脚，将木棍敲到一边。他立刻得意洋洋地笑了出来，结果就是一根木棍横在了自己脖前。“还有一点，不要骄傲。”Steve绽出一个大大的笑容。Tony笑嘻嘻地看着Steve，像以前一样，轻易地入了戏，扮演着学生与老师的戏码。

他们俩用剑练习了好一会儿，直到Tony的肌肉因此颤抖，Steve才喊了停，递给他一个水囊。Tony喘得说不出话来，只好大口喝着水，点头向Steve表示谢意。在回眸Steve之前，他细致地将剑与树下的剑鞘和盾放于一列，而后欣赏着Steve喝水时颈项修长的线条，汗液从他的剑眉处滴落，又流连在他的衣领上。鉴于Tony现在留着络腮胡，Steve比他好不到哪儿去，然而他金色的发丝洒落在下巴处，勾勒出面颊的轮廓，竟然看起来那么好看，真是可恶。

至少自己成功让这个男人大汗淋漓了，Tony不服气地想道，那已经挺好的了。他将战争更加尚武的一面全部留给Rhodey和其他臣子是有缘由的，这太难了，兵凶战危，令人生畏。每一步移动，他都能感受到手中这剑刺破虚空时剑锋的悲鸣，带来致命的一击。这是一场死亡之舞，尽管他们只是在随意演练。紧握这把利刃，他已发现此刻他们与现世的牵绊显得这样不堪一击。

这是一场构建出属于自己的地狱的盛宴，那精致的设计将让死亡四处迸溅。给予那人生命的终结时你须得紧盯他的双眼，看着他的生命之源喷溅在地面上。这就是Steve的任务，至少在他还未护送Tony穿过半个王国时，他便是这样做的。Tony总是会轻易忘记在这样荒芜的僻壤里，Steve和队伍里的他们是怎样在死亡与明天间挣扎。他想到了Steve和他漫无目的的未来，巨大而徒劳的分歧就横亘在梦与现实之间，战争之后，究竟什么能够成真。

 

Steve会死于征途，这一点Steve知道，Natasha知道，也许连Barnes都知道。也许这才是他紧随不离的原因，在事态还未太晚之际，试图将一切拼凑。也许这也是他们全都如此的原因。Steve是队伍的中心，是他将他们凝聚在一起，就像是他们已经能够预见他因此受伤，于是只能握得更紧。Barton尖锐的口吻是对于任何人的，唯独Steve例外；Bruce对他健康的关切，令他们所有人都努力寻找充足的食物以便让Steve知晓他可以填饱肚子而不需将任何东西带走；Thor偶尔挤出的笑容，以及Natasha充满保护意味的警觉……也许他们也知道这一点，也许他们能够察觉到这个中心正不可逆转地远去，尽管努力想要将他抓紧，却像试图握住手中流沙一般，不过都是徒劳。

是他的心将他牵入绝境，Natasha曾经这样说过。Tony发现他忽然不能呼吸，就在那金属盘的右侧，胸前像有垒石压迫，将他的一切碾碎，只留一个布满裂痕的腐朽躯壳。这想法直击他的内心，耳内只剩那断奏的心跳，在他的胸前无用地回荡。

Steve将要死于Tony一手造成的战争中，他任由这场叛乱逐步溃烂，只因自己毫不在意。而这场混战将夺去Steve的性命，北芒垒垒，却无一处让Steve安眠，也许就连Tony都不会知晓他将葬于何处。失落的感觉是如此强烈，全部涌入他的脑海，似要将他吞没。这场血战将带来一个没有Steve的世界，意识到这一点，他已不知如何才能直面这现实。当他看着Steve轻柔地将剑归于剑鞘，这解释已经很是明了。这便是Barnes一直想要告诉他的，事情不会轻易止步于此，不论是对Steve，还是对整支队伍，都不会如此。Steve将因我而死，他们都将因我而死，只因我不够好。

他还在琢磨着送予Steve庇护、食物和崭新的武器，还有怎样将他弄上床的权宜之计，就像Barnes曾经肆意嘲笑得一般，他为Steve规划了一个给果盘上色的人生。这想法令他痛心，他们都将因我而死，他这样想着，所有画面在他眼前浮现。这场战争不会结束于Fury相信自己，也不会结束于Steve原谅自己。他真的期待复仇者们轻易接受Tony的身份，融入王都的生活，而将自己此前的追求抛之脑后？他们不会只因他的命令便跟随自己，毕竟他的身份是这场叛乱的全部。他们也不会只因Tony不像外界宣称的那样恐怖便放下自己的目标，称之为完结。昨晚Barnes告诉了自己什么？他并不是跟随队长这个军衔，他跟随Steve。那是Tony从未拥有过的东西，而这个王国却迫切地需要它。

“你还好吗，Tony？”Steve关切地问道。我正想着你垂死的样子，Tony无声地哭泣着，我不知道，我不知道事情会变成这样。

“当然,”他强自出声，却因那骇人的幻想而颤抖。“我挺好的”，之后便再也说不出其他。

“要不做点安静的事儿吧？”Steve询问道，点头示意Tony之前带来的那本书，在他们较量之后，正与Steve的剑和剑鞘待在一块儿。Steve走过去拿起了那本书，优雅地坐在地上，将书放在膝盖上读着。Tony凝望着这一切，仿佛隔着云雾一般，他察觉到自己早已坐在Steve身边，看着Steve湛蓝色的明眸浏览过精美的书页，手指如此轻柔地翻阅着，然而，这双手，就在刚刚才向Tony展示了死亡是件易事，它与你是如此亲密，游走于你所见之涯，却又不屈于正义、美德以及一切值得的人类琐事。

 

“我们从一些短句子开始吧，”他听见自己的声音回荡着，就像穿过一段长长的轨道。  
“将单词放在一起，看看你能否找出他们在哪儿暂停和开始。”Steve点了点头，重新看向他最喜欢的故事，正义的骑士追求着他所恋的女士。Tony左耳听右耳出，他仍在那启示中蹒跚摸索，不仅是因为这真相，还有这真相对他而言意味着什么。我不知道，他再次想到，我本可能在一无所知下失去这一切。他应该告诉那个王室雕刻家将这刻入他地下室的碑文中，“这里安眠着国王Anthony Edward Stark，他什么也不知道。”也许这不是最鼓舞人心的，不过完全准确总有好处。

Steve结结巴巴地念道“他告诉她他的追求”，追求是他们还未学过的新词。Tony俯身帮他念出它，试图解释q和u之间的逻辑，却发现这比想象中难。Steve继续尝试着，在书页之间寻找自己可以练习的短语，而Tony的思绪却辗转在他与Steve和复活者一起的时光中，想知道究竟是多盛的怒火、屈辱和恐惧让他与它失之交臂。

“我爱你，”Steve说，令Tony猛地转过头来，他飘到远方的思绪立即停下了步伐，他的心脏在胸膛中响彻如雷，他甚至不知道Steve是如何才会听不出这节奏中的失足。

“我……什么？”Tony犹豫地问道，确信他应该是听错了。Steve困惑地看着膝盖上的书本，皱起认真的眉，无声地比划了那些单词。

“那……那不对吗？”Steve问道，他眨着眼睛看向Tony，在Tony困惑的目光下转动着。“我还以为我说对了，”他说，挫败地看向了书。

Tony闭上了嘴，看向了Steve手指指着的那页的几个单词，他们被写在卷着的书稿中，这个骑士在离开之前像那位女士表达了爱意。当然，Tony几乎要因自己的愚蠢笑出来，却不得不忍住以免让Steve难堪。“不，不，你是对的，读得很好，我只是发了会儿呆。”他局促地解释道，重复着相同的短语。

“对不起，我知道这个可能对你来说不是特别有意思，你不必一直陪我做这个，你知道的，”Steve含糊地回答道，躲避着Tony的凝视。“总之我会一直和你对打，我不介意的。这个，你没必要勉强自己，就是这样。这个没有必要的，我甚至不知道这个有什么用……我的意思是，我挺喜欢这件事的，不要误会，但是可能今晚已经学得够多了，”Steve强颜欢笑，他的眼睛却出卖了他。

“不，不，这很好，Steve。我只是走神了，不用……不用停下来，还没到时候呢。我……很喜欢教你，你知道吗？请让我做一些力所能及的事情吧，真的。”Steve再次质疑时他又重复了一遍。

“你确定吗？”Steve问道，“因为，Tony，你不……”  
“我确定一定以及肯定，Steve。”Tony打断了他，声音却在颤抖，他根本不确定自己在说些什么。

“好吧，恩，好吧，我猜，那我应该继续吗？”Steve问道。

 

Tony踌躇着，他觉得心里有什么东西在上下浮沉，从胸膛的某处迸溅出暖意，散溢至四躯，像是一把打开心门的钥匙，他甚至不知道怎样阻拦。Tony抬头看向那太阳，它正没精打采地与地平线做着斗争，这个明亮的球体在他眼前闪烁，最后眼前只剩耀眼的白光。他闭上了双眼，靠在了背后粗糙的树上。

“那部分，你刚刚读得那部分，再读一遍吧，”他说，努力让这句话听起来不像一个请求。我不知道，Tony想道。天哪，我怎么会看不见呢？他花了那么长的时间去疑惑Barnes对他的不满起于何处，他们俩参与这场叛乱又是源于何事，在他本该疑惑自己做什么才能获得Steve的信任时，又是因为什么他不能去要求Steve的忠诚。

他想要他们的诚意，他们的效忠，想要他们为他服务，而不是看着那些了不起的人们已经去获得本该属于他的荣誉，也不是去看这场战争结束时，他恢复王位，只是想要他的王国与子民的安全，他的子民深受战争之苦，不管是谁的屁股坐热了王座，等待他们的只有无止境的挣扎，毫无希望可言。 他们心甘情愿付出他们的生命，不是为了让Pierce登上王位，只是为了看到一个更加公平的世界，为了充满光明的未来，便将自己的性命献给那些他们甚至不知其姓名的人。

对于Tony而言呢？他很久以前一直想要成为系统的一部分，舒舒服服地不用承担任何责任。他曾见证了他的子民被自己设计的用来保护他们的武器杀死，又一直担心Fury是否会怪罪到自己头上，如果他可以偷偷把责任推给Stane，他又是怎样可以让Steve看到那个曾经让自己免责的原因。

看向Steve，他再次低头看向那页，又一遍仔细地阅读着那段文章，Tony思索着Steve是怎样相信自己是杰出的、值得为之担保的人。他想要变成这样，需要变成那样，为了这个王国，为了Steve和这个团队，也为了他自己。为什么这个男人，这些人要擦亮他的双眼，他不知道。但是他现在懂了这意味着什么，也懂了成为一个杰出的、值得为之担保的人又是意味着什么。和他出生的环境、他的权力、他的力量都无关。和结束这场战争也没有关系。谁也不知道这场战争花费了多少，但这场战斗意味着什么、又是为什么必须要进行却是为人知晓的。他曾经因为Pierce拿走属于他的东西而愤恨不已，却没有意识到是他属于这个王国、这些子民，他的子民。

他回想起Bruce那日清晨的故事，他是怎样追寻一件事物，又是怎样发现值得为之抛却头颅的事物。他还可以给予这个世界更多，而不是任其壮大，当他的子民为着永远不会到来的残羹冷炙而奋斗，他却从远处发号施令。他这一生再了解权力不过了，也因此失去过对它的尊重，更知道行使这样的权力又意味着什么。他花了那样才的时光去做出只对自己有益的决定，而不是整个王国。但是今天，这些都结束了，就从现在开始。

他花了这么多年从制造灾难中获利，这些复仇者们，当他们这样称呼自己时，也许已经远比Tony意识到的更加坚定了。他们就在这里努力保护着他曾置之度外的子民。他不能从中脱身，他甚至不应该活着。除非有个别原因，他终于知道了自己必须要做的事情，他从心底里知道这是对的，因为Steve说过他是杰出的、值得为之担保的人，况且Steve从不说谎。如果他可以成为那个真正值得这赞誉的人……如果有人可以让他成为一个更好的人，那一定是Steve。他侧耳倾听Steve一字一顿地重复着那段文章，看着他飞快地瞥向自己寻求认同或是纠正。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
读书的队长超可爱，小心翼翼的萌！实在对不起更新慢了，因为大三狗的期末实在可怕.....  
管理  
回复 编辑  
iloveqty888

9  
主题   
320  
帖子   
357  
积分  
不良剧务  
Rank: 3Rank: 3Rank: 3  
帖子320积分357RP值357 点  
37#  
楼主| 发表于 2018-4-3 00:13 | 显示全部楼层  
burn_ing 发表于 2018-3-19 04:36  
我能加入翻译嘛？楼主应该是工作了没时间了吧

天啦我错了，因为当时一起和我翻的妹子突然消失， 我就弃坑了。 求问你愿意一起翻吗？这个真的很长orz  
管理  
回复 编辑  
iloveqty888

9  
主题   
320  
帖子   
357  
积分  
不良剧务  
Rank: 3Rank: 3Rank: 3  
帖子320积分357RP值357 点  
38#  
楼主| 发表于 2018-4-3 03:24 | 显示全部楼层  
本帖最后由 iloveqty888 于 2018-4-3 03:26 编辑

 

第十一章 完

 

“很好，Steve， 你学的很快。”Tony小声说道，这一回Steve不出他所料读得很流畅。他沉浸在对方阳光般温暖的低沉嗓音之中，没有意识到此刻Steve语气中的期待，。我从前像个傻子，Tony想道，但我现在明白了。

“也许舞刀弄枪才是我的本行，这些东西你和Bruce比我拿手多了”，Steve合上书说道，“但还是谢谢你帮我，我是说，这很好，我——我很喜欢。”

“应该的。而且你也没少帮我，”Tony撑着有点发麻的双腿站起来。剑术练习比他想象中的更累人，他感觉自己肌肉都在发抖。Steve把书还给他，顺手又捡起了地上的剑和盾牌。

Tony和他没再多说什么，一前一后走回营地，此刻Bruce已经靠在背包上合眼睡着了。Barnes头枕着唯一健全的手臂，假装不经意地看着他们走近，又在Steve把装备放在他身边的一瞬间转身背对了他。Tony在Bruce身边躺下，此时营火已经被扑灭了。山脚下的夜晚十分寒冷，尽管还没有下雪， 空气中却已经弥漫着凉湿的水汽，每吸一口都觉得肺里要结冰。他真想和谁抱在一起取暖，但完全不敢提出来。

他大着胆子瞟了Steve一眼，看到他正抱膝坐着，望向雪峰之上孤悬的弯月。Tony随后闭上眼睛打算在脑子里运转些算数，好让寒冷的感觉不那么扰人，但他意外地立刻睡着了。他本以为一路上思绪万千，晚上又和Steve训练那么久，他一定会有不眠之夜，但很显然他睡得很好。看来他困扰他多月的心结已经被解开了，他下了决心，所以不再焦躁难眠。剩下的人还没醒，但第一缕晨光已经穿过树林，照亮了他们的营地。Steve不见了，但Thor正在休息。看来Steve是去换他放哨。

他撑着地坐起来，看见身边放着一个水袋，还有一小块被皮布包着的东西，估计又是那种恶心的硬饼干。尽管嫌弃饮食，但他还是因为Steve的特别优待而感到心里小路乱跳。他喝了一口水，把饼干拿出来认命地咬了一口。随着晨光渐盛，Bruce和Barnes也醒了，只剩下Thor还在轻声打着鼾，一绺金发被他的呼吸吹得轻颤不止。

Bruce顶着乱糟糟的卷发，困倦地眨眨眼，又像孩子似的拳头揉了揉，才彻底清醒过来。Barnes则是立刻站立起来，走到远处放了尿，回来时推醒了Thor。Thor嘴里大吼一声：“大怪鸟是我的！”然后翻过身继续打呼噜。

“换你上。”Barnes隔着Thor对Bruce说道，接着朝昨晚Steve和Tony训练的小树林走去。Bruce长叹一声，起身去叫醒Thor。Tony觉得这场景有点好笑，看表演一样边看边吃破饼干。等到Thor终于起来了，他们早饭的速度加快，营地的一切痕迹也都不破坏了。

“行了，上路吧。”Bruce背上包，招呼大家启程。

“我们不等——”Tony环顾四周，没看到Steve金色的发色。

“他会在山道和我们会和。James和他一起。他们不想当着我们的面吵架。”Bruce不在意地说。

“的确，队长与其挚友分歧颇大。”Thor吼道。Tony脑子里想着分歧都是因为他，但心里乱成一团。Thor继续说道：“相信与否，此事起于此处。深林中暗藏危机，忠义之士亦不能幸免。”

“这里只有山而已，Thor。Steve以前来过，也没被什么迷惑。Natasha说了一路上都没什么怪事。我知道这里有点传说，但那只是……骗人的。”Bruce回道，但听上去底气不足。

他们走回山道，看到Steve和Barnes已经靠在道旁巨大的山石边等待了。但他们注意到Steve此刻宁可看着远处的石头也不愿意看Barnes，看来两人是大吵一架。

“山路转弯之前都不需要分散，”Steve说道，“这里很窄，没法分开探路。大家眼睛放亮些，一定要警惕。”

“你真以为有人能埋伏在山上？这里太陡了吧。”Tony问道，举手遮眼好抬头仰视头顶上的高耸直立的山壁。

“看到远处那些白点了吗？”Steve向前指着说道，Tony眯起眼睛才依稀看见“那是山羊。”

“好吧，山羊怎么了？武装羊咩咩吗？我没懂。”Tony说道，开心地看到Steve憋了半天还是飞快地笑了一下。

“能上羊就能上人。一个人能上去，那剩下的都可以。就算只能上一个小队，我们也得当一支军队来应付。”Steve说道，Barnes瞅了他一眼，“这里看着是天堑，但万事小心为上。这里处处是制高点，来个神箭手就能把我们都解决了。”哇，真是令人安心的动员。Tony心里立刻阴霾密布，有点害怕起来。也许是因为两侧逼人的高耸山壁，也许是因为昨晚他顿悟到的人生苦短，他感到这里比之前的地方更加充盈着死亡的气息。

不只是Tony，几乎所有人都立刻紧张地看向远处的白点，好像那些山羊立刻变成了什么恐怖的东西。他们互相交换几个眼神，然后竭力摆脱自己脑海中的可怕幻想，继续前进。大概走了几个小时后，Tony感觉到自己的腿要断了。路很硬，到处都是石头和砂砾，磨得他双脚生疼。但他没又抱怨，也不想停留，只是看着最前方Steve的身影。此刻他的队长正高举盾牌护住前胸，看上去比以往更加谨慎，平时他基本上就是随随便便拎着它。Tony还注意到Steve的长剑已出鞘，不由得想起昨晚的训练。Steve不时左右巡视，试图发现任何靠近的威胁。

突然，Steve动作一滞，然后转身举盾大喊“找掩护！”Tony想如果自己不是一直到盯着Steve，可能真的会反应不过来。但所幸Steve的一举一动都没逃过他的眼睛。远处山壁的一块巨石之后，有什么东西冒着烟直逼过来，打中了距离Bruce三步之外的山墙。 Tony在尘烟和碎石腾起之前只看了那东西一眼，然后立刻被冲击波推倒。他双手护头跑到山墙下寻找掩体，他贴近石壁站好，惊惶地咳嗽着环顾四周。Bruce脸朝下躺在地上，但似乎还能慢慢爬起来。Tony看到他躲到了一块巨石之后。

他继续抬头看向Steve之前所在的位置，但是绝望地发现对方的身影已经消失了。另一枚炸弹在他身边爆开，他及时俯身躲开，但还是被碎石狠狠划伤了脸颊。他顾不上疼，立刻又抬头寻找Steve，这一回终于看到对方居然在自己头顶上。他正在在山岩上跳跃，单手挂上了山道之上的岩壁。Steve凭借臂力将自己拉上山岩，接着消失在了Tony的视线之中。片刻之后，Tony又看到他在远处山岩上逐步攀爬，一直到了远处山壁凸起的一处平台。

Steve挥盾打落了一个身着黑衣的敌人，那人落下山壁，直接摔断了脖子。此时突然一箭射到Tony脚边，他意识到自己位置暴露，立刻转移到了Bruce身边，试着利用巨石最大程度掩护自己身形。他飞速转头，在Bruce按下他之前看见Thor在他们身后，险凛凛地站在一块岩石上扔锤子打裂一块掩体。隔这么远Tony几乎都能听到铁锤击碎骨肉的声音以及藏在掩体中敌人的惨叫。Thor几下跳到地面捡回锤子，然后起身朝Steve的方向冲去。

Tony转头跟上Thor的身形，同时试图再次找到Steve。这一次他看到Steve正站在大型裂岩形成的阶梯状山壁上，和两个身着黑袍的敌人缠斗。他挥盾击落一个，另一个立刻提剑砍来。索性Steve轻松躲开了，又用自己的长剑击落对方得武器，再一剑他把扎了个透心凉。Steve将尸体推开，突然转身仿佛听见了什么声音，但还没来得及反应，暗处的敌人就被背后袭来的长枪刺破胸膛。他向前掉落，摔死在谷底。Tony这才看到Barnes的身影出现在岩壁，接着又看着Barnes朝Steve一点头，示意所有人都解决干净了。

“敌人已遭全灭，队长。”Thor的声音在身后响起，Tony转身看到他一手里提着最后的活口，另一手举着锤子准备随时送他上路。“此人于同党行凶时隐秘身形。也许知晓其来历有利无害。”Thor恶狠狠地说道。Steve此时刚刚落地，他飞快地看了一眼Barnes，然后越过Tony和Bruce藏身的巨石，举手示意两人不要起身。Thor把手里的活口扔到地上，那家伙直接趴在了Steve双脚之前。

“求……求你了，饶了我吧！我没打算伤害你们！”那人可怜巴巴地哭求，“我和他们不是一伙的，我发誓！我就是个放羊的，我来这里是给他们带路。我什么也没做，放了我吧，好心人！是你救了我，我全心全意感激你！”Steve没说什么，弯腰拎起这人，把他的手拉出来。

“放羊的手里连个牧羊杆都没有？手心这么嫩？”Steve怀疑道，“不可能。”那人的表情立刻变化了，从惊恐变成了极端凶恶。“再问一遍，”Steve命令道，“你们到底是谁派来的？”

“不过是先行队罢了，”那人嘶嘶地狞笑着，“杀了我一个，又有两个代替我战斗。九头蛇万岁！”那人最后大吼了一声，目光中满是决绝。

他咬紧牙关不在发出一言，只是凶邪地看着Steve。“九头蛇？很好，那就是——Buck， 看好他。”Steve从牙缝里说道。Barnes立刻站到那人身边，而Steve回身捡起Bruce的背包还给他。

“还有之前那种绳子没有？”他没看旁边Tony，直接问道。上次被绑的还是Tony呢。Bruce点点头，打开背包开始找绳子。Thor走了过来坐下，同样盯着那个刺客，眼睛里满是鄙夷。“看看他身上还有没有武器，Buck。”Steve回头朝Barnes喊了一句。Barnes把长枪朝地里一插，俯身单手拽着那个犯人看他身上还有没有藏着东西。Bruce把绳子递给Steve。

Barnes突然大吼一声“操！”，但显然已经太晚了。那人扔出来了一个冒着烟的东西，正好落在Steve身边。Tony什么也没来得及想，他只知道那东西落在Steve身边，太近了，太近了！他脑子里只剩下他之前噩梦里的情境，他完全不能思考，只感觉自己一跃而起，用自己的身体抱住了那枚炸弹，仿佛在拥抱死亡。这一刻他终于明白了。

他等着即将袭来的剧痛，烈焰，硝烟与死亡，但是什么也没发生。有人在紧紧抓着他，试图把他提起来，摇晃着他的身体。他的牙齿格格发抖，接着突然感到自己被揽入一个温暖的怀抱，有谁把头埋到了自己的脖颈之间，暖洋洋的呼吸平复了他的惊恐。他立刻软了身子，那人怀抱一松，他才看到眼前的一切。他死了吗？他看到Steve在他面前摇摇晃晃，不断梳理他的头发。他张了张口，却不知道说什么。Bruce还跪在地上，手里拿着背包，瞠目结舌地看着Tony。Thor则是走到那个还在冒烟的炸弹前愤怒地看着它，好像在和这东西置气。

“是个哑弹，”Bruce看着Tony，“哑弹。老天啊，Tony，你有没有想过——”

“他没有，他没想是因为他是个大傻瓜。他做事不过脑子。他想都不想就跳出来……你，他妈真是个白痴，Tony，你就是个白痴……你为什么要——你怎么能这么做——为什么？你可能会死，他妈的，你到底在想什么啊！”Steve喃喃地骂道， 眼睛过于明亮了。他的脸气到发红，一下子又冲到Tony面前摇晃他。Tony倒是不介意被晃，只要Steve待会儿能再抱抱他。他禁不住笑起来，不知道是因为劫后余生还是因为Steve以为他要死了之后的真情流露。他不应该高兴的，他傻乎乎地想着，因为Steve看上去快要气炸啦。但是他就是忍不住高兴，谁让Steve昨晚突然冷淡他呢。

“我以为你要死了。你我之间还是你更有价值，”他坦诚地说。你看，我有自知之明的。Steve停下了动作，颤抖一下突然离远了Tony一小步。“这个国家更需要你。”

“你怎么能这么想？你……我不是——别再这么干了！”Steve朝他吼道，怒发冲冠地走到俘虏身边，那人此时已经被一枪穿喉，身下一片血泊。

“Steve……抱歉，太突然了。我光顾着找武器，没想到……他撞了我一下，从袖口里掏出来那玩意儿。太快了。我应该注意的，我知道…..我只是，操，都怪我。”Barnes飞快地说道。

“没什么，Buck，不是你的错。”Steve回应道。Tony此刻都替Barnes难过起来，有时候轻巧的原谅比责怪更让人难过。Steve又开始重新抚摸他的头发，Tony看着他脏乎乎的模样笑了起来。他余光还瞥见Barnes一直看着他们俩，几乎可以确定这家伙马上要翻白眼了。Thor也看着他们，不过目光里是满满的欣慰。

“此乃你所行之壮举，钢铁之人！”Thor大声赞扬道，“为救同袍而死于沙场实为快事。”这一次Tony都懒得吐槽他了，不过他说的也不是不对。“James吾友，莫为无心之失烦闷，队长从不错看于你。此等小人行卑鄙之事，毫无廉耻。君子难测蟊贼之心。”

“他活该，”Barnes啐道，把一个铁柱一样的东西递给Steve。这东西大概有成人小臂那么长，Steve拧开一头之后把里面的卷轴倒了出来，Tony瞥见那卷轴的封蜡活像个骷髅头，不由得打了个寒颤。Steve打开卷轴扫了一眼里面的内容，然后递给了Bruce。Bruce接过来一看，就皱起了眉头。

“这……我从来没见过这样的……你呢？”Bruce看向Steve。

“可能是地图坐标，但是我没看到过这种形式的。”Steve说道。Bruce飞快地看了一眼Tony，见Steve点了点头，就把那卷轴交给了Tony。Tony低头一看，质检卷轴上满满都是数字，没有什么规律，起码一眼之下看不出什么。但是好在Tony博览群书，还是认出了这东西的来历。

“书页密文，一种密码。几千年以前一群圣徒用它来谋划起义什么的。每个数字都指向法典里的一个单词，当时是一个老修士在牢房里徒手数出来的。”

“怎么破译？”Steve直接问道。

“发密码的和收密码的肯定有同一本书，只能这样。”Tony说道，“我觉得没人会上战场还随时贴身带着一本书吧？”他开了个玩笑，但看向Steve时却发现对方僵硬了一下，看向卷轴的目光突然一紧，仿佛那东西突然变得滚烫灼手。Steve突然显得有些不安，不像平时那样信心满满。这让Tony担心起来。他看到Steve突然抬眼望向山路尽头，然后回头深深看向Tony，仿佛内心在挣扎着。

“Pierce总这样。”他最后说道。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————

© 2001-2013 Comsenz Inc.


	3. 十二章

十二章

Chp.12 上

Steve心知说出这话就相当于承认了对Pierce的怀疑。他环顾四周，看到队员们一脸震惊不安，而Tony的表情则十分僵硬，直直地盯着他。Steve几乎能看到Tony的头脑在疯狂转动，试图从Steve的只言片语里寻找提示。

我现在应该好好想想Pierce到底在搞什么鬼，Steve心想，但事实上他脑子里空空如也。他本该感到被出卖的愤怒，但此刻他真的有些麻木。他的情绪在看到Tony抱住炸弹的瞬间飙升到最高，现在只是慢慢抽空。Tony大难不死，这在Steve心中宛如神迹。可他早就不相信奇迹了。

Steve试着平复心绪，但发现根本是徒劳。他心跳加快不是因为Pierce可疑的举动，而是思绪中Tony蜷身保护他的身影，以及Tony所谓的Steve的命比他的值钱。他怎么会这么想？Tony要是把脑子里的奇思妙想都付诸实践，他会是怎样一个伟大的人。Steve不过是个大头兵罢了，他明白自己的斤两。而Tony……Tony不一样。就算身处如此绝境，Tony都差点逃出生天。可如今他几乎抛弃了一切，只为了救Steve的命。

Steve发现自己对这桩心事无计可施，唯有听之任之而已。

他从前以为Tony在和他玩什么莫名其妙的游戏，他以为Tony在拿他取乐。他一直在回想那次摔跤，Tony为什么挠他痒痒？谁会在徒手格斗的时候这么干？Tony，只有Tony。他从没见过Tony这样彻头彻尾的怪人，可他大胆的行径却总能出奇制胜，每每叫Steve忍不住笑出声来。可是，Tony为什么会吻他？

那是假的，他告诉自己，Tony只不过想吓他一跳好趁机占得先手。不过是Tony的鬼点子，没有什么意义。Steve一直这样说服自己，因为Tony就是这样告诉他的。尽管Steve不喜欢这伎俩，他也不能怪Tony精准地找到了自己的弱点。而且，Tony……Tony的确是他的弱点。从他第一次见到Tony命垂一线却毫不嘴软他就陷进去了。Bucky早就一眼看穿了他的心思，他不断地和Steve吵架，目光看向他俩在一起时也总是恶狠狠的。Steve心想Natasha可能也知道，不为什么，可能那个女人洞悉一切吧。

从一开始，Tony就打入了Steve内心深处。他总是在Steve爆发的边缘试探，好像在评估他。Tony从不退缩，寸步不让。如果Steve想从Tony那里得到任何东西，他都得靠自己赢过去。Steve在他那里不断体会到极端的激动和气馁，又或是两者结合，但从不会无聊。Tony有时候嘴又毒心又倔，一定要用逻辑推理说服Steve，逼他开拓视野。可如果Steve也能说出有理有据的论点，他又出乎意料地好说话，从不吝惜赞美与耐心。他愿意倾听Steve。

但不论Steve多么喜欢喝Tony聊天，或者因为和Tony摔跤而激动，他知道自己最难忘的还是在月光下静静地和Tony坐在一起读书学字，听着Tony不厌其烦地纠正自己的读音。学习阅读是Steve感到最无助的时候，他总是等着被嘲笑，被嫌弃批评，但Tony从不会这样。Tony愿意每晚陪他很奇怪，因为这件事受益人只有Steve自己，而且Steve觉得自己学得还很糟糕。他不明白Tony为什么这样任劳任怨。

他以为自己把对Tony的喜爱藏得很深，但显然还不够，因为Tony总是拿这个敲他竹杠。Tony归根究底还是他的俘虏，他需要赢得Steve的信任，他需要潜移默化地影响Steve，直到Steve把他交给Fury。这是Tony的计策，Steve明白，也理解，但还是忍不住感到难受。他不喜欢Tony因为算计而注意他，但是他可以接受。但今天，他眼睁睁看着Tony自杀一样抱住炸弹保护自己，然后像疯子一样站起来，说Steve的命比整个国家都重要，仿佛那是一条真理。

Steve的整个身体都充斥着愤怒，庆幸和疑惑。他真想继续晃动Tony，直到把他心里那些奇怪的念头都摇出来，或者直截了当，逼Tony保证再也不干这种蠢事了。他心里比较了两种办法的优劣，发现那种都不能让他真的痛快。

当Tony问他有没有见过谁书不离身时，他其实脑子里还在转这个念头，但现在他必须收起这些情绪。他想到Pierce帐篷里书桌上的局势地图，代表军队的小旗被漆成Stark标志性的金红色，层层环绕着王城。那情形历历在目，他逼迫自己集中注意力。

“Steve……就因为Pierce书不离身而怀疑他吗？谁知道和这密文有没有关系呢？”Bucky说道，但看起来他心里也在打鼓。Steve意识到Bucky此时正看着拿着卷轴的Tony，似乎不知如何是好。

“我只知道Pierce有书，其他一概不知。Pierce的书本都放在他的帐篷里，走到哪儿带到哪儿。我记得是因为我觉得……我当时觉得这很厉害。一个如此博学的人，寸步不离他的书本。”Steve直白地说，看见Tony还在研究那密码。Tony听闻此言抬起头来。

“你记得他看的都是什么书吗？”Tony目光闪烁着。

“不记得了，”Steve叹气道，“我不认识标题。但不是那种只有文字的，也不是医书，或者地图册。它们…….我只记得里面的图画都很美。我记得我当时想有时间一定要临摹下来。”Steve感到自己两颊发烧，每次他提起自己的小爱好就会不好意思。“但是，我确定那不是一本将军应该看的书。我之所以注意到它也是因为这个。行军艰难，行李能少则少，带着一本脆弱的图画书没有任何意义，非常奇怪……但是我们买回Bruce这本的时候，我有些理解他了，起码晚上有点事做。”

“Steve，如果Pierce在和Schmidt合作……”Tony突然开口，圆睁的棕色双眼表明他似乎想通了什么，“他们可能在策划大规模的进攻。如果Schmidt手下有传言里那么多的人，就算他只有一半，加上Pierce的武装，他们就能直接打到王城。Pierce一直嫌自己人少，不够包围王城。只要首都不被他握在手里，那他想称帝就是做梦。可是……可如果这是真的……”

“我知道。”Steve说道，在Tony再次开口之前打断了他，“我明白，Tony。”他转而看向Bucky和Bruce。Pierce一直因为人马所限无法对王城构成威胁。长久以来，他不得不在王城边界和Stark的军队打游击，想要把军队从被高墙，投石机，弓箭手和骑士团重重保护的王城引出来。他原以为国王不会放任他的叛军一直在他眼皮底下挑衅，然而出乎他意料，Anthony Stark一直把军队控制在城市周围，起码在有堡垒保护的范围之内。而王城一面临海，又有大河横亘于前，构成天堑，Pierce根本找不到什么可趁之机。Pierce一直说国王不出兵是因为他不关心王城之外的子民，但是从战略角度王师的举动又无可厚非。正因如此，Steve的小队才会被派去西行，寻找机会。

“没人知道Pierce是不是在和Schmidt合作。就算是真的，我们也不知道他的理由。”Bruce有气无力地说，Steve能听出他的动摇。

“谁能提出一个他俩合作的正当原因，我就生吃了那段绳子，”Tony说道，暗合了Steve的猜测，“你们知道Schmidt的名声，对吧？他所过之处城镇覆灭……教堂倾頽…..他甚至在做人体实验。这不是我空穴来风，Steve，这不是国王的洗脑策略……你肯定也知道这些事，别和我装糊涂。为什么你一靠近那片山区就紧张？因为你知道Schmidt的传说。当然了，也许有的只是传说，以讹传讹罢了。但是他和九头蛇同党们在Tonsberg干的事儿你是清楚的。那不是谣言。我在——我……有幸存者在法庭上说过他们的遭遇，我听见过。简直灭绝人性。Schmidt屠了一个小城，就因为他要给他的收藏添加个神奇的造物。听着，我不知道这上面说了什么，”Tony把手里的卷轴冲Steve摇了摇，“但是他们肯定没用密码讨论天气，这是肯定的。”

“前提是这密码确实是给Pierce的，我们还不确定，”Steve回答道，“我们还不确定，Tony。”他又说了一遍，看着Tony又要张嘴反驳。可现在的问题是，他心里已经有底了，事实是明摆着的。他想起了小时候玩过的一种游戏。他们把树皮一小块一小块地砍下来，整齐地码放在海边柔软的沙滩上。这样只要推倒一块，余下的会随之倾倒。现在的情况和当时何其相像，只不过树皮变成了展开的卷轴。已知的信息在他脑海中排列成行又纷纷倾覆，惟余破败的沙滩。

“Steve，我不能代表所有人，”Bruce说道，“但是……在我们确定之前……我们，我们不能搞错这种事。不管是为了什么。我们不能出错。如果我们的国家真的落在Schmidt的控制之下了呢？代价太大了。”Bruce抹了抹自己的脸，试图让僵硬的肌肉重新活动起来。

“我同意医生友人的观点，队长。听闻此人残暴至极，恶名远播Asgard。曾听闻其心浊一如其面丑。Schmidt似恶犬，求极权，若你国为他所控，前景堪忧。”Thor沉重地开口，声音中带着悲伤，“吾曾目睹为一己之欲危害苍生的恶行，不愿再眼见此国沦陷。若吾等所效非人，应早日明察，另寻坦途。”

“现在下决定还太早，我们必须得到更多信息。在那之前，我们尽量不去帮助Pierce。”Steve最终下了结论，在上路之前又停了一会儿，让大家消化。他能感觉到Bruce和Thor放松下来，尽管Bucky没有明确表态。“而且别忘了Natasha和Clint，他们现在可能正为Pierce做脏活，却不知道他可能已经和魔鬼做了交易。我不知道你们怎么想，但我必须知道我在为谁而战。”

Steve说完这话安静片刻，然后深呼吸吐出自己的恐惧。“也许事实比我们知道的更复杂。大家必须明白我们现在还不确定Pierce和Schmidt已经有勾结，我们甚至不确定这就是给Pierce的密文。但是，Tony你所说的Stane暗算Haward国王之事，”Steve突然话锋一转，Tony眼神一亮，但没多说，只是点点头，等着Steve继续。Steve感觉到一片片的消息正在排列成行，推倒彼此。

“如果……如果Stane也在和Pierce还有Schmidt勾结呢？”Steve说道，看到Tony表情一颤，但立刻跟上了他的思维，“他可以策划暗杀国王和王后，再通过Stone大人进入议会，设法取得小国王的信任，但却暗中架空他。他以Anthony的名义发布了不少惹人非议的政令，但小心翼翼，不让国王意识到有人在背着自己行权。”

“这就让Pierce有办法暗中鼓动群众，和Stane表面对抗，得到支援，”Tony接道，“Fury还有其他人，都是这么来的。当然国王脑子空空，也算是出力不少。”他说完苦笑。

“正是这样。与此同时，Pierce和Schmidt一起组建前所未有的巨大军队。Pierce让Fury的部队向南，逼迫Stark出师南部。Schmidt到时号令部下走山道出击，和Pierce的叛军汇合，顺河而下包围王城，”Steve咬牙说道，“这绝对可行。王师在都城周围的河谷地带，那里曾经是农田。没错，粮食产区地势很低，Pierce和Schmidt轻而易举就能占据高地，Stark的军队来不及反应就会被全歼。”

“Stane，Pierce……Schmidt，”Tony顺着他说道，“老天，我，我怎么能没意识到？”他虚弱地问自己，“砍掉一个头……是九头蛇，他妈的九头蛇。他们要掌控整个王国，就是这么回事。而国王……国王还在……”

“没人知道，Tony。”Steve小声说，心想Tony肯定急死了，尤其是知道国王可能处境不妙。Stane现在很有可能囚禁了国王，但Steve觉得Stane不会那么费事。他没敢和Tony提起自己的猜测，怕弄得他更着急。

“好吧，这他妈简直一团糟，”众人各有心思，唯独Bruce在沉寂之后开了口，“要真是你说的这样，Steve，我们怎么办？”Bruce苦涩地问道。“我们没多少选择，也不能直接走到Pierce面前，问他是不是不小心和一言不合就杀人的红脸怪合作了。估计这话出口没多久我们就凉了。”

Steve长长呼了一口气，霎时闭上了眼睛。大家都在等他拿主意，他自己心中也已有决断，可将其宣之于口却是如此艰难。他之前在山道入口不远处等待其他人赶上时，曾经长久地展开地图研究。他越是看那地图，眼眶就越是湿润。他是否那时就已知道自己将做下的选择,却不愿对任何人承认,甚至自己.  
他脑海中呈现地图的轮廓。Fury的营地就在山道尽头不远，而Rhodes的军队盘踞Ellis领主巨大的堡垒，在北方和Fury对峙，竭力阻止Fury的军队北上和Pierce汇合。Natasha的情报显示Rhodes队长最近几个月都不在营中，而是去了国境线巡逻，似乎在搜索着什么。但现在他应该已经回营，继续按计划控制Fury的军队。Pierce这一分兵行动的策略Steve一直不太支持，他不喜欢让Fury 带兵独自面对Stark的军队。但是现在，他明白为什么自己的抗议从来没有被Pierce听进去了。只要Fury把守山道，，Schmidt就可以尽情调兵穿梭其间，不会引起任何Stark方面的注意。Steve再次深呼吸，揉了揉额头，突然感觉自己如同巨浪之中的一叶扁舟，对前进的方向毫无掌控，只能静候被击碎的宿命。

“不能把Tony交给Fury，”Steve最终开口了，发现此言一出心里轻松不少，“如果我们是对的，那这件事不过是冰山一角。Fury可能和我们一样被蒙在鼓里，这我们还不清楚，但绝对不能掉以轻心。我们输不起。”他抬眼看了看Bucky，以为他要反对。但Bucky只是耸耸肩。

“他其实早就决定了。”Bucky看着Tony。

“事情明摆着，根本不用我来说。”Tony直接回击，但令Steve惊讶的是，Bucky被怼了却笑起来。他不知道自己错过了什么，但显然这俩个人私下有些事没和他说。

“Rhodes在用Ellis领主的堡垒做根据地。Natasha很尊敬Rhodes，说他对国王非常忠诚，Tony你觉得呢，你信任他吗？还是觉得他也在和Stane勾结。”

Tony惊讶地看了他一眼，目光一闪，随后抹了抹脸移开视线。他又张了张口，却说不出话来。最后，他环视四周，终于说道：“我能将我的性命托付给他。”声音有些Steve无法理解的颤抖。

“如果我们对Stane和Pierce勾结的猜测是对的，那就不单单是你自己性命的问题了，”Steve提醒他，“你必须说服他对抗Stane，找到国王，前提是他还活着。很可能不论他们怎么搜索，Stane已经先下手为强了。如果国王真的被囚禁，肯定也是在Stane手掌心里。”

“哦，我相信Stane肯定知道国王的行踪，”Tony说道，但肩膀不禁一缩，让这话显得有点飘忽不定，“相信我，我回去第一件事就是确保Stane被绳之以法，我向你保证。”Tony没有抬头，而是看向脚下的土地，他的手紧紧握住卷轴。

“很好，”Steve点点头，那我们就把Tony带给Rhodes队长。我们两个单独行动，更好躲过Fury的注意。我知道他的巡逻定例，我想我可以躲过去——”Steve说道。

“队长，前方危机重重。我所牵念之人深陷其中却一无所知，”Thor突然开口，“请允许我离队，因我预知吾爱及其村落之危难。当我落魄之时，是Jane施以援手。”

“当然可以，Thor，”Steve点点头，尽管深知失去Thor会令前路更加艰难，“我们理解。你必须确保Jane和Selvig的安全。Bruce，你去找Fury。总得有人去报道，不然我们会更令他们起疑心。不过到时候一定要注意分寸。告诉他我想再和Pierce谈谈召回Fury军队和武力的事儿，看他什么反应。”Steve有条不紊地下达命令。“和Sam谈谈。他是Fury的信使，肯定能听到不少消息。问他有没有收到过只有数字的信。我会给你张便条，跟他说是我问的，让他别多说。他会帮忙的。”Bruce点点头。

“Bucky，你直接往Pierce那边走，但尽量别漏行踪。只要你接近，Natasha和Clint肯定能发现你。他们看见你就会和你接头的，问你来干什么。别声张，告诉他们这里的发现和我们的怀疑，”Steve继续道，“接头地点最好选法师的圣所，不论他现在管那里叫什么。他不会高兴被打扰，但也不会轰你们出去的。”

“你们可以都和我一起走的”Tony假装不经意地提到，但Steve还是听了出来。他时常观察Tony的表情，所以清晰地注意到他紧绷的下颚，游移不定的目光，以及他声音中的一丝颤动，那温和中不经意流泻出的一点绝望。“和我一起去找Rhodes队长，你绝对不会相信Rhodes有多想听到你们的发现。”

Steve和Bucky交换了一个目光，Bucky很快就看向别处，重新眺望群山。“你可能信任Rhodes，但我觉得我们不应该直接走到Stark的精兵首领面前。”Steve小心地说道，“我知道你和他交情可能不浅，也很感激你愿意帮我们说话。但是Rhodes是敌军统帅，他不可能相信你的话直接把我们归作同盟。我们给Stark造成了不小的麻烦，他不可能放过我们的。”

“我知道，”Tony没有反驳，但目光中却有点不忿，“但Rhodes肯定会听你们说的，他会的Steve，我可以……你们绝对不会受到伤害，我发誓。我——你不需要独自战斗，我就是这个意思。”

“就算你说的是真的，Tony，我也不能跟你走。Clint和Natasha还在Pierce那里，完全不知道现在的状况。而且我必须确定……这一切……这到底是不是真的。你不是一直指责我看不清真相吗？如果我真的看错了Pierce，我自会承担后果，但是我不会让任何队员继续被蒙在鼓里。”Steve说道，“我们——我们必须弄清楚，Tony。”Tony只是用一种怪异的目光凝视着他。

“那等你弄清楚之后呢？”Tony轻柔地问道，脚底不安地挪动，双手神经质地捏紧那卷轴。

“等我弄清楚了，会为真正值得的人和事而战，为无法独自取胜的战斗而团结。这也是复仇者成立的初衷，”Steve挥手指了指队伍，“成为超越个人的力量，Tony，也许这也是你为什么出现的原因。”

“也许吧，”Tony呢喃道，却在Steve对上他目光之前飞速转头，“但我想——”

“我知道你想问什么，Tony，但现在我还不能告诉你，”Steve没让他说完，“如果这是真的，我不知道那会意味着什么。”

“但你自己也说了，很可能Stane和Pierce一开始就在串通，”Tony提醒他，走近他身旁。他把卷轴递给Steve，而Steve立刻将其卷起放入内兜，“不是国王的意思，Steve，从来不是国王的意思。也许他一直玩忽职守，但……好吧，他不是个合格的国王，但是别跟我说这件事不会让你改变对他的看法。别和我说这不重要。”Tony在怂恿他，用只有他才能做到的方式。Steve知道Tony想让他做什么。他心里有一部分想要放弃，因为他知道自己对Tony意味着什么，知道他们的分歧让彼此多么痛苦，尽管他还是有些不能理解。

“不是说这不重要，Tony，我只是——这不单单是——你要懂得，向一个人下跪不只意味着向他效忠，”Steve说道，“这当然是一部分，但是……这更代表着你把性命托付给他，全心全意信任于他。你知道骑士的誓言吗？‘爱其所爱，恨其所恨…..’这不是能轻易托付的，Tony。我知道你忠于国王，但就算Pierce真的是表里不一，我也不能直接背叛他，向Stark宣誓效忠。不止这么简单的。”

“我他妈知道那宣言是怎么说的。”Tony咬牙说道，几乎用一种带着迫切占有欲的目光看向Steve。Steve明白Tony想让自己从他的角度重新审视国王，尽管Tony也承认国王并非完人。但是这对Steve来说不仅仅是下跪行礼，再换上王旗这么容易的。

“很好，大家都有任务了。天色不早，启程吧。”Steve下令，走过去捡起了他的武器，他在飞奔过去拥抱Tony时把它们全都扔掉了。他把剑和盾牌捡起抖了抖，又把剑插回剑鞘。随后，他从地上拎起背包，拿出水壶大灌几下再递给Tony，Tony缓步上前接了过来。其他人也在收拾整理，拾起混乱中四散的装备。“尽可能把尸体藏起来，我们已经暴露行踪，不能再被人发现了。”Steve又看了看山壁，发现那里只剩星星点点的山羊在观察他们的身影。他知道四周依旧危机重重。

他们尽量收拾战场，但Steve仍嫌不够。只能这样了，他发现自己真的不想把队伍分开，但这是唯一的选择，他不喜欢也没办法。“记住，”Steve说道，“如果发现自己无法到达目的地，或者被人怀疑，就直接去法师的圣所。那是我们的接头点，到那里再想下一步的办法。不要透露Tony的情况，不要说我们有俘虏，更不要提起Schmidt。任何人问起，就说行动像Pierce预期的那样毫无进展。希望他听到这个消息能满意到懒得追查下去。”

“Natasha和Clint呢？他们会不会说漏嘴。”Tony问道，有点紧张。

“不会，我告诉过他们不要提起你。”Steve回答道，拿起背包扔给Tony，他自己的武器就已经是很大负重了。

“你说了？”Tony惊讶地问道，“为什么？如果把有俘虏的事告诉Pierce，他就不会因为你迟到而起疑心了。”

Steve耸耸肩。“你不信任Pierce，我尊重你？而且反正我们也要去见Fury，所以…..但是我觉得不需要说。”Steve说着紧了紧腰带上的剑鞘。他抬头看看Tony，发现对方又在用一种审视的目光看向自己

“你，你相信别人……我不知道怎么办，”Tony喃喃说道，声音干涩，双眼却柔软而困惑，“有人这样信任我，却丝毫不求……不求回报。”

“也许这就是信任把。总之，我信对了人。”Steve笑了笑，“现在你说的被印证了。”Steve说完看着Tony的神情千变万化。Tony摇了摇头，乱糟糟的头发在长满胡渣的脸颊旁颤抖。自从Steve把他从河里捞出来后他就没这么邋遢过了，Steve晕乎乎地想如果Tony收拾好了穿着合适的衣服，会是什么样子。当然了，Tony就算落魄至此都能让自己的显得贵气逼人，他猜想Tony肯定迫不及待要回到自己熟悉的环境中去了。

想到此处，Steve不仅心里一疼，意识到他刚刚定下的计划代表着什么。没有几天他就要真正和Tony说再见了。不论他作何努力，他都知道这可能就是永别，尽管漫漫长夜中他也想过别的可能。但那不过是幻想罢了，就算Tony愿意。他的机械师就要回到城市了，去帮助国王建造战争机器，而Steve和他的小队会……如果他们对于Pierce的怀疑被印证，那他们真是前途未卜。但不管怎样，他都不可能在战争结束后找到Tony，让他…..算了，面对现实吧，他什么都给不了Tony。如果他的猜测是对的，那他肯定难以脱身，不论他心在何处。

Steve转身面对其他人。“大家都知道任务了。有意外就去圣所汇合。”

“额，”Tony清了清喉咙，郑重地说道 “如果你们遇到了Stark的军队……我是说，如果你们碰上麻烦，如果……就告诉他们…..说你是复仇者，告诉他们就可以。”

“王室对我们的人头下了重金悬赏，Tony，”Steve提醒他，“我不觉得那是个——”

“我知道国王干了什么，你就……你在毫无根据时相信过我,”Tony看向Steve，“我求你现在再信我一次。告诉他们，说你们是复仇者。我向你发誓，没问题的，只要你说出来。求你了，Steve，千万不要瞒着他们。”Steve看到其他三人目光游移不定，但没人出言反对。他们都因Tony语气里的乞求而迷惑了。Tony从不乞求别人，从来不会。就算他被十戒帮俘虏折磨，差点送命，他也从来没有求过什么。Tony会争吵会命令会逼迫会引诱，但他从不开口乞求。

“好吧，大家都听到了。如果碰到Stark的人，告诉他们你是复仇者。”Steve坚定地说，尽量不让自己的声音有一丝摇摆。他看到Bucky开了口，但没说什么。“不论大家是否信任他，我信任Tony。”他环视队伍，看到Thor和Bruce都冲他点了点头。“行动吧。”

Bucky转身向着来处走去，要一路回到Pierce的营地。Thor跟着他，同时憎恶地看了看群山深处。Bruce和Tony跟上Steve。Tony背着Steve的背包，而Steve随时警惕，提防着巨石背后的偷袭。日光不断移动，岩石的阴影随之变化，让警戒更加艰难。他们尽量低声前行，偶尔歇歇脚。Tony趁着休息从背包里拿出饼干，在石壁上敲了敲，作势要听回音。Steve看他的举动差点笑了出来。

“你会习惯的。”Steve尽量波澜不惊。

“这是我听过最让人绝望的一句话啦。这里面还包括有人要密谋夺取国家用残忍血腥的邪教组织控制一切，外加邪教首领是个疯子，咒语出错之后还变得丑出天际。”Tony没抬头就对他说。Bruce摇了摇头，拿出一片鹿肉干。“我再说一句，这玩意儿也没好到哪里去。”Tony停了下来，目光在边吃肉干边憋笑的Bruce和干嚼面包彻底放弃严肃表情的Steve之间转了个圈。“我回去之后第一件事就是大吃一顿，我向天发誓。不是我针对你，Bruce，你的手艺高超极了，但原料基本上都是Natasha猎杀清单上的怪东西。”

“谢啦，”Bruce提了提嘴角，“我也想吃真正的食物。但在这里你除了撒盐之外也没什么烹调手段。对了，我们得给你换药了。分开之前我会把药都给你，再给你写下方子。等你到了城市里就很好自己配了。盐晶也会给你。最好再找个医生给你看看，回城之后。城里的医生没准能想到怎么给你缝合之类的办法呢。”

“对，其实我心里有几个点子了。”Tony挑了挑眉，“我那里有一种金属，算是个样品吧……不是普通的，非常稀有。几乎算是魔法金属了，很难处理，但如果我把它弄成铁合金，可能会更好锻造一些。但是，我想我可以做出个长时间嵌入体内也不会毒死我的东西。”这两个人又讨论了一会儿，Steve脑子里直接把他们的声音归纳为“科学时间”，但他还是兴致勃勃地看着Tony谈起制造就手舞足蹈的样子。Tony显然很喜欢和金属机械打交道，也很爱发明。他不为目的，只是享受过程。

Steve不知道Tony回去之后会再为国王制作多少武器，他也不想深想那些后果。就算Pierce和Schmidt真的在勾结，叛军里也有很多为他而战的好人。很多人有足够的理由反对国王，Tony自己也知道。他承认国王一直在其位不谋其政，当然他的用语不是这么好听了。一想到那些话Steve不禁好笑。Tony认为如果国王还活着，就会改变现状，让一切重归正轨。Steve知道有些事不可能轻轻松松就被改变，但他还是因为Tony的愿望而开心，尽管他知道那不可能成功。就算国王也不可能让一切重新来过。

Steve本打算入夜之前走出山道，但他们碰上了落石阻道，等爬过碎石之后几乎已经入夜了。他知道不能晚上赶路，走错一步都可能受伤，那就太不值了。他也不敢点篝火，尽管夜里寒冷刺骨。Tony和Bruce蜷缩在一张毯子底下，他在用毯子把自己裹好之前还抱歉地看了Steve一眼。Steve则尽量在不暴露的前提下爬高放哨。幸好一切平和。几小时之后，他听到身下传来小小的口哨声。低头一看，只见一道模糊的身影缓缓爬上来。他边往下爬边朝Bruce点了点头，Bruce则占据了Steve之前的位置坐下来，靠着岩壁远眺群峰。

Steve走到Tony睡觉的地方，也缩进了毯子里，后背一靠上Tony就感到一阵暖意传来。他入睡之前记得很清楚他们是背靠背，因为他还习惯性地把剑放在手前。所以他夜里醒来时，完全不能理解Tony怎么就打着呼噜睡到他身上来了，还在他颈间微微流口水。他试着把Tony从自己身上弄下去，但是对方抓紧了Steve的衬衣团成一团，不情愿地哼唧一声。

“Tony？”Steve小声叫他，有点着急。他知道Tony要是再不从他身上下去，那情况可就不妙了。他伸手想把Tony的手指从自己衣服上扒下来，没想到Tony瞬间握住了他的手，又飞速把他的手抬高压在头边。Steve差点没吓得跳起来，但当他抬头望向正在月光下低头看他的Tony时，却张了张口不知该说什么。不过，等到Tony把两人相握的手按在地上，又开始故意用腰低低地撞着Steve的胯下时，他不由得轻喘一声。

Steve压住一声呻吟，试着抗议，想把Tony从他身上弄下来，毕竟他比Tony强壮得多。他觉得自己做出了尝试，但不确定对方感受到了没有，因为Tony的另一只手很快也不安分地插在两人之间，缓缓从Steve小腹滑下，逐渐握住他的性器。这一下Steve立刻就忘了自己刚才在抗拒什么。“Tony，To——”他急促地喘息一下，在黑夜中显得格外突兀，但他觉得自己心如擂鼓，这点声音根本不算什么。

“嘘——”Tony在Steve唇边小声安抚，边说边上下磨蹭Steve的唇角，胡茬扎在Steve的脸颊上，痒痒的。“让我帮你，让我帮你，Steve——求你了。”Steve觉得此时就算是大难临头自己也不会出言阻止的。他呆呆地感觉到Tony抬手朝手心里啐了一口，然后用膝盖分开Steve的双腿，又把Steve的裤子往下褪了褪。当Tony潮湿粗糙的手开始一下下撸动，修长的手指包裹着Steve的茎干，每次进退之后还用指尖不断研磨冒着前液的顶点，Steve就觉得自己整个身体都弓了起来，不由自主地在Tony手心里进出，一下下在Tony掌心里挺动。Steve竭力寻求着和Tony的一切接触，想让Tony再多触碰他一些，再多一些。他抬起没有和Tony交握的那只手，抓紧Tony的肩膀，同时把头埋入Tony脖颈。他紧闭双眼，几乎承受不住快感浪潮一般的打击，他以为自己昏过去了，如果能昏过去该多好啊？他慢慢感到自己落回地面。他仰起脖子想要抓住Tony在他身下的手，又低吟着把他的屁股压近自己。

“我在这儿，Steve，”Tony低沉干涩的声音响起，蕴藏着数不尽的柔和与喜爱，“我在这儿，慢慢的。老天啊，你这样子太美了，Steve，你自己看不到。我可以这样看你一整天，一动不动，很好，Steve，为我射出来，Steve，为我射出来。”Steve能感到自己脸红透了，可能是因为Tony的动作，也可能是因为他的话语。他不知道，但他知道自己喜欢服从命令。Steve向前顶了一两下，下腹一紧，整个身体都紧绷起来。Tony不过是在他顶点又研磨两下，他就毫无预兆地射在了Tony手心里。还没发出惊呼声，Tony就凑上来深深吻住了他，这一次不再轻柔，而是充斥着火热的占有欲。他的舌头狠狠探入Steve嘴中，模仿Steve高潮时的动作抽插。他舔舐着Steve的嘴唇，仿佛要记住他唇角的形状。他们十指紧扣，交握成不可分割的模样。

Steve松开紧紧抓住Tony肩膀的手，垂下来摸上Tony的衣角，一直到他触碰到Tony滚烫的肌肤。他把手环上Tony的腰，感觉到对方的肌肉在自己掌心里颤动。Steve有些迟疑地向下摸去，但此时Tony结束了那个长长的吻，朝他摇了摇头。Steve缓了口气，却感觉有什么在离他远去。“不是今晚，”Tony在他嘴边说道，声音几乎像有实体一般随着Tony的呼吸飘入Steve耳中。Steve以为自己做错了什么。“今晚是你的。我只是需要触碰你。”Tony喘息道。Steve疑惑地看向他，但Tony回避了他的视线，蜷起膝盖放开了Steve。他伸手在地上抹了抹，销毁了证据，又低头把裤子上的精液擦干净。

Steve迅速提上裤子，双肘撑地慢慢躺下去，竭尽全力想从脑海中旋转的千百个问题中挑一个来问，但他所有的疑虑都被Tony随之俯身的一个吻挡住了。这一次，Tony的亲吻中不再那么强势，却像是想把自己的全部情感都汇入这一场亲吻之中。这个吻温柔却更加撩人，Tony倾尽全力的模样几乎让Steve窒息。在Tony终于放过Steve之后，他并没有立刻离开，而是凑近抵住Steve的额头，闭上眼静静呼吸缠绵。他最后抬起头狠狠亲了Steve的前额，然后翻身背对着Steve睡去，仿佛什么也没有发生过。

Steve很久都没反应过来，但身为士兵他知道不能再占用宝贵的休息时间，不管他心里到底有多混乱。第二天清晨醒来时，已经是Bruce躺在他身边，呼气轻抚发端。Steve抬眼一看就发现Tony正在上方的一块石头上晃荡着双脚。他迅速眨了眨眼清醒过来，起身适应一下明亮的环境。他的长剑和盾牌没动位置，剑还是靠着他的右腿，盾牌也依旧抵在左边的岩壁上。他一边揉着脸一边推醒了Bruce。

Steve从Tony那边拿起背包，翻了翻找出了装着饼干和肉干的口袋。食物越来越少了，他们必须在今天走出峡谷山道。过了一会儿，他抬头看见上方有个乱糟糟的家伙正眨着棕色的大眼睛偷偷看他，几乎带着点好奇的神色。他把口袋举高冲他晃了晃，Tony立刻小心地从石头上爬了下来，轻巧地在Steve身旁落地。

“睡得怎么样，队长？”Tony问，语气出奇地纯洁讨喜，但Steve又气又恼，根本不想让他糊弄过去。他能感觉自己脸红了起来，心里恼恨自己的白皮肤让脑海里的想法一丝也无法保留。昨晚美好得简直像个梦境，而等到清醒过来，他觉得还不如就当做了个梦呢。但没办法，Tony就光天化日地贴在他面前。太近了。Tony现在和他的距离不能说近得荒唐，但起码让Steve再也坐不直，认命地看着Tony带着一丝熟稔凑过来。“做了好梦？”Tony有点狡黠地问道，简直像他会读心术一般。Tony以前非要说Steve会读心术，但现在看起来还是他在行。

“挺好，”Steve不愿意理他，并且不高兴地看了Tony一眼，但是Tony丝毫没受他影响，眼底笑意不变，嘴角也翘了起来。Steve提起长剑和腰带，系在自己腰间，让剑随时处于出鞘的状态。Bruce已经起来开始整理了，举起水壶把最后几滴倒进嘴里。Steve把自己的递给他，但Bruce摇了摇头。他现在真想有点薄荷叶或者迷迭香来嚼一嚼权当刷牙，但是只能凑合着漱漱口。他敢这么干也是因为心里有数今天就能走出去找到水源。

Steve转身看向Tony，也把自己的水囊递给他，却发现他正在伸懒腰。Tony的衬衫因他的动作被向上拉起，露出了长着肌肉的小腹，几缕暗色毛发纠缠着向下消失在裤腰处。Steve脑海中立刻闪过昨晚抚过那里的感觉，Tony结实温暖的小腹在自己手底颤抖。等到Steve终于回过神来看向Tony的眼睛，他发现对方正在一脸玩味地看自己，表情非常愉悦快活。Steve终于意识到自己绝对玩不过这家伙，所以直接把水囊扔进Tony怀里转头就上了路，走出很远才感觉自己的心跳慢慢缓和下来。他发现自己想到Tony心脏就出奇地活跃。Tony和Bruce随后也跟了上来，此时天光还早呢。

他们在中午之前就平安无事地抵达了山道尽头。Steve能感觉到Bruce和Tony都松了口气。那两人迅速对视一下，分享了一个累到麻木的笑容。山道尽头是环绕群山的密林，只有河道旁边才略显稀疏。 Steve不知道群山背后隐藏着什么样的恐怖，也没兴趣打探。他自己的地图上只是简单标记了一个多头的怪物，纠结的触角盘踞山峦。他知道这个就足够了。

“我们从这里分头走。”Steve说道。他们已经行进了几个小时，从常绿林走进了落叶林区。这片森林生机勃勃，四周传来走兽昆虫的细微声响。山道里没有动物，缺失了它们的叫声让人觉得格格不入。“往那边走一里格会有条小路，别走上去，但也别偏离。走到河流分叉的地方你会看到一个小磨坊，背靠一片农田。直接穿过那里朝东走。Fury的营地和田地之间隔着一片森林，但巡逻队分布更广，你很快就能遇到他们。等见了面，直接表明身份。他们会带你去见Fury或者Hill的。他们一定会要你报告情况，所以一路上想好怎么说。我们两个从这里绕路去Ellis大人的领地。Bruce……万事小心，”Steve低声道，“我希望Fury和阴谋无关……但我们和他并不亲近。”

“没人和他亲近。而且记住了，Fury以前长年为王室收集情报。他不只是间谍，他是间谍头头，他的秘密都有小秘密，”Tony插话道，“总而言之，他说什么都别相信。观察他的行为。”

Bruce点点头一拍手。“放心吧，我不会泄密的。圣所见了，希望不会太久。想想看，把法师和Clint凑到一起，他们会打个鸡飞狗跳的。”Bruce起身掸掸身上的草叶和泥土准备出发。“好运。”Tony也起了身和他握握手，Bruce直接拉近他给了个拥抱。“小心点，Tony，”Bruce拍了拍Tony的肩膀，“如果可能的话，别捣乱。”

“你也一样，医生大人。虽然我很想见识一下你生气的样子，靠说得很难想象。”Tony回答道，成功逗笑了Bruce，“不过说真的，如果没有你我不可能撑下来。我不会忘记的。”Steve也随后起身拍了拍Bruce的肩膀，把一路上收集到的野果和野菜包在一块破布上递给了他。

“保重，Bruce，”Steve说道，意识到自己队伍里最后一员也要离开了，“记得去找Sam。”

“不会忘的。”Bruce向他承诺道。

“要是遇到Stark的人马，一定要说自己是复仇者。”Tony在Bruce临走之前嘱咐道。

“好吧，虽然我第一反应肯定是躲开溜走，但是实在没法我会记得的，”Bruce疲倦地笑笑。他最后朝两人点点头，然后转身上路。Tony站到Steve身边，静静地看着Bruce的身影消失在密林之中。

“该走了，”Steve见Bruce的被树林和阴影挡住消失后，转身向Tony说道。他把剩下的野莓子和坚果从口袋里拿出来，全部倒进Tony手心里，“路途还很长，我不想生火，所以吃这些凑合吧。”

“你也得吃东西。”Tony试图还给他一些果子。

“不饿。”Steve简短地说，拿起长剑和盾牌，把自己的背包递给Tony。他突然觉得此时的独处很不自在，不知道自己应不应该提起昨晚的事，还是像Tony暗示的那样干脆当它没发生过。他把手穿过盾牌绑带装备好，然后举起长剑看着剑刃中自己模糊的脸庞，一时不知道该说什么。

“我以后要每天给你一桌盛宴，然后坐着看你吃完，”Tony看着他，心思却不知道又飘向何方。他过了一会儿才缓过神，好像又被自己刚才的话吓到了。“我是说，你应该多吃一点。我觉得如果食物充足你肯定很能吃。”

Steve耸耸肩。“饿久了就知道有东西吃就不错，也很少会抱怨了。”Steve说道，“可能是我当兵习惯了吧。我知道你不习惯这种日子，Tony，没关系的。真的。说起盛宴，你应该听听Thor是怎么形容Asgard的酒会的。”Steve嘴角浮起微笑。“我真想相信那是真的，只要能尝尝碳烤巨锥鸟到底是什么味道。他来这里之后只喜欢一种烤面饼，说他们那里没见过。一次能吃十几张。”

“我记下了。”Tony说道，往嘴里塞了点蓝莓，嘴角很快沾上了汁水。Steve强迫自己不去想Tony嘴角的味道，以及与Tony有关的一切。

他们并肩沉默地走了好一会儿，Steve一直神经紧绷害怕Tony要和他谈话，但最后发现谁也没开口。他心里盘旋着无数件事想问Tony，但一直没敢化想法为行动。

“我小时候一有机会就自己溜出城，有好几次，为了证明我比那些阻拦我的家伙都聪明。”Tony此时突然开口，打断了Steve内心的纠结，“城外有片森林，贴着河岸长。和这里不太一样，更有人烟，毕竟国王大道从中穿过。那里是Stark家族的地盘，基本上都被圈起来做狩猎场，供国王和他的大臣的享乐。不过到了Howard国王晚年那里几乎荒废了。总之，那片森林深处有个湖……小池塘吧。可能我现在再去看就是个小水洼了。我以前总去那里，看着其他孩子们在那里游泳，互相泼水啦，跳石头啦，小孩子的玩意儿。”

“听着耳熟，”Steve苦笑道，“我以前也总是看着Bucky和其他男孩们在河边或者小溪里玩，要不就去海边追浪花。我当时也是只能看着，身体太弱了。不过你为什么不跳下去游泳？他们是不是盖了桥，或者那种水坝，我记得Bruce说过城市里会建造一种东西在水边卸船。要是我们也有那种码头就好了，当时我们只能用手搬。”

“我告诉自己我不想去，但现在想想可能是因为我知道自己没法融入他们之中。我觉得要是……总之他们不会想让我加入的，他们可能会表现得接纳我，可又勉勉强强。那就更没意思了。”Tony边说边走，就是不看Steve。

“那肯定是你父亲告诉你的，”Steve立刻说道，声音里不觉又涌现出愤怒。他停下来抓住Tony的肩膀，强迫他转过来面对自己。“你到底想不想去找Rhodes队长？如果你不想去，我不会逼你。实在不行，我们可以找到其他方法提醒他提防Stane和Pierce。我不觉得……我不是说……但你明白你可以留下来的，对吧？留在队伍里，我是说。你会受到欢迎的，你相当宝贵，对队伍。我知道其他人也是这么想的。我想如果我们在一起……如果我们在一起就不会再害怕任何事。”Steve只是念头一动，但他立刻知道那是真心的。

Steve很少放任自己幻想战争结束后的情景，就算想，也是小心翼翼不敢奢求什么。他只有在诱惑太大的时候才敢模模糊糊地放松一下。他知道前路漫漫，充满危险。但是如果Tony能加入他们，变成一名复仇者，和大家一起阻止阴谋……光是这个希望都让他全身暖和起来。他从没有过如此坚信成功的时刻。

Tony的表情立刻紧绷起来，凝结成Steve看不懂的悲伤。“我不知道自己应该喜欢这句话还是骂你。”Tony说道。

他说错了什么吗？他以为……他回想以前Tony暗示自己想要加入他们的话，但意识到可能是自己太过希望如此，所以误解了Tony。很显然Tony在都城里有自己的生活，那是Steve完全不清楚的世界。而自己能给Tony什么呢？糟糕的食物，艰苦的生活，还很有可能死于沙场。Steve想起Phillips曾经和他说过的话。士兵的一生就是这样，但Tony绝不止于此。Steve这样想实在是太自私了。

“我——我不是暗示你……你当然不用……我只是想说——队里有你更好。”Steve跌跌撞撞地蹦出几句话，紧张到结巴。

“Steve，”Tony低声说道，暗色的眸子闪过一丝水光，在午日阳光的照耀下几乎变成了金棕色，“你根本不知道我有多想接受……你根本不知道你这句话对我意味着什么。你——这太简单了，真是最简单不过的……”他继续说了下去，摇摇头举目看向太阳。“但是……我不能，我——我有太多事要去做。我不能接受是因为……这件事牵连太广了。我不能就这样……但是，不要忘了你的话，不论以后局势演变成什么样，不要忘了此时此刻，你想要和我一起。”Steve知道Tony的答案，也做好了准备。但Tony的拒绝还是让他如坠冰窟。

“我真的不知道我想从你那里得到什么。”Steve喃喃自语，看向自己的脚面。是他想多了。

“那就让我把一切都给你。”Tony的话唤回了Steve的神志。他不明白Tony为什么这样说，为什么这样看着他。Steve不知道自己注视Tony的目光是不是也这样迫切，渴望到疼痛。这一切是不是全是Steve的幻想，只不过被他的意识映射到了Tony眼中？太难抉择了。他宁可终日血战沙场，也不愿这样时时刻刻猜测Tony的心意。

“你不用这样——”在Tony吻过来之前他就说了半句话，随后那两片温暖的嘴唇就和他的碰在一起，示意他放松。Steve享受地微微张开嘴，让Tony的唇舌与他交融。他脑海中闪过成熟红莓的香气，随后一片空白。最终还是Tony先离开，他颤抖的双眼暗沉着欲望，像追寻灯塔一般凝视着Steve的双唇。

“我一直告诉自己不能这样，要等，要控制。我知道这是个坏主意，你说的那些话，看着我就像……你不明白，对吧？你看向我的样子。没有人……没有人会像你一样看我，而我只是想……我想……老天啊。”Tony越说声音越大，随即后退一步狠狠揉搓着黑色的短发，他显得更凌乱了。

“我们……我们不需要等啊。我是说……我不是暗示你……但是我很愿意。妈的，我又说错话了，对吗？”Steve无奈地叹了口气，垂下肩膀。

Tony低笑一声。“你？你什么也没做错。是我——操的。听着，我们必须再等等，因为我不只想要这样。如果我们现在做了，你会恨我的。相信我，你一定会。”他说到一半时举手挡住Steve几乎脱口而出的反驳。

“我不会恨你的，Tony，不可能。”Steve最后说道，他看向Tony的目光越来越困惑，“你到底在瞒我什么？我知道你心里有事，但是不可能和我们的关系有瓜葛——”

“求你，我们再等等，就这样。现在不行，就信我一次。”Tony还是打断了他。

“你总说现在不行，可我们还有以后吗？你能保证吗，Tony？往后的危险太多了，我当然想……我是说，如果真能挺到最后，我们一定可以。Bucky一直想在海边建个房子，我们可以和他一起去。我可以下地干活，我会捕鱼，如果你想……你想留在城市里，我也和你去。我能找到活计。虽然我的身份让打工有些难，但是我觉得战后重建肯定很缺人手。”Steve说着觉得自己的话荒谬至极，他的胃随着每一个字节下沉，可他没法制止这些字眼从他嘴里吐出来。但这些话说出口之后，他才意识到自己多想让它们成真。他想要这一切，他想要Tony，他想要更多属于自己的美好。“我知道我……我不是家财万贯。但我想我们一起……会很快乐。”

Tony退后几步，仿佛Steve的几句话会把他灼伤。他转身走了几步，又停下来原地打转。Steve看到他双眼死死闭着，用手捂住嘴。“Tony？”他问道，“抱歉，我不该说这么多的——”

“上路找Rhodes吧，”Tony声音低到几乎听不见，“我们……我们只需要找到Rhodes，然后一切都会不一样的。”Steve整个人都因为失望和羞耻缩了起来。他突然觉得自己的长剑那么沉重，将他整个人拖向地下。“但我愿意。如果你以后再问我一遍的话。”Tony还是没有看他，而是向前走去，Steve这次彻底不明白了。不过没有关系，这一点希望混合着快乐，让他再一次感到了光芒。

也许是因为他感觉要失去Tony了，也许是因为Tony离开的日子越来越近，Steve发现自己变得鲁莽而无畏。不论什么原因让Tony咬紧牙关，但他起码给Steve留下了希望。关于他们未来的愿景逐渐成型，不再是一团混沌。战后生活的美好离他如此之近，Steve感觉自己几乎要触碰到了。他终于明白自己所求不过如此，忍不住脸上浮现出笑意，他才不管Tony看没看到呢。Tony应该是看到了，因为每次回头瞟向Steve之后，他就会深深低下头摇着脑袋。

他们又沉默地上了路，两个人沉浸在自己的想法里，互相说的话倒是少了。虽然Steve还是不知道Tony现在在想什么。他总是偷偷去看Tony，每次都觉得如果自己转头早一点，就能看到Tony在偷笑，因为他总有一种刚刚绷起脸的仓促，嘴角笑纹还没消。

Steve自己的脚步也轻快起来。自从他意识到自己对Tony不是一时的关怀或者对他容貌的纯粹欣赏，Steve觉得压在心头的大山都没了。他们没停脚就在路上分食了最后一块饼干和肉脯。当晚，无言的默契下两人刹住脚步，Tony默默躺在Steve左边，头下枕着Steve的胳膊。Steve另一侧寸步不离地放着长剑，盾牌也就靠在树边。他看着树梢间的半轮明月，心里默默想着白天的坦白。他不知道自己还应不应该再说点什么。他不明白为什么两人非要等到见了Rhodes队长才能互通心意，也不完全明白自己为什么要在意。

“告诉我你为什么加入了Pierce的反抗军。”Tony在夜幕下悄声问他，他温暖的呼吸声扫过Steve的脖颈。Steve闭上双眼任由回忆伴随着黑暗拥抱了自己，他不能确定。他想也许自己欠Tony一个答案，尽管他几乎从未提及这些。可如果他们真的要为以后做打算，Steve觉得自己还是应该告诉他。Steve不想让他们之间再有任何隔阂。他们在向前看之前必须理明过去，他希望Tony能够理解，尽管他潜意识几乎确信坦白会将一些幻想击碎。

他只偶尔会放任自己回顾过去，每每如此都会让自己陷入恐慌爆发的境地。他只能一动不动，被尖叫和烟尘淹没窒息。幸好在作战时这从不发生，只在他稍微放松思维里的屏障之时，往事幽魂便随之而来。Bucky知道，当然了，但他已经远远抛下了过去，不怎么记得那些细节了。Bruce也知道一些，他们在他俩离开的路上相遇。Natasha，Clint和Thor只知道基本的情况。Steve也很久没说出来过了，但现在他很想把那些悲惨的往事分享给Tony，想找个人分担因为知情而背上的无穷重担，尽管他觉得这挺自私的。

“Bucky长大后离开了村子，你知道吗？不，你肯定不知道，他没和你说过，但事实如此。我们计划了很多年，都想去参军，但也想在参军之前游历全国。这样在为国家奉献生命之前也不算虚度。Bucky比我还想去旅行，但当时都知道那是不可能的。哈，我当时想出了好多稀奇古怪的点子，想办法和他去游历，但我们一穷二白，身无长技，而且我一步三喘。我们都只是幻想而已。”Steve慢慢回忆，偷看到Tony为这画面笑了一下，然后让自己沉入那些记忆。

“但最后Bucky还是成行了。我想他因为不能带上我非常难过，但我还是催他走了。他必须离开村子，我心里清楚，他根本就不会打渔，”Steve笑着摇摇头，“我以为可能再也见不到他了，但是一年之后他居然挽着Peggy回来了。他们在旅途相遇。Peggy是个外国人，遇到Bucky时正在这边探望她父亲。Bucky对女孩子很有一套，我们小时候他就能把女孩子们逗得咯咯笑。我一直说如果他努努力没准靠嘴就能把鱼说晕了。”Steve浅笑一声。他必须开开玩笑转移注意力，不然他没法继续下去。

“Barnes结过婚？”Tony惊讶了。

第十二章 下

“对啊。他和Peggy一回到Brookland就找了牧师结婚。Peggy她……她真的很特别。她柔美又热情，像是火焰。她总是一往无前，我甚至相信她的意志足以移动山峦，”Steve陷入回忆之中，他仿佛看到了Peggy闪烁着笑意和爱意的深棕色双眼，“Buck爱死她了，我从没见他那么开心过。他们后来搬进了Bucky父母的老房子，把那儿彻底整修了一番。他也再提起过当兵的事儿，但没那么执着了。接着Peggy就怀孕了，而Bucky加入了捕鱼队，去追逐深海才有的值钱大鱼。而Bucky不在的日子里，我…..我身体起了变化，只能这么说。我好像终于记起来还有发育这件事。我的病基本都好了，腿脚也灵便起来。还长了些肉。”

“我想他挺惊喜吧？”Tony没有恶意地猜测道。

“他是真的吓了一跳，”Steve笑起来，“他一路上都在和Peggy说起他那弱小的穷鬼朋友有多需要他回去，可等到了家却看见这样的我。我当时基本已经和他的家人住在一起了。那时我妈妈已经去世。Bucky出海时Peggy一直很照顾我，就好像用力在进行什么养成计划。一切都那么完美，起码持续了一段时间。我又有了朋友，Bucky有了Peggy，他们又要生小孩了。我们像是个家庭，起码亲密到了不分你我。我很快乐，他们也是。”

“然后呢？”Tony问道。他的语气听上去很纠结，就好像他根本不想问，想让一切凝固在美满的一刻，可又是他自己一直在刨根究底。

“然后瘟疫爆发了，”Steve深吸一口气才说出来，“我们不知道怎么开始的，不是很清楚。有人以为是跟着船回来的怪病，有人说是外乡人带来的。还有人说是因为虫子，因为巫术。我不知道。”他抹了抹脸。“我只知道那病情一发就不可收拾。先是老人和孩子，一夜之间村庄里的孩子基本都染病了，再也没有哭声。在那之前我从来不知道寂静什么感觉，但那很不正常，那种完全的安静。”Steve声音逐渐沉重。“你——你不知道这种病有多可怕。我从没见过……人们先是因为高烧开始意识不清，浑身疼痛难耐……然后他们的身体就好像是……融化了。最后七窍流血而死。太可怕了。Peggy……她先染上的。不得不早产，孩子太小了，没能…..没能挺下来。”Steve卡住了，颤抖着呼吸。他感觉Tony握住了自己的手。

“你不用……我知道这些就够了。我不是想…..没关系，你不用告诉我。”Tony安抚他，另一只手覆上Steve的胸膛，尝试让他平静一下。

“我知道。我知道，但是你应该了解。这些事总该被人知道。我不是说——但这些事值得被记下来。”Steve此时发现自己的声音出奇的坚定。人们应该铭记。如果他死了，必须有人把这件事记下来，而除了Tony他谁都不想告诉。

“我埋了那孩子。Bucky的儿子。Bucky做不到，他不想离开Peggy身边……他承受不了了，你明白吗？”Steve自问自答，“血，到处都是血。只要看到那些血就能知道，Peggy也挺不住了。”

“老天啊，Steve，对不起，我真的非常非常抱歉。”Tony贴到他脸颊边呢喃。

“第二天Erskine就来了，”Steve继续下去，“他说他见过这种病，正在研发药物。他在村子边原来熏鱼的屋子里搭了个实验室。我有空就去帮忙，给他干各种奇奇怪怪的活计，挤出食物给他吃。不知为何，我一直没有得病。我一生大病小病不断，但幸免了最凶险的一个。瘟疫没有波及到我，却席卷了村子。我们当时不知道，但实际上整个Riverland的瘟疫横行。接着Bucky也开始有了症状。我把他带给Erskine。他当时正在研制什么东西，似乎是一种解药。那个配方他研究很多年了。我们走投无路。”Steve没法再隐藏声音里的苦涩，“我觉得Erskine自己都不觉得这次的药能成功，但那有什么办法？总不能等死。”他记得当时老医生询问的目光，以及他自己轻微的点头。就算这药会杀了Bucky，也不过是比瘟疫早一天半天而已。

“当时村边有个海湾。两边的海岸收进去，海水荡漾。男孩们总是结伴去游泳。”Steve突然转移了话题，耳边是远处夜鸟清脆的叫声。“我当时太虚弱了，根本不能游泳。小时候我耿耿于怀。”Steve回忆起来，注意到Tony困惑的眼神。

“那是在Bucky服药一周之后。”Steve逼着自己说下去，“Bucky当时在休息，已经有复原的迹象。 Ershine让我下午出去一会儿，随处走走。可事实上我当时根本无处可去。处处死寂，店铺停业，门窗紧锁。夏日里从来没见过那种光景。当时正值盛夏，天气很热，可能就是因为这样所以我一时兴起，想去海湾里游游泳。我游过海湾爬上悬崖，悬崖上仔细找其实是有条小路的。很陡，但可以走人。我坐在悬崖上，就像小时候看到的其他男孩子们那样。我有时觉得坐在那里可以俯瞰整个国家。”

“我没法想象那种感觉，眼睁睁看着事情发生却无能为力。”Tony轻声说道，扣紧了Steve的手指。Steve把他们交握的手拉到胸口，每次呼吸都能感受到那股重量。

“你必须要理解……当时瘟疫已经持续很久了。人们不是一夜之间家破人亡，尽管感觉上非常快。瘟疫笼罩了整个夏天，感染的人越来越多。我们没法去打渔，也不能做生意。反正也没人想要疫区里的货。不能做生意就彻底断了我们的食物来源，大家越来越绝望。疾病和食物短缺，让所有人都很害怕。”Steve慢慢回忆，深深吸气，知道这是最后的平静了，“所以，当国王的军队过来时，大家都松了一口气。”

“王室派发了物资。药品，食物，那些东西，”Tony记起来，几乎松了口气。Steve又感到了那种熟悉的怒火，但压了下来。这不是Tony的错，他告诫自己，Tony只是信任自己的君主。

“我能看到他们，从我站的那片悬崖上，”Steve尽量让声音保持平稳，“我能看到他们，”他再次发现自己喉咙紧绷，气息也随着话语粗重起来，“那里有个男孩，八九岁的样子。我想他叫Richard。我应该知道他名字的……但实在记不清了。我应该——我，”他急促地喘息，在继续下去之前略微停顿，“他朝那些人跑过去，可能想讨点物资？也可能他就是因为看到军人而激动，我不知道。我当时已经有了预感，但是却无能为力，只能看着。那些士兵……他们拔出了剑。你明白了吧？我知道……我知道有什么不对劲。但是想不出来是怎么回事，直到后来上了Phillips那一大串的军事课。”Steve揉了揉眼睛，他感觉身边的Tony彻底僵硬了。

“不……”Tony的呢喃中几乎带上了哀求的语气。

“他们向他提剑而去。Richard太小了，在落地之前几乎被挑到了半空。我意识过来的时候自己已经开始跑下悬崖。可就算我没命地游回去，等到了村子里的时候火也已经起来了。我不知道怎么办，手无寸铁的人能怎么办呢？整个Brookland都没有兵器，只有点打渔和种地用的铁器。可能有几张弓。天啊，我当时连鞋都没穿。要游泳我必须把他们脱下来。”Steve感觉再次被回忆里的烟尘弄迷了眼睛，“我从沙滩上拿了衣服就朝Erkine的小屋跑去，但是那里也已经着火了。我到的时候已经冒出浓烟，根本救不了。我冲了进去，一开始根本什么都看不见，只能用上衣遮着脸，趴在地上躲避烟雾。但是烟太大了，”Steve的呼吸开始不顺，一边回忆一边大口喘气。Tony握住他的力气达到发疼，但也就是这疼痛让他没有被回忆压垮。

“Bucky当时已经从床上掉下来，一半屋顶把他压住了。他的一条胳膊被横梁几乎压碎了，而且那……那横梁还着着火。烟那么大我都能闻到他皮肉烧焦的味道，Bucky一直在尖叫，我从没听他那么痛苦。我抓住他，把他往外拉。那可能是很可怕的一个决定，但我当时想的只是一定要把他从房子里拖出去。”Steve微微发抖，“我没法呼吸了，感觉自己好像要晕倒。我当时确信我们两个人都要死在那里，心里只想着冲到外面去呼吸。我不知道最后是怎么出来的，好像突然眼前一亮，肺就开始有了知觉，疼得要命。可那是我一生里最舒服的一刻了。”Steve缓缓呼出一口气。

“士兵们横扫村子。Erskine当时举着手朝他们走去，想让他们停下，告诉他们已经有解药了，没关系了。但有人射箭穿过了他的喉咙，”Steve告诉他，“我应该回去的，应该做点什么，战斗或者什么。可我没有。我拉着Bucky跑了。跑到半路才突然回头看底下的足迹。我以为Stark的军队会顺着足迹来抓我们。”Steve继续发着抖。“我顺着河流走近道，穿过入海口那里的河流三角洲，跑回了那片悬崖。我们在那里一直等到黑烟变淡。Bucky的胳膊情况很糟糕，他疼得一步也走不了。我只能背着他穿过森林，那里有路，虽然只是农夫推着车压出的小路。我松了口气，因为实在没办法再光脚走在石头上了。我不知道自己要去哪里，除了逃什么想法都没有。最后Bruce找到了我们，可能是奇迹吧。他说Bucky的手臂必需切除。Bruce让我抱住他，不让他乱动。Bucky当时一直叫着Peggy的名字。我真的不知道怎么形容。”

Steve揉了揉脸，发现手底一片潮湿，全是不知何时留下的泪水。他的眼睛很疼，耳边还是冤魂的尖叫。Tony一动不动地坐在他身边。他也许应该让Tony缓一缓，不要说的这么快。他知道Tony很在意国王。他应该更委婉一些，可问题是他一开头，就根本停不下来。

“我回过些神来后才发现自己居然还一直抓着那件上衣，虽让早已经脏到看不出形状了。Erskine在里面放了一封给Phillips的信，”Steve慢慢回忆，空闲的指尖再次有了信纸的触感，“我想那就这样吧。Bruce也和我们一起去了，他可能觉得如果他不跟着Bucky迟早要死于感染。”

“嗯，Tony？”Steve柔声道，他觉得Tony很久没出过声了，“我知道你不想听这些事——”

“国王没有下令干这件事，他绝对不会，绝对——Steve，你必须相信我。他绝不会。”Tony哀求道，看向Steve时发出的声音破碎而绝望。Tony看上去糟透了，好像一直支撑着他的一口气突然泄了。他不再像是Steve所习惯的，自信心几乎要破体而出的样子。“他派去了军队没错，但是是去送物资。操，物资啊。食物，药品。老天啊，他们是去帮忙的！”Tony突然大叫着站起在Steve面前来回走着，几乎有些神经质了。“是Stane，肯定是他。他——他一定篡改了旨意——我们听到的是那里的人都死于瘟疫。我发誓我不知道，我他妈一直被蒙在鼓里，Steve，我不会——”Tony突然噎住，开始急促地喘粗气。

“Tony，别，不要这样，已经过去很久了。没人知道真相。他们根本就是想彻底封锁消息。这和你没关系。”Steve安慰他，看到Tony的表情突然变得哀伤，随即他转头躲开了Steve的视线。“我只是…….我只是以为你想知道，在我们…..那样之前。我想要告诉你，我知道你觉得国王是个好人。也许他的确没有坏心肠，也许这全是Stane的诡计。但我们也不是随随便便就加入了Pierce。在跟随Phillips训练完成之后，我不知道要去干什么。Erskine留下的计划就截止到这里。我和Bucky后来和……如果Bucky在他可能要说是我自己和Fury的手下不太对付……Fury后来找到了我们。说实话我一开始以为他是来逮捕我们的，但他想让我们入伍。他说他想要建立一个队伍，和一般的反叛军不一样。特别的队伍。”Steve终于把最艰难的部分说完了，语气轻松很多。

“我们一开始没想加入，但慢慢就聊了起来。Fury在这种事很在行，”Steve苦笑着说，“我告诉他我们是从Brookland来的，他听完脸上的表情……他说那条旨意下来时他正在议会里。旨意说彻底清除那个村子，决不能让疾病扩散。我当时甚至可以理解了。我清醒下来之后能明白王室的想法。太冒险了。如果瘟疫出了Riverland，那整个国家都岌岌可危。还是趁早了断了吧。我是说，我明白那个道理，”Steve声音中有抑制不住的苦涩，“国王的职责是保护整个国家，但……但我们也是Stark的子民啊。我们是Stark的臣民，我们需要帮助……可结果，国王觉得还是直接杀光我们更简单。有什么关系呢？我们不值钱。但我无法想象怎么能在议会里商量这件事，嘴上说着杀光自己人，连一点施舍都懒得给予。”

“从来没发生过。没人下过令，”Tony空洞地说，他开始以他独有的节奏地敲弄胸前的金属片，不看Steve，不看任何东西。

“Tony，Fury就在那里。Pierce反抗了几句但没用。Fury说很多次都对国王的决定失望了，但那一次是最后一根稻草。他和Pierce之后就开始反抗。”Steve只是简单陈述，不想和Tony争论这个。Tony知道一直崇敬的国王背地里不是完人感到伤心可以理解，但他感觉Tony现在有点反应过度了，“如果这的确是Stane的矫诏而不是国王亲口下的令——”

“那国王就是个天杀的大傻逼，是他放任了这一切……是他把他的子民……操，怎么会……都是因为他天天忙着喝酒上床，事不关己就当没发生，”Tony突然怒道，这几句话说的又冲又急，仿佛在给谁定罪，“你知道都城有个塑像吗？好吧，其实是个纪念碑。非常典雅。当然不是国王弄的，是他的管家。那会儿还有个仪式，有钱有势的大人小姐们盛装出席，全都一脸悲痛。国王前一天晚上纵情玩乐，醉到必须被自己的马夫从床上拉起来告诉他那是什么日子。他那个下午身边全是黑衣。”Tony还是双目空洞，“你选择抛弃他是对的。他根本不值得。”

“如果他真的不知道……如果他被Stane骗了，就像我们被Pierce骗了，那么——”Steve不坚定地嘟囔，他脑子里在想Tony的话。国王喝了太多酒，居然都没法哀悼。他想起Maude和Thomas，那对夫妇用黄油感谢他为他们修羊圈的篱笆。Brennan，大家都说他喜欢大海喜欢到走路都忽忽悠悠的。还有Brennan的妹妹Anne，总是哼唱着记忆里的摇篮曲。Peggy，Bucky死去的儿子，Steve知道他会被起名为George，和Bucky父亲一样，虽然他从未将这名字叫出口。

“不要，Steve，别这样，别为他开脱。这不一样，你明白的。Barnes是对的。他没法被赦免，”Tony扶住前额，看上去比Steve还要难过。

“Tony，”Steve轻声叫他，揽过他的肩膀，可立刻被甩开了。“Tony，怎么——”他迷糊了。

“别碰我。我不——我现在不能。操的，老天啊，就是我的报应，对吧，”Tony看向群星。等到他终于回头看Steve的时候，却避开了目光的交汇，只是静静看着Steve的轮廓，Steve几乎能感受到那视线的移动。“因为我……因为我是个大白痴。因为我，孩子被剑挑到半空摔死。因为我，无辜的人被活活烧死。我本能够阻止这个……这个……事情的，”Tony奔溃了，一只手无力地在他和Steve之间的空虚里挥动

“你拿自己逼得太紧了，Tony。我从来没有因为你信任国王而怪你。你也不可能知道这一切的。你只有一位国王，选择效忠于他很正常。别这样对自己。”Steve恳求道，很担心Tony此刻的状态。他应该再等等的，不能就这样把自己的负担抛到Tony身上。

Tony滑到地上，蜷起膝盖把脸埋进去。“我知道这笔债没法还了。我没办法让你忘了那些痛苦和悲伤。我明白。但是…….但是你要记得，国王他……他真的会想尽一切办法弥补你的。”Tony声音很低，满满都是深切的渴望和悲悼。Steve从没听到他这样的语气。他在走到Tony身边屈膝跪下，温柔地抚摸他的后背想让他平静下来。过了一会儿，Tony长叹，发出类似抽泣的声音，然后靠了过来。“如果你不想和他有任何瓜葛，那他也会同意的，”Tony把脸埋进Steve的衣袖。“我发誓。”


	4. 第十三章

第十三章 

Steve从背后揽上Tony的肩膀，把他拉到自己身边。“国王欠我的和他欠其他人的一样。我们只希望他能公正贤明。”他声音柔软，心里其实很想在Tony的额头亲一亲。他怀里的家伙正顶着满头杂乱的黑发，还时不时神经质地揉脑袋。Tony总是这样把所有事情都藏在心底，一点也不愿和Steve分享。

“叫你一说多简单啊。”他开口了，似乎被Steve的固执击倒，又好像累坏了。Steve听到他声音里的痛苦不由得心头一紧。

“做好事从来不难，难的是想明白哪件事应该去做。Tony，我们都不过是尽力而为。不论是国王还是平民，我都不会要求更多。而且如果我们关于Pierce和Stane的猜测是对的，国家就会更需要一位有经验的明君来领导。”

“国家会遭殃的，你知道。”Tony平白地说。

“这我不相信，你也一样。”Steve提醒他，“你……你不是一直相信国王吗？我绝不会干预你的信念，只是希望你想的没错。如果他能变成我们需要的明君就太好了。你要记得，Tony，贤君成自磨砺，绝非天生。要是他知道了这一切，没准就会改变的。你想啊，他还是差点被暗杀，又知道自己被背叛。有时候非要身处绝境才能爆发潜力。让我们为你的国王祈祷吧。”

“我的国王？”Tony重复道，“但不是你的。”

“就算他不是我能追随的人，也不代表他不值得追随，”Steve刻意回避了Tony的语气。Tony很在意这件事，他知道，甚至能理解，毕竟他为Stark王国制造了那么多武器。他至少能承认差点被自己设计的武器害死对Tony来说多难以接受。

“好吧，”Tony咳嗽一声抹了把脸，“如果濒死体验和背叛能塑造一位好国王，他那就要变成有史以来最贤明的君主了。”

“如果能这样，那这些苦难也算值得。”Steve打了个哈欠，“睡吧，Tony。明天还要赶路呢。不过要是抓紧时间，明天傍晚就能到Ellis大人的领地。”Steve阖上双眼，倾听Tony在他耳边的呼吸，等着它们变得沉静。可他只能听到Tony揪草叶的声音。这家伙还时不时敲弄自己胸口的金属片，他是疼得睡不着吗？

“还有件事能让人改变，你知道吗？”Tony突然说道，好像突然沉不住气了，“让他们感受到想要变好的冲动。想要配得上别人。”

“你不需要改变自己来般配别人，Tony”Steve语气锋利，“你只需要看清自己的本心。”

“我早就知道我是什么样了。”Tony吼道。

“不，你没看清楚。你看到的只是别人眼中的自己，”Steve寸步不让，“我早就告诉你你给自己太大压力了，Tony。你不需要因为控制不了的事情惩罚自己。我明白你总觉得自己有能力改变什么，毕竟给Stark做武器的人就是你。也许你在军队和议会都有朋友，这我都不知道，但那些手握重权的人做的决定不是你可以改变的。你不需要为了不相干的事情怪罪自己。别想这些，Tony。”

“要是这么简单就好了。”Tony还是叹息。

“如果Pierce真的意图不轨，我是不是应该为了曾经给他效力而付出代价呢？你会因为他的阴谋而怪罪于我吗？还是你要怪罪复仇者呢？没有人应该为了自己的信念而赎罪。如果我真的选错了人，你想看着我和他一起身披枷锁吗？”Steve质问道，他感觉Tony听到这话整个人都僵硬了。

“当然不了！”Tony几乎尖叫起来，“你不可能知道的。你一直被蒙在鼓里。但是国王应该知道，Steve这你明白吧？他应该早点查明真相，这一切就发生在他眼皮底下啊！所有的一切都是假冒他的命令。可他呢？他在玩女人，在酗酒，他根本不在乎。”

“为什么对于其他人的堕落你轻轻松松就接受了，可一变成你的国王就不行了呢？”Steve挑眉问道。他能感觉到Tony已经深陷其中。他不应该告诉Tony关于Brookland的真相的。Steve早就知道Tony对国王怀有的感情，但他还是说了，他希望Tony能理解自己，不要认为自己的忠诚是什么可以随意改变的虚无之物，可这不公平，他不应该把自己肩负的苦痛扔到Tony身上，然后在Tony开始内疚的时候又让他忘怀。Steve改变了策略。“你说国王派发了物资。你说他想要援助的。这可不是对一切都毫不在意的君主能做的事。我觉得你对他太严苛了，你只是因为自己的武器流入Stane手中而自责，顺便怪罪上国王。”Steve说道，“你觉得如果他是位更好的君主，你就不会如此被蒙蔽。”

“可事已至此。有多少人因为这场不该发生的战争白白送了命？又有多少人无缘无故被我间接杀死？”Tony语气强硬，“我——曾经——王室曾经悬赏你们的人头。你们所有人的，Steve。你自己说的，他想要送你上绞刑架。你对他一文不值，不过是个必须被处理的害虫罢了。我怎么……我怎么能原谅？”

“那那些被我杀死的Stark军人呢？他们都是好人，Tony。他们没法再回家，留下寡妇孤儿。他们为自己的信念而战，那是他们自己的权利，也是自己的抉择。他们可能就是你——换个时间，换个地点，你可能就会成为他们。”Steve慢慢说道，“而且，如果Pierce赢了，你觉得你和你的国王会迎来什么样的命运呢？这就是战争，它丑恶也没有赢家，大家只是在比谁输得少一些。如果我们踏上征途，那就永无止境。英雄只存在于历史书里，现实里没有英雄，我们只是士兵。我们不会塑造世界，只是尽量让它变得美好一些。”

“我不是战士，”Tony靠着他叹气，“你会原谅他吗？国王？如果他真的是被蒙蔽了。”Tony停了好一会儿才问道，语气中是满满的紧张，眼睛紧紧盯着地面。

Steve慢慢考量，他真的不知道该怎么去评价国王的举动，他现在知道了很多以前从未想过隐情。“他会原谅我这个大头兵吗？如果我是被蒙蔽的。”他最后反问道。

“他当然会，但你也知道这他妈根本不能相提并论。不，别原谅他。他妈的，你别这么轻易就要原谅他。”Tony急促地说，再次转头回避了Steve的目光。

“并不一定要相提并论，”Steve回答道，干脆自己抓住了Tony的手，轻轻拉着让他的目光看向自己，“你混肴了相等与公平。”Steve摇了摇头，意识到他们的谈话似乎反了过来。他真的要劝说Tony原谅自己的国王吗？可能也只有Tony才能把他的逻辑绕成这样，Steve突然觉得有点气不过。

“知道你愿意原谅我的错失，我心里当然高兴。但我觉得国王，如果他还活着，可能不会这么容易就放过我们。”Steve把手放在头后，躺倒在草地上，看着夜风之中摇曳的树叶，“我知道你觉得自己在军方能说得上话，毕竟你是武器设计师。但你一定要记得国王可能更愿意把我们当成叛徒，就算我们之后会帮他阻止Pierce的计划。我们一开始确实是加入了起义军。有了这条罪状其他一切都没用了。”Steve在Tony的沉默之后说道。

“你这么看不起我的影响和权势，以后肯定会后悔的。”Tony开口时倒是有几分往日的样子了。

“嘲笑的你是Bruce，可不是我，”Steve低笑一声，“毕竟，就像Bucky说的那样，从遇到你之后我一直对你言听计从，我可对你劝说别人的功底佩服得五体投地。”

这句话最后成功逗乐了Tony，他的嘴角一弯，几乎可以算是个微笑了。“好吧，你就当我有妄想症吧，”Tony抱怨道，“我都不知道应该为你怀疑我而生气，还是为你对我身份高低毫不介意而高兴。”

“你应该睡觉。你可以明天再告诉我你为何如此有权优势。”Steve没好气地说。

“明天。”Tony呢喃道，听上去像是一个承诺。

“我要睡了，你要说就自己继续吧，”Steve回答道，已经闭上了眼睛，虽然心里知道自己也睡不了多沉，还很有可能开始做噩梦。他们人手不够，没法轮班守夜，而且他和Tony都因为长久的饥饿与持续的赶路而疲倦不堪。他只能靠自己的战斗本能，希望夜里有人靠近的时候自己能瞬间惊醒，不过Steve心想估计不会有什么问题。这里林子太深了，巡逻的骑兵根本过不来，Fury也不太可能派小队到这种鸟不拉屎的边境深林里徒步巡逻。

几小时后，Steve感觉有动静惊醒过来。当他侧耳倾听时，却发现不过是深夜树林里正常的声响，蟋蟀声，鸟鸣声，还有树叶彼此磨蹭的细碎声音。可他感觉不到身边Tony的体温，睁眼时才发现对方已经在自己身边抱膝坐了起来，静静低头看着Steve。Steve一开始的朦胧想法是月光下的Tony真好看，他深邃的五官被阴影雕刻得更加迷人。可一直到Tony伸手揉了揉眼睛，Steve才发现他在哭泣。Steve探身轻触Tony的身体，低声想问他是怎么了。但还没等他开口，Tony打破了沉默：

“我父亲恨我，你知道的。我以前总是给自己编故事，为他找原因。可能他觉得我很软弱，配不上当他儿子。也可能他嫉妒我比他聪明，比他更会设计武器。还可能想要我变成什么他达不到的理想人格，而在我失败时怨恨我们两个人。我不知道。”Tony抽泣着，声音小到如同耳语，“就好像他一直在寻找别的什么东西，他从来都对自己已经拥有的一切感到不满。我认为他曾经是好人。即使他早就不值得了可人们似乎也一直崇拜着他，这总是有什么缘由的。”Tony耸了耸肩。“我一直告诉自己他是错的，他对我的憎恨源自他手边的酒瓶，而不是我的错。可是，我还是尽力把我的人生变成了他描述的那副样子。我不知道为什么要这样做。但你是对的。你说我只是别人眼中的自己。我一直以来都很害怕的他预言，而没意识到我身体力行在让那个预言成真。”

“Tony——”Steve想要打断他。

“我很抱歉。我对不起James的家人。”Tony没让他开口，而是继续啜泣着说道，声音里满是深重的悲伤和愧疚，听得Steve心里一阵发疼，“我和他说过一些话，对James，我不该那样说的。我应该知道什么时候闭嘴，但我就是做不到。我总是要当最后说话的那个。我就是学不会顺其自然。除了现在，需要我说话的时候，最后的那句话应该是句道歉的时候但我没法这么做了。”

“唉，Tony，”Steve叹了口气，揉了揉脸，实在不知道应该怎么劝他，“Buck……他……好吧，他不算是你的朋友。起码最初不是。而且他真的很能搓火，谁知道怎么回事。但他不会因为你的气话就一直针对你，这我能保证。他只是……他只是一直担心我，真的。他觉得我陷得太深了，他觉得你……总而言之，他不信任你。”

“那他倒是没什么错。你懂得。”Tony小声说，手掌划过自己的发丝，然后好像头疼一样揪住一边的头发。

“我知道有很多事你都没有告诉我，但那不意味着我就要怀疑你，怀疑这个……不论我们之间的这感情算是什么。这是有区别的。”Steve坚持道，“我说我信任你就是信任你，我从不胡乱许诺。我觉得你这些日子的举动显示你知道自己的用处，但你不知道自己有多珍贵。你不明白。你一直说你父亲想要一个理想中的儿子却一直失败，但你所追求的完美自我同样是遥不可及的。所有人都会犯错，Tony。天知道我有多少要负责的错误。但是你不需要用毕生来赎罪。善良的人可能做出错误的决定。你是个好人，我心里清楚。你真的觉得如果我不是全心相信你，我会提出……会想和你……算了。Tony，总之别总是想证明我看错了人，你最好给我证明我没看错你。”Tony静静地眨眨眼，就算在阴暗的月光下Steve也能看到他的表情慢慢变化了，那曾经满是愧疚失落的脸庞逐渐变得坚定，像是一位骑士戴上他的面甲。

“你觉得你眼中的我是我永远达不到的，但我要是不试试就是个傻逼。”Tony终于小心翼翼地开口，声音虽然不大，但背后的决心却异常明显。

“不论你此行成功还是失败，Tony，我都不会改变对你的看法。不会改变我对你的感情。我发誓。”Steve向他承诺，想把自己的全部爱意都灌输到这几句话语之中，尽管这短短几句话完全无法承载这份深情。他几乎已经快要憋不住此时就对Tony吐露心声了，但现在说这些的确有些残忍，他们马上就要离别。他这个人，他的爱意，都会把Tony绑住，这不公平，毕竟前路漫漫。不过他说的这几句话似乎足够让Tony安心，因为他立刻靠着Steve躺倒，紧紧依偎在他身边。Steve抬手，一开始有点犹豫，但最后还是摸上Tony胸前的金属。

“这很可怕，我知道，”Tony吐了口气，他的语气和皱起的嘴角都表达了他对这东西的厌恶，“我会造个别的东西代替它，更好的。虽然可能还是很难看……但不会像这个这样……”

“你要造的这个新东西，你和Bruce说的那种金属……不会伤害到你吧？就像现在这个这样？”Steve问道。

Tony摇了摇头。“看来你从来不认真听我和Bruce的对话啊？”Tony说得似乎很受伤，但Steve能听出他语气里的轻松。Steve翻了个白眼，他知道Tony炫耀起来时喜欢有个听众，不过他倒是很喜欢看Tony尾巴朝天滔滔不绝的样子，尽管他的确听不懂Tony和Bruce那些时候到底在说什么。不过Steve觉得只要自己表现出喜欢的样子，Tony还是会继续得意地说下去。“总而言之，新金属没有毒性。虽然可能看着还是很古怪，但不会有性命之忧了。”

“我其实挺喜欢它。额，我是说，我不喜欢它？我……我的意思是我不喜欢你受苦这件事。”Steve结结巴巴地说，因为自己的表达问题痛苦而尴尬地闭上眼睛，“你受伤我很心疼，但是这东西……这东西和它背后代表的一切，你的经历……是这件事把你带到了我身边，带到了队伍里，所以我一看到它就想起很多往事。我可能真的无法讨厌它。”Steve软软地说，Tony在他身边长叹一声。

“睡吧，”Tony抬头从树林缝隙里眺望星空，良久才说道，“明天对我们两个来说都很辛苦。”

Steve几乎立刻就睡着了，在梦里看到Tony静坐一夜，身影被月光环绕。他醒来时天才刚刚发白，Tony正枕着他的胳膊睡得很香。他抽出胳膊收拾行李，把背包解开，打开里面的一个小包裹，那里装满了Steve少的可怜的几样私人物品。Steve拿出手绘的一卷地图，抽出要留给Tony的那一副放在一边。他又拿出另一幅半成品，零星的道路和村庄标示出Pierce军队驻扎在首都旁的区域。他拿出一块木炭，现在只比指尖大一点点了，已经快要用不了了。他抽出小刀削了削，开始从边角处悄悄描绘起来。

他和Tony谈论过未来，绕来绕去确立了某种看似真实的期望，至少不再是他以前脑海中的那种巨大而空白的虚空。可Steve也从来不想欺骗自己，就算Tony一直确信国王会原谅他们，向他们保证战争结束之后王国里会有他们的容身之所，Steve也明白他们都能活下来看到战争结束的几率小得可怜，国王的恩赐很可能要白费了。他看了看Tony蜷缩在草地里的身影。他想要留下比记忆更加真实的东西带在身边。

Steve画完最后一笔后仔细看了看这幅小像，然后把它塞到了背包的最底层。他又收拾好了其余的地图也放回了背包里，但心里知道只有那一副他谁都不会给。Steve随后打了个前哨，搜寻Rhodes或者Fury士兵们可能留下的痕迹。不过，他只找到了一大簇野生的蓝莓树。蓝莓树靠着一个老树桩长的很茂盛，上边还零星挂着几个没有被野鸟吃完的果子。Steve回到营地时，看到Tony正侧身躺着，一只手伸到Steve之前睡觉的位置，让Steve心里奇怪地一扭，接着在飘荡与下沉之间轮番转换。

他从衬衣口袋里拿出密码纸，最后看了一眼。他这几天一直在研究它，已经烂熟到至死不忘的地步了。看完后他闭上眼，就连此刻脑海中都已经能自动滑过那些数字了。

他坐下来推醒了Tony，不过Tony表现得像是已经醒过来很久的样子。他坐起身，接过Steve递给他的水囊，那里面就剩几口了。Steve又把采到的蓝莓都放到Tony手心里。“早餐，”他笑着说。Tony随后看向他的眼神让Steve觉得自己一夜之间长了两个脑袋。Steve被盯得后退几步，决定等Tony彻底醒过来再跟他说话。

“这可不算早饭，但也值了。”Tony貌似嫌弃地看了看手心里小果子，“给你吃。别再拿那套‘我不饿’的屁话骗我。”

“我吃过了。”Steve笑道。Tony拿着一颗果子就朝他扔了过来，Steve缩头一躲：“你这是浪费！”

Steve拿起了武器，在上路之前等Tony去方便。他转过身时发现Tony已经在等他了，身上还背着他的背包，看上去迫不及待。Tony很显然是因为知道要回到文明社会而开心得不得了，Steve没办法因为这个责怪他。这段日子很不好过，就连他也觉得实在受够了，但是对Tony来说，绝对是史无前例的糟糕体验。

“走之前我得给你看样东西，”Steve郑重地说，拿起了之前抽出来的那张地图。“你看，”他把地图卷递出去，Tony接过来展开，立刻被吸引了。

“这是王城。那里是城堡和国王塔。大河在这里。Stark的军队，Pierce的……怎么？”Tony疑惑地问道。

“对。现在把它反过来。”Steve指示到。Tony把地图一翻，看着背面的图样。

“这是不是…….这是Brookland？”Tony猜测道。

“没错，就是Brookland。我们之前就从那里来。整个小队。再然后我们绕道沙漠避开Stark的领土，同时也希望把绘制边界再退远一点。”Steve回答道，“你现在把背面折过来一点点。”Steve继续指导他，一眼不错地看着Tony的举动。

“什么意思——我不明白。”Tony还是疑惑地盯着地图，“这不是……等到，这不对啊，那里没有陆地的……”

“我知道，那里是海，起码其他地图上都是这么画的。但是这幅不同。渔夫们已经观察到这种现象好多年了，沙滩在逐渐推进，只要退潮就能徒步过去。我记得Bucky和其他男孩们原来走过去的时候还是齐胸深，但是海每年都在变浅。你记得我跟你说的那个海峡吗？我游过去爬上悬崖的那个？瘟疫爆发时那里是最深的地方了，平时要过去就得游泳。但现在肯定已经很浅了。”

“一人能过——”Tony喃喃道。

“一支军队就能过，”Steve替他补完，“要爬上悬崖可能得费点功夫，而且总要赶上退潮。但是这完全有可能。复仇者们轻松就越过了。王城靠海的一侧绝非牢不可破，那些悬崖本应该是天堑的。你是不是以为要去王城只能走河路？那里倒是被一层层水坝防得小船都过不去。但是悬崖那边，虽然骑兵和大炮过不去，但步兵小队完全没问题。而那里几乎没人防守。谁都可以趁夜渡过去，偷袭城门，”Steve一边给Tony指着地图上的标记一边继续解释，“要是拿下王城，那么Stark的军队就会在河岸地带腹背受敌，一边是Pierce的军队，另一边是原属于王室的大炮投石机。Pierce满可以趁机炸掉水坝，洪水就能帮他把Stark的军队解决掉。你别忘了水坝后的河岸平原之所以土地肥沃，就因为那里原来是河道，不知是哪一代的Stark国王决定在靠近王城的地方建造农庄保证粮食供应，才把水坝修起来。只要洪水一来，Pierce连剑都不拔就能淹死半数的Stark士兵。”

Tony在Steve说话时一直一动不动，像是死了一样。“老天，操，Steve，你他妈的。”Tony最后嘟囔几句又立刻住了口，仿佛受了惊吓一般甩了甩头，又看看地图，然后几乎面无表情地看着Steve。“几个从Brookland来的穷小子就能颠覆整个他妈的帝国。”Steve张嘴想要安慰Tony几句，然而却被Tony接下来的大笑打断了。他只能困惑地眨眨眼，皱眉不语，这样却把Tony看得越发大笑起来。

“看来你对这件生死存亡的大事接受良好呀？”Steve干巴巴地说，几乎要乞求神明降临来赐予自己智慧理解Tony了。而那家伙只是笑得更欢。

“你——你完全不知道自己说了什么。天啊，这……Steve，你简直，你现在就是…..老天啊，我都词穷了，我就想求求你，看在神明的面子上，Steve，从现在开始，你能不能考虑和我一拨？如果你不介意的话。”Tony一边笑一边挤出奇怪的话，“我觉得整个国家都经不起我们俩折腾。”

“可能吧？”Steve还是有些不解地看向Tony，看得Tony又笑起来，“你能上路了吗？”

“哦，当然，我早就准备好啦。”Tony简直停不下来，蹦蹦跳跳地等Steve起身。

“你一回去就得把这些事告诉Rhodes，或者其他你信任的人，让他们给国王传话，当然前提是他们找到了国王。要不然你就得告诉无论哪个接替者。虽然我真不想看到小国王死了，然后一群不知道哪里蹦出来的继承人撕成一团的局面。但不论是谁当权，记得让他们知道王城东边需要军队驻守，正规军，千万不要那些老弱病残。”Steve告诫他，Tony漫不经心地点点头，“还有，拿着这个，”Steve又把那块密码纸递给了他。“要是Natasha知道Pierce到底在看什么书，我想办法会告诉你书名的。她要是也不知道，那唯一的希望就是你了。”

“绝对有希望的，”Tony让他放心，“很难，但是我能破解出来。你真的觉得Natasha能记得那些事？”

“大概吧，她观察力很强，呆在Pierce身边的日子也比我们长。反正她要是知道我觉得不会惊讶的，”Steve说道，“你知道吗，Natasha觉得是Stane一直在传播国王被反叛军抓到的谣言，但当时她就确定Pierce没抓到国王。她就是消息灵通到这种地步。”

“Natasha是怎么说的？”Tony一边走一边迟疑地问道。他不停地从身边的树枝上扯下叶子，显得很焦躁。Steve今天觉得Tony今天神神叨叨的，他以前很少这样。但今天，Tony看上去总是心不在焉。Steve觉得他可能是想起要回到自己的阵营心里有些紧张，毕竟他已经被俘虏很久了，又是被敌方队长亲自送回去的，不免有些可疑。况且他还身负那么多消息要传递。可Steve还是觉得Tony今天看上去太紧张了，而且这种紧张和他昨晚要说没说的那些话有很多关联。

“她说Stane最有可能把国王关在了都城的某个角落，”Steve回忆道，“城市地下地道纵横，很多都没有被标记出来。”

Tony点点头。“这倒是，那下边简直和迷宫一样。”

“Natasha觉得在Stane或者Gregory爵士真的掌权之前，国王不会被杀死的。”Steve继续说了下去，“而且Stane不会把这罪名落在自己头上。他可能会雇人下手，到时候再推脱得一干二净。很可能连国王自己都不知道幕后黑手是Stane。要是大家不承认Gregory的继承权，那么国王可能会被营救出来，而绑匪全部被灭口。国王可能会再度掌权，但他还是继续被Stane把在手心里，甚至可能会感激他。Stane其实已经开始暗中架空国王的权力，你自己也观察到了，接下来就会有流言说国王被救后的精神状态不适合继续执政。他需要有人代理摄政，这样Stane又正好凭借这次危机中脱颖而出。可能议会就会提名他，Stane最后还是渔翁得利。Stane之前想用十戒帮把你暗中处理掉，没了武器设计师想要打倒Pierce就更加棘手。Ross那家伙根本不会打仗。要是他也和Pierce暗中勾结，Stane很快就能以减少伤亡的借口像Pierce和Schmidt的联军投降了。 ”

Tony笑容一顿，看着Steve的眼神里带着惊艳与恐惧。“记得提醒我千万别背着你们干坏事，”他说得一点都不真心实意，“这计划……非常合理。”

“可能吧，”Steve耸耸肩，“不过要是Natasha没错，Stane就是幕后主谋，那么要是Stane知道他的阴谋已经泄露了，国王的生命就更加堪危。你所知道的东西一定不能大肆宣扬，只需要告诉最忠心的几个人。Rhodes是一个。Ellis也可以。国王贴身的侍卫长，同时还是他的车夫，Natasha说这个人也可以信任。你一定要……要小心，Tony，Stane非常危险。这种人毫无下限，他已经杀了老国王和Maria王后。他密谋多年，慢慢得到国王的信任与喜爱，再在最后关头绑架他。他绝对不可小觑。”

“啊，这你放心，”Tony语气里暗含的东西让Steve看了他一会儿，可Tony的表情滴水不漏，“前面还有多远？” 

“再走几小时，然后就到达Ellis大人领地的边境了，”Steve回答，“接下来你再走几步就能看到Stark巡逻的士兵。”

“很好，很好，”Tony喃喃道，“那很快了。然后你去那个叫圣所的地方和小队汇合，对吧？你们的魔法师朋友？”

“对，他叫Stephen，不过一般道上称呼他为奇异博士，别问我为什么。他以前是个医生，这是Bruce说的，但后来骑马时摔伤了双手。他最后靠魔法痊愈了，可能是魔药和咒语之类的。施法过程在我看来就是坐在那里冥想半天，然后在念叨一些谁也听不懂的怪话。不过他人很好，必要时也愿意帮一把手。”

“你的朋友们都奇奇怪怪的，你自己意识到了吧？”Tony窃笑着。

“看看是谁在说这话，”Steve笑着反驳。Tony快活得憋不住了，笑声穿过树林。他假装绊倒撞了Steve一下，把他撞得身子一歪。Steve不甘示弱，立刻也撞了回去，很快两个人就闹得如同两个傻子，根本停不下来

“我觉得你不会告诉我这个奇异博士住在那里，对吧？”Tony不在意地一问。

“就算我想说，我也不能。那是Stephen的权利，不是我的。”Steve说道。Tony理解地点点头，不过Steve还是抓到他暗中噘嘴以示不满。

接下来的路上他们小声聊着天，说着关于Pierce和Stane的猜测，慢慢地Steve几乎都快忘了这只是猜测。不过另外的时候他们只是聊起童年往事。Steve最后总结了一下，发现Tony小时候基本上是炸天炸地，而Steve则是因为驴脾气被人天天暴揍。

Steve很想让这一天过得长一点，但时间划过得太快了，有Tony在身边的光阴总是在他不经意间就溜走。等他们走到边境时天色已经渐晚，摆在他们眼前的是一堵只有几英尺高的石墙。这道石墙战前的目的应该只是给不同贵族的领土划分个地界，但现在已经是各方争夺的战线了。这里现在是由Fury占领。

“好了，”Steve一指前方，“不要贴着墙走，那太容易暴露了。在树林里远远顺着它走就行。Rhodes日常都会派人来附近放哨，走近城市和堡垒也能遇到士兵站岗。你很快就能被找到的。”他说完看向了微风吹拂着的麦田。

“和我一起走吧。”Tony突然开口，仿佛是一道命令。Steve从来没听过Tony用这种语气说话。Tony前进几步站在Steve面前，双眸幽深又闪烁着光芒。Steve关于语气的疑惑只持续了一瞬间，随后Tony就吻上了他的双唇。他侧头温柔地舔舐Steve的上唇，慢慢把舌头探入他口中，逗弄着Steve。Steve听见自己本应该紧握的长剑和盾牌落在地上，发出沉重的声响，他的手不知怎么就环上了Tony的屁股，把他紧紧抱在怀中。Tony的舌头还在Steve嘴里作乱，把他搅和得脑子里除了Tony什么都不愿想。Tony的触感，Tony的味道，Tony多么美好。接着，Tony稍微收回了舌头，开始缓缓地亲吻Steve的双唇，时不时咬上他一口。Steve听到一声呻吟，却不知道是谁发出的，可接着Tony再度深吻上来，舌头的进出都带上了色情的味道。

Steve探身，双手向上按住Tony的脑袋，划过他的黑发。他试探着回应Tony的亲吻，立刻就换回了Tony一次剧烈的呻吟。Tony捧住他的下巴，鼓励一般地舔舐Steve的嘴角。Steve主动加深了这个亲吻，恨恨地探入Tony的唇舌，想学着Tony的样子。他可是个完美的学生，这个吻慢慢变成了某种前戏，充斥着索求与欲望，他们的动作都变得粗野起来。

“跟我走吧，”Tony在喘息的间隙贴在他耳侧说道，瞳孔幽黑，双手紧紧攀住Steve的肩膀。Steve知道Tony此刻意识到这是分离了。Tony还是把头埋在Steve胸口，极其痛苦地呢喃道：“你和我走了，一切都会容易很多。”

“你——你知道——你知道我不能的，”Steve挣扎着呼吸，“我必须去和团队汇合，Tony。他们在等我。”

“我们之后一起去找他们。很快的。我们不应该分开，你心里清楚。”Tony在逼他，声音焦躁迫切，“和我走吧，Steve。这是我最后一次问你。”Tony说完紧张地看着Steve。Steve必须在内心冲自己嘶吼才能让头脑清醒。

“不行，Tony。我对不起你。我——以后，我一定会去找你的，如果……如果你还想要……”Steve磕磕绊绊地说，Tony眼中的悲伤已经快要溢出来了。如果那时可能的话。Steve此刻想起了自己的母亲，她站在儿时的家门前，一脸心疼地看着鼻青脸肿的自己。

“那就再见了。不是永别。”Tony立刻调整，扭过头咬住嘴唇，变回了Steve看不透的样子。他把Steve的背包递给他，然后转身顺着石墙走向树林，“别忘了，”他边走边吼道，“要是遇到了Stark的士兵，跟他们说你是复仇者。另外尽量别大开杀戒，要不然就尴尬了。”

“我尽量，”Steve冷哼道，有点生气Tony的突然离开，摇了摇头。一分钟之前Tony还像世界要毁灭了一般亲吻自己，下一秒他就像是跟老朋友告别一样离开了？Steve还没晃过神来呢。

“Steve，”Tony停下脚步，却没有转过身，“记住你说的话。我们之前不会有改变。不管发生了什么你都不会变心。我还是那个我，你要记得。”

“我不会忘的，Tony。走吧，路上小心。我——我一定会去找你。等一切结束之后？”Steve此刻有些痛恨自己承诺中的不确定。Tony终于转过身来，可他只能遥遥看见Tony脸上绝望与希望交错的表情。

“我只想再见到你。”Tony看着他，痛苦又渴望。Steve知道自己此刻也是同样的心情。再然后，Tony离开了。Steve一个人呆立在原地，长剑和盾牌散落一边。他很久之后才意识到Tony并没有回答他的问题。

Steve一直等到Tony的身影彻底消失在树林里。太阳下山了，森林变得阴暗，可Steve还是想确保Tony不会再回来，虽然他自己也不相信Tony会突然变了主意。Tony难道不一向是意志坚定吗？他固执起来时常能和Steve一较高下。Steve最后转头看了一眼Tony消失的那条小径。他太饿了，胃里抽搐着疼痛，必须马上找到食物。Steve不知道今晚Tony是不是就能吃上美味佳肴。他又回忆起Tony对着行军干粮挑剔的挖苦，仿佛那是对他的一种侮辱。

Steve独自一人就可以把步伐加快，反正也没人需要他等候。现在Tony不在他身边叽叽喳喳，Steve反而担心起来。Rhodes队长会成功被Tony说服，相信他们对于Stane篡权的分析吗？他只能希望Rhodes就像Tony所坚持的那样可信。要是这样重大的信息被泄露，那麻烦就大了。Steve不由得思绪又飘向了Fury那边。不知道Bruce对这个前任情报头子能套出多少话，Steve自己是不相信Fury会对Bruce推心置腹的。Natasha的读心能力就另当别论了，但现在时机对他们不利。

他此时小心地避开来时的路，拿出了精兵作战的小心谨慎，尽量不留一丝痕迹。在不少转弯处他都来回折返，以确保任何可能的跟踪者完全被他弄晕头。他踩着石头走，趟着溪水走，躲开可能留下脚印的松软泥土。

他没走多久就听到远处的马蹄声。骏马嘶鸣，蹄声嘚嘚，都是他再熟悉不过的了。人数不少啊，Steve想道，全部分散行进。如果不是有什么目的的话Rhodes不会这么大费周章的。不管是为了什么，看来Rhodes正在派出自己全部的武装全力搜索Steve。他为什么要冒着Ellis堡垒防备空虚的危险来追捕一个敌军士兵呢？不过这段时间Rhodes军队人数有了补充也不是不可能。Steve不知道Tony看到Rhodes这样倾巢出动会怎么想，是惊讶于他的狂热还是希望老友可以成功，Tony不一直想让自己和他一起走吗。尽管Steve很希望能够抱着希望，他也知道Rhodes不太可能会轻易原谅自己。

Steve躲在灌木丛里一动不动，侧耳细听，想推测出骑兵队的行进方向。声音很杂乱，要听出方向很难，不过很明显是越来越近。天色渐渐暗了下来，马蹄声已经非常明显了。他能看到远处亮起火把。火焰跃动在深林之间，如同沼泽中的鬼火，Steve曾经听母亲说如果被它们迷惑而跟随，那一个人的命运就会被彻底改变。

他不由自主地想起了Tony的承诺，说Rhodes一定会被他说服，相信Steve不是威胁。Steve暗戳戳地希望能看到两个人打嘴仗的场面，Rhodes一定会说：不可能，Tony，我必须追捕深入Stark国境的敌军头子，那家伙还带着成捆的重要信息呢！可接着Steve又因为这样的脑补而觉得有点不好意思。Tony以为Steve相信人们最好的一面，不过与此同时，Tony对Rhodes反应的成竹在胸，以及对国王改过自新的信任，却又是这样让人动容。Tony当时那样激烈地确信Pierce有阴谋，其实是和Steve憋在心里好几个月的怀疑不谋而合的。但Steve一直不允许自己想得太深，不敢也不愿意知道更多，但此时在他压低身体躲过Stark军队的搜捕，连盾牌都翻过来害怕反光的这一刻，他不禁开始思考这一切的意义。

他知道Tony想要他怎么样，可能Tony的想法中还是带着一些疯狂的成分的。Steve和Tony说过宣誓效忠不仅仅是动动嘴皮子。起码对Steve来说，这是原则。当他说出那些话时，他心底完全不做他想，而Steve不知道自己能不能对生死都存疑的国王如此信任。他原来的确不在乎国王的死活，但现在他发现，就算是为了Tony，他也希望Natasha的推测是对的，国王还活着。

向国王宣誓效忠当然不是他说了算，不过Steve总觉得Tony眼中这就是能听凭Steve的意愿。毕竟，国王接不接受还是一个问题呢，而且不论Tony怎么保证，更可能的是国王会打发他们去服苦役抵罪，这都算是宽宏大量了。Tony似乎住在一个对错是非全凭他做主的时空。Steve则生存在一个有时你只能接受无力反抗的世界。

他一边走，一边又想到那个他曾以为不可能成真，却现在看上去又似乎并非遥不可及的未来。Tony肯定在首都肯定有一些名气，起码在士兵之中声名不菲。要找到王室御用的武器制造师应该不是什么难事，尽管当年Natasha试着向他解释王城里到底有多少人时，他根本不能理解那个天文数字。Steve可是成长在一个你知道所有人姓名的小村子里，他甚至能不费力气地说出大家的亲戚关系和祖辈。但总会有方法联系上Tony的，而且最好是，等一切结束之后能再次找到他。虽然Steve自己也清楚这个未来的可能性小到宛如沧海一粟，转瞬即逝。

他又继续上路走了几个小时，夜色已经深沉到能够完全隐蔽他的行踪。就算如此他还是远远避开骑兵们。好在树林太茂密了，完全不适合骑兵行军。Steve相对轻松走过的地方对骑兵们来说已经是拦路虎一般的存在。现在Steve孤身一人，森林显得更加广阔深邃，他跨过树根纠结的地面一步步远离。有时真不知道是世界变大了还是他自己变得更加渺小。在Tony离开之前他从没意识到对方已经在自己心里占了这么大的一部分。有好几次，Steve习惯性地回头看向身边，寻找那个深色的脑袋，或者半开口想要示意那个已经离开的人抬头，因为在树洞里有个猫头鹰巢穴。Tony似乎总是对这种Steve早已经司空见惯的事物感兴趣。

Steve终于停下脚步，蜷缩在一个快要化土的老树桩旁边准备休息。他听到响了一整夜马蹄声终于逐渐远去，同森林里其它声响一起在天色将亮的时刻淡去。他把路上采到的几个小圆蘑菇塞进嘴里，类似肉质的口感让他的胃稍微感到满足。他觉得自己已经走到了Fury地盘足够深的位置，那些Rhodes麾下的Stark军队不敢继续靠近了。骑兵声音消失是好事，不管Rhodes多想抓一个复仇者回去，他似乎也不愿意冒险犯进，或者挑起不必要的局部战争。

他起身后拿上装备，加快脚步想要尽早到达Stephen的圣所。接下来的一天他都在赶路，在路上找到什么就吃什么，心里充斥着那遥不可及的战后生活的幻想。他还是觉得明目张胆在首都生活不太现实，不过Tony应该能答应和他一起搬到偏僻一些的地方，以便躲开国王的追捕法令。

Steve当然没有忽略自己行为的讽刺性，他现在基本上就是为了他曾经放弃了的国王而战了。他思来想去，还是有些被Tony的确信所说服，愿意相信国王并没有亲口下达那条大屠杀的旨意。也许Anthony国王确实不想让Brookland的惨剧发生，但假设Fury的话值得相信的话，当年Pierce又为什么要反对呢？

这一切对于Steve来说又意味着什么呢？既然他自己很可能一直在被Pierce欺骗，那他又有什么立场责备Anthony国王轻信Stane，起码不再那么理直气壮了。这当然不是说国王就没有不足之处，但哪个站在权力顶端的人又是十全十美呢？在前往圣所的漫长旅途中，Steve想的无非是与Tony的未来生活，以及对国王的不同看法。有时他觉得这两件事联系十分密切。

大概走了一周，他终于回到了奇异博士的圣所。这里曾经是一处寺庙，那是几百年前的事情了。现在此处大半倾頽衰败，几乎被森林吞噬，但灰色的老旧石墙依旧摇摇欲坠地挺立着，散发着超出尘世的神秘气息。Steve敲响了那扇巨大的木门。开门的是Bruce，他看到Steve时明显长松了一口气。“感谢上苍啊，你真的做到了，”Bruce念叨，“我都要担心起来了。”

“Rhodes派出骑兵撒网搜索我，”Steve没等他问就主动说道，“似乎整个军团都在找我。所以只能慢慢走，躲开他们。而且我也不想面对Fury，交代我为什么没有直接回来向他和Pierce报道。”

“你不想直接去投奔Rhodes，告诉他你是个复仇者？”Bruce的笑容有点勉强，脸上露出之前等待的紧张痕迹。

“等我真正无路可走的时候在考虑那样吧。”Steve说道，朝Bruce一笑，又看了看圣所内部。圣所里面其实像个厨房，到处是坩埚和盘子，还有精致的玻璃罐子。一簇火焰上架着一口大锅，里面有些可疑的混合物正在冒泡。天花板上吊着各式各样的干草药。Steve大概认出了迷迭香，麝香草还有一串红花，不过更多异国香草对他来说就是见所未见了。桌子和工作台上放着几盏蜡烛，摇曳的烛光在墙壁上映出古怪的形状。Steve不知道此处诡谲的气氛是否为魔法师有意之举，但对于Strange来说什么都有可能。“你从Fury嘴里问出话来了吗？有没有看出他被误导的迹象？”

“他根本不在这里。Coulson也不在。现在是Hill管事。她没多问什么，只是想知道你在哪里，还有我们到底为什么几乎走遍了大半个国家。你知道的，立场询问。”Bruce回答道，但是语气中透露出些许的担忧。Fury的缺席显然让Bruce心中不安，对于Steve亦是如此。Fury应该是没有参与阴谋，但是他现在被谁叫走了呢？Rhodes队长的军队已经近在咫尺了，整个国家也因为国王的失踪而愈发动荡。Fury此时竟然从离开前线？奇怪都不足以表达其困惑。

“其他人呢？我们得想出接下来的计划。我很想听听大家的近况。”Steve问道，巡视房间，心想是不是大家被Strange指使去打猎增加库存了。

Bruce却面色一沉，接着用手揉揉头发。Steve此时才注意到医生憔悴的神态。“嗯……”Bruce说道，他一脸忧愁地皱着眉头，“事实上，队长，你是在我之后第一个到这里的。”

“什么？”Steve厉声询问，周身立刻警觉起来。Bucky离开已经两周了，他早就应该和完成任务的Natasha还有Clint汇合，假如那两个出事了，他也早就应该独自抵达圣所。Bucky不可能在原地等候那两个间谍，那里离Pierce的营地太近了。除非连Bucky也出了事。

“没人来？”他心里一揪，潜意识里的恐惧几乎扰乱了他的思维。Thor现在可能还和Jane在一起，Natasha和Clint的缺席也可以解释为Pierce又给他们派发了新任务。但是Bucky？Bucky在知道Steve在等他的情况下绝对不会耽搁。可恶。Steve胃里一阵翻涌，被脑海中的猜测搅和得有些想吐。他把武器放在门边，然后在一张小椅子上坐下。他又累又饿，身上全是被树枝划伤的创口，火辣辣地疼。然而此刻他别无选择，他不能放着Bucky未知的危险不管，尤其是在他们如此怀疑Pierce居心险恶之后。Steve静静地在桌边坐了一会儿，把头埋在手心里。

“问问Stephen我能不能拿一些水和食物。从这里到Pierce的营地大概有一周的路程。他随便给我点什么就好，告诉他我欠他的。”Steve平静地说道，终于抬起了头。他满心担忧着Bucky的遭遇，只能尽量忽视周身因为极度疲倦已经开始发颤的肌肉。

“Steve，我知道你在想什么。但是我不觉得James会同意让你这样做。”Bruce劝他。

“是我让他回去的，Bruce。如果真的有事发生……我不能弃他不顾。”Steve立刻说道，几乎是朝Bruce吼了起来。他开口之后就立刻后悔了。他现在生很多东西的气，神明，Pierce……甚至是失去那个幻想中未来的可能性，但他不能朝Bruce撒气。Steve深呼吸一次，心情稍微平复。“对不起，我不该朝你大吼的。”

“我知道你很担心，”Bruce小心翼翼地说道，“但是，James回去是因为他是个士兵，而且他也想去帮助Clint和Nat。你看，当时谁也不知道我们对于Pierce的怀疑到底是真是假。”Bruce试着和他讲道理。“也许他就是要留下汇报。任何事都可能把他拖在哪里，Steve。你自己都因为要躲开Rhodes的军队比计划迟到了几天。你不能因为担心就开始幻想最糟糕的状况。”

“可这太久了。只要他还是自由身，就不可能慢了这么长时间。别这样，Bruce，你自己也因为我的迟到着急的要命。你知道这很不正常，老天啊。我不能坐在这里祈祷和干等……而Bucky此时可能……”Steve住口，气馁地挠挠头发，尽量不让自己的思绪飘摇到最可怕的结果。

“那你就在这里等等Thor，”Bruce还是不放弃，“他能帮忙。妈的，就连Natasha和Clint都可能已经在路上了。”

“也可能他们已经被关到Bucky隔壁了。而且你也知道Thor不知道什么时候才会回来，他不是那种按部就班的人。如果我们等在这里祈祷上帝保佑，Bucky很可能会被我们害死。Steve控制不住自己，不得不再次深呼吸。“对不起，对不起Bruce，但我不能不做尝试。我不能……他是我最好的朋友。我们现在在讨论的是复仇者小队，是不分彼此的朋友。这整件事……Pierce和Schmidt……”Steve才开了个头就说不下去，把头深深埋在手心里，“是我把大家带到这般境地的。是我选择了Pierce。如果最后Bucky死了，那是因为我……我选错了立场——我不能，我必须回去找他，Bruce，我不能不管他。”Steve说完，Bruce长长地呼了一口气。

“这个决定James一样做了，Steve。所有人都是自己选择加入的，而且我们都不是能被人操纵傻瓜，”Bruce悲伤地一笑，“大家都知道危险近在咫尺。James也一样，Steve。他不会想让你这样白白牺牲的。”Bruce再次重复。

“有些事不是我们想怎样就怎样的。”Steve平淡地说，想起了记忆里那双蜜色的眼睛，以及不可能被实现的承诺。他才开始想要拥有，就不得不放弃。那不过是傻瓜的白日梦罢了。他早就明白。也许这就是为什么他到现在还没对Tony说出那几个字，因为他知道那句话一旦说出口，他许下的小小承诺就会变得过于沉重。“你不能真的指望我就坐在这里什么都不做，祈求上天让这件事有个好结果。上天什么时候站在过我们这边，Bruce？”Steve冷笑道。

“我知道我没办法说服你，但是如果你对Pierce的猜想是正确的，那几乎可以确定你回不来了。”Bruce在暗处开口，语气沉重。

“我知道，”Steve闭上双眼，突如其来的恐慌与忧愁几乎让他腿软。Tony，他一路上都在想着Tony。他暗中计划的未来，那渺小卑微的希望如同沙滩上的涂鸦，被无法抵挡的浪潮轻易抹去，“但这是我的决定。”

最终，Bruce只能逼着他休息一晚，完全无视了Steve的抗议。他几乎是在桌子上就睡着了，头上枕着一块热烘烘，软绵绵的面包，身体力行地证明了Bruce的观点。第二天天一亮，Steve就起身上路。他临走之前拥抱了Bruce，让他顺便向Strange道谢。他不想直视Bruce的双眼，因为知道那双眼睛里只会有悲伤和纠结，即使他感觉他至少亏欠这位好医生至此。

“你继续等在这里，最少一周。如果任何事发生了……如果我们没有回来，你立刻去找其他人。”Steve尽量避开了某些字眼，“告诉他们关于Pierce和Schmidt的事，看看Natasha记不记得Pierce到底随身带着什么书。要是她能想起来，就去找Tony。要找到国王御用的武器制造师估计不难。Tony那里有Schmidt的密信。”Steve告诉他，并没有提起自己已经背下了密信上的内容。他不知道这件事说出来会不会徒增麻烦。

Bruce点点头，Steve离开时几乎能感觉到对方沉重的视线。“诸神与汝同行，Steve。”

“也与你同在，Bruce。”Steve回应道，这是他全心全意的乞求。

他大概又走了五天就抵达了Pierce的营地，比往常要快整整两天。这一方面是因为他心里着急，另外他详细的地图也帮了大忙，让他可以全程抄近路。到达的那一晚他没有立刻进去，而是花了一整夜在营地四周搜索，希望能看到Bucky的痕迹。他真希望此时Bucky能突然出现拍拍他脑袋，然后两人一起返回圣所，嘲笑这虚惊一场。但不仅是Bucky，连Natasha和Clint的踪影也没有，他知道凭借那两人的本领，他一靠近就会被发现的。

他尽量潜行靠近监狱，那是营地外用石头垒起来的一小处建筑，也是Pierce下令修造的零星几处真正的房子。监狱里关押的都是最有价值的囚犯，以及偶尔发现的奸细。普通的战俘都被绑起来关在营地中心，有重兵把守。他在监狱周围倒是没有发现任何士兵，这说明这里很可能一个囚犯也没有。尽管营地里不止这一处可以关人的地方，但他还是觉得后背发凉。这很不对劲。

第二天一大早他就听见有骑兵正在靠近他的宿营地，不过速度很慢。骑兵们毫不遮掩的高声谈话意味着此处已经是Pierce势力的中心腹地。他已经可以看到Pierce突击小队的队长Rumlow。他知道这一支突击小队全是精兵强将，装备精良，而且对Pierce忠心不二。队里还有几张熟面孔，剩下的似乎全是新人了。

择日不如撞日，Steve心一横，从隐身处走出来进入骑兵们的视野。骑兵们正在闲聊，互相吹牛扯皮，谈论着最近一次和Stark军队的遭遇战。他听到描述着那场对战，沉浸在那些荣耀的细节时不禁退缩了一下。Steve以前只和Rumlow擦身而过几次，除了知道他是个勇武的士兵外对他没什么了解，不过现在不一样啦。

“那群娘炮们扛着那傻逼破旗子到处招摇……你们看到那个想要射箭偷袭的我小婊子了吗？哈哈，抖得那么厉害，都他妈吓得举不起来了还射呢。”一个骑兵大笑道，“他的脑袋在我的矛尖上到挺好看。”Steve身体一僵，因为这些话暗藏的含义紧张起来。

“我还是更喜欢听那个小贵族的尖叫，”这一个Steve认出来了，名叫Rollins，“那家伙骑着马出来护城倒是勇气可嘉，哈哈哈不过老子觉得那是他第一次穿着铠甲骑马。最后他求饶倒是挺不错的，好像他就会说那种漂亮话。‘我们是来谈判的！你不能这么做！’傻了吧。他以为扛着王旗我们就不敢碰他？他妈的老子们谁——”

“别说了，”Rumlow示意他闭嘴，“你从哪儿回来的？”他最先注意到了Steve。听了他们的谈话，其实Steve已经有点想要回到森林里。不过现在太晚了，他已经彻底暴露

“Rumlow，”Steve平静地回答，但是一只手贴上剑柄，盾牌也不自主地护在胸前。他整个人快被愤怒点燃了，但尽管如此他也知道独自一人单挑八人骑兵小队太过愚蠢。何况他现在还不知道Bucky的状况，也没有Natasha和Clint的信息。Pierce会不会开始怀疑他们还是个迷。他只能先演下去，起码现在不能暴露，并暗自希望Pierce还不愿意揭掉面具。

“啊哈，这不是我们的好队长吗！好久不见啊，队长。”Rumlow这几句话说得简直虚情假意。

“我是来向Pierce汇报的。要是你愿意的话，我还想路上有人说话呢，”Steve微笑道，“很久没见了。”

“没问题，当然欢迎你，队长。”Rumlow语气里一点高兴的痕迹也没有，“你有好故事要讲吗？”Rumlow试着套套近乎，但完全失败了。和Steve一样，他当兵太久了，完全不会寒暄客套。

“没什么，白走一趟。不过我觉得还是先去像Pierce汇报情况要紧。”Steve思考着措辞。他不知道Rumlow有没有参与Pierce和Schmidt的计划，不过突击小队受Pierce的直接指挥。Steve不知道Rumlow和他队员的残忍行为是单纯地发泄还是有更深层的原因。

“Parke， 把你的马给队长，你去和Ward骑一匹，”Rumlow下令，“别他妈墨迹，要不然你就自己走回去，然后自己去向Pierce解释为什么迟到了。”Rumlow横了那人一眼，完全不容对方反对。

“谢了，”Steve点点头，等着骑兵们换马。他在马鞍上调整了好几次坐姿，毕竟徒步几个月早就忘了骑马的滋味。不过这技能学了就忘不了，已经是肌肉记忆了。“你见过Bucky吗？”Steve还是没忍住，开口问道，“他比我早回来的，我见了Pierce之后还想着能不能和他汇合呢。”

“没见着啊，队长，我帮你问问吧。我们最近也老是出任务，可能和他错过了。营地太大，走进去就看不见了。”Rumlow回头看了一眼Steve。

“要是你见到他，告诉他我在找他。Bucky会明白的。”Steve说道，不过很怀疑Rumlow会帮他传达这个消息，他估计会直接告诉Pierce。不过Steve一直看不透Rumlow。也许是因为Rumlow最后那句走进营地就会消失这句话。很奇怪的形容，太刻意了。他看了看四周的突击队员，他们全都蓄势待发，几乎被武装到了牙齿。不过现在Steve什么也做不了，只能跟着他们继续前行。

 

继续回去的路上他们再没说什么话，骑兵们偶尔会开开玩笑，但完全没有遇到Steve之前那么露骨。但那些话一直在Steve脑海中盘旋。他们居然举着休战谈判的旗帜去偷袭正经的贵族和他的堡垒？Pierce以前绝对不会容忍这种事情的发生，但现在……但现在Steve不能确定他们是在欺上瞒下，还是上方的命令本就如此。

还没走近营地，Steve已经遥遥闻到了兵营的臭气。那气味是由硝烟和汗水混合而成，还夹杂着其他不那么令人愉快的味道，不过这就是兵汉生涯的日常了。他们爬上一处小缓坡后看到了一缕烟火扶摇直上，再走不远就看到大片的平原，点缀着成百上千顶颜色略有不同的帐篷，Steve认为那都是种尘土的色调，因为棕色完全不足以形容那颜色。他还能看到几千个士兵，大多数坐着，等待一向是军人生命中最寻常的部分。很多人直接睡在地上，靠着营火，只有军官才有自己住帐篷。而营地里仅有的几名骑士则拥有更大的帐篷，距离Pierce那顶巨大的金绿色双层帐篷也更近。Pierce的帐篷顶上总是飘着醒目的旗帜，徽章是他标志性的盾牌图案。

“我们会给你找个空帐篷的，队长。记得赶快去告诉Pierce你回来了，我确定他很想赶快见你。”Rumlow告诉他。

“谢了，”Steve将语气维持在平静轻快，“我先收拾一下。”他说完环视四周，同时尽量不让自己的视线在任何地方逗留太久。军队人数增加了，他暗想道，比他记忆里多了不少。不过不是急剧增加，不会引起注意。这可以被简单地解释为扩充，但Steve知道事实并非如此。他下了马，把缰绳递还给那个叫Parke的小子。Steve注意到这些人不是冒冒失失来参加反叛军的毛头小子，也并非走投无路的失地农民，他们全是士兵。训练有素，装备精良的士兵。这些人基本上是以军姿坐在营火旁边，虽然显得很放松，但Steve认出了他们肌肤之下暗藏的训练有素。

Rumlow把他领到了一个靠近营地中心的空帐篷前，Steve一撩毛毡侧身走了进去。他朝Rumlow点点头表示感谢，而对方长久地看了帐篷里一眼，才转身离开。他在看帐篷里还有什么武器剩下，Steve意识到，他想知道我能拿到什么兵器。这很不对劲。尽管他不能说出到底哪里出了问题，但Rumlow这种奇怪的热情态度本身就已经让他毛骨悚然。Steve心里明白如果他现在再想走出营地，那绝对是不可能的。

他从营火旁边放着的许多小铁盘子中拿起一个，那里面装满了牛油。Steve背包里扯出那条旧毛毯的一块破布。有那么一瞬间，他迟疑了。在把那片织物浸入牛油的过程中许多记忆从他眼前划过，点燃它的过程就像是点燃过往的回忆之光。他知道现在不是感情用事的时候，但那块布在铁盘里缓缓燃烧，发出光芒的样子让他不由自主地想起一些往事。Steve摇了摇头，试着清理思绪。他低身回了帐篷里，举着火看到地上放着一块毛毯，角落里还有一盆清水。在另一边有一个木桶，用处显而易见。

他先去水盆边拿起木杯喝了几口，缓解了干渴的喉咙。此时又发现旁边还有个小皮布，掀开之后底下放着几块硬饼干。他拿起一片充满感激地吃了几口，不由得想到如果把这东西给Tony吃他会是什么反应。他笑着把帐篷门口的一块毛毡系起来，让帐篷里亮堂一些，然后把盾牌解下靠角落放好。腰带也松下来了，长剑从护套里拿下靠在了盾牌旁边。他把自己的小刀从背包里拿出来，放到油里沾了沾，等凉下来后开始在脖子和脸上缓缓地刮。他贴着皮肤，顺着喉咙的曲线缓缓往上，然后凭记忆把脸颊和颧骨都清理干净。

刮好胡子之后，他用剩下的水尽可能地洗了洗身体。他没有衣服可换，而且知道现在自己现在的形象估计不怎么样，但他没有办法。Steve捋了捋头发试图把它们弄平整，心里想着要是Natasha现在在这里给他剪剪头发就好了。但现在他能做的只剩下等待，希望即将降临的黑夜能掩饰他的行踪，看看他能否出门寻找Bucky。他把脏水倒到帐篷外的泥地里，发现十米之外就坐着三个突击队员，都看着他。他走回帐篷拿出背包里的地图，坐在土地上等待即将到来的召唤。

过了没多久，Rumlow深色的脑袋就伸进他敞开的毛毡帘子里。“Pierce想要见你。”Rumlow通知他。Steve立刻站起来跟着他走出去，并没有带武器，也尽量不转头看武器的位置。他知道去见Pierce不应该佩戴任何武装。他们在营地里转了好几个弯，才走到一处小坡上的大帐篷那里。他一路上冲几个熟面孔点了点头，但主要还是在注意周遭的环境与战备，看到了很多还没有镶上箭头的木杆和大批用作尾羽的鹅毛。铁匠们都在赶工，即便是工坊旁边的箭头已经堆到膝盖了。他们在做准备，Steve沉闷地想到。

Rumlow为他打起Pierce帐篷门口的毛毡帘子，这顶帐篷大到Steve根本不用低头就能进去。这是一个巨大的椭圆形帐篷，有这高高支起的顶棚和从外部顶着地面做额外支撑的支架。Alexander Pierce，于Steve和其他士兵来说是Pierce大人，坐在一张阔气的木桌后，身着长袍马裤和皮背心。这身装束是普通军官的样式，但衣服材质要好太多。Steve飞快地向四周一看，想找到周遭任何不寻常的东西。他的眼神不住地往Pierce书桌下角看去，他知道Pierce的书本都放在那里。可恶，那里的抽屉都合得严严实实。他上前一步来到Pierce面前，单膝跪下等待Pierce叫他起身。

“欢迎回来，队长。我想你有报告要做？”Pierce靠在椅子里，目光如鹰隼一般直射Steve。

“是的大人。我们绘制出了许多王室领地的地图，以及被他军队把持的区域地图，”Steve说道，没有抬眼看他，只是盯着地面上的毛毯，“而您慷慨答应我的那个私人请求却没什么进展，Brookland依旧是一片荒芜，河流淹没了很多田地，基本已经无人定居。再次感谢您能允许我回去看看，大人。这是那片土地命运……您知道的，我为它日夜悬心。”这不是第一次Steve暗自庆幸他从没告诉Pierce自己时不时就要回Brookland看看的另一个原因。他以前告诉自己那是因为如果取道海峡突袭王都的计划泡汤的话，Pierce会很失望。但现在，他不知道是不是别的原因让他一直守口如瓶。他似乎潜意识里一直在隐瞒这个信息。

“起来吧，”Pierce干脆利落地吩咐。Steve站起身来，站在书桌对面，因为手中没有盾牌而感到缺乏安全感。“Brookland的悲惨命运让我们都很难过，队长，”Pierce继续说道，“你还画了更多地图？”他突然尖锐地问道。

“是的大人，”Steve回答，把那卷地图放在Pierce桌上。Pierce展平地图，拿起几个沉重的物件充当镇纸，然后低头细看。

“画得很好，队长。我相信它们将会对我们的计划很有助益，不过我感觉你另一项技能带来的好处更为直观。”Pierce笑道，可能想要活跃气氛，但Steve几乎能听到他的言外之意，那与Pierce眼中的凶悍阴毒如出一辙。“我想Romanov和Barton回来时会很想见你的。你的其他队员呢？”Pierce平静地问道。只是个陷阱，Steve察觉到，被绿叶鲜花精心掩盖的陷阱，等着自己像个野兔子一样掉进去。就算Pierce可以被相信，Natasha和Clint的消失也说明了不少问题。

“Romanov和Barton受您传召归营不久我就把Barnes中士也派回来了，大人。我把Banner医生派去Fury将军的营地了，他会留在那里。您也知道，Thor基本上是……来去自由的。他觉得需要去看看自己很久没见到的未婚妻，不过我觉得他会尽快归队的。”Steve继续说，“我一把Banner医生派去Fury将军那里，就立刻返回营地了。本来是想在这里和Barnes中士汇合的，大人，我也以为Natasha和Clint也已经从任务中回来了。我们本来是隶属于Fury将军的，所以我跟他们说汇合之后要去Fury将军那里报道。当然是在您允许的情况下。”Steve试着让自己听上去有底气一些。Pierce很安静，等他的话音落下，仿佛Steve说出来的话都带着重量。他想要Steve继续说下去， Steve明白，这是审讯技巧，很有帮助。

“嗯……”Pierce思索道，“Rumlow说你在找Barnes。据我所知，他还没有回来汇报任务，但我会让人帮你打听的。希望他没出意外。”Pierce静静看着Steve的反应。他肯定知道Bucky在哪里，Steve想道，他知道，这肯定是一次考验。Pierce在玩游戏，在下一盘棋。他慢慢调动棋子进逼王冠，而Steve和他的队友在其中不过是小卒罢了。

“我……我很担心他，大人。如果您能同意，我想去找他。也许我能给Fury将军发个信息，问问是不是他去了那里。”Steve淡定地问道，尽量不把惊慌透露在语气里。

“我理解你担心自己的朋友，队长。但是战争不会因为一个人的迟到而停止，你也明白这道理。我让你去Brookland已经是帮你的忙了，但是你已经很久没有真正为队伍效力，”Pierce把话说得滴水不漏，“我会派人去找Fury问问Barnes在哪里，但现在，你最好留在这里等他回来。我相信Barnes不久就会现身，队长，而且你一路走来也很累了。关于你想回Fury部队这件事，我得先想想怎么利用你和你小队队员们非凡的能力。”Pierce好像被自己逗笑了，用指尖敲敲脸颊，“不过现在，你必须回帐篷里等待下一步命令。解散吧。”

“谢谢你，大人，”Steve紧绷着声音说道，控制步伐退出了帐篷，一直到走远好几步才敢松一口气。Rumlow就等在外边，看上去是听见了里面所有的对话。

“说的怎么样？”他看上去很好奇。

“挺好吧的，我觉得。”Steve说道，“怎么了？”

“额，就是问问，”Rumlow回答，“现在太乱了，你知道的。国王失踪。Ross在边境日夜不停地拿着那些新式炸弹折腾我们，现在那个混蛋Rhodes又开始有动作了。我一直以为在得到Fury剩下的那只眼睛当项链之前他绝对要奋战到底呢。”Steve全凭意志才没流露出松了一口气的神色。Tony肯定成功了，老天保佑，他真的让Rhodes相信了Stane的阴谋。希望他现在上路和Rhodes一起回到了首都，他可能已经到了。

“感觉我错过不少啊，”Steve回应道，“Pierce大人肯定应接不暇了。我确信他肯定没时间忧虑一个小士兵，但你知道队员有多重要的。如果你能帮忙找找Barnes中士就太感谢了。”Steve有点好奇Rumlow会有何反应。

“啊？是啊，我刚才帮你问了问，没人见过Barnes。不过有一个Stern大人的随从说看见他在营地周围露脸。可能是梦游吧。”Rumlow在说谎，“对了，Hammer大人想要见你。”

“Pierce大人让我回帐篷里等候命令。”Steve回头重复刚才听到的话。

“我就是个传信儿的，队长。你自己决定惹毛哪一个吧。”Rumlow故作友善地拍了拍他的肩膀。Steve装成犹豫的样子环视营地。如果此时去见Hammer就能顺道探索营地，察觉任何不同。这里有几百个地方都可以关人，如果Bucky真的被关的话。不过在几百个关人的牢房里只有几个会被他们用来关Bucky，而Steve在几百步之外就能辨别出一个重兵把守的可疑帐篷。Pierce大概不会很快传召他，而他也好奇Hammer找他的目的。Steve心里估计大概是为了从他嘴里套话，Hammer和Stern两人总有种暗中斗争的关系，争着比着拍Pierce马屁。

“我大概可以挤出时间见一下Hammer大人。”Steve装作很为难地说道。

“很好，队长。Rollins和我跟你一起去，我们反正也往那边走。”Rumlow伸手把旁边的Rollins招呼过来。看来Pierce似乎并不信任自己，Steve无奈地想到。

Steve和他的护卫们穿过营地前往Hammer大人的帐篷。这帐篷比Pierce的小，但小得有限，可以说是精心设计的尺寸了。他朝守卫点了点头，对方探进帐篷说了几句就为Steve打起毛毡。Hammer正靠着床边，一条腿着地，另一条腿搭在成堆的垫子上。他穿着喜欢的丝绸长袍，钟形袖口在手肘散开。他装作认真读信，但很假，因为那封信都拿倒了。Jasper爵士坐在桌边，仿佛是在逐句记下Hammer说的每一句话，但Steve觉得Hammer就没说过什么有用的话。这人也就比一般的佞幸稍好一点，Steve知道他会设计糟糕的武器。

Steve忍着翻白眼的冲动下跪，等着Hammer注意到他。Hammer慢慢悠悠，让Steve等了好久。他在和Sitwell说着Ross现在掌握的高级炸弹，可以直接打到Pierce防线，这显然让一无进展的他气得要死。Hammer还苦兮兮地抱怨Pierce不给他加派人手。

最后，仿佛终于意识到Steve的存在，Hammer收回搭在床上的一条腿，拨开一个枕头靠着床坐起来。“队长啊！”他朝Steve问好，“你回来太好了，不过看上去你累得够呛啊，朋友。”Hammer吹了个口哨，站前来绕着Steve转圈。Steve低垂视线，但感觉Hammer逡巡的目光让他如卧针毡。“我听他们说你白跑一趟？太惨了，倒霉啊。”Hammer笑着，从Sitwell手里接了一杯不知什么东西，Steve不禁暗想他还知道什么。“不过你也不能未卜先知，对吧？总要试试，总得碰运气。我知道你有多喜欢画那些小地图，”他继续说道，站到了Steve身前，脚趾的形状都隔着软皮靴被Steve看得一清二楚。他有必要站得这么近吗？不过Steve没资格反对。他听见Stiwell终于不知为何哼了一声，但还是遵守本分不抬头乱看。

Hammer又在原地站了很久，才在Steve肩膀上摸了一把，然后慢慢向上划过Steve的下巴，手指挑起他的脑袋。动作很轻但不容拒绝。“起来吧，好队长，起来。你肯定不舒服了。这么跪着多难受。”Hammer发了慈悲，一边发出恶心的笑声一边用舌头舔嘴唇。Steve站起来俯视这个小个子，试着不让自己因为Hammer直白的打量而感到羞耻。Steve知道自己看上去什么样子。他站在这里，一身褴褛，遍布血污，一只靴子连鞋带都没了，不知道丢在哪里。不过就算他形容沧桑，Hammer这种骄奢淫逸的人这样嫌弃地看着他，也让他不快。

“跟我说说你的旅行吧，队长。我们总是很喜欢听故事的，对吧，Jasper爵士？”Hammer问道，交叉着双腿坐在桌上。他一边喝着手里的饮料，眼珠子都快长到Steve身上了。

“没什么可说的，大人，”Steve简单地回答，他看了看Sitwell，发现对方看着自己的目光带着不加掩饰的轻蔑，“Brookland一派萧索，不过倒是有一群野化的绵羊现在那里繁衍生息。”Steve说道。

“绵羊啊！”Hammer突然大笑道，声音高得出奇，“野生绵羊，他说羊，你听到了吗，Jasp？”他问Sitwell，对方只是点了点头就把Hammer敷衍过去，“你太可爱了，队长，我发誓。不过太不幸了，我恨听到这种消息。没了你营地生活都无趣起来……额，你还有你的小队。听着，我知道你刚回来，但是不管要什么，尽管向我开口，知道吧？”

“多谢，大人，您真是慷慨。但是Pierce大人马上可能会传召我，”Steve不确定地说道，感觉Hammer的笑容太瘆人了。这人完全是虚伪的代名词。他突然很不舒服，非常想从Hammer身边离开。Hammer呲牙大笑的样子和露骨的目光都快把Steve拆吃入腹了。“我可以退下吗？大人？”Hammer朝着空气中挥了挥手，Steve就当他同意了。Hammer继续从桌子上拿起一大叠杂乱无章的信件和地图，Steve立刻注意到被它们压在底下的东西。

“Hammer大人，”Steve压抑着声音，“有您协助我非常感谢。我想如果不是很费事的话，能不能让我借用那个东西？”他伸手指了指桌上那小东西。

“我不知道你还看书啊，Rogers。”Sitwell一边整理被Hammer弄乱的东西一边说道。

“我不识字，阁下。没学过。但是Hammer大人也知道，我喜欢画画。我觉得，那上边好像有能用到的图案花样。我发现它们有助于放松心情……士兵生涯里没什么有趣的东西。当然，如果您现在不急着用它的话，大人。”Steve尽量声音平缓，不知道他们能不能从语气中听出自己心脏的狂跳。Hammer也不是个读书人，Steve很确定。但是他有一本书，就这一本，而且没有放在箱子里锁起来。Steve确信他之前看到的就是这一本，Pierce那一大堆藏书里也有一本，但是Hammer，Hammer太懒也太蠢了。他才懒得带一堆书，所以他只带自己用得着的。出于一种奇怪的直觉，Steve加了一句：“我很荣幸能在还书的时候向您展示成品。如果您愿意。”

未完


End file.
